


[授翻] 纵使天塌地陷，你我仍如初  despite the threatening sky and shuddering earth (they remained)

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Sign Language, Art, Body Horror, Body Modification, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier AU, Drug Withdrawal, Embedded Images, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, I swear to God, Identity PornIdentity Reveal, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, The Mask Can't Come Off, Touch-Starved, Winter Soldier Trauma Warnings, art by quietnight
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 121,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: “他们是真的不想让人把那面具摘掉。”Hill边说翻找着手中的扫描结果，然后紧绷着一张脸从中抽出了一张X光片递给了Sam。Sam接过片子对着灯光举了起来，顺势将片子转过去一些以便他和Steve都能看得清，两人眯起眼仔细查看着冬日战士的颅骨影像，天呐，片子上布满了大大小小的异常白色斑点，不仅散布在他的脑部，还布满了他一半的牙齿，再加上那只面具上细小呲互的突起——“这些都是钉子啊，”Steve恍然大悟，他立刻望向了Hill，“那个面具–是被钉在他脸上了。”Hill依旧面无表情，“所以说啊，他们是真的不想让人把那面具摘掉。”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 47
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [praximeter (Zimario)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimario/gifts).
  * Inspired by [despite the threatening sky and shuddering earth (they remained)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823671) by [praximeter (Zimario)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimario/pseuds/praximeter). 



> 各位看官们新年快乐啊！本宝再次出现！  
> 感谢praximeter (Zimario)大神授权我翻译他/她的大作，也希望各位能不吝Kudo和留言。  
> 本文就是在盾冬坑里盛传的钉脸文，坦白来说，这并不是我翻译得最满意的文，因为文内有很多冬冬视角的表达，呈——稀碎状，所以我只能尽量把意思表达清楚，希望大家不会感到失望。  
> 话不多说，请大家欣赏！

> _“知己至交，忠诚不二，纵使大难临头也断不会弃挚友于不顾，即便天塌地陷，你我仍如初，嬉笑怒骂，贵贱不移。” ——大仲马_

  
“苯并二氮卓、甲基苯丙胺–”Hill边说边翻着检查结果，“–氟哌丁苯，这是种抗精神病药，还有…我的妈呀，这儿还有抗雄性激素药。”

“什么药？”Sam凑到她身边。她指了指检查结果上的内容，Sam一个字一个字的慢慢读了出来，“ _醋酸环丙孕酮_ 。这是个什么玩意儿啊？ ”

“嗯，应该算是他并非自愿的证据吧。”Hill撇了撇嘴，“他被化学阉割了。”

Sam咧着嘴倒吸了一口气，人也跟着退开了些许。“奶奶个 _熊_ 啊。”

“那其他的这些药物是…？”Steve使劲揉了揉脸。自从三角帆大厦倒塌、飞天航母坠毁后他已经洗过两次澡了，可他还是觉得身上脏兮兮的，好像那些血污、灰土和烟尘已经牢牢嵌进了他的皮肤里，挥之不去了一般。“那些药都是干什么用的？”

“那些药本该要了他的命的，”Hill直截了当的说道，“至少化验室是这么说的。这些药物的浓度是正常用量的15倍。哦，对了，扫描结果显示他体内至少有三个皮下给药器，能够将药物直接释放到他的血液里。”她说着翻了个篇儿，“这倒是挺有意思的，幸亏咱们听从Stark的建议，使用了法拉第笼。那个面具上装了引信。”

“这话可别让Stark听见，”Natasha施施然的小声说道。屏幕上的她正若无其事的剔着指甲。Steve自认对她已有所了解，所以也看得出她此刻的一举一动都是在做戏。

“哦，那我回头把这段儿从监控视频上删了去。”Hill轻巧的答道。

“装了引信，”Steve淡淡的重复道，目光随即落到了那扇单面玻璃窗上，窗子的另一边，他们话题的主人公依旧蜷缩在角落里，姿势与昨天一无二致。他可能始终都是那么纹丝不动的待着。“如果有人要动手摘的话…？”

Hill意有所指的哼了一声，Sam则摇了摇头，“他被装了 _炸弹_ 吗？这可够 _缺德的_ 。谁干得出这么 _没屁眼子的_ 事儿啊？这特么算 _怎么回事_ 嘛？”

“他们是真的不想让人把那面具摘掉。”Hill边说翻找着手中的扫描结果，然后紧绷着一张脸从中抽出了一张X光片递给了Sam。

Sam接过片子对着灯光举了起来，顺势将片子转过去一些以便他和Steve都能看得清，两人眯起眼仔细查看着冬日战士的颅骨影像，天呐，片子上布满了大大小小的异常白色斑点，不仅散布在 _他的脑部_ ，还布满了他一半的牙齿，再加上那只面具上细小呲互的突起——

“这些都是钉子啊，”Steve恍然大悟，他立刻望向了Hill，“那个面具–是 _被钉在他脸上了_ 。”

Hill依旧面无表情，“所以说啊，他们是真的不想让人把那面具摘掉。”

* * *

  
Steve后来才意识到，在跟冬日战士交手的时候最让他感到不安的地方，其实是他自始至终都 _一声不响_ 。即便是在二人激战正酣，Steve全神贯注的抵挡闪避他凶猛凌厉的攻击和捅刺时，他所能听到的也只是对方因剧烈运动而从面具后发出的粗喘声，以及机械臂发出的嗡鸣声，不过也就 _仅此而已_ 。

当Steve的拳脚击打到对方时，除了拳头打在肉体上发出的砰砰闷响外，他听不到其他任何声音；对方既没有惊喘，也没有惨叫或闷哼，简直是悄无声息。即便是Steve用星盾给了他重重一击，将他打飞出去时，他能听到的也只是机械臂与柏油路摩擦时发出的咔咔声和火星四溅的噼啪声，还有就是对方壮硕的身躯撞击地面时的闷响。

那时候，当Natasha跟他解释情况（“他就是个幽灵”）时，Steve曾问：“可他总归–是个人吧？”

她听了轻挑眉梢，“跟你我一样是个人。”

“难道，他也是个超级士兵吗？”Sam曾问起过。

“是有这种可能。”因着肩头的伤口，Natasha一张俏脸煞白，平素柔美的面部线条此刻也变得冷硬紧绷起来。“这样更说得通。尤其是‘冬日战士’是个名字，而不是个头衔。”

“就跟邦德似的，”Sam说道，Steve听了一愣。“你懂的，就跟一大堆人都演过邦德一样。‘007詹姆士邦德’只不过是个头衔称呼罢了，不是个人名。”他等着Steve明白过来，可惜Steve半天也没明白过来。

“额滴神啊，队长，把邦德系列加到你的名单里去。”

* * *

  
他在飞天航母上也同样不曾吭过一声，他像是一直在等待着什么。

“我是不会手下留情的，”Steve告诉他。他觉得自己有必要提前警告对方一声，因为不管对方究竟是个什么人或者是个 _什么东西_ ，这个始终默不作声且心无旁骛的家伙都令Steve暗自犯嘀咕，心里总有一种 _这里面必定另有隐情_ 的感觉。

也许是他的沉默吧。又或许是他的眼光总是追随着Steve，就像他们在公路上对峙的时候，和Steve走上飞天航母的悬梯上时一样，他专注的目光中少了一丝凶狠，却多了一抹夹杂着恐惧的好奇——

（“我不知道耶，Steve，可你还记得是他把我 _从飞天航母上踹下去_ 的对吧？这还不算 _有点儿_ 凶恶吗？”Sam后来很不爽的问道，“我拜托你唉。”）

但不管怎么说，这还是让Steve的内心产生了 _疑虑_ 。他对抗过Rumlow和Rollins，还有那些几个月来与他并肩作过战却两面三刀的 _叛徒_ ，他也曾听过那个笃信暴力与权势的狂信者嘴里说出的那句假惺惺的“这不是私人恩怨”——可这个人呢？这个所谓的“冬日战士”，给人的感觉却是截然不同的。

Steve _打心眼儿里认定_ 他不一样。

所以最后，纵使Steve浑身上下伤痕累累，血流不止且疲累不堪，他还是决定将这个昏迷不醒，且死沉死沉的家伙（后来他才知道那家伙比他还沉）从飞天航母的残骸中拖了出来。

而Steve想也不想的就做了。

* * *

  
虽然Steve将士兵从飞天航母上救出来的决定颇为草率，可没过多久，他心中的那些疑虑便都一一应验了。

事后他们的小队回到地堡里的临时指挥部聚齐，那里同时也是Steve能够想到的唯一一个能够安全关押这个囚犯的地点。“咱们不能把他交出去，”Hill一进门便说道。“在仔细梳理完那些外泄出去的数据之前，我们不知道该相信谁。而且不管是中情局、联邦调查局还是国土安全部，他若是落到那帮人手里，极有可能就会被当成替罪羊。更何况他手里还掌握着很多我们需要的情报呢。”

“我看这家伙应该不是很健谈的那种吧？”Sam一边揶揄一边挠了挠自己的胡茬。“不过我说实在的，我可是不屑于用关塔那摩的那些下作手段哦。”

“我看还不至于到那种程度，”Hill说着双手环胸，“咱们有的是更好的手段。”

* * *

  
“要是他 _真_ 给九头蛇卖了五十年的命，”Steve只觉这种事连 _想想_ 都让人心如刀绞。“那他肯定知道给他下达命令的人都有谁，他自己都杀害了哪些人，还有他们的基地都在什么地方。”

* * *

  
“我们认为是他出手杀害了你的父母，”Steve直截了当的把这事告诉了Tony，“我想要找出指使他行凶的幕后元凶。”

事发后没过多久JARVIS便和他们取得了联系，并安排了昆式战机来接他们，且准备了一应所需的药品，还准许他们进入Tony和Bruce在复仇者大厦内进行联合研究项目的区域，其中包括一间避难室和一间能够抵御绿巨人攻击的囚室。

当然，他们到现在也连Tony的影儿都没见着。“他忙着灌酒呢，”他们才刚到纽约，Natasha就打来电话跟他说。她此刻还身在华盛顿，为政府透明执法做代言人呢。“估计你们得有一阵子见不着他了。”

* * *

  
Sam和Steve并肩而立，透过单面镜注视着蜷缩在空荡苍白的囚室角落里的那个身影。

冬日战士身处囚禁之内。一身的作战装备被尽数卸去，赤着双脚，身上穿着一套肥大的病号服，两只手臂被磁力手铐牢牢锁住，Hill跟Sam保证说他现下的这个姿势‘不会对他造成任何损伤，但可能会感觉不舒服’。他如今的这副模样在Steve看来倒更像是个俘虏，而不是令人闻风丧胆的狠辣特工。

那只面具还戴在他脸上。由于镇静剂的作用时间太短，他们来不及想出取下面具的方法。他代谢镇静剂的速度甚至比Steve还要快。

“你真要这么做吗，队长？”Sam用手肘轻轻碰了碰Steve，“搞不好的话情况恐怕会急转直下的。”

“Hill想观察他的举动，”Steve答道，他抬手揉了揉下巴。“而且就算他被铐住了，我也不想让别人进到屋里去。她就更不能进去了。”他说着撇了撇嘴，“她太重要了。”

“是是是，美国偶像大人，”Sam咕哝道，“天呐，瞧瞧他那双脚啊。”

Steve闻言将视线转回到他们的囚徒身上。他的一只脚压在了身下，而露在外面那只脚的脚趾则已经扭曲变形，第四根脚趾缺失了。从脚跟到脚掌间的皮肤不仅有些变色，还布满了疤痕组织，与Steve在给昏迷的士兵换衣服时看到的他那条机械臂与肩膀结合处的瘢痕组织如出一辙。

Steve缓缓吐出一口气，“看来是时候看他有什么诡辩之词了。”

“耳麦戴好了吧？”Hill问，见Steve点头，便按了两下传输键，Steve的耳边随即传来两声简短的嘀嗒声。Steve向她竖了竖大拇指，“好了，去摆平他吧。”

* * *

  
“你听得懂英语吗？”

沉默。

“听得懂就点点头。”

虽然那双目光涣散的眼睛依旧没有挪动，但士兵还是缓缓点了下头。

“很好，”Steve说道，“现在情况是这样的。九头蛇完蛋了。彻底覆灭了。你的任务也失败了。你现在受我的监管。明白吗？”

他又点了下头。

“你是打算要合作吗？”

再一次点头。

“很好，这样事情就简单多了。”Steve说着来到囚室正中间那张被铆在地板上的椅子上坐定。据JARVIS说，这把椅子是用防碎塑料制成的。

_“他的生理体征数值在上升，队长，多加小心。”_

从表面上看，士兵的表现并没有任何明显变化，Steve冲着监控探头竖了竖拇指表明自己听到了警告。“我们是不会伤害你的。但你得和我们沟通才行，我们需要了解一下情况。”

这一次，Steve看得出士兵显得愈发焦躁起来，垂在他脸前和面具呼吸孔旁的发丝被他急促的呼吸吹得瑟瑟直抖。他原本空洞涣散的目光也开始变得越来越不安，眼白被室内的荧光灯照得晶亮。而且到现在为止，Steve都不曾见他眨过一下眼。

“你冷静一点。”Steve举起双手向对方示意他没有武器。“我不会伤害你的。那不是我的行事风格。”

然而角落里的士兵却更加努力的往墙边缩过去。

“你戴着面具能说话吗？”

士兵抬眼飞快地扫了他一眼，然后便别开了视线。这可算得上是迄今为止最为主动的交流了。

“你到底能不能说话？”

因为双手被绑缚着，那条机械臂唯一能活动的部分——左手的手指开始比划出一连串复杂的手势来，看起来跟手语颇为相似。Steve一边皱着眉头仔细观瞧，一边等着屋外队友们的回复。

_“那不是我们能读懂的手语，队长。既不是ASL（美式手语）也不是俄语。JARVIS正在比对。”_

“抱歉，我不知道那是什么意思。”Steve示意了一下他的动作，继而俯身向前，将双臂交叉搭在自己的膝盖上。“你能开口说话吗？”

士兵再次望了他一眼，继而飞快地转开了视线，稍纵即逝的眼神接触间却透出了绝望与狂躁。

“如果可以就点头，不行的话就摇头。”不管士兵有没有看向他，Steve还是边说边做了下那两个动作。“你能开口说话吗？”

士兵摇了摇头。

“好吧，”Steve飞快地思考着这其中可能的因素——是因为他执意不愿开口吗？还是说因为那只面具，让他 _无法_ 开口说话呢？又或是另有隐情呢？“那么接下来你可以用点头代表是，用摇头代表不。如果你不知道的话——”他说着用手指比出了一个圆圈，等着士兵看过来，“你就用这个手势。明白了吗？”

点头。 _是_ 。

“你知道你在哪儿吗？”

摇头。 _不_ 。

“你是否听命于Alexander Pierce？”

圆圈。 _我不知道_ 。

“那你是否听命于Brock Rumlow？”

_我不知道。_

“你是否听命于Nick Fury？”

_我不知道。_

“你是否听命于Arnim Zola？”

士兵不由自主的瑟缩了一下。他人虽然长得甚是魁梧，然而此刻却拼命地想要蜷缩成一团。那条机械臂也拼命的拉拽起镣铐来。

_“队长，多加小心。”_

“他也玩儿完了，”Steve极轻声的呢喃道。心中的违和感越发强烈，同时他也越来越确信，眼前这个缺失了脚趾，脸上戴着面具的男人只是被人利用的工具，而不是幕后元凶。“他被彻底毁灭了。”

摇头。 _不_ 。

“是真的，我亲眼所见。”

金属左手的手指摆出了一个很奇怪的手势，食指与中指弯曲，拇指伸直，然后前后摇摆。

“我不知道那是什么意思，很抱歉。”

机械手指放松下来，跟着便耷拉了下去。

“你知道我是谁吗？”

圆圈。 _我不知道_ 。

Steve见状不禁挑起眉梢，“你可是前后两次想要置我于死地啊。”

机械左手再次比出了之前的手势，二指弯曲，来回摆动。

“我不知道那手势是什么意思，可那两次的事我可都还记忆犹新呢。”

手势随即变了，现在他只伸出了一根食指——

“一次？你的意思是有一次你并没打算要杀我，只是看起来像而已吗？”

士兵用焦躁的目光扫视着周围的一切，有那只面具挡在那里，让外人很难猜测他在想些什么，但这一次，他眼神里的痛楚却是显而易见的。

_“换个话题吧，队长，他的心率这是要上天的节奏了。”_

“我名叫Steve Rogers，”过了片刻Steve才开口道，“我是美国队长。也就是说我是跟九头蛇最不共戴天的人了。你明白吗？”

他没有回答。但整个人却更努力的往墙角缩过去了。连Steve都能听见那条机械臂里轴承和伺服电机发出的嗡嗡声了。

“你能明白我的话吗？”Steve又重复了一遍。

士兵茫然的眨了眨眼。 _不_ 。

Steve不禁吞了吞口水，“重要的是，你会受到优待的。我们都是好人。”


	2. Chapter 2

“他的紧张反应高得离谱。”Steve才出了囚室，Hill便即说道，而士兵则跟他刚刚进屋时的样子没什么区别。

“你就为了这个才把我叫出来的？”Steve坐到了Hill身边的椅子上。Sam则倚在墙边，咬着嘴唇沉吟不语。

“刚刚那不过是投石问路罢了，”Hill提醒他道，“你在里面待了十五分钟，这就差不多了。我们得先观察观察，然后再想出对策来。”

“他 _很害怕_ 唉，”Steve插嘴道。“这你也看到了，对吧？那种惧怕简直–”他说不下去了。就算这个男人做过无数恶事，就算Steve曾 _亲眼见_ 他犯下了种种罪行，甚至连Steve自己都险些成了他的刀下鬼，可眼见士兵如此的绝望，如此迷茫，如此恐惧，他还是会觉得于心不忍的。恐怕无论是谁见他这副模样恐怕都会觉得于心不忍的。

“这一点我们都同意，”Hill认真的说道，“他应该是受了胁迫的。可这并不影响咱们的策略啊。而且再怎么说他也是很危险的，队长。”

“我知道，”Steve不耐的答道，“那些手势查的怎么样了？是手语吗？”

“那些手势和JARVIS能找到的手语都不吻合，”Hill立刻答道，“Wilson，你那边…？”

Sam举起手机晃了晃，“Natasha刚刚才回复我。我们把会面的视频发给了她，我们觉得这些手势可能是机密行动或者暗杀小组成员专用的，”他跟Steve解释道，“可她回复说她也不知道那代表什么意思，不过就交流方面而言，如果他们把他拘禁到这个程度的话，那这些手势就可能是他们自己编的了。”

Steve听罢转头望向了玻璃窗那一头士兵。“你的意思是，只有他的–该怎么讲…他的管理员们？只有他们才明白这些手势的意思？”

“不无道理，”Hill缓缓说道，“给他戴面具也无非就是因为那么几个原因。如果他们不想让他开口的话，那么他们就有可能也剥夺了他别的沟通方式。”

“戴面具也不可能阻止他说话呀？”Steve说着挠了挠头，“他说他 _没法_ 说话的。”

“有面具挡在那儿，根本看不清他的声带是不是受损了，”Hill边说边翻看自己手里渐厚的报告。“这个可能性也是有的。放射科医生的报告显示他的舌头是完好的。”

“他被割了 _舌头_ 吗？这也算是个可能性？”Sam厉声问。“这他妈 _太混蛋_ 了。”

“对吼，”Hill简洁的说了一句，回头望向了Steve。“队长，是与否的提问也问不出什么东西来了。”

“那就给他笔和纸，”Sam说道，“就跟其他的那些审讯一样。”

Hill望向他，一侧的眉毛挑的老高。

“咋了？我看《法律与秩序》又不碍着谁了。”

“我可不想给他笔，”她说着用自己的笔敲了敲控制台的台面。“他会拿来当武器用的。”

“他到现在也没有耍什么花样，”Steve缓缓说道，“而且他还戴了镣铐。那些手铐连 _我_ 都挣不开，记得吗？我们自己测试过的。”

“那你说说看，Steve，二战的时候你要是抓住了九头蛇特工，他们一般都会做什么？”Hill很不给面子的问。

听完这句话，Steve脑子里立时回想起那些高喊着 _“九头蛇万岁！”_ 然后口吐白沫的家伙，还有眼见才刚抓住的潜在情报资源宁愿服毒自尽也不肯开口而气得一边大骂 _“操他妈的！”_ 一边回身猛踹身旁物件的Bucky。他费力的吞了吞口水，努力的将自己的思绪拉回来。“你觉得他会自残？”

“他很害怕，”Hill边说边掰着手指头数数，“他被一个不知名的组织擒获了。而且体内还被灌满了好几种能够影响心智的药物，甚至有人为了防止他交流而改造了他的身体。”她说着靠在了椅背上，“事到如今，你觉得他的 _大脑_ 被人改造的几率有多大呢？”

* * *

  
“DNA和指纹比对都没有结果，而且很显然咱们也做不了面部识别。”第二天早上一碰面Hill便说道。她的外表依旧跟往常一样一丝不乱，仿佛这一周来天翻地覆的变化都跟她没有半毛钱关系似的。她冲着他手中的咖啡和外卖袋点了点头。“那是给我买的？”

Steve低头看了看手里那两个画着卡通人物的咖啡杯，“是…呃，从楼下员工餐厅买的。还有一个松饼。”他有些尴尬的将手里的吃食递给了这位前副局长阁下。“有什么变化吗？”

“我又没 _整宿_ 都不错眼珠儿的盯着他，”Hill喝了口咖啡才答复他，“额滴神啊，Rogers童鞋，你就不能出去买杯玛奇朵什么的呀？”

“抱歉啦。”

她闭起眼睛又呷了一口咖啡，一副 _算了算了_ 的神情，然后把咖啡杯放在了一边。“JARVIS一直在监视他，”她说道，“他大概在凌晨两点左右失去了意识，过了大约四十五分钟以后又醒了过来。所以这应该是过去这三天里仅有的四十五分钟睡眠。”

“他在华盛顿的时候应该睡过的吧？”

Hill耸了耸肩，“就凭他体内那么高的冰毒含量？估计够呛，不过倒也不排除这种可能性。因为咱们把JARVIS加进来了，所以只算了过去这三天的。总之，如果这种睡眠缺乏的情况继续下去的话，那咱们的惩罚尺度可就要从‘残忍’进入到‘异常’级别了。”

“我们没 _一直_ 让他醒着吗？”Steve有些意外，“他是 _获准_ 可以睡觉的吧？”

Hill瞥了他一眼，“我不是跟你说了吗？咱们有更好的手段。”

“是说过，可–”

“我们没有强迫他睡觉或者强迫他醒着，Steve，”她打断了他的话头。“我们要的是让他健健康康、心智正常，这样才好问话。咱们现在就是这么做的嘛。”

Steve把自己的咖啡放下，坐到她旁边的椅子里。囚室里，士兵–谢天谢地–终于改换了坐姿：他的脊背依旧紧贴着墙角，双脚平放在地面上，两条腿曲起遮挡在胸前，将铐住他双手的沉重锁头放在了膝上。他的额头抵在手腕的铐环上一动不动。若不是屏幕上显示的体征表明他此刻是清醒的，Steve还真以为他是睡着了呢。

“还有其他情况也让人担忧，”Hill的话语打断了他的思绪，“自从你把他抓回来以后，除了用静脉滴注盐水和镇静剂以外，他就根本水米未进。更别提他身上的伤处了。”

“你是担心他伤得比看起来更严重？”

“目前看来都是些软组织损伤，”Hill说道，“至少从片子上看是如此。可他要是老这么不吃不睡的，那他就无法自愈。即便他是超级士兵也是不行的。”

“嗯，我明白。”Steve答道。打仗的时候，一旦碰上连续 _数周_ 的两军对峙，他们的食物耗光的时候，他身上的伤口就会迟迟无法愈合。那时候只要有机会，Bucky就会将自己为数不多的存粮塞给他。他一开始还浑不知情，后来发现了才拒绝了他。想到这里，他不觉心头一紧。

“但是，”Hill说，“我又不放心让专业的医护人员进到囚室里去。”

“我受过医疗训练，”Steve说道，随即便感到自己有点儿傻，“我是说，在打仗的时候受过训，最近也训练过。”

“我知道，我也受过训。”她的语气虽然和善，但掩饰不住其中的拒意。“Wilson也受过训练。他其实比你我更有经验。可这回很可能得做鼻饲管，这个咱们仨谁也做不了，更要命的是那儿还有个面具挡着。”她说着看了他一眼，“鼻饲管，得从鼻腔插进胃里。”

“那能在面具上打个洞什么的吗？”

“不行。”她随即伸手对着控制台上的显示屏做了个很复杂的手势，囚室的观察窗上随即出现了一个不停旋转的面具的三维机械图像。“今天早上刚从Stark那儿拿到的。”

“他怎么说？”

“什么都没说。”Hill一语毕之。“他甚至都没拿《变相怪杰》的梗给这个文件取名字，所以这意味着什么你只能自己体会了。这是只依靠扫描结果和我趁他昏迷时给他做的体检报告对那玩意儿进行的第一版逆推工程结果。”

Steve有些懊恼的深吸了一口气——《变相怪杰》是个啥玩意儿？跟士兵又有什么关系啊？——然后探身过去仔细研看那张图，却一头雾水不知该从哪儿入手。

“这儿，还有这儿，”Hill指了指面具上那些用来让士兵呼吸的小洞，“谢天谢地，Stark给图像做了注解。那看起来像是个过滤装置，但是个头相当小。不过呼吸孔倒是够大，或许能从那儿把饲管插进去。而且这儿也有手提式B超机，能帮咱们把管子插好。”

“可咱们得找人来做插管。”

“咱们得找人来做插管。”Hill同意道。

“那Tony…？”

“他肯定是有门路的，只是他现在还缩着不肯冒头就是了。”她伸出手指弹了弹还在不停转动的图像，“我已经找过JARVIS了。他正在着手办呢。”

Steve叹了口气，将手肘架在了控制台上，透过观察窗望进囚室里。

“你是怎么想起要把他羁押起来的，Steve？”Hill操着一如既往的专业口吻问道——说起来，Steve深切怀疑她还会不会用其他口吻了，不过她的语气倒是异常温和。“从获取情报的角度上来说，你会这么做我非常高兴。可你并不是那种会对九头蛇手下留情的人啊？”

的确，Steve不是那种人。他并不怎么在意21世纪的人是怎么看待他的，也没花太多功夫去看那些史学家们是怎么描绘他的，他看过的那些东西写得都极为 _逼仄、粗略_ ，而且 _毫无人情味儿_ 。不过就算是三岁小儿也看得出，大多数人都将美国队长当做了一个偶像，一个线条简单、色彩平淡、情操高尚、无可指摘的卡通人物而已。

而他们不得而知的是，他曾用那只被人们拿来当做钥匙扣、项链坠或是玩具的星盾将多少敌军士兵斩得 _身首异处_ 。他们更不知道的是，Steve不但能，而且是真真切切的将一个人 _一拳捣穿_ 。这事他不仅做过，而且还做过两次，都是为了保护Bucky。

Steve赶忙将这些念头强自压下。

“要说那些纳粹分子嘛，”他良久才终于开口道，“他们都对自己的所作所为极为骄傲。和我交过手的纳粹分子没有哪个是躲在 _面具_ 后面的。”

* * *

  
大门打开了。进来的又是他。只是换了一身衣服。已经过了很久了。已经有很多时间流失了。闭上眼后又睁开，就感觉到时间流失了。

浑身上下都很疼。比以往都要难受。嘴巴、喉咙和鼻子都很干。头疼欲裂。肩膀酸痛。

“早上好，”他说。Steve Rogers说道。美国队长Steve Rogers。“你感觉怎么样？”

手指习惯性的动了起来。 _必须立刻_ 应答。可他不明白。别又忘了他不明白。

没有相应的词句。现有的词句只有 _是_ 和 _不_ ，还有 _我不知道_ 。

呼吸急促了起来。胸口好疼。头也好疼。

那男人在说着什么。Steve Rogers在说话。丧失时间了。“–代表 _好_ ，拇指向下指代表 _不好_ 。就像这样–”Steve Rogers伸出手去，手掌摊开，五指并拢。“这表示 _还可以、一般般_ 。不好也不坏。明白了吗？”

点头代表 _是_ 。这个示意从没变过。现在他有六个词了。 _是、不、我不知道、好、坏_ 和 _还可以_ 。六个手势。

“你感觉怎么样？”

看Steve Rogers一眼都很疼。金色的头发。蓝色的眼睛。有些歪斜的鼻梁。好疼。

“–感觉怎么样？”

丧失时间。 _立即_ 应答。

 _坏_ 。感觉 _很坏_ 。拇指向下表示 _坏_ 。新的手势。 _坏_ 。

“你是不是觉得很疼？”

点头代表 _是_ 。

“好吧。我们会想法儿帮你的。”

丧失时间。不想要帮助。那是什么意思？这男人想要干什么？Steve Rogers想要干什么？胸口好疼。不能看。别看。

“我们是不会伤害你的。还记得吗？我昨天跟你说过的。我们是不会那么做的。你先冷静下来好吗？”

冷静。 _冷静_ 下来。放慢呼吸。放慢心跳。揉膝盖。揉膝盖。食指点、点、按拇指、 _再_ 按拇指。点、点、按拇指三次。点–点–点–点–点–

“你饿不饿？”

什么。 _什么_ 。 _立即_ 应答。 _操_ 。手指环成圆圈状。圆圈表示 _我不知道_ 。

“你上一次吃东西是什么时候？你能–有没有什么办法能隔着面具进食啊？”

问题太多了。 _立即_ 应答。操。不行，他不明白的。别忘了他不懂旧的交流词汇。可新的词汇只有，六个。六个新词汇但其中有一个跟之前一样。是是一样的。

手环成圆圈状。 _我不知道_ 。

“那喝水呢？要是–要是用吸管什么的呢？这样能行吗？”

不知道。不知道Steve Rogers在问些什么。蓝色的眼睛。目视前方。亮蓝色的眼睛直视着前方。“ _你还好吗，伙计？_ ”咬紧牙关。他在问什么。伙计、伙计、伙计、 _伙计_ 。

“听得见我说话吗？”

 _立即_ 应答。手环成圆圈状。 _我不知道_ 。不知道。不知道。胸口好疼。肚子好疼。

“我们会想出对策来到。没事的。”

没有问题。没有问问题。Steve Rogers没有问问题。不做应答。不做应答也没有关系的。

“不过我们需要一些信息。因此只用是与否来回答是行不通的。我想知道的是：如果我们给你拿些纸笔来，你会配合我们吗？”

配合。是的。点头代表 _是_ 。

“那你会不会试图自残呢？”

什么。 _什么_ 。好疼。胸口好疼。丧失时间。“ _不得伤害九头蛇的财产_ 。”不–不–不–

“–静。别激动。没事的。”Steve Rogers在说话。Steve Rogers靠近了。他的手就像他。一双大手。手指上有伤痕。食指上有伤痕。在他的食指尖上。“ _嘿，伙计_ 。”

丧失时间。

不。 _冷静_ 下来。必须冷静。吸气。慢慢的。慢慢呼吸。为什么这么费劲。不应该这么费劲的。所有的一切都压在他身上。全是烟。眼睛里是烟。胸中也全是烟。慢慢呼吸。按拇指。不，不对，开始应该是–整个顺序开头应该是–点、点、点、按拇指、再按拇指。点、点–

“很好。非常好。”

拇指向上表示 _好_ 。六个新词汇中的一个。

“好的，咱们先休息一下。”

Steve Rogers要离开了。美国队长转身走了。大门打开。人不见了。 _冷静_ 下来。点、点、点、按拇指、 _再_ 按拇指。点、点、按拇指 _三次_ ——


	3. Chapter 3

“说起来，我有几个朋友还在那边儿呢。”

Steve正心不在焉的用叉子扒拉着盘里半凉的意面，听了这话他抬起头来：“嗯？”

“喂，我老娘做的奶酪意面你最好别给我剩碗底子。”Sam接着说道，继而往后椅子里一靠，让座椅两条前腿离地。“我可是从哈莱姆大老远给你带过来的，而且为了你的事，我还得听我妈叨叨个没够。所以你好歹也要吃干净嘛。”

Steve听了赶忙用勺子舀起盘里剩下的面条，就着盘边卷在勺子上，然后一股脑儿的将那一大团面条尽数塞进了自己嘴里。

Sam嘎悠着椅子，高挑起眉梢看着他。“真是够可以的你。”

Steve嘴里边嚼着食物边要作答。只不过那团放了一天的奶酪意面已经让出口的话语彻底变了味儿。

Sam大笑出声。“你真是个大混蛋。真是奇了怪了，怎么会没人发现你这么混蛋？”

Steve咽下嘴里的食物。“有人知道。”

“对吼，知道的人是这个时代的吗？”

Steve放下勺子抬起手来，开始数起了手指头：“Peggy，你。”说完他便把手放回膝上。

Sam缓缓舒了口气。“抱歉，哥们儿。非常抱歉。是我失言了。”

Steve耸了耸肩，如同那些难以下咽的意面一般，努力将心头的阴郁按捺下去。“你说你朋友在哪儿？”

Sam闻言回过神来。“你知道的。在阿富汗还有别的地儿。做空降救援的好处就是可以绕世界的到处跑。所以我有不少朋友从旁人那里听说过，或者亲眼见过各种情况–”

他停下话头，让身下的椅子重新四脚着地，继而深深吸了口气才再次开口。“你懂的，那些个恐怖分子，基地组织、塔利班，或者天知道哪儿蹦出来的混蛋占山为王，他们都会去滋扰附近那些不同族裔和教派杂居的村庄。每到一处这些人都会抢掠那里的年轻姑娘，有时候可能也会抓走些男孩子。然后就会挨个儿跟那些女孩儿们做一夜的‘夫妻’。”Sam越说脸色越凝重。“你懂的吧？”

Steve忍不住闭上了眼睛。恍然间，他仿佛看到了一张意大利女人的脸，眼见他们离她家的房子越来越近，那女子苍白的面孔上写满了恐惧，她家的窗户已然被一块块木板挡了起来，窗上的玻璃不是被轰炸震碎的，反而是被人丢石块砸碎的。“ _No, non di nuovo! Per favore! Per favore!（不，别再来了！求你们了！求你们了！）_ ”

“我懂，”半晌他才说道。

（她的名字叫Luciana。她儿子叫Paolo。当他们将自己的干粮分给她时她大哭起来。而当他们没有叨扰她，默默离开时，她哭得却更凶了。）

“有些时候，我的人，我在当地的那些战友，能出手帮助他们，”Sam继续说了下去，“帮着训练那些当地人。有时候就意味着他们要去营救那些姑娘，让她们与家人团聚。这种情况不常见，但偶尔会有。那些获救的姑娘们，一开始都还挺好的，或者说勉强还算好吧。她们会跟亲人抱头痛哭，紧紧依偎在一起，可之后…”

“之后怎样？”

“等情绪平复，重新开始正常生活以后，”Sam淡淡的说道，“有些时候，那些姑娘–她们就会变得跟行尸走肉似的。躺在床上一动不动，也不开口，不吃不喝也不说话。有些人甚至有自杀倾向。”

Steve只觉五脏六腑一阵翻搅。前不久他居然还乐颠颠的为 _九头蛇_ 一次又一次的卖命呢。

“总而言之，”Sam说，“我知道这跟那些情况不一样。但咱们手上的这一位，Steve，他不是那样的。我看了昨天的监控回放。他在 _努力尝试_ 呢。他在努力尝试着和我们沟通。这一点是非常清楚的。而且他也没有自残。他是在尽最大的努力跟我们合作。”

Steve听罢嘲讽的哼了一声，“好一个 _合作_ 。他有的选吗？这根本就不是一回事。他根本都不知道自己已经被‘救出来’了，Sam。就凭咱们的这一套算计和操作，他也 _不算是_ 获救。他现在还被锁在牢房里呢。”

“被咱们囚禁总比被中情局抓住要强吧。就 _他们的_ 那种鬼扯报告我可是领教了。”

Steve实在搞不清他说的到底是什么报告。“重点是在于这么做正确与否，”他良久才说道，“跟是否关乎九头蛇没关系。”

“你要是这么说的话，那我就得为我那辆被拆了方向盘的车子鸣不平了。”

“Sam。”

“听着，伙计，我明白，”Sam说着重重吐了一口气。“我 _当然知道_ 这跟九头蛇无关。我看见那些X光片的时候，这事就已经跟——追杀九头蛇，或者是你想把我卷进去的其他什么事无关了。”

Steve看了他一眼，“那你的车有什么冤屈要说吗？”

“没有，Steve。它又不是《霹雳游侠》里的霹雳车。”

Steve叹了口气，用力揉着眼睛。他之前是睡了一阵的，可睡得却极不安稳。士兵的种种表现总让他觉得耿耿于怀，比如他无法分辨帮助和伤害；他的眼神里总是透露出野兽般的惊恐；他总是紧盯着Steve两手的一举一动，还有他总是使劲的紧贴在墙边。

“他–有过一次 _异常_ ，Sam。在我问他能不能隔着面具喝水的时候。”

“那是惊恐发作。是对恐惧的反应。”Sam轻声说。

“我知道，”Steve答道，口气显得有些不耐。他揉了揉脸，继而抬眼望向了他的朋友——眼前的这个男人虽然也就与他相熟不过短短数周，如今跟他却比谁都亲近，尤其是自从–

他只觉喉头泛酸。“打仗那会儿，我们有一次曾经发现了一个实验室。那儿的人都被锁在笼子里。绝大多数的人都已经死了。”他说这话时口气严凛。这些话他无法让自己用尊敬逝者的口吻说出口，只能尽量将词句挤出来。

一旁的Sam则默不作声的听着。

“他们当中有一对夫妇还活着。”Steve目不转睛的盯着桌子上的木纹。“但也没坚持多久。”

“天呐，Steve。”

“他们就跟他似的，”Steve继续说了下去。“他们恐惧得已经无法——他们都不知道自己已经得救了。”他困难的吞了吞口水，“不过他们也确实不算是得救了的。”

* * *

  
_“建立一个互动模式，伙计。像之前那样问好。别高声大气的说话。注意自己的语调等等的。”_

Steve深吸了一口气，这才进到了囚室里。一进门，士兵的目光就立刻落在了他身上。他看起来憔悴极了。虽说进来之前Steve就已经透过观察窗看到了他的模样，可隔着玻璃观察毕竟是差了些的，只有与之面对面接触，才能真正的好好审视对方。

“早上好，”他努力让自己的口气变得轻柔起来。他这辈子温言细语过吗？他妈妈有过，Bucky也有过。可他从没温和过。“你感觉怎么样？”

士兵抬起那双布满血丝的眼睛望着他。他眼睛周围涂抹着黑色的油膏，看起来就像是起了黑眼圈，配上他暴露在外的惨白泛青的肤色，更显得他疲惫不堪。前一天晚上，他先后小睡了四次，总共才睡了大概两个小时。可每次他都会突然甦醒过来，然后就会惊惶不已。JARVIS已经把监控视频发给Steve看了。

Steve耐心的等了片刻，但士兵依旧纹丝不动。Steve于是举起手做了个大拇指向上的手势。“我今天还好。虽然有点累，但觉得还好。你感觉怎么样？”

拇指向下。 _坏_ 。

“那太糟糕了。我们会想办法改善这种情况的。”Steve伸手进兜里去拿Hill极不情愿的交给他的那件小装置。“ _这事没得商量_ ，”他告诉她，“ _我们必须得把手铐摘了。_ ”她用犀利的目光盯了他半晌，似是想从他的神情中寻找些什么。可具体是什么，他也说不清。“ _好吧，随你的便吧，队长_ 。”

“这个是用来卸掉镣铐的。我们会给你戴上像手镯一样的新手铐，这样一来你的双手就可以自由活动了，不过–”Steve犹豫了片刻，想起了他和Sam约定好的一系列规矩。“ _咱们不能骗他。_ ”他于是清了清喉咙接着说道： “–不过要是遇到需要对你进行束缚的情况，手环就会产生磁力，将你固定在最近的墙面上那些磁力点上。”他指了指身旁的墙壁还有墙上灰色的条状磁力点。“能看见这些吧？”

房间里一片死寂。静得Steve都能听见士兵逐渐加快的呼吸声了。

点头。 _是_ 。

士兵没有疑神疑鬼的四下张望，而是目不转睛的看着他，Steve实在不知这该算是好还是坏。

“我说的那些你都明白吗？”

点头。 _是_ 。

“我现在要到你跟前去了哦。”

_“悠着点儿，队长。”_

Steve没有浪费功夫，更没有理会Sam从耳麦里发出的警告。他朝着士兵走了过去，然后小心翼翼的在他身边单膝跪了下来。自从五天前Steve把他从废墟瓦砾中扛出来以后，这次是他们俩靠得最近的一次了。

他浑身臭气熏天的。身上不仅有污泥浊水的气味，还泛着一股许久未曾清洗过的酸臭，这肯定与之前打斗不无关系，也可能是因为疾病的关系吧。可他是接受过强化改造的，这一点又有些说不通。无奈，Steve只能改用嘴来呼吸。

“能请你把胳膊伸过来吗？”

镣铐的扣环呈上下叠压状，将他的双臂呈十字形牢牢锁住，捆锁系统从他的手肘一路延伸到手腕。

他那只血肉之躯的手，肤色惨白，颤抖个不停。

“不会疼的，”Steve说道。突然间，士兵将血肉之躯的右手紧握成拳。

Steve顿住了。他有些迟疑的抬头看了对方一眼，而士兵此刻则大睁着双眼，一瞬不瞬的盯着Steve的脸。“你害怕是正常的。我明白这一切——一定都很让人恐惧。不过这个不疼的。我现在就帮你把镣铐解开，好吗？”

面具的下缘沿着他的下巴紧紧抠进了他苍白且布满泥污的皮肤里，而Steve则能清楚的看到士兵的脉搏点在飞快的跳动。

“没事的，”Steve再次安慰道。“不疼的。”

那只血肉之躯的手缓缓松开了拳头，挑起了一根拇指。 _好_ 。

Steve于是不再犹豫。他举起那个小装置冲着镣铐按下了按钮，锁闭机件应声而开。捆束着士兵手臂的铐索也跟着缩了回去，Steve伸出另一只手接住了镣铐，将它从士兵的手臂上拿了开去。

他已没了束缚。

可他却依旧伸着双臂纹丝不动，就好像那副镣铐还禁锢着他，就好像–

“你的胳膊一定都酸了吧。至少——你的右胳膊应该是。没关系的，你不用老举着了。”

士兵将手臂放在了自己的腿上。之前的“拇指向上”早已不见了。但他随即就用金属手指用力地抓着自己的大腿，然后效仿者Steve的样子，慢慢抬起右手，将一大撮挡在他脸前的油腻腻的头发拨了开去。

虽说Steve从没有忘记过士兵其实也是个人。但这个动作还是让他心下一紧。士兵已经被这撮粘黏在额头上，堵住了面具上通气口的头发困扰多久了？就这样保持着一个姿势，一待就是好几天，无法挪动手臂，无法吃喝梳洗，无法睡觉…该有多 _难受_ ？

 _总比被中情局抓住强_ ，Sam之前曾说过。话虽如此，但在Steve看来如今这个样子却也未必强到哪儿去。

“现在咱们来戴手环。你愿意的话可以自己戴。”Steve伸手从裤兜里掏出了只有一寸见宽的一对纤小手环。“我按一下这个钮，它们就能根据你的手腕自动调整大小。”他说着晃了晃手里的控制器。“不疼的哦。”

他将手环放在掌心里递了过去。“你准备好了就可以拿过去。”

士兵紧闭起眼睛。Steve随即听见从面具后穿来的粗喘声：一下、两下、三下，仿佛是他在给自己壮胆一般。

“我可以先把它们放在–”Steve才开口，但士兵却突地将两只胳膊伸到了Steve的面前。他似是屏住了呼吸，机械左手的指头下意识的抽动着。

“好吧，先戴左手的，”Steve说着将铐环套过金属手指，穿过手掌，咔哒一声挂在了手腕上。“现在戴右手的。”

他的手指伸得笔直，整只手臂却在不停的发颤，许是因为疲累–Steve能看到他手掌上的肌腱在抽动发抖–许是因为恐惧。又或是两者皆有吧。离得这么近，Steve可以看得出他的皮肤已极为干涩，手指甲不但很长，而且参差劈裂，指甲缝里满是泥污。

Steve将手环套上。不知是因为被金属手环的冰冷刺激到，还是因为碰到了Steve的手指，士兵的手瑟缩了一下。他的手摸起来很是冰冷。

见手铐戴在了士兵的手腕上，Steve这才松了不知何时屏住的一口气。“非常好，”他对他说，“别紧张。我等会儿一按这个按钮，”他举起控制器晃了晃，“铐环就会收紧的。准备好了吗？”

士兵再度睁开了眼睛。 _点头_ 。

“好的。要开始喽。三、二、一–”

随着咔啦一声轻响，铐环调整好了大小，整个过程也随之结束了。Steve只觉自己的心快从嗓子里蹦出来了。

“困难的部分已经结束了，”Steve说道，“我去去就来。”

* * *

  
“你可真是手到擒来呀，伙计。”Steve才刚一回到控制室里，Sam便立刻说道。“这才叫建立信任呢。”

“本来也是这么打算的，”Steve疲惫的说，“他什么都明白，这一点是可以确定的。现在他也能活动手臂了，而且没有暴力相向，还完全配合咱们。同意吗，副局长阁下？”

“叫Hill就行了，Steve，”她嘴里说着，眼睛却盯着面前的电脑屏幕连抬都没抬一下。“我早就不是什么局长了。”

“你在跟谁联络呢？”

“JARVIS，”她简短的答道，“没什么的。”说着她抬头望向他，“准备好讯问他了吗，队长？”

靠。Steve才在囚室里待了不到十分钟就已经觉得筋疲力尽的了。时时刻刻紧绷着神经，谨小慎微的–真的能累死人。

“咱们开始吧。”

* * *

  
“上次咱们谈话的时候，我问你如果我们给你拿纸笔过来，你会不会跟我们合作，”Steve再次进到囚室里时问，“你还记得吗？”

然而士兵并没有回答他。趁他离开的这几分钟，他已将双腿曲起，用手臂环住了大腿根部，此刻他的两手已无力的垂在了地板上。他被面具遮挡住的脸颊此时正贴在墙上。士兵的眼睛虽是睁着的，但眼神却毫无焦距，呆滞涣散。

“你听得见吗？”

沉默，一动不动。

Steve见状靠近了些许，继而慢慢蹲下身子。“喂，伙计。”

对方突然间有了反应。士兵猛地瞪大了双眼，目光虽重又恢复了焦距，但随即便被迷惑与惊恐所占据。他的手指下意识的在地上乱抓，金属指尖划过人造表面所发出的刺耳声响在寂静的室内显得异常尖利。他费力的将注意力集中在Steve身上。

“抱歉，抱歉，”Steve虽然被吓了一跳，却还是努力的让自己的语气保持平静，“你还记得自己在哪儿吗？”

士兵死盯着他，双肩和胸口不停的颤抖着，就好像惊恐已深入到了他的肌理之中了一般。

Steve将手里拿着的两个拍纸簿放在了地上，又从口袋里掏出了几支临进门时塞进去的马克笔。“没关系的。试着集中精神。给你。”他拔开了一支马克笔的笔帽，放在地上朝士兵咕噜了过去，然后又翻开了一个拍纸簿的封皮，将本子推到了他面前。“你可以用这个写。来，拿着吧。”

士兵很听话的把马克笔和拍纸簿拿了起来。可他拿笔的样子就像握着把刀似的，拇指按在笔头处，其余四根手指则紧紧攥住了笔管。

“你能告诉我你究竟被九头蛇囚禁了多久吗？”

士兵闻言颦紧了眉头，眼角也泛起了一条条印痕。良久，他才慢慢地摇了摇头。

“我是想要帮助你的。我们都会帮助你的。”Steve再度劝诱道，“那说说名字吧？你有名字吗？”

听罢，他的肩膀缩了起来。他仍旧一直目不转睛的盯着Steve，只是如今，他的眼神中多了一抹乞怜、一抹卑微。

“写下来吧，”Steve轻声对他说，“没事的。”

士兵低头望向那个本子。之前被拨开的那撮头发此时又垂下来挡在了他眼前，可他却毫不在意，只是攥着笔悬在本子上，迟迟不肯落笔。

“没事的，”Steve重复道，“写吧。”他看着士兵将黑色的笔头按在了纸上，笔尖在擦过纸面时发出一阵阵吱吱声。

Steve目不转睛的看着他。他拿笔的样子就像是握着一把 _刀_ 。

他很是着迷的看着士兵在纸上写写画画，但画出来的东西却 _看不出_ 个所以然来。

“写得–写得很好，”Steve勉强挤出一句来，“让我看看。”

士兵将本子推回给了Steve，他茫茫然的拿了起来。

本子上写的根本不是姓名，甚至连字都算不上。而是用颤巍巍的手画出来的一个涂鸦符号。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位看官们，本文中涉及了很多美式手语的手势，鉴于本宝不懂手语，只能按照原文的描述尽量翻译，如果有任何错误的地方，请各位懂行的大大们告知，以便我进行修改。谢谢！

Steve在画画。不，他在写字。画画是–画画是–不用黑色的线。用其他的手法。扫来扫去、扫来扫去、扫来扫去。

大大的手掌，手指紧握着画笔。飞快、锐利的勾勒。就像地图一样。吱吱作响。

Steve Rogers举起一张纸。

黑色的线条。曲线、弯勾、点。跟画不一样。那个小个子。他在等待。他在等待什么。他想要什么。他到底想要什么–

Steve Rogers在说话。集中精神。别丧失时间不能再丧失时间了–

“没事的，”Steve Rogers说，“没事的。先集中一下精神。好好看看这个。你能–”

问题。问题是什么。抬头看。看Steve Rogers别看纸。手指呈圆圈状。 _我不知道_ 。不知道问题是什么。刚刚问问题了吗？牙齿痛。咬紧牙关。下巴好疼。舌头肿大。问题是什么。

“很好，不错。你是从哪儿–你知道这是个什么吗？”

图画。大手。黄色的斑点。 _“这可真是够艺术的呢，伙计。”_

伙计。伙计。Steve说伙计。他说了。他说伙计。

丧失时间。手呈圆圈状。不知道。眼睛像进了沙子一样疼。别丧失时间。集中精神。集中精神，集中精神， _集中精神_ 。手用错了。那条胳膊。藏起来。不能让他看。别让他看见了。抓划地面。点、点、长、长、 _长_ 。呼吸。

“没事没事。这个是–这个是Kilroy*。‘Kilroy到此一游’，”Steve Rogers不高兴了。呼吸急促，靠得更近了。“你怎么会–你到底是想要–”

笔还杵在纸上。还拿在手里。黑色的笔。黑色的点。快放下。

全身上下都好疼。胸口在打颤。全身上下都好疼好冷眼睛疼嘴巴疼鼻子疼胸口打颤。坏。太坏了。拇指向下表示 _坏_ 。

“抱歉，”Steve Rogers说道。“我很抱歉，我不是–我不是有意的。”双手抬起，掌心向外。第四指和第五指用力捏住了纸张。那张画。就像在船上一样。 _“咱们不是非打不可的。”_

抓划地板。点、点、长、长、长。点、点、点–

“你是个美国人吗？是个美国士兵？”

在这儿。

 _在这儿呢_ 。

嘿， _伙计_ 。微笑。牙齿。烟雾。

“这是不是–你是不是想告诉我你是个美国人？”

问题。问问题了。 _立即_ 应答。手环成圆圈。手环成圆圈代表 _我不知道_ 。

“好的，我们得–”

Steve Rogers从地上站起来了。好高。嘿，伙计。

别动。待着 _别动_ 。Steve的呼吸声很响。非常响。图画被弄皱了。冷静。 _冷静_ 下来。

别丧失时间。不能丧失时间。他要走了他要离开了他要去哪儿–

* * *

  
**如果能读懂这个就点头。**

* * *

  
Sam将那张皱巴巴的纸放在控制台上展平。Steve专业的描画显得清晰明了。“这么说来，他不能说话。也不能 _读写_ 。他还–浑身上下都他妈是一堆 _植体_ 。这怎么–”他说不下去了。“我们得另想一套方案才行了。”

“我可从来，”Hill谨慎的开口。她缓缓吐了一口气。“我可从来没遇见过这种情况。”

“操，我想也是。”Sam十指交叉将双手垫在了脑后，往后靠进了椅子里。“弄得我特么脑仁儿都疼了。”

Steve走到监控室角落的小冰箱前，蹲下身从里面取出一瓶水朝Sam抛了过去。Sam虽然觉得累了，但反应却也不慢，抬手接住了抛过来的瓶子。“谢了。”

Steve一言不发的给自己也拿了一瓶，站起身拧开瓶盖大口喝了起来。

半瓶水下肚，他抬手抹了抹嘴。“这是他画的。”他伸手将那张Kilroy的画推到了Hill面前。“你看呀，好好 _看看_ 。”

“Kilroy到此一游，”她大声说道，“士兵们把这个卡通人物–”

“是 _我们_ 会画这个卡通人物，”Steve打断了她的话。“打仗的时候 _我们_ 都画过的。”他费力的咽了咽口水，只觉胃里一阵翻搅。“他有没有可能是…？”

他不由得想起那时候Dum-Dum几乎是 _走到哪儿画到哪儿_ 。连他自己都还曾在 _跟敌军交火_ 的时候用自己的 _刺刀_ 在树上刻画过这个人物呢。Bucky还曾经跑到他的‘大作’那儿，给这个小人儿添上一顶帽子–

“我也画过，”Sam说，“我在海外服役的时候画过。这个形象到现在也没落过伍，队长。”

“可过去这五十年来冬日战士一直都很活跃，”Steve追问，“这是Natasha亲口说的。就算是跟 _我_ 打的仗不一样–”

“你认为他是一名战俘。”Hill说道。她正在查看之前十五分钟的监控视频。继而在看到士兵低头注视着图画，头发垂在面具上时将图像定格。Steve能清楚的看到画面中，士兵死死的攥着马克笔，指节都泛白了。“这个想法倒是值得–”

“说到头来，这些其实都无关紧要，”Sam插话道。他伸出手将食指用力敲了敲Steve匆匆拿回来的那张图画。“好好看看这个。也绝别忘了这个。他到底是个士兵，或是战俘，还是其他什么的其实根本不重要。我们已经搞清楚的是他是一个 _囚犯_ 。遭到强行绑架，又被非法监禁，不管做这事的人是九头蛇、神盾局或者 _现在_ 是 _我们_ 都好，总之这个人不是 _自愿_ 擎受这堆烂事儿的。”

“这我们都知道，Wilson。”Hill的口气很冰冷。她还在一帧一帧地查看着视频。“但我们还是有必要搞清楚他到底是谁、 _干什么的_ 、都 _知道_ 些什么–”

“不。不对。”Sam斩钉截铁的说道。“他不仅是个受害者，而且他的状态也很不稳定。他不能再继续接受审问了。到此为止。他需要的是医疗救治， _真真正正的_ 医疗救治，我们要做的是帮他把那个操蛋 _面具_ 取下来，然后给他提供治疗。”

“Sam是对的，”Steve双手环抱在胸前，“他说的对。我们现在应该是要帮助他，不是给他套上副新枷锁。”他忍不住想起士兵强迫自己伸出胳膊的样子，他已经恐惧得无以复加了，以至于他那只完好的右臂都因紧绷而瑟瑟发抖，连Steve轻轻碰了他的手一下，他都吓得瑟缩不停。

“听着，”Hill说着从显示屏前转过椅子面对他俩，“我是 _很同情_ 他的。他所经受的那些折磨–”说到这里她苦着脸甩了甩头，一下、两下。“不但令人 _难以接受_ ，而且 _惨无人道_ 。但Sam有一点说得好：他的状态很不稳定。这就意味着他非常的 _危险_ 。”说到这儿，她咬紧了牙关，“这点我可没说错吧。”

“可他从麻醉中醒过来到现在， _一次_ 都没显现出暴力来呀。”Steve辩解道。“他一直都很合作啊。”

“你错了，Steve，”Hill轻声说道。“他那是 _害怕_ 。”

* * *

  
“这是给你的，”Steve说着在离士兵两步开外的地板上坐了下来，朝着对方晃了晃手里的瓶装水。“没有吸管。这事儿我们还在想办法。不过既然面具上空洞，我想也许你愿意试试看，说不定能找到喝水的法子。”

Steve缓慢且小心的将水瓶倒放在地上，然后轻轻推着它朝士兵滚了过去。士兵的视线立刻从Steve的脸上移开，盯着水瓶滚到自己跟前。

“回头我们会给你拿点儿佳得乐，或者营养剂什么的，帮你补充补充体力。但是现在，”Steve指了指那瓶水，又举起自己手里的水瓶晃了晃，“只能先喝白水了。”

士兵看起来跟之前一样，很平静。Steve搞不清楚究竟是他体内的肾上腺素终于消耗殆尽了，还是他已经习惯了Steve的存在。想想不久之前，Steve还在对他穷追猛打，所以看来是第二种可能性更大吧。

“你可以拧开瓶盖，”Steve边说边示范，“那瓶是给你的，你可以喝的。”

他似乎一直在等着对方的准许。话音刚落，那只机械左手便飞快的伸过来，一把将瓶子抓了过去，力道大的连塑料瓶体都被攥扁了，他用力扯掉瓶盖，然后仰起头，直接将水浇在了面具上。

这一幕看起来着实令人侧目。或许是因为那只面具将他的下颌牢牢锁住的关系——至少是放射科医生从钢钉的位置来判断的——从声音听来，他只能被迫将水分通过过滤装置吸吮进面具里，再经由紧闭的齿缝吸进口中，然后急不可耐的饮进喉中，与此同时还要吸气。

有几次他没算好时机，水呛进了气管里，引得他猛烈的呛咳起来。他的双眼立时盈满了泪水，但即使如此他依旧没有停下，直到整瓶水都倒空了为止。没有喝进嘴里的水着下巴流了下去，连同从面具缝隙处溢出的水汇在一起，顺着脖颈滴下，在他脏污的皮肤上留下了一道道苍白的印子，还有一些溅出的水滴则直接浸湿了他病号服的衣领。

“Sam说要是你好长时间没吃过东西，喝水可能会让你觉得不舒服。所以等你觉得不难受了，就可以再多喝一点。”

Steve忍不住联想起了那些身穿条纹病服、形同枯槁的病人，还有他们有气无力的咳嗽与呻吟声，以及弥漫在空气中的痢疾、肺结核病的刺鼻恶臭，还有–

士兵小心翼翼的把瓶盖盖上。他的手迅疾的做了个动作，随即便陡然停住，继而握紧了拳头。

Steve咽了咽口水。他可以用来交流的手势只有六个。 _六个而已_ 。“咱们再帮你找几个手势吧，好吗？”

Steve于是小心翼翼的将两手的指尖分别捏在一起，然后将它们碰在一起。“这代表 _更多_ 。如果你想要更多水、更多食物或者其他什么东西，用这个手势就行了，好吗？”

士兵咽了下口水，喉结随之上下动了动。他眯起眼睛，一瞬不瞬的盯着Steve的手。那只金属左手来回的抓拉着自己的膝盖。他左膝的裤子上有一处破口，应该就是他反复抓挠那里弄出来的，不过这估计是他仅有的一种稳定情绪的措施吧。

“好的，表示‘更多’的手势有了，”尴尬的沉默了片刻后，Steve这才开口。他想起了刚刚Sam用手机搜到的那些手语图片。“这个表示–”他将一只手平摊开来，另一只手握成拳头、拇指伸出，然后放在掌心上，–“‘帮助’。如果你需要帮助就用这个，好吗？”

缓缓的，士兵点了下头。 _是_ 。

接下来他又教了他三个手势：食指、中指和无名指伸开摆成‘W’形放在嘴上，代表 _水_ ；手掌摊开，按在胸口画圆圈，表示 _请/拜托_ ；手握成拳，拇指与小指伸出，从额头向外推出，代表 _为什么_ 。

“这些手势你随时都可以用，”Steve小声说，“你不用等别人问你问题再用。明白了吗？”

点头。 _是_ 。

“太棒了。很好，非常好。”Steve说着清了清喉咙。“还有一件事–”

但士兵却已经先一步动了起来。他举起那只金属左手，放在了被面具遮挡的嘴上，摆出了W字样。 _水_ 。然后便将手按在胸口画了个圆圈。 _拜托_ 。他放下手，目不转睛的盯着Steve，整个人一动不动的，仿佛连呼吸都没了似的。

Steve既有些惊讶，又十分高兴，他冲着他微微一笑。“没问题，伙计。做得好。”他往左侧转身，伸手从自己的作训服裤兜里掏出另一瓶没开封的水，然后回过身，像刚才那样将水瓶朝士兵滚了过去。然而这一次，他却没有去拿，更没有像之前那样一把抓起。他像是根本就没看见一样，只是大睁着一双布满血丝的眼睛，死死的盯着Steve。

* * *

  
“听得见我说话吗？”

没有词汇–没有词汇来表达这个。也没有手势。明亮的蓝眼睛，大睁着，闪闪发光的，将整个世界都照亮了。伙计。那就是他。

眨眼。眼睛刺痛得很。咸咸的。胸口好疼。手画圆圈。 _求你_ 。求你、求你、求你了Steve。

Steve Rogers在说话。别错过了他的话，伙计。不能错过。“你还好吗？”

动不了。不要动。好疼。身体里到处都好疼，发抖。

Steve Rogers离得更近了。他动了。他靠的更近了。皱着眉头。说着什么。听不见他在说什么。只见嘴在动却听不见声音。

集中精神。集中精神， _集中精神_ 。哪儿–这是哪儿–

_好样的，Buck_

歪戴的帽子一团烟雾

不，那是水汽

是我

从我嘴里呼出来的

拜托了Steve

“深呼吸，快呀，”Steve Rogers说道。“你没事儿的。虽然我不知道哪儿做的不对，但我很抱歉。继续做深呼吸。”

呼吸。呼吸。嘴里又湿又干。仔细听。集中精神。 _立即_ 应答。

_“打得好！”_

打什么

没有打什么呀

“你做得很好，”Steve Rogers说。

_“看着不错哦。”_

Steve的手。放在他肩膀上。Steve Rogers的手。很热，即便隔着–隔着–

_睡衣_

“继续做深呼吸，伙计。加油。跟我一起做。吸气，一–二–三–”

啪，那只手，上下揉着，呼气，三–二–

“很好，呼气，三–二–一–”

求你。求你、求你、求你。按住胸口，手掌摊开，画圆圈。求你、 _求你_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *解释：Kilroy是美国一位漫画家创作的人物，实际上就是个大鼻子的秃头小人儿从角落里探出头来的形象。二战时美军士兵会在他们经过的地方，或者是联军夺回地区的墙壁上画这个小人儿，表示这里有美军或者联军士兵经过，或表示这里是联军的占领区。本文中冬冬在纸上画的就是这个小人儿。愿意的话，大家可以去度娘上搜一搜，或去原作里看。^_^


	5. Chapter 5

“交上新朋友了呀？”

听到话音，才刚缓缓退回到监控室的Steve立刻抬起头来。过去这几个小时的情绪起伏已经搞得他浑身发抖、头重脚轻的，而Tony的突然到访则让他更觉焦头烂额。“Tony，”他有些发懵的说道，继而回头透过观察窗看了看囚室里那个蜷缩在墙角的身影，然后才将视线转回到自己的队友身上。

“他几分钟前才刚进门，”Sam有些尴尬的说道，“我们是不想…呃…”

“…打断你的那个，呃，心理疏导，”Tony接过了话茬，可他语气中强硬却也将他的虚张声势暴露无遗。他的两只手虽然插进了裤兜里，但从他胳膊上紧绷的肌腱上可以看出，他此时有多么紧张。

他的样子十分憔悴。蓬乱的头发油乎乎脏兮兮的，总是修剪得很整齐的胡须此时早已看不到章法了，脸部的线条也比平时显得深了很多。他浑身酒气冲天，上身的T恤不仅全是皱褶，而且都扒在了他身上，看来应该是好几天都未曾换过了。

Steve摇了摇头。“Tony，我不知道该–”他止住话头清了清嗓子。“他是个受害者。”他正色说道。说到这里，他不由得想起刚刚士兵的惊恐发作，他两眼一瞬不瞬的盯着Steve，一只手不停的比划着 _拜托、拜托、拜托_ ，另一只手则大力的抓拉着自己的大腿，以至于Steve都能从裤子的破洞处看到他腿上的皮肤已经被抓得乌青乌青的了。他小心翼翼的望向Tony，“我知道咱们认为是他–”

“–杀了我的父母？”Tony冷峻的话语在屋内回荡，口气里根本没有一丝疑问。

“–杀了Howard，还有你母亲，可我们还没有拿到任何的 _证据_ 呀，而且就算–”

“说到这个，”Tony插嘴道，继而从自己的衣袋里掏出了一个小装置，顺手啪的一声扔在了控制台上。“这就是安装在他–”他说着一脸嫌恶的指了指自己的躯干。“这是施放胰岛素的。”

“他还有 _糖尿病_ 喽？”Sam不敢置信的问，“真的假的啊？”

“不是啦，”Tony咬着牙道，“我说了这是 _施放_ 胰岛素用的。”他不耐的抬手揉了揉头发，他头上的油污让本来就支楞八翘的发型弄得更乱了。“这玩意儿都没–他体内的这玩意儿甚至都没 _开_ 。”他说着用拇指示意了一下观察窗。“这里面是空的。扫描结果显示里头是空的，装置也是关着的。他们就——把那玩意儿随随便便的 _留在_ 他身体里了。”

“那你是从哪儿弄到这个的？”Hill不动声色的问，回手拿起那个装置端详起来。“逆推研究吗？”

“不是啦，”Tony重复道。“这个是原型机。五十年代造的。从来也没面过市。因为造价太高。”

“这是干什么用的？”Steve问，Hill则同时问道：“你是怎么知道的？”

Tony来回打量了他们俩几眼。“它是用来调节–调节药物，或者是毒物剂量的。根据程序设定来–”他甩着手，努力在想该怎么措辞，想了半天终于还是机关枪式的说了一大堆：“它可以进行血液采样，然后根据检测结果施放相应的药物。功能非常初级。但它也可以通过无线电进行控制。就那个时候而言，造价太高上不了市，而且施放药量也不准确。所以太过危险了。根本都没送到FDA（食品及药物管理局）报批。”

“Stark，”Sam严肃的问，“这些你是怎么 _知道_ 的？”

Tony闻言咬紧了牙关。“还是你来吧，哥们儿。”

“ _没问题，先生_ 。”JARVIS的声音从室内的外放喇叭里传出来。“ _副局长，烦请借您的显示屏一用_ 。”

片刻后，方才趁Steve帮着士兵度过惊恐发作时，Hill研看的那些图表、地图和数据便统统从显示屏上消失了。取而代之的是控制台上安放着的那个小装置的扫描设计图。Steve走近了一步，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，然后仔细研看起那些图纸来。

“1956年，”Tony说道，“就是那个时候设计出来的，56年。当时Stark工业集团 _还没有_ 生物医药部门，可那会儿我们已经和神盾局签订了一份合同。”他的声音一阵发紧。“而且当时跟这份合同沾边儿的工程师也没几个。”

Hill伸手点中了其中的一个图纸，将之放大，然后聚焦在了一个小盒子旁的封印上，那上面还有一个签名–“H. Stark，P.E.（产品工程师）”她大声读了出来。“这儿还有其他几个名字，不过–”

“我在乎的只有这一点。那是他签的名，他盖的封条。”Tony挪动了一下脚步，继而回头透过观察窗望向室内的囚犯。

士兵瘫软的坐在墙角，身子像几个小时前那样紧紧依靠在墙边，双腿伸了出去，一只胳膊一动不动的垂在自己的腿上，另一只手则放在了身边的地板上。他的两眼大睁着，迷蒙的注视着前方，仿佛看到了某种只有他自己才看得到的东西。

Steve说不清相比他慌乱疾喘、惊恐万状、除了 _乞求什么_ 之外无法沟通的样子，他如今这个状态究竟算是好还是坏。不过就算是好，只怕也没好到哪去。

“1956年，”Sam说道，“那可是– _六十年前_ 了呀，哥们儿。”

“这东西根本就没投入过生产，”Tony说着望向了囚室里的士兵。“除了在1956年的时候，只有一件被送货员送到了 _新泽西州_ 的一座大楼里以外，我找不到任何批量生产的记录。”他回头望向Steve，神情激愤且急切。“我父亲不是九头蛇的人。你知道他的为人的。”他激动的说道，“他是 _对抗_ 他们的，他没替他们 _卖过命_ 。”

那种得知神盾局已从里到外被彻底腐蚀时的绝望和背叛之感，此时再一次充斥在Steve心头，他费了好大劲才将这种感觉压了下去。

“我之前不也是吗。”他严肃的说道。

Tony用探寻的目光一瞬不瞬的盯了他片刻，继而重重的吐了一口气出来。他的口气酸臭难闻。“该让我玩玩《沉默羔羊》的那一套了，”他突地开口，“我有一肚子问题要问呢。”

* * *

  
“我 _重申_ 一遍，”Sam一字一顿的说，“我觉得这么干实在 _太他妈不靠谱了_ 。”

“我看过监控视频了，”Tony反唇相讥，“我 _知道_ 。黑武士受创伤了，他是个文盲，很害怕。了解。我就是想找他问问话，Wilson。是他杀了我父母，换做是你，难道你不想要个说法吗？”

“我认为 _他_ 需要的是 _心理辅导_ 和 _医疗救治_ –”

“这儿是我的地盘儿，我说了算，”Tony厉声插话。“先问杀我父母的事， _然后_ 再给他找卡通图案的创可贴。”

“Tony。”Steve口气不悦的说道。

“难道 _你_ 就不想问问清楚吗？”Tony边吼边抬手指了指那间白色的囚室和里面的犯人。“他可曾是你的 _朋友_ 啊！”

“我 _当然_ 也想知道，”Steve反驳道，“我想知道九头蛇都命令他杀害了哪些人，首脑是谁，这一切是从什么时候开始的，他们的基地都在哪儿，还有多少人活着。我想知道 _一切_ 。可是Tony， _你好好看看他_ 。他根本就 _不是主谋_ 。”

“可是他 _动的手_ 啊，队长！”

“这一点我们并不清楚。”Steve伸出手去握住了Tony的肩膀，“而我们所知道的…都不怎么好。”他搜肠刮肚了半天才挤出这么一句来，他竭力想要描绘出那间囚室是多么令人窒息，多么令人紧张，而士兵周身弥散出的恐惧气息几乎令Steve无法呼吸。“那——你能做到公平客观吗？”

Tony狠狠瞪了他一眼。“你是想问我是不是酒醒了吧？”

“要是能让你做到公平客观，你愿意这么想也无所谓。”

“真是见鬼了，队长。”Tony说着挣开了Steve的手，“我很好，酒也醒了，我准备好跟一个杀人狂徒握手言欢了，咱们 _能走了吧_ ！”

* * *

  
隔着油腻脏污的头发，士兵看着那两个人走进门来。大门打开的那一刻他便回了神，从那一片令人恐慌的虚无之中勉力挣脱了出来——Sam管这叫离魂（“不过我也说不准，毕竟…你懂的，”他说着指了指自己的脸）。

此刻，他正全神贯注的盯着他们。而当他看见Tony的时候，立刻挣扎着站起身来，一路退到了囚室另一头，整个人紧贴在墙壁上。刚刚的第二瓶水还完好的放在地上，从他虚软踉跄的脚步来看，他的体力和精神应该已经所剩无几了。

同时，这也是五天来他做过的幅度最大的动作了。

“别紧张，”Steve说着举起双手，就像Bucky努力平息校园里的争斗，或是在敌占区试图安抚惶恐的市民时所作的那样。“这位是Tony Stark。”

“你知道我是谁吧？”Tony问，“我是说，我觉得你应该知道的。要是你不知道，”他耸了耸肩，“那就太扯了。”

士兵不情愿的将目光从Steve身上移开，转向了Tony。他缓慢的摇了摇头。他的右手紧握成拳，左手则五指伸开，微微抽动着，仿佛是准备要画速写似的。

“靠，”Tony揶揄道，“那你呢，超级大贱谍？你是谁？叫什么名字？”

士兵的呼吸开始变得急促起来。他满眼询问迷惑的望向Steve，像是在说 _我不知道该怎么回答_ 。

“他不知道自己叫什么名字，Tony，”Steve轻声说，“又或者，”他加了一句。“是他没办法写下来。”

“你能不能让这位高大刺客男自己回答呀，队长？”Tony怼了回去，“嘿，你。你有名字吗？”

这一次，士兵的目光没有游移。他始终看着Steve，双眉紧锁，他脸颊上的皮肤肌理由于受到面具的挤压，靠近面具边沿的地方几乎变了形¬——Steve几乎能想象出面具下的那张脸，此刻定是写满了困惑与迷乱，搜肠刮肚的想要找出这一个个问题的答案却求而不得。

Tony不耐烦的打了个响指，“唷吼，佐罗。看这边儿。”

过了好半天，士兵才终于将视线转回到Tony身上。 _不_ 。

“那Howard Stark呢？Maria Stark呢？你听说过 _这两个_ 名字吗？”

他焦躁的皱了皱眉头，然后又摇了摇头。

“操，”Tony骂道。“你都不知道–是不是你杀了他们？ 算了，看这个–”Tony猛力的朝着那扇多重加固的单向玻璃做了一连串动作，这一串突如其来的举动令本来就十分紧张的士兵更加的恐慌了。

两张正面人像出现在了玻璃窗上，第一张是Tony所认知的那个Howard Stark——头发花白、身材瘦削——第二张是一位相貌端丽的妇人。“就是他们，”Tony边说边抬手指着两张图像，“ _Howard_ 。还有 _Maria_ 。我的 _父母_ 。你到底有没有–”

士兵迟疑的朝着玻璃窗迈出了三步。他的赤脚踩在地板上没有发出一丝声响。他歪过头去，任长发四散脱垂，眼睛直勾勾的盯着那两张图像。

“是不是你？”Tony再次问道，“是不是你干的？他们是不是九头蛇的人？是不是就因为–难不成他们是内奸？ _到底是不是你干的？_ ”

“Tony，”Steve轻声劝道，“他不知道。”

Tony的视线立刻落在了士兵的手上，他的手比成了圆圈状。 _我不知道_ 。

“你他妈–这不是开玩笑吧？”他吼道，“他 _‘不知道’_ ？好好看看！他俩的照片就在那儿！这问题一点儿也不难！”

就像刚刚他猛然站起来一样，士兵突地不再观瞧那两张照片，倏地退了开去，眼中写满了恐惧。 _拜托。我不知道。拜托。_

* * *

  
“他似乎…”Steve想了半天该用什么词来形容。“很着迷的样子。”

Tony立刻白了他一眼。“那面具又不是什么灯罩子，队长。他也不是只大金毛好吧。”

“什么？”

Tony无奈摇头捂脸，用拇指使劲的揉着太阳穴，仿佛这么做他的头就不会疼了似的。“当我没说。”

“他把‘拜托’拿来当‘对不起’用，”Sam说道，他双手环胸，仔细的看着刚刚三人会面的视频。“他对你也这样来着，Steve。”

Steve听了一皱眉头。“他什么时候…？”

“那是他的就手词，”Sam说着回头看了他俩一眼。“他从没用过‘为什么’。他用过‘水’、‘我不知道’、‘不’和‘是’。然后就不停的用‘拜托/请’这个手势。”

“你什么意思，新兵蛋儿？”Tony尖刻的问。“你是说他还是个 _有礼貌的_ 刺客喽？”

“不是，”Sam冷冷的答道，“他那是习惯了 _乞求_ 。”他顿了顿，“现在该给他找卡通图案的创可贴了吧？”

Tony疲惫的吐了一口气，“我有个更好的主意。”半晌他才说道，继而抬头看了Steve一眼。“想不想出去找个出气筒好打一场？”

* * *

  
“你认为这到底是个地方？”Hill问，几个人此时正围在Tony实验室的显示屏前，“还有，你是怎么找到这个的？”

“我让JARVIS动用所有现成的服务器来处理那些外流的数据，”Tony说道，全神贯注的在智能工作台投出的全息数据间飞快的操作着。“另外，咱们把汉尼拔童鞋关进了法拉第笼*，又在他身上找到了 _至少_ 四个发射器。于是我就琢磨着，把 _Natalie小姐_ 丢出来的那一海湾的数据，跟那些发射器的 _信息源_ 进行比对–”

“是九头蛇的基地，”Steve说道，此时他正靠在Tony的一张乱糟糟的工作台边。“有可能就是他的行动基地。”

“回答正确，奖励小红花一枚，队长。”Tony说道。“看吧，”一张卫星图片随即出现在半空中。“我给那些发射器的信号做了点手脚，调整了数据包，让信号在几个卫星和手机信号发射塔之间来回反射，然后看它最后会落到哪儿。呃，其实是JARVIS做的啦。然后你猜怎么着，我们最终用三角定位将其中的两股信号定位到了… _这里_ 。”

“这个是…一家银行吗？”Sam说着栖近了些。“ _水晶城_ 的一家 _银行_ ？”（位于华盛顿特区）

“看来是，”Hill赞同道，但她的眼神一直紧盯着Tony的各种操作。“你开始监视以后那儿有什么动静吗？”

“你凭什么觉得我在监视那里呢？”

Hill给了他一个眼神让他自己体会去。

“得得得。过去的两天里我一直在用地球同步卫星监视着那里，不服就告我呀，”Tony牛哄哄的说道，“你们最多也就只能动动念想罢了，反正俺们有的是好律师。总之自从了不得队长一气儿端掉了半个华盛顿以后，那儿就什么动静都没有了。卫星图片或者当地的监控视频都显示那里没有人出没的迹象，也没有异常的用电量激增， _不过捏_ –”他说着将另一个文件调到了旁边的另一个显示屏上，“这些是这座楼的公用设施记录。”

“怎么，难不成他们忘了交物业费了？”

“我拜托您有点儿品好不好，这位同志？这座楼平时的用电量是同规模建筑的四倍。 _每年的_ 耗电量就要5600兆瓦时。那可是家 _银行_ 唉。他们最高的用电峰值–”Tony指了指峰值表上的一个高峰。“–那可真是出了格儿的。他们肯定在那里动用了什么东西，一个能在一天内就消耗掉25千瓦时的东西，而且是隔三差五的就–”Tony夸张的模仿了一个爆炸的动作。“猜猜最后一次出现 _这种_ 情况是哪天？”

“我估计你会告诉我们的。”Hill干巴巴的回应道。

“你真是爱剧透，不过，对滴，就是三角帆大厦倒塌那天的早上。”Tony说完，挪动转角椅转过身去面向着他们几个。“另外，JARVIS还发现这栋楼的产权在无数个皮包公司之间来回打转。这可是九拐十八弯的曲线叛国呀。”说完，他十分嫌恶的撇了撇嘴，“所以，如我所说，想不想出去找个出气筒好打一场呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *解释：法拉第笼是物理学家法拉第发明的一种装置，实际上就是一个通了高压电的铁笼子，由于另一头接地，所以站在笼子里的人是不会被电死的，当然，笼子在通电后会产生电弧，阻止笼内和笼外的电波相互作用。因此，一个人一旦进入法拉第笼，其身上的电子设备就会受到笼子上的电流阻隔而无法向外发送信号，而笼子外的人也无法用电子设备与笼内人取得联系。这种技术现在被普遍运用在电子产品上。


	6. Chapter 6

“还得要多长时间？”

Steve听罢重重吐了一口气，抬手揉了揉酸疼的脖颈，“呃，他说大概得要八个小时。做好一套战服。”

Sam却是一脸兴致缺缺的样子，靠在他俩共用寓所的厨房料理台边。“我在乎的不是什么战服好吗，Steve。”

“那战衣挺不错的。”Steve弱弱的回了一句，然后进到厨房打开冰箱四下寻看了一番。他已经有好几个小时没吃东西了。

“我指的是医疗救治，”Sam冷冷的说道，“ _医疗救治_ 。先审讯，然后找创可贴。既然他都说了他的地盘他做主，那就该照着规矩来。”话虽说得有些逗趣，但Sam的语气里可听不出一丝的玩笑。

“我知道你指的是医疗救治，”没找到可心的吃食，Steve一把甩上了冰箱门。“这事儿我们讨论过的。他不肯动用外面的人员，可他已经在想办法了。”在开始制定袭击九头蛇银行的作战计划之后，他们几个就围绕着这个问题掰扯了好长时间，可是Tony的态度一直很坚决。

（“会给他提供食水的，”他咬着牙道，“我们在想办法了。不过我可不想找个浑不懂的老妈子放进去，然后因为她 _问东问西的_ 惹急了他而把自己的命送掉。”）

“他–‘ _不肯_ ’哦。”他嘲讽道，“这样–这样 _根本不行的_ 。那哥们儿至少已经五天没吃东西了，Steve，水也不过 _喝了两三口_ 而已呀–”

“我们把他弄到这儿的那天，他从麻醉中醒过来的时候已经伤了一个护士了。”Steve提醒道。“她断了一条胳膊，还来了个脑震荡。而且还有那个面具的事儿…Tony说得对，在这种情况下，咱们总不能 _强迫_ 别人来管这些事嘛。”

“他们是医护工作者，那是他们的 _工作_ 。你见过哪个医生见到这样一个受病痛折磨的人会无动于衷的？ _拜托_ 唉！”

“这我明白，”Steve说道，说实话，除了Erskine博士以外，他对医生从没有什么好印象，不管是那些专业医生，还是那些四处招摇撞骗的蒙古大夫。可战地卫生兵就另当别论了。他亲眼见过他们 _冒死_ 冲锋，顶着枪林弹雨去救助那些受伤倒下的战士，即便对方早就已经停止哭爹喊娘了也仍旧一往无前。“但那个面具有可能会爆炸啊。”

Sam不感冒的哼了一声，“人家可是伟大的 _Tony Stark_ 呀，区区那种东西他都搞不定，说出来你信吗？”

“他在想法子了。他需要更详细的扫描，也想看看…能在那家银行里能找到些什么。这事儿我也不满意的，Sam。”与其说是不满意，Steve实际上是对他们目前所面临的困境感到相当的恼火。“所以我们得去华盛顿走一趟。”

“我不去。”Sam冷冷的说，“我留下。我不能把他一个人留在这幢混账大楼里。”

Steve这时候才猛然想起： _空降救援_ 。Sam自己就是不顾一切顶着战火往里冲的人，或者说是往里 _飞_ ，冲进战区去救那些受伤的飞行员、平民，还有其他需要救助的人。

“你是个好人。”Steve双手环胸，回身靠在料理台旁。“我知道你不是为了这个才加入进来的。”

“这时候再提早八百年的事就没劲了，队长，”Sam哼了一声，“我更担心的是 _他_ 不是为了这个才加入进来的。”

* * *

  
“说实话…这倒真不失为一个好点子呢，”Hill的声音从扩音器里传出来，她正在仔细梳理关于那家银行的所有具体细节和其他不知什么东西。“可以让他习惯除了Steve以外，也 _不是Stark_ 的其他人。”

“对呀，瞧俺们多聪明啊。”Sam一边附和着，一边审视着堆在监控室角落里的那一大摞箱子。Steve也跟着探身过去查看里面装了些什么，发现里面有毛衣、书籍、袜子、毯子还有一大堆乱七八糟的电线和绳子。“我老娘催我把这些东西从她家拿走已经催了 _好多年了_ 。”

“细节方面我就不听了吼，Wilson童鞋，”Hill简洁的说道，“有啥进展记得告诉我一声，我先挂了。”

“好好好。”

Steve透过观察窗望进囚室。之前他轱辘到墙边，在Stark进去以后就被士兵忘在一边的那瓶水，此刻已经不见了。“他碰了那瓶水没有？”

“嗯，他拿走了。还不错，”Sam说着将一沓子打印出来的纸张归拢起来拿在桌面上磕了几下。“那，是你把我介绍给他，还是…？”

“我觉得还是这样吧，”Steve说，“谁知道在被Stark穷凶极恶的一通逼问后，他还会不会信任我呢。”

“有道理，”Sam淡淡的回了一句，然后绕过Steve，从那几个箱子里又翻出了两本书来。“他可是谁都不 _信任_ 的，Steve。噢，见鬼–”

Steve飞快的伸手抄住了掉下来的书，Sam含糊的道了声谢，随手将另一本书放在了监控台上，回身继续在箱子里翻东西。

“《永恒之王》，”Steve大声念道，“T.H.White的，”他微微一笑，“这个是–《石中剑》吗？”

Sam转头看了一眼书的封皮，“对，这是第一本。这一个系列总共有四本。”

“真的假的啊。”今时今日，真正的快乐实属罕有，以至于Steve过了片刻才感受到了这种快乐。“我读过这本书–天呐，我给–给我朋友的妹妹读过这本书。当时这书才刚出版。结果她后来一连好几个礼拜都管自己叫Wart呢。”他说着翻开了扉页，“ _Sammy Wilson_ 所 _油_ ， _9岁_ 。我居然还一直管你叫 _Sam_ 。”

“靠，这算啥呀，”Sam翻了个白眼，“上中学那会儿我的外号叫 _孔雀鱼_ 。等我进了大学橄榄球校队的时候就简化成 _阿孔_ 了。大四的时候他们居然还给我整了一件写着 _阿孔_ 的球衣呢。”

“ _孔雀鱼_ ？干嘛叫个鱼的名字啊？”

Sam戏谑的朝他笑了笑，然后咧开嘴磕了磕牙。“俺们惹人稀罕呗。不过我这外号一开始是叫做 _阿缝_ 的，传着传着就…” _（阿毛的门牙有条缝）_

Steve不期然的大笑起来。“ _阿孔_ 。我喜欢。”

* * *

  
两个水瓶子确实已经空空如也，盖上了盖子并排放在士兵蜷缩着的那个角落里。此刻他正低垂着头，盘膝而坐。但当大门打开的时候他便立即抬头望向他们。一见Sam跟了进来，他整个人立即变得紧绷起来，整间屋子的气氛也随之显得紧张起来。

“嘿，”Steve轻声招呼道，“这回我们不是来问话的。不过要是你有问题问我们也可以。”

士兵警惕的注视了他半晌，继而抬起手按在额头上，拇指和小指伸开。 _为什么？_

Steve看了不觉一愣。这是在跟他们 _开玩笑_ 吗？“问得好，”好半天他才开口道，然而士兵却没有任何反应。他于是抬手示意了一下身边的人，Sam将刚刚在监控室里收拾好的箱子放在了地上，那沓纸则夹在腋下没有拿出来。“这位是Sam，你–之前…见过他一次。”他说着略带歉意的看了Sam一眼。

“对，我是带翅膀的那个，”Sam平和的说道，他往墙上依靠，顺势将手插进了裤兜里。“你还记得吧？”

士兵斜睨了他片刻后微微点了下头。他整个人纹丝不动，只有那双眼睛不停的在Steve、箱子、Steve和Sam之间来回游移审视。

“那就好，之前的事咱们就既往不咎了，”Sam说道，“我不是来伤害你的，我也没生气。我带了一个箱子过来，这里头的东西能帮你在这儿待得稍微舒服些。你明白我的意思吗？”

士兵微微歪过头去审视着那个箱子，就像之前看到Howard和Maria的照片时那样。

“你愿意的话，可以过去看看，”Sam说，“你自己决定。而且看你把另一瓶水也喝了，我又给你带了些水来。”

“我要出去一小段时间，”Steve轻柔的接过了话茬，觉得有必要跟对方解释清楚为什么Sam会来这里。“我会回来的，不过这段时间Sam会帮忙照看你的，好吗？”

Steve才一开口，士兵的视线就立刻从箱子上移到了他身上。说起来，不管Steve _干什么_ ，他都会立刻全神贯注的看着他。如今他目不转睛的注视着他，眼角和额头上都隆起了皱纹——即便面孔被遮盖着，可他的神情却并没有那么的难以捉摸，可想要看到他的真面目却是 _难于登天_ 。Steve忽然意识到，想要一窥他的 _真容_ 是多么的困难啊。

士兵抬起手来，将指尖并在一起—— _更多_ 。然后将手按在胸口，一遍又一遍的画着圈，这是Steve最不愿看到的手势： _拜托/请_ 。

“更多什么，伙计？”他边问边蹲下身子。士兵见状立刻瑟缩起来，但眼睛却始终瞬也不瞬看着Steve。“更多水吗？”

他轻轻摇了摇头，眼光依旧凝视着对方。 _不_ 。

“那就要用到这个了，”Sam说着将那沓纸取了出来。“咱们得多教你些词语，伙计。这样等Steve回来以后，你就能自己解释给他听了。好吗？”

过了好半天，士兵才终于将视线移到那些纸张上。Sam将纸张摊开举起来：上面全是用手比出的各种姿势–

那一瞬间，Steve意识到他明白了。士兵瞪大了眼睛，然而这一次他的眼中却没有盈满恐惧，而且他还主动将身子探了过去，仿佛只要靠近了观瞧，那些词语就近在咫尺、唾手可得了似的。

“好啦，哥们儿，这儿就交给我吧，”Sam低声说，“你们出发吧。去把这一切谜题的答案找出来。”

* * *

  
“那么首先呢，”带翅膀的Sam说道。他伸手从箱子里拿了些东西出来。是衣服，蓝色而且很肥大，然后是一双 _袜子_ 。袜子是灰色的。

“这些都是给你拿的。我这正经穿着衣服的进到这儿来都还觉得冷呢，靠。”Sam弯下腰，将衣服放在地板上，然后用脚推了过去。衣服。“就是件卫衣，还有双袜子，要是你愿意的话就穿上吧。”

它们就在他眼前。好冷，这里好冷。

“哦，说来倒真是挺应景的。冷。这儿，你看。”Sam说着翻看起那些纸来。上面画着手势的纸。双手握拳放在胸口，然后上下交互摆动双拳。“这个就表示 _冷_ 。”

摆动双拳表示冷。握拳。上下摆动。

“对，我看你也是觉得冷的。”Sam说道，“好吧，你可以–要是你愿意的话–把这些都穿上。这双袜子还有这件卫衣。箱子里有条毯子和外屋还有一个枕头。我回头把这些都拿给你，你用就是了。”

好冷。

袜子就在眼前近在咫尺。

_还特么有什么比穿着湿袜子更难受的_

伸手过去，拿起一只袜子。它还算比较软和。穿在脚上。手指一一点过脚趾尖。 _一、二、三、五_ 。然后穿上另一只。 _一、二、三、四、五_ 。

“很好，”Sam说道，“很不错。”

拇指向上。 _好_ 。

“好吧，我也不是很擅长这些啦，”Sam说道。 _好样的中士_ 。“不过这些手势肯定会派上用场的。现在既然你已经穿上袜子了，那咱们就来一起学吧。”

那些纸。上面有画。手势。代表词语的手势。Sam将纸慢慢的推了过来。

“你能把你已知的手势都秀给我看吗？”

抬起头来。Sam已不再站着而是坐下来了。时间去哪儿了。对方在三米开外。头好疼。水喝得太快了。那是个请求。你能把你已知的手势都秀给我看吗。那些词句。

点头代表 _是_ ；摇头代表 _不_ ；手呈圆圈状表示 _我不知道_ ；拇指向上表示 _好_ ；拇指向下表示 _坏_ ；手伸平表示 _还行_ ；十指合拢表示 _更多_ ；握拳放入掌心表示 _帮助_ ；三根手指放在额头上表示 _水_ ；手伸平放在胸口画圆圈表示 _请/拜托_ 。拜托拜托拜托。拇指小指伸出，从额头向外伸表示 _为什么_ 。

“哇噻，伙计，真是太好了。你做得真棒。”微笑。露齿的微笑。他坐在那儿。没有移动。

拇指向上表示 _好_ 。他虽然没问，但手指自己就竖了起来。竖起拇指表示想学更多的词汇。集中精神。头好疼。喉咙好疼。想咳嗽但张不开嘴只能闷咳。集中精神学新的词句。

他笑了。“对，竖大拇指，非常棒。好吧，我就坐在这儿不动。你可以自己伸手拿这些纸。那上面，呃，那上面都写着各自代表的意思，你要是看到了哪个手势，就把那张纸拿给我看，我就会告诉你那代表了什么意思。”

什么。什么什么。这到底是什么。集中精神。Sam给出了更多的词汇却又不知道它们是什么意思。它们是从哪儿来的。Steve Rogers去哪儿了。Steve你在哪儿。Steve你在哪儿拜托。

“你不想看也没关系。你要是想让我做给你看也可以。你怎么选都行。”

十一个词。用吧伙计。来吧。手呈圆圈 _我不知道_ 伸出拇指小指 _为什么_ 指尖并拢 _更多_ 。

Sam再次露出了笑容，眉梢也挑了起来了。学着他也把眉梢挑起来。“瞧瞧啊，伙计，才用了 _一天_ 的手势，你就已经学会遣词造句了呢。做的 _太好了_ 。之所以要学更多的手势是因为我们想要帮助你。在找到办法帮你把那只面具取下来之前，我希望你有个能够顺畅交流的手段。”

什么。 _什么_ 。不行–不行–不行–它不是一直都镶在那儿的吗不不是的 _他是醒着的_ –

_这样他他妈的就能闭上嘴了_

“放松– _放松_ –对不起，我不该一上来就这么把所有的事儿都堆到你头上。”

Sam，是Sam。Sam在讲话。“对不起，”他说着把一张纸拿给他看。是上面画着手势的纸。手握拳拇指在上。跟 _请/拜托_ 很像但是要握拳。

“这个手势表示 _对不起_ 。”Sam说着照做了起来。他一手握拳在自己的胸前做了起来。 _对不起_ 。他居然是说 _对不起_ 的人。

还有更多的手势。更多画着手势的纸。集中精神看那些。别去管面具 _好疼好疼好疼_ –

“这个手势很重要，”Sam说。他不笑了。笑容不见了。眉梢也不挑起了。“这是最最重要的手势，明白吗？”

嘴巴干涩，头好疼。最最重要的手势。即便稍稍动一下都会疼，可也要点头。点头代表 _是_ 。

“好，”Sam一边说一边做了个拇指向上的手势。“就是这个，开始喽。”两手伸直，左手平摊，像 _还行_ 的手势。右手上下摆动在左手心上做出 _切_ 的动作。动手模仿。左手平摊，右手做 _切_ 状。

“这表示 _停止_ ，”Sam说。

 _停止_ 。

“这个手势是最最重要的，好吗？如果你希望别人住手，退后或者别的什么。你只需要做–”

他说， _停止_ 。

“你明白吗？”

喘不过气。喘不过气来了。喉咙生疼。头也好疼。 _停止_ 。

“我想要你试着做一下。好，我要起来了。我要站起来了，来–”

 _停下_ 。

Sam停下来了。


	7. Chapter 7

“怎么？你是打算这…这…四十五分钟都给我来个沉默是金啊？”

Steve转过椅子来冷冷的瞪着Tony。战机自可以无人驾驶，而在过去的十个小时里，Tony则从蓬头垢面、形同枯槁的惨状勉强变成了 _稍事梳洗_ 、形同枯槁的惨样了。“你想让我说什么？”

“我不知道，就当娱乐我一下下嘛。玩儿个无聊的小游戏什么的。睁大眼睛四处瞧–”

“Tony。”

“拜托啦，”Tony颓然的瘫坐回椅子里。“你不是还在为…呃，士兵的事儿生我的气呢吧？”

“怎么，连乌七八糟的外号都不起了？”

“跟你扯那些根本是对牛弹琴。”

Steve听了忍不住白了他一眼，“我是在为士兵的事情恼火，我是在为见鬼的 _九头蛇_ 感到恼火，我–我还很担心咱们会找到些什么。”

“‘见鬼’哦？ _见鬼_ 喽。”

Steve一言不发，两手死死的抓着自己座位上的安全带。

“我倒不是–听着， _我可是窝藏了你的小杀手哎_ ，Steve。要是这还不行–”

Steve恼怒的呼出一口气，转头气哼哼的看着Tony。“‘小杀手’？Tony，你不是吧？你亲眼 _看见了_ –”

“是是是–”

“–而且就算咱们不知道那些…那些 _植入装置_ ，还有他 _脑子里_ 的那些东西的事儿–”

“–我 _知道_ ，”Tony打断了他。他的语气低沉而严肃。“我知道，好吗？我都知道。我不是那个白脸儿的哎，队长。我也不打算要唱这个白脸儿。可我也不能让他就那么–”他懊恼的止住了话头，“我在努力了，说服Bruce加入。”

Steve听了立刻皱紧了眉头。“Bruce怎么会…？”

“他吧，算不上是 _持证上岗_ 的，”Tony解释道，“但他得的博士学位可比我多多了，而且一多半都是生物医学工程、生物物理学啥啥的–”

“你是说你想让绿巨人跟士兵共处一室？”Steve问道，“你难道还不嫌事儿大呀？他见到 _你我_ 都怕成那个德行–”

“不，我 _当然_ 怕出事。而且怕出大事儿。不然咱们当初干嘛只让你跟他近距离接触啊？”Tony说着指了指Steve。“你是超级士兵，而且你还打败过他一次。”

“是两次，可只是侥幸罢了。”

“拜托你别老说大实话。你有毛病啊？可归根到底有金刚不坏之身的除了你–”

“–还有Thor–”

“–之外就只有 _Bruce_ 了。”Tony说道。“除非你想让 _Thor打达_ 来提供医疗救治，”他哼了一声，“再说他的医学学位估计是花钱办的假证。”

Steve无奈的深吸了一口气，“Bruce就算不是，呃，‘持证上岗’，那…？”

“可他有实操经验，”Tony解释道，“理论知识 _外加_ 实践经验。咱们得稳扎稳打才行，队长。就像我那个要价超高的心理医生说的那样，要先建立信任。”

“我们现在不是正那么 _做_ 呢吗–”

“不不不，你是在努力建立 _他的_ 信任，”Tony犀利的更正道，“我说的是 _我的_ 信任。我是要为他人的性命负责的。现在一个受雇于我的护士已经玩儿了个脑震荡，还折了桡骨…还是尺骨什么的–”他抬起胳膊前后左右的转着看，然后用下巴示意了一下手肘，“总之是这个位置啦。重点是，我跟你是一边儿的。你说跳我就问多高。”

“又胡咧咧。”

“好吧，这是瞎话。我没那么听话。不过我的重点是我已经在筹划了。Bruce嘛–他基本上是同意了的。他和JARVIS已经跟–其他几位会诊医师研究了那些扫描结果。呃，好吧，大部分是JARVIS经手的啦。”

“你刚才不是还说Bruce有‘实操经验’的吗？”

Tony的脸一下子绷紧了，“对呀，那个…”

“哪个？”

“那些片子他就看了，呃，也就看了几眼吧。”Tony说着有些不情不愿的耸了耸肩，然后冲着Steve挤出一脸比苦还难看的笑来，“然后就差点儿绿色警报了。”

Steve按捺住怒火紧闭起双眼。“是那些酷刑的实证…？”JARVIS后来曾跟他们叙述过结果，并给他们展示了多处有骨质快速生长的区域，以及这些断续处骨骼的愈合程度有 _多么的_ 精准–

“不是。是这些东西他以前都见过。”

Steve听了不禁一愣。可还不待他开口，Tony便连珠炮似的说了下去：“倒不是全都见过。那条机械臂、那些–植入装置。还有像是替换过的肋骨什么的，这些有明显特征的东西他都没见过。但是在– _受伤后_ ，细胞再生周期的照片；骨密度检测的片子等等诸如此类的东西，那些他以前是见过的。老的扫描、数据、研究记录等等等等，这些东西都是他在拿到MRMC经费资助的时候获准查阅的研究资料的一部分。就是…呃，陆军医学研究及军需指挥部（Army Medical Research and Materiel Command）。”

Steve立刻就明白了其中的渊源，顿时觉得心口发冷。“血清。他研究过超级士兵血清。”

“正解。”Tony咬着牙挤出了这句话，继而迟疑了片刻才又开口：“他们告诉他–他们告诉他说那些资料都是上世纪四十年代时留下来的。他们告诉他说那些都是来源于 _你_ 的。”

“天呐，”Steve轻叹道，突然觉得疲惫至极，而且着实不敢相信士兵很有可能已经存在了五六十年了这一事实，而且还可能–“ _天呐_ ，”他叹道，“Bruce认出了那些资料，然后呢…？”

“虽说没彻底走《变形记》的路子，可也有点儿—— _泛绿_ 吧。不过还好他控制住了。”Tony说着清了清嗓子，“还有就是那些 _样本_ 。他认为–或者应该是他怀疑，他用以进行研究的一部分组织样本是–”

“是从士兵身上提取的，”Steve颓然接道。话说到这个地步，用不着天才也能想得出来。

“所以说，他是–非常的不爽。他体内的另一位也是一样。另外他还很气自己可能在不知情的情况下为九头蛇助纣为虐来着。”

“这件事我跟他深有同感，”Steve苦涩的说道。不过出人意料的是，这回Tony居然什么也没说。

Steve努力的将胸中的怒火和懊恼都压了下去。生气没有用。 _一点儿用_ 都没有。“那就是说Bruce是负责医疗救治的最佳人选，可他连看一眼士兵都会忍不住…？”

“他在尽力调剂了，”Tony故作轻松的说。“涂成人绘本；听恩雅的歌；用喜马拉雅水晶调整气场啥的。不过我刚才也说了，他和小贾已经交换过意见了。补充营养的计划已经出来了，还有摘除GPS追踪器的计划也有了–那个到时候我来管–我那位 _花了大价钱_ 请来的神经外科专家还一直在催我提供更清晰的面具扫描结果。”

Steve突然有一种想要将手平放在胸口画圈，说 _拜托/请_ 的冲动，他费力好大劲儿才克制住自己。“谢谢，”他半晌才总算开口道。“你做得很对。”

“对吼，随便啦。”Tony支支吾吾的说，“我总是告诫自己：犹豫不决时， _就跟纳粹分子反着来_ 。”

一阵笑声从嘴边溢出，连Steve自己都颇为意外。“对哦，”他说道。“这个说法我喜欢。”

* * *

  
由于华府的空域除了政府专机外一律禁飞，昆式战机只得降落在了距他们此行的目的地：水晶城的银行以南二十英里外的一个私人机场上。Steve早已将一身装备穿戴整齐，前几天拜Stark工业集团的无人机所赐从波托马克河底的淤泥里捞出来的星盾也重又背在了身后。Steve也因此有功夫得见Tony的战甲从各自的格纳舱里一件件的飞出来，逐一落在他身上。

虽然他二人总是分歧不断，不过Steve却不得不承认，能够造出如此精密绝伦、巧夺天工的战甲，Tony的功力、智慧与眼光都高绝得无可比拟。

眼前的一切着实是赏心悦目。

“咱们出发吧，”钢铁侠说完便从机尾舱口飞了出去，Steve立刻跟了上去。

他才刚刚跳落到地面上，钢铁侠的面罩便升了起来。“有入侵者，”他大声说道：“我租这个机场是为了 _私用_ 。只给 _我_ 用。而你不是我哦。”

Natasha则对他们俩露出了一个蒙拉丽莎式的假笑。“你们好啊，小子们。”

* * *

  
“我还以为你得忙着应付那一堆事儿呢，”Steve说道，Natasha则游刃有余的驾驶着车子。“要出席听证会还有别的什么的。”

“矮油，那都哪年的事儿了呀？”她偷空瞥了他一眼，“拜托唉。”

一句话勾起了Steve心中的宠溺，要是十天前听见她那么说他肯定会吓一跳的，此时此刻却令他感受到了许久未曾尝到却又深植于心的友情。“真的不会耽误你什–”

“Steve，”她严肃的说道，“这一点咱们早就说好了的。你是那个救民众于水火的大英雄。我是把美国政府的黑心帐抖落出来的小间谍。那些不黑不白的浑水就让我来蹚好了。”

“可他们说你的那些话–”

“–没关系的啦–”

“–都是 _不对_ 的，”Steve皱着眉头道，“就是不对嘛。”

“悠悠之口你怎么堵得住啊？”

他听罢叹了口气，回头看向窗外一闪而过的路灯。“Hill挺意外的，你决定留下来处理烂摊子而不是…”

“给史上最恶名昭彰的杀手当心理咨询师？”Natasha笑嘻嘻的接过话头，“你从没觉得我可能会 _嫉妒_ 吗？”

Steve白了她一眼，“小娜–”

“–而且还会觉得 _很受伤_ 吗–”

“就算你以前 _真是个_ 杀手，那也是我最喜欢的那个好吧，”Steve很诚恳的说道。

这句笑话并没有达到预期的效果，她脸上的戏谑神情也随之隐去。“问题是，Steve，”她说道，“我以前还 _就是_ 。”

“小娜。”

“你从没问过我，我对于该如何处置他这件事是怎么想的。”她虽直视着前方的道路，但似乎却有些晃神。“你要是问的话，我估计会说–”她咂了咂舌。

“说什么？”

“我想你应该知道的。”

“你觉得他不配获得改过自新的 _机会_ 吗？”

“其实他配不配无关紧要，”她平静的回道，“重要的是这个 _世界_ 配不配。”

“你是说合法不合理吗？你明明 _知道_ 他–”

“我当然知道他是干什么的。我不是说什么公正不公正的，Steve。而且这也无关报仇雪恨。少了恶人为祸，这个世界会更美好。没有 _他_ 更好。”

“人是会变的。”

“我也这么以为的。”她说着撇了撇嘴。

“你就变了呀。”

“我真变了吗？”

Steve叹了口气，不禁想起去Sam家暂避时她那句 _我已经辨不清是非对错了_ ，那时他俩衣服上的硝烟味与从楼下飘来的煎鸡蛋、培根的香味有多么的格格不入。可就在那时他突然意识到：在Natasha心中还是保有 _人性_ 的，她的人性始终都不曾遗失过。

“我相信你是真的变了，”他认真的说，“我相信他也会变的。”

* * *

  
“看来是没人在家啊，”才一到达，钢铁侠就说道。“刚刚扫描了一下下，想康康里面都有个啥。结果啥也木有。不过也有可能是个陷阱。”说着，他抬起一边的机械肩膀僵硬的耸了耸。“可咱们还是可以举着刀刀叉叉冲杀进去的。我建议咱就这么干：刀刀枪枪，一通 _猛扫_ 。”

“我没带枪好吧，”Natasha说道，“而且咱这可是非法闯入私人产业–”

“JARVIS正在鼓捣这事儿呢。他已经搞定到–JARVIS，你打通到第几层了？”

_“第32层，先生。”_

“到第32层了，”Tony宣布道。“用我们自己的皮包公司买断他们的那一大堆皮包公司，整个就是一个–偷梁换柱法，你懂的。”

“说得好，”Steve凉凉的说。

“不管怎么样吧，”Natasha领着他们来到了这栋楼后面的员工通道外。“电磁脉冲启动，预备，三–二–一–”

* * *

  
这一次的突入实在没有Steve预想的那么激动人心。最让人血脉贲张的还是得数1944年3月攻入巴黎的丽兹酒店那次突袭。这栋楼只能用乏善可陈来形容了。这里跟扫描显示的一样空无一人。Steve不由得感到一阵失望。

第一层看起来与普通银行无异。两边都是工作隔间和小办公室，还有一排许久没人用过的业务柜台，上面装着保护格栅。大厅中间还摆着几个用来填写存单的桌台，Natasha走到一旁去查看墙上挂着的公告栏。

“嗯，现在知道他们是什么时候买下这栋楼的了。”她说着探身过去看了看公告栏上已经泛黄褪色的宣传单，“嘿，Steve，要不要去华盛顿太空博物馆看看冲浪车库秀啊？”

“我倒是想去查看一下其他的地方。”Steve简洁的说道。从一进门，他就一直坐立不安，随时准备应战。自从离开纽约，将士兵交托给Sam，看到他因不敢相信自己可以被准许学习更多的手势而满眼惊喜，到现在已经好几个小时了–

“电梯，”Tony的声音传了过来。他已褪下了战甲。Steve和Natasha随即转身循着声音，穿过柜台回到了员工通道里。

钢铁侠的战甲此时正面对着员工通道的入口一动不动地站着。Tony则双手插兜倚靠在电梯门边儿上，“我猜 _楼上_ 是九头蛇的舒适办公区，邪恶的酷刑地牢就放在 _楼下_ 了。”

“通常都是这个调调儿的，”Natasha轻巧的答道。电梯恰在此时叮的响了一声。“走吧。”

* * *

  
电梯门外是一条灯光明亮的走廊，走廊尽头的一道双开门上挂着的一块锈迹斑斑的标牌颇为惹眼：保险库。大门并没有上锁，几个人鱼贯而入。

里面丝毫没有陈旧肮脏的气息。

室内颇为拥挤，但并非是那种堆满破箱子和旧家具的脏乱狭小。这里空间虽不大，却安排得井然有序，整面墙的保险箱与一排排的文件柜、电脑叠压在一起显得异常逼仄，还有就是–

“Steve。”Natasha的语调低沉冷硬，镇定得过分。她只有在身处极端危险的环境中才会摆出这样一番做派。

“呃，这看起来– _太瘆人了_ 。”Tony边说边朝那玩意儿走了过去。

Steve下意识的跟了上去。那是一张奇怪的座椅，上面连接着一堆显示屏和各种装置设备，后面安装有摇臂，还接着无数的线缆–

“Steve，”Natasha又叫了他一声，他回头望向她，却见她僵立在门边，死盯着吸引了他和Tony注意的这一大堆高科技设备，两只拳头捏的死紧。“别–别靠近它。”

Steve只觉五脏六腑被一种黑暗可怕的力量死死勒紧，一股瘆人的寒意顺着脊背一路涌了上来。“什么？”

“我害怕它。”她小心谨慎、一字一顿的说道。她虽然依旧是一副面无表情的样子，但却始终不敢踏入这间屋子半步。

“你说你 _害怕_ ？”Tony倚靠在那玩意儿破旧的皮坐垫上，俯身查看那上面安装的线圈和电缆。“怕 _这个_ ？”

“为什么？”Steve终于开口问她，“你为什么会怕这个东西？它是干什么用的？”

直到这时，她才与他四目相交。认识她这么长时间，他头一次感觉她看上去是那么的幼小无力。“我记不起来了。”


	8. Chapter 8

老半天，Steve就那么苶呆呆地瞪着Natasha。过了许久，他才无意识的转过头去打量那把椅子。

他这辈子显然没见过这么奇特的玩意儿，当然，他自己那点儿见识也着实不足道。在他看来，这东西有可能就是种高科技牙科椅，或者是什么扫描设备罢了，甚至是个怪咖举铁椅。可从Natasha吞吞吐吐的说法来判断，却又令人疑窦丛生。她那句话翻来覆去的在他心里回荡，直让他觉得浑身不自在。

她刚刚说： _我记不起来了_ 。

他的眼光扫过像是镣铐一样的厚重金属钳环，半敞着口似是等待着要将什么东西–或是 _什么人_ –死死捆住；窄小的座位和靠背看起来极不舒服；椅子上安装的液压缸和铰链能随心所欲的把坐上去的人移到任何位置上；还有座位顶端那个令人毛骨悚然的半圆夹钳，像是专为扣在座上人头顶上而设的。

被Natasha出声警告，Tony也从那玩意儿旁边退了开去。他眼瞅着面前的装置，两只手不住的抽动、抠哧着。突然，他抬起脚踹了一下椅子的下面。“这玩意儿被铆在地上了，”他说道。“看这儿。如果让我，呃，粗略估算一下的话–”说着他俯身过去更加仔细的研看起这些装置来。那东西看起来就跟消防车的舷外支架一样坚固。“从这一大堆家伙事儿来看，这大概–得有6平方英尺的面积，也就是–10000PSI。”他抬头看了一眼Steve。“每平方英尺一万磅的举升力。你大概能举多重，队长？”

Steve没有回答。其一是因为他也不知道，其二是因为他此刻全副精神都在Natasha的身上。“总之这不是个什么好玩意儿，对吧，小娜？”

她破天荒的缓缓摇了摇头，“对。”说罢她深深吸了口气，力道比平时稍稍重了些。有那么一瞬间，她看似波澜不惊的神情间透露出了一丝慌乱，继而她便故作从容镇定的走进了保险库。

不过说一千道一万，她到底还是个处变不惊的人，而且Steve估计她也不会乐意他亦步亦趋的围着她转的。于是他便将注意力放在了保险库里的其他陈设上，任由Tony小心翼翼的回到那张椅子旁边，活动着手指头仔细琢磨起上面的各种装设来。

Steve强迫自己用战术眼光审视这屋中的一切。那些保险箱里的遗留物肯定需要仔细勘验；Natasha则走到了那一排电脑前，比起自己这个大老粗，还是让她去查看电脑比较合适；在可移动式显示器后面的地上放着一厚沓子打印文件，看起来像是医疗信息，他们回头得逐一进行扫描；电脑旁边的长桌侧边上贴着一个廉价的塑料粘钩，那上面挂着好几只活页夹–

他连忙走过去，伸手从钩子上将挂着那些塑封活页夹的D形环摘了下来。

**WS-001 附录03（B）**  
**管理用手势 FY-2006——当前用**

**目录**

**1.0 附图目录*******************ii**  
**2.0 使用说明*******************1**  
**3.0 声明***********************4**  
**4.0 审问方法*******************9**  
**5.0 对象***********************11**  
**6.0 其他***********************19**  
**7.0 需呈报事件*****************21**  
**8.0 索引***********************A-1**

**修订时间：2011年5月29日**

Steve只觉胸口一紧，心头顿生疑虑。虽然他早就料到会看到些什么，可他还是一页一页的往后翻去。他猛地停了手，这一页纸右下角的塑封已经开始老化剥落，而且因被反复翻印，原本的粗体字迹也显得有些模糊，但内容却一目了然：

食指与中指弯曲；无名指与小指蜷起；拇指伸出。图中还附有指示动作的箭头和说明：做出上述手势并横向摆动两次即可。

**对不起**

Steve不由得一阵恶心。他回想起跟士兵第一次正式‘交谈’时的每一个细节。当他告诉对方 _你前后两次想要置我于死地_ 时，“对不起，”士兵那时候原来是在说这个。 _对不起_ 。

“他们把他关在这儿，”他说着抬头望向其他两人。他朝他俩挥了挥手里的——这算什么，操作指南吗？还是士兵可怜巴巴的交流方式的 _词汇大全_ ？“这个东西证实了这一点。”

“专用手语，”Natasha从电脑屏幕上抬头瞟了一眼，手指却一刻不停的飞快地敲击着键盘。“跟咱们当初想的一样。”

“是啊，”Steve说，“没错，跟咱们想的一样。”他将手册放回桌上。还 _管理用手势_ 呢，真是够了。“你找到什么了吗？”

“不太多，”她冷冷的说，“这儿的加密程序还是上世纪七十年代的，好像是McEliece算法。所以我惯常的手段派不上用场。Stark，让JARVIS助我一臂之力呗。”

“不是说手法越老，就越好破解吗？”Steve傻乎乎的问，“我是指破译密码。”

“才不是嘞，”Tony头也不抬的答道，他正忙着捣鼓那把椅子里的零件。“不总是如此。几年前我去参加麻省理工的黑客马拉松的时候，用了一个九头蛇的恩尼格玛*密码炸他们，没像往常那样用三到四个转子，而是用了七八个的那种。不过那是用软件模拟的，不是–”他低哼一声，用力扳弄着椅子里的什么东西。“不是 _真正的_ 恩尼格玛机。结果那帮小子们用了四天才破译出一个词来。那可是你 _春秋鼎盛、一呼百应_ 的时候用的东西啊，队长。McEliece算法是吧？”

Steve重重呼出一口气，咬紧了牙关。黑客马拉松？恩尼格玛机？转子？ _什么跟什么啊_ ？“这么说连你也破解不了吗？”

Tony顶着乱蓬蓬的头发从椅子后面探出头来。“我当然能破解啦，”他一副不服气的样子，“只不过是得–”他指了指那些电脑，“把它们都带回去而已。”

Natasha从工作台前坐起身来。“除此之外还有监控视频要拿走，”她说道，“那个用的是个单独的系统。小菜一碟。”

“嗯，我也想看看，”Tony说，“也许那上面有这玩意儿运转的视频，回头看看跟用电高峰是不是匹配。不过从这些电缆的粗细来看我觉得应该是匹配的，这些至少是10千伏的。”他说着站起身，用T恤擦了擦手，“开动吧，小娜。”

* * *

  
结果确实是吻合的。

Natasha从安保系统里调出了Fury遇刺当天早上的视频，那天也是Steve第一次与士兵交手，那时他刚刚 _隔着一堵墙_ 狙击了Fury。

三个摄像头覆盖了保险库里80%的空间。本就狭窄的房间里挤满了穿白袍的技术人员和穿冲锋衣的特工，还有十个荷枪实弹的熟面孔，百无聊赖的倚靠在装保险箱的墙上，其中一个人还没完没了的啃着自己的指甲，所有的这一切都用8倍速快进一带而过，直至屋内的气氛彻底变了，他们才停了下来。

“这个是…Fury遭遇第一次袭击前的12小时，”Natasha很专业的说道，顺手将视频调回了正常的播放速度。“就在用电量飙升之前不久。该建筑的能源数据每隔15分钟采集一次，所以咱们可以从这儿开始看起。”

即便监控视频没有声音，但观者仍然能够感受到此时视频里屋内的气氛变得紧张起来。

穿白袍的技术人员三五成群的聚在一起，缩在了墙边；啃指甲的家伙则跟自己的同僚一起站得笔管条直，手指全都搭在了自动步枪的扳机上。原本进进出出的人们也都放慢了脚步，所有人的眼光都汇集在了屋内东侧的那面墙上，那里有一道铁门，不过Steve、Tony和Natasha还没来得及进去查看。

随即，士兵被另外两名守卫架着出现在了镜头中，第三名守卫跟在他们后面，手里的枪一直瞄准着他的后脑勺。他赤着上身，津湿打绺的头发一缕缕的粘在他的脸上和面具上。那两个守卫吃力地将他沉重的身躯半拖半拽的架到屋里。他的头无力地扬起，将整张脸暴露在镜头前，露在面具外的只有一双无神的眼睛。

“被下药了。”Natasha说道。

士兵虽看似神志不清，但他却显得一点儿也平静。他惊惧的大睁着双眼，眼白显得格外晶亮。那只血肉之躯的右手则如同爪子一样抽搐着，凭空抓拉着。他似乎是努力想要站起身，又或者，在Steve看来，是想要 _挣扎却步_ ，然而他的双腿却虚软无力，不听使唤。

他们粗暴地将他瘫软且不听使唤的身子按进了椅子里。才一落座他便挣扎着起身想要逃离，但那些镣铐却升了起来，一下将他牢牢锁住，动弹不得–

Steve探身过去，越过Natasha按下了 _暂停_ 键。“小娜。”

她纹丝不动，像他和Tony一样目不转睛的盯着面前的视频回放。“Steve，”她低嗔了一句，躲开他的胳膊重又按下了 _播放_ 。

他们眼看着士兵徒劳地试图挣脱身上的绑缚，而因他的全力挣扎使得机器发出的每一次震颤都会令周围的旁观者不自觉的瑟缩、颤抖。

“他们害怕他。”Steve从未听过Tony用如此严肃的口气说过话，“天呐，他都–都已经那样了，可他们还是怕他怕得要死。”

屋里那些全副武装的特攻队员、技术人员，甚至是那些 _电脑怪咖们_ 都全神贯注的盯着士兵，同时也尽可能的让自己离他越远越好。

视频中，虽然那名受害者拼命的挣扎，但那把椅子却自顾自的向后仰倒下去。而现实中，就在离他们几步开外的地方，那把真正的椅子则纹丝不动，像是在静候下一位待宰羔羊的到来。

“哦，不，”Tony小声叨念，“哦，见鬼。”

Tony刚才说过，至少是 _10千瓦_ 的电量。

那个圆环转动着降了下来，上面安装的弯曲夹钳随即扣住了他的头颅和脸，紧接着，士兵的身体便猛地绷紧了。电弧发出的光亮不时从扣住他头颅的夹钳缝隙间爆出。士兵脖颈上的肌肉抽紧，青筋与血管也暴凸起来。

“这是什么–这到底是在 _做什么_ 呀？”Steve咬着牙说道。他的五脏六腑翻腾不已。这简直–视频没有声音， _不过就算有，就算士兵如何挣扎，恐怕也发不出一丝声响来_ 。

“酷刑，”Tony困难的说道。他身子前倾，两手按在桌子上，十指徒劳的用力抠着三合板桌面。“这是施酷刑啊。”

Natasha抬手按了屏幕上的一个按钮，将视频用2倍速快进播放。过了好半天，士兵的身子终于瘫软了下来。那机器终于从他的头部撤去，镣铐也跟着打开了。他整个人立即瘫倒在椅子里，全身上下像被人抽取了骨头一般，只剩下他的右腿和右臂在不受控制的哆嗦抽搐，胸口则急促的起伏着。

一见流程结束，屋子里的人立刻动了起来。那些科学家和医生–这些人真是不配这样的称呼–此时一改之前的畏惧，自信满满的走上前去。其中一个人将静脉输液针头插进了士兵还在不停痉挛抽搐的右臂。另一个人则把生物电极贴在了他的胸口上。士兵的头无力地歪在一边，双眼翻白、毫无焦距。湿漉漉的发丝粘在他汗津津的额头上。

Steve只觉一阵恶心。“他们现在不害怕了。”¬他拼命忍住想吐的冲动，半晌才开口道。

“我想看看那里面有什么，”Tony说着抬起下巴示意了一下那道铁门，神色肃穆。“咱们去看看他到底是从哪儿来的。”

* * *

  
这里原本应该是个男洗手间。

原有的四个隔间和里面的座便器都已经被拆掉了，只剩管道接口和两个小便池还保留着。屋子中央地板上的瓷砖被砸掉了，像是地板被刨开后重新安装了排水地漏。

地漏上面放置着一张大大的金属实验桌，正对着的房顶上则安装了一盏手术用的无影灯，旁边的一堵墙边放着一排金属小推车，上面放满了雪花屏的显示器、医疗用品，还有一些Steve叫不上名字的设备。在对面的墙角里放置着一个极其突兀的工具柜。而另一个角落里，则矗立着一个奇怪的– _管舱_ ，个头儿比Steve还要高些，那东西被嵌在墙边的一副厚重结实的支架里，细看之下，他发现那东西外面居然有一个 _把手_ 。

“这不是我想的那个东西吧…”Tony咕哝着走到那东西跟前，抬手抚摸着从那玩意儿后面伸出来的线路和电缆，一路跟到了安装在旁边墙上的一个看似十分复杂的控制面板和线盒。

“你觉得这是个什么？”Steve问道，迈步进门仔细查看屋内的一切。这间屋子显得异常拥挤，屋顶太过低矮，光线也太过刺眼。他忍不住眨了眨眼，继而环视了一下四周，随即在其中一个放手术器具的推车旁发现了一小堆衣服。

他来到那堆衣服边蹲下身子。是战术军裤，他认出这条裤子和他们给士兵换衣服时他身上穿的那条是一样的。然而眼前这条裤子上散发出的气味却熏得他一皱眉。是 _尿味_ 。

他站起身来，心里觉得颇为不安，于是便靠在旁边的桌子上等Tony回答。

他没等得太久。“这个，”过了片刻，Tony便站起身说道：“是个 _低温冷冻管舱_ 。”他抬手揉了揉自己的后颈，面色凝重。“他们用这个来 _冷冻_ 他。”

突然间，那种时间凝滞、水流狂涌而来、冰寒刺骨、胸口凝冻、全身细胞 _炸裂_ 的感觉席卷而来。

Steve勉强吞了吞口水，搜肠刮肚的不知该说些什么。“可这儿看起来–像是间手术室啊？”他浑浑然的说了句。

“再仔细看看，”Tony口气不善的说，“你那个时代的手术室还带 _镣铐绑带_ 的吗，队长？”

Steve听罢立刻把手从桌边抽了回来，继而低头仔细查看桌子上的一切。果然，那上面安装着跟那把椅子一模一样的半圆形镣铐，像是在静候着下一位受害者的到来。

“伙计们，”Natasha忽然开口道，“找到点儿东西。”

* * *

  
Natasha把视频倒了回去。“咱们能想点儿什么招儿把 _声音_ 弄出来吗？”Steve有些不爽的问。“或者–能让JARVIS读读 _唇语_ 什么的吗？”

“我觉得你应该是忽略了一件事，Steve，他可是戴着面具呢，”Natasha很好心的补刀。

“ _小娜_ 。”Steve气得咬紧了牙关，“这不是–我们得听一听他们都 _说了什么_ 呀。”

“把那玩意儿–给我，”Tony开口道，“上面画了手势的那个。”视频画面定格在Alexander Pierce身上，此时他正扯着士兵的头发，用力将他的头向后仰起，力道大的快要把他的脖子都掰断了。“JARVIS至少能翻译出杀人狂Jason都说了什么。”

Steve听罢立即抄过桌上的塑封手册朝Tony滑了过去，Tony接住后从口袋里掏出了一个极为精巧的小装置，那里面应该是安装了电子设备的。他随后将它戴在了脸上–这时Steve才搞清楚，那其实是一个耳麦似的东西，这玩意儿估计应该算是世界上最先进的眼镜了。

Tony有条不紊的将那本手册的每一页都翻了一遍。“收到了吗，J？”

JARVIS低沉微弱的声音从耳麦里传了出来。 _收到了，先生_ 。

“那就开干吧，”Tony随即说道，“帮我同步传输到这个工作站上好吗？”

“ _可以了，先生_ ，”声音这回是从电脑的音箱里传出来的。“ _随时可以开始_ 。”

“咱们开始吧。”

Natasha又将视频倒了回去。士兵无力的瘫坐在椅子里。这次他又赤着上身，全然不理会一旁的技术人员正拿着工具在他的机械臂里鼓鼓捣捣。血肉之躯的手臂上还插着静脉输液管。片刻以前，他才刚刚用这只手掐住了另一个技术人员的脖子。

Alexander Pierce快步走进了画面中，背对着镜头。片刻后，只见他伸出手去，一把薅住了士兵的头发，然后用力向后 _一扯_ 。

“ _对不起对不起对不起_ ，”JARVIS配合着士兵疾速摆动的手，单调的做着旁白。“ _对不起对不起对不起_ 。”

短暂的停息后。

“ _为什么目标_ ，”JARVIS说道，“ _为什么目标_ 。”

又停歇了片刻。

“ _拜托目标_ ，”JARVIS说道。士兵的手指哆嗦着扭动起来，“ _拜托为什么目标任务_ 。”

看着士兵惊惧的大睁着满是乞怜和困惑的双眼，急切张望的模样，Steve只觉一股冰寒涌上喉间，一种不祥的预感笼罩在心头。

“ _拜托为什么任务_ ，”JARVIS单调的叙述着，“ _拜托为什么任务_ 。”

Pierce转身面向站在他身边的一个工作人员，他的嘴唇动了动，Steve读出了他的话。 _给他洗脑_ 。

“ _对不起对不起对不起_ ，”JARVIS说道，“ _拜托对不起对不起_ 。”

两个技术人员将他推倒在椅子里。他依旧神志迷蒙，所以并没有反抗。那些镣铐将他紧紧锁住。然后他的胸口便猛然弓了起来，像是在嚎叫一般–

Tony飞快的伸手关掉了回放视频。“够了，”他说道。此时的他脸色苍白，褐色的头发和胡须将他的脸衬得更加惨无人色。“已经够了。咱们别–我不想再看了。”他说着从屏幕前彻底转开身子面向Steve。“我们得帮他。咱们得找人来帮他才行。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *解释：恩尼格玛密码以及恩尼格玛机是二战时德国发明的一种密码系统，用字母和数字的组合变换形成密码，恩尼格玛机则通过安装不同次序的数字和字母转子形成密码。1941年左右被阿兰*图灵等一批英国数学家、科学家及密码破译专家破解，从而扭转了盟国的颓势。阿兰*图灵后来则根据自己在破译时的研究，建造出了世界第一台‘计算机’，被后世称为计算机之父，可惜因其同性恋的身份被曝光，他被供职的牛津大学解雇，饱受欺辱责难，最后服用氰化钾自杀。


	9. Chapter 9

眼睛好疼。头好疼。皮肤湿哒哒、汗津津的。不要动。

牢房里没有任何变化，自从–自从–

张开眼睛。一个小箱子，是用– _硬纸板_ 做的。装着衣服，还有一条毯子、一本书和袜子；还有一个闪亮亮的白板。全都放在墙角他目之所及的地方。带拉链的毯子–是个铺盖卷–Sam管这个叫 _睡袋_ –还放在原来的地方。很暖和。躺在上面。

还有一个枕头。枕在肩头上。一个枕头。

有词汇的纸张还放在墙角。就在睡袋旁边。还有空了的水瓶子。现在有四个瓶子了。有词汇的纸张还放在之前–

别动。保持不动。眨眼。吞口水。酸涩、磨得慌，像眼睛里进了沙子。睡觉。

他睡着了。

他他妈的当然睡着了。这就是–就是这个样子的嘛。 _天呐_ 。振作起来。 _集中精神_ 。

脚上穿着袜子。这还跟之前一样。脚踝好疼。膝盖好疼。脉搏跳得飞快，血流奔涌、跳痛。

全身到处都好疼。肋骨手腕手肘 _双肩_...一边的肩膀。 _头_ 。

_给他洗脑。_

左手平摊、右手做下切状。 _停_ 。快住手。

可还是好疼啊。

以前—— _用右手往你的肩膀后甩，对，就像是你跟别人反向击掌似的，或者这么说吧，就像把一个球往自己身后扔一样_ –又有了更多的水，还有一瓶蓝色的 _佳得乐_ ，还学了更多的词汇，Sam还读了一本书。

Buck，拜托拜托拜托你就读那本 _有–有–有–_

达达尼昂的书

以后—— _说实话，我也搞不清这两个手势有什么区别，所以咱们就先–咱们学这个吧，两只手伸平放在面前，然后像这样把两手叠放在一起–没错–然后把右手向前伸出去_ –然后就“稍微睡一会儿吧，好吗？”

稍微睡一会儿。好啊，可睡眠在哪儿呢。

然后。Sam站起身来。说 _把这个铺开，舒舒服服的躺下_ 然后转过身去，可–可–见鬼， _Steve_ 在哪儿–先别走–

用拳头，敲打地面，使大劲。必须这么做。不该这么做的–不该这么做的–他做了 _什么_ –集中精神– _集中精神_ –

可Sam转过身来。却 _笑了_ 。

“怎么了伙计？”

Steve Rogers。Steve Rogers，他去哪儿了他什么时候回来–他还会回来么–拜托Steve _求你了_

抬起右拳，别抬左手，这样Sam就不会觉得他是–他不想让他觉得– _你再这么折腾我们可就不客气了士兵_ –抬起右拳，左手平摊，在右拳前画一个圆圈，然后将右臂向前伸，做出抵挡的样子来，这代表 _盾牌_ ，拜托–

双眉高挑，嘴巴大张，一脸惊讶。“我 _靠_ ，这是–你是在问Steve吗？”

是的。他自己造了一个词。他 _自己_ 造的。

点头代表 _是_ 。伸出食指，转几个圈。 _哪里_ 。握拳画盾牌，Steve。左手食指举起不动，右手食指围着它绕圈。何时。握拳画盾牌， _Steve。请/拜托_ 。

Sam笑了，“做的 _太棒了_ ，哇噻–真的–太了不起了。Steve去华盛顿了。去处理些事情，顺便去查查看有没有什么方法能帮到你。他明天就回来了，好吗？”

那是之前， _把棒球扔到身后_ 。

_嘿，Buck，那个滑球投的怎么样_

他睡过觉了。那是之前了。现在是今天了。一切都跟之前一样。纹丝未动，就跟他一样。睡得很暖和一点也不冷。水瓶子空空的。待着别动。眨眼。眼睛很疼。全身上下都很疼。他明天就回来。那是什么时候。手指呈圆圈状表示 _我不知道_ 。

吞了吞口水，喉咙好干。头疼。疼得厉害。集中精神。待着别动。深呼吸。别动。脸挨着地面的地方被面具压得好疼。待着 _别动_ 。除了手指哪儿都别动。点、点、点、 _长、长_ ；点、点、 _长、长、长_ –

有动静。大门开了。空气涌入。脚步声。看那些空水瓶子。看着那儿别看别处。别动–别动–

_操他妈的他又尿裤子了_

“嘿，伙计”Steve Rogers说道，“你醒了吗？”

Steve。Steve是我呀。Steve Rogers来了。没起来但他可以起来的。坐起来。坐 _起来_ 。

哦，见鬼–哦，可恶– _脑袋，血涌上来了_ –眨眼–眨眼–

“–睡会儿了吗？”

不不 _不_ 别错过别错过了–他刚说了 _什么_ –

眨眼–眨眼– _眼珠好疼_ ，快 _起来_ –集中精神–点、点、点、长、长–

“嘿，嘿，别紧张，”Steve说，“我不是故意–我不是故意要吓着你的。”

对吼，你搞什么呀Rogers。

 _集中精神_ 。Steve抬起一只手，手心向外。另一只手拿着–一张纸。拿着几张纸。“早安。”他抬手放在了嘴上，然后将手臂伸出。“早安，”他又说了一遍。“这个手势，呃，就表示这个意思。”

 _你就打个盹儿又怎么了。你就算再牛也得睡觉吧_ 。

“我能–坐下吗？”

问题。是在问他的。是的。 _点头_ 。虽然动一动都很疼但还是 _点头_ 了。

Steve Rogers坐了下来。像裁缝一样盘起腿。虽然挪动双腿很疼可还是照做了。像Steve那样盘起腿来，所以他–所以他– _怎么，你不想玩儿到底了吗，Buck_

“–怎么样？”

 _操_ 哦不他刚刚说什么 _集中精神看_ 他，就算抬眼就好像–就好像–

手握拳，在胸口画圈。 _对不起。对不起。对不起_ 。Sam教过他 _再一次_ 的手势。 _再说一次_ 。一只手平摊，另一只手快速落下，触碰手心。 _再一次。对不起_ 。

Steve瞪大了眼睛。不高兴。他不高兴了。两个鼻孔也张大了。别动 _不要动_ –“你不用–没关系。没必要道歉。我只是问你感觉怎么样？”

状态报告。现在他会很多词了。握拳上下摆动， _冷_ 。伸出食指，从下巴下拉到胸口。 _渴_ 。

说吧。状态报告。 _报告_ 。伸出两根食指，指向彼此。来回扭动。 _疼_ 。再做一次。 _好疼。拜托_ 。

* * *

  
“疼，”Sam的声音从耳麦里传出。“你看到了吧，队长？”

Steve看懂了。进到囚室之前，Sam花了二十分钟考他是否学会了士兵掌握的那些新手势–“咱们在这上头花的心思得跟 _他一样多才行_ ，队长。再做一次。”

 _疼_ ，他说。不过士兵 _看起来_ 也的确很痛苦。

亏得JARVIS在监测他的体征，他们才知道他醒来了，但他却一直紧绷着身子，蜷缩成一团，躺在Sam小时候用的那只已经褪了色的睡袋上，直到Steve进到室内他才有所行动。可即便是动了，他也是费了好大力气，花了很长时间才蹒跚地伸开如幼儿般蜷缩的肢体，勉强支撑起身子，学着Steve的姿势坐起来的。

他的额头上挂满了汗珠，露在外面的皮肤则惨白灰暗，而且浑身上下散发着病态的、带有化学药剂气味的刺鼻恶臭，更重要的是，他挪动身躯的样子跟很久以前Steve身患流感或是关节炎发作时简直如出一辙。仿佛连稍稍挪动一下，甚至浅浅 _呼吸一次_ 都会痛不欲生。

 _疼_ ，他刚刚说。他迟疑了好半天，这才又一次比出了 _口渴_ ，他那双质地不一的双手悬停在半空，半晌后才又做出了细微的扭动，只是这一回他的两根食指却根本没能伸直。

“我很抱歉，”见士兵的双手软绵绵的垂到了腿上，Steve于是开口说道，“能说得具体一点儿吗？这样我们也好帮你。比如哪儿有伤口，或者…？”

 _我不知道_ ，士兵说道。 _对不起，我不知道_ 。他边回答边将视线从Steve身上别了开去。那只机械左手用力的掐着自己的大腿。

“等一下，我想想–”Steve说着将自己带进囚室的文件夹拿了过来，又顺手从胸前的口袋里掏出一支铅笔。他翻开一页白纸，然后飞快的照着对方的模样画了一个盘着腿、穿着袜子、有一条机械臂的卡通形象，还在他椭圆的头上画了长长的头发，然后–

Steve迟疑了片刻。说真的，若是将那面具画上去的话，实在是–实在是太过 _残忍_ 了。于是他提笔用一条曲线画了个小小的鼻子，又画了条短小的直线做嘴巴，稍稍添了几道阴影，然后将夹子翻过来拿给士兵看。

士兵抬头盯着画，甚至是朝Steve _探过身去看_ ，全副注意力都集中在那个卡通人物上了。看得整个人都入迷了一般。

“这个是你，”Steve画蛇添足的说道，然后眼看着士兵那只血肉之躯的手下意识的从腿上抬起来按在自己的胸口，像是在说： _嘿，那画的是我哎_ 。Steve不禁吞了吞口水。“你能在画上画出来，你到底哪里疼吗？”

士兵抬头看了看他，然后意有所指的看了看那支铅笔。Steve微微一笑：“有道理。给。”他掉转笔头，将铅笔递了过去。

对方迟疑着没有动。“你可以拿，”Steve说，“没关系的。”

终于，那只血肉之躯的手迟疑地伸了过来。而他身上那种刺鼻的恶臭也随之飘向了Steve，他小心的不让自己露出丝毫不悦的神色来，毕竟这不能怪士兵。

士兵几乎是小心翼翼的从Steve手里将铅笔抽了过去。他如同操刀一般轻巧的掉转笔头，用拇指、食指和中指顺畅的将铅笔捏住。

见状，Steve不禁有些意外。仅仅 _两天前_ ，他还像是没见过马克笔一样，像拿一件武器一般的将之握在手里，可如今拿这支 _铅笔_ 却–

士兵将那幅画拉到近前，把笔尖按在了纸面上，缓慢却从容的用笔围着自己的那个卡通形象花了一个圆圈，然后便放下铅笔，将手抽了回去。

Steve探身过去，心头因同情与难过而一阵抽紧。“全身都疼吗？”他看了看士兵用笔圈住的卡通形象后随即问道。

 _是_ 。士兵点了下头。

“很抱歉，”Steve柔声说道，“我知道这其中有一部分责任–在我们，一直把你关在这儿。而且我们也不知道该如何…”他实在不知该怎么说。引用在银行找到的那本手册里的词，是该说管理他？还是处置他？又或是 _操作_ 他吗？这些词连想想都觉得难受。“不过我们正在想法子帮你。Sam告诉我–说你昨天问我去哪儿了对吗？”Steve比出了Sam学给他看的那个手势，一手握拳抬起，另一只手伸开在拳头前画圆圈，士兵用这个动作表示Steve。Sam对此表现得异常兴奋。“他的本性还在，伙计，他很聪明，只要我们能 _给他机会表现_ –”

士兵的身体一下子紧绷起来，瞪着那个Steve的手势，然后非常缓慢的点了点头， _是_ 。他僵硬的坐在那里，布满血丝的双眼盯着Steve的方向，但目光却并没有落在他的脸上。

“我们找到九头蛇囚禁你的地方了。”Steve说道。 _“别拐弯抹角，也别粉饰太平，就–直来直去的跟他说。”_ Sam之前说。

士兵没有任何反应。不过就算是他的身子再绷紧一下，Steve估计自己也察觉不出来。

他于是清了清嗓子，“我们是去搜寻信息的。你学手语学的很快，这很好–”士兵听了，抬眼望向了他–“可如果想要帮到你，让你感觉好些，让我们知道该 _如何_ 帮你，那我们就必须了解更多的情况。这么说你能听懂吗？”

 _我不知道_ 。

“那好吧，”Steve说，“那个–我想–我这儿有一些照片。我想拿给你看看，顺便问你几个问题。如果你不想回答的话就不用回答。如果你想晚点儿再看的话，我们也可以等等再说。不过你–你现在的情况不太好，伙计，我们是希望 _现在_ 就能帮你。”

一开始，士兵看似并未将他的话听进去。Steve于是耐下性子等。过了半晌，士兵伸出手去，再次拿起了铅笔，继而探身向前。

那个卡通形象的嘴巴就是一条直线。士兵将笔尖按在了嘴巴的一头，然后小心的画了条曲线。画完，他直起身子，将文件夹推向了Steve。

他给自己画了个微笑。

Steve见此不由得也跟着露出了微笑。这或许是个玩笑，他开的 _第二个_ 玩笑，又或许是他真的在微笑吧。Steve抬头审视着士兵的脸，想从他朦胧恍惚的眼角找寻到一丝丝的笑意，可惜却什么都看不出来。“真棒，”他半晌才说，“我喜欢。”

他伸手将夹子拿了过去，翻开了封皮。那里别着一张银行外面的照片。他把照片递到了士兵面前。“我们就是去了这个地方。看着眼熟吗？”

士兵小心翼翼的将照片放下。 _我不知道_ 。他犹豫了片刻，继而抬起颤巍巍的右手挡在脸前，遮住了自己的双眼，而他的机械左手此刻则握紧了拳头–

“他们蒙住了你的眼睛？”

两只手放了下来，金属左手握住了盘在左腿下的右脚上。但Steve却能听见那条机械臂在寂静的房间里发出的阵阵嗡鸣，那一声声低响将士兵的焦躁描绘得淋漓尽致。 _是_ ，他说。

“好的，”Steve说着吞了吞口水，“那这个呢？”那间潮湿拥挤的男洗手间，里面放着被铆在地上的手术台、一排排的金属推车，还有那个像中世纪刑拘一样的低温冷冻管舱。

（“那儿有挣扎的痕迹，”Tony说道，那时他们已经将整座楼又查看了一番，然后拿着收缴来的电脑硬盘回战机上。“ _在舱室里面_ ，队长。 _在舱室里面有挣扎的痕迹_ 。”）

那间小屋子本来就已经很逼仄吓人，用照片照出来，再配上刺眼的灯光、绿森森的瓷砖墙和积年的尘垢就显得更加令人毛骨悚然了。

士兵没有拿那张照片。只是盯着它看，眼神渐渐变得恍惚涣散，Steve于是将照片放在了二人中间的地板上。“你认得出这里吗？”

士兵抓着自己一只脚的机械手开始不停的抽动。另一只手则抬起来握成拳头，上下摆动了几次： _冷_ 。做这个动作的时候他并没有看Steve。 _冷_ 。

“嗯，好吧。我们料想也是如此，”Steve自己心里一阵恶心。“最后一张。”他把冷冻舱的照片拿回来放在自己左手边。“最后一张了。”嘴里虽这么说，可连他自己看到照片上那把椅子的时候心里都忍不住打了个突。实物看上去都显得诡异惊心的，从照片上看简直就是噩梦现世啊。

“你看看，”Steve说着将照片翻了过来。

即使隔着面具，Steve仍能听见士兵猛然倒吸了一口气，他的身子陡然一激灵，无力地瑟缩起来，野兽般的惊恐使得他全身上下每一条肌肉都绷得死紧。“抱歉，”他说道，然而这句话却显得如此的苍白无力。“对不起，我知道你肯定–肯定很害怕那玩意儿。”

然而士兵根本一个字都没听进去。他抬起了血肉的右手放在胸口。 _对不起，对不起，对不起_ ，他不停的说着，使劲的摇着头， _不，不，不，对不起，对不起，对不起_ –

见此情景，Steve来不及细想，立刻探身过去，伸开双臂，一只手盖在了士兵放在胸前不停画圆的那只手上，另一只手则握住了他的肩头。“没事的，”他说道，“没关系的。”

士兵随即瘫软在他的手上，相比二人交战之时消瘦了许多的他，此刻已将全幅重量都依靠在了Steve的手中，他的身子很热， _热得烫手_ ，而且浑身散发着恶臭，可他同时也像其他任何人，像Steve一样是个有血有肉的人。而Steve通过从按在士兵肌肤上的手感受到了飞快跳动的脉搏，也不知这心跳是属于他自己的还是士兵的，除此之外，他还能感觉到士兵在不停的颤栗、发抖¬——他有多久没有感受过出于安慰或同情的触摸了呀？

“我在呢，”Steve一遍又一遍的重复着这句话，虽然内心里怒火中烧，可他还是努力的控制住情绪，让自己的语气保持平静。“我在呢，没关系的，伙计，没事的。”

良久，士兵的气息才逐渐平静下来，他费力的将自己颤抖的手从Steve的手中抽出来，放到了自己的额头上，伸出拇指和小指，然后将手推了出去。他抬起恍惚朦胧的双眼， _为什么_ ，他想知道。 _为什么_ 。

Steve不由得咽了咽口水，一只手仍然扶着士兵的肩膀。“它是做什么用的？”

士兵紧紧闭起双眼，用力做了三次深呼吸后才又睁开眼，只是这次他的眼神专注了起来。他伸出右手将文件夹拉到身前，而机械左手费力的想抓过铅笔。纵然他机械臂的灵巧程度几乎与实物无异，可要抓取纤细短小的铅笔却极为费力，以至于抓握不成反将笔掉在了地上。他努力想要把笔捡起来，结果机械手却将笔管折成了两截。不过士兵最后总算将带着橡皮头的那段笔拿在了手里。

他随即将文件夹翻了过来。纸面上那个卡通人物笑吟吟的面对着他们。他不顾自己气喘吁吁、浑身恶臭，径自俯身过去，朝那个人物发起了 _猛攻_ 。

橡皮猛烈而狂暴的划过纸面，将那个卡通人物擦了个精光，金属手臂用力的来回拖动着断笔头，在卡纸上留下了一道道沟渠。看着这一切，Steve赫然明白了其中的含义，心中不由得翻江搅海起来。

士兵终于停了手。那截铅笔从他手中滑落到地面上。他将已成了一团糊乱的画推回到Steve面前，然后便蜷缩成一团，开始疯狂的颤抖起来，眼神也变得恍惚涣散。

它能 _抹掉_ ，他的意思是说，它能将一切都 _抹掉_ 。


	10. Chapter 10

士兵扫视着面前的玻璃淋浴隔间。他缓慢的将周围的一切都审视了一遍，从一排排的更衣柜到长凳，从一溜溜的洗手池和镜子，到自热架上的一摞摞毛巾和空空的洗衣篮。士兵这种如掠食者般勘验周遭情况的方式，Steve在高速公路上和在飞天航母上就已见识过了。

此刻他穿着肥大且褪了色的纽约尼克斯队卫衣、病号裤和自己的陆战靴（他们临到出囚室时Steve才拿回来的），还有那只紧贴在他脸上的面具，这一身行头看起来实是突兀的很。士兵得知要出去不觉感到很惊讶，虽说他很困惑，而且病恹恹的虚弱不堪，可在接受命令时，他还是勉力振作了起来。

“我们定了个计划，”Sam在囚室里对他说，“这个计划就是让你感觉更舒服些，让你恢复健康。这个计划分好几个步骤。第一个步骤咱们已经在实行了，猜得出是什么吗？”

士兵一如既往的用高深莫测的眼神看了看他，然后抬起右手，学着木偶的样子用五指比出了开合的动作。看起来还颇有几分嘲讽的意味呢。

“对吼，对吼，”Sam大笑着说道，“好样的。咱们这位小哥还真是个能说会道的主儿呢，Steve，他可是自创了两个词呢，‘Steve’和‘扯闲篇’。”

“鄙人受宠若惊，”Steve揶揄道。士兵随即看了他一眼，而Steve注意到，每当他的注意力落在Steve的身上时，他的目光就会变得恍惚呆滞。Sam认为他这是一种神游的状态，像是在潜意识中让自己做好应战准备，或许他在某种程度上仍旧将Steve视为最大的威胁也未可知。

“可他的情况大有好转了呀，”Steve不知为何对Sam的这种假设颇为排斥，“他还问起过我呀。”

“说不定人家就认定了你呢，队长，”Tony很好心的跟着裹乱帮腔。他下到监控室里来告诉他们破译从保险库缴获的电脑硬盘的工作进展缓慢之后就赖着不走了。“你懂的，就跟刚出壳的小鸭子认亲妈一样。嘎嘎嘎。”

“那应该是鹅才对吧？”Sam好奇的问。

“我记得好像所有鸟儿都这样。”

“呵。”

“这事儿你应该门儿清才对呀？”

“我再说最后一次，我那是 _呼叫代号_ –”

“他不是鸟好吧，”Steve没辙的打断了他们的斗嘴。“我们是想让他信任咱们，也就是说咱们不能把他 _吓坏_ 了，如果我–”

“我看光是咱们的 _存在_ 就够吓他一个半死了，”Sam说着挠了挠下巴。“不过我看了一下监控视频，Steve。当他们把他从–”说到这儿他不由得咬紧了牙，“–从冰寒里，从 _低温冷冻舱_ 里放出来的时候，他拼命地反抗过。可他到现在为止还没有抗拒过咱们。我想这已经算是很不错了。”

“好的，就跟我们说的一样，”现时的Sam说道，“这儿就是更衣室了。这儿有淋浴间、毛巾、洗发香波和沐浴露。你不用担心那些追踪器，Stark已经修改了它们的信号，要是有人追踪也只能收到一大堆假数据。你可以清理一下，好好冲个澡，或者在浴缸里泡几个小时，想怎么样都随你，伙计。”

然而有鉴于那把椅子造成的伤害，他们也不确定刚刚这一席话士兵到底听懂了多少。Tony还很怨念的给那把椅子起了个外号叫火花兄。

（“你就非得趁这个时候开这种玩笑不可啊？”Sam没脾气的问，“不是吧你？”

“我可没 _开玩笑_ ，”Tony边回嘴边从电脑屏幕上抬起头，隐忍的愠怒令他浑身紧绷，神色凝重严肃。“那玩意儿确实没要了他的命， _可它把要紧的东西给毁了_ 。”）

不过这话Steve却并不相信。或许是他不想相信吧。士兵的内心是保有 _人性_ 的，他只是很 _困惑_ 而已，而且他还可以 _学习_ 。既然他能够学习就说明他的人性并没有 _泯灭_ 。既然他还能开一些略显粗陋的玩笑，那就表示他的大脑并非 _空空如也_ 。

然而，他却并没有问什么问题。他们不清楚这究竟是因为他目前的神志很不清楚，还是因为他根本就不明白他们的意思，又或许是因为今早JARVIS报告称，士兵的生命体征显示之前九头蛇给他灌的那一肚子药物已开始消退，他也已进入戒断反应的早期阶段。

“嗯，这就说得通了，”Sam的神色除了倦怠还伴着一丝难过，“他身上散发出的气味，队长，有点类似–金属味儿？或者化学药品的味儿对吧？”

说起来，他身上散发的味道实在 _太多了_ ，每一种都很难闻，不过Steve还是明白Sam说的是哪一种。“那就是戒断反应的结果？”

Sam点了下头，“我有几个退伍老兵就是这么丧命的，”他绷着脸解释道，“毒瘾和药瘾。我帮过一两个人戒过毒。过程可痛苦了。”

当然，现下他们也不确知士兵的病状究竟是戒断反应还是有其他什么难言之疾。不过这些要等到下午再解决了，现在当务之急是帮他清洗干净。

“你是能够保有一些隐私的，”Sam继续说道，“我们不会站在旁边盯着你的。不过要是你需要帮助的话，可以弄出点声音来–”他说着用指节敲了敲一旁的瓷砖墙，“我们就守在外面。我们还给你又拿了些衣服来，记得吗？”

Steve举起手里拿的透明塑料袋，里面装着柔软的崭新长裤和运动上衣，他们告诉他这叫 _休闲便服_ ，不是 _睡衣_ 。

“等你洗完了就把这些干净衣服换上，”Sam说道，“跟Stark交好真是好处多多呢。不过说起来，既然是 _他_ 出钱，我也得给自己置办一身。”

闻言，士兵停下了对四周的仔细审视，眼光立刻落到了他俩身上。他颦起眉头，下意识的抬起右手抓住了身上那件肥大的卫衣抠扭了起来。

“这件你就留着吧，伙计，”Sam说道，“这是送你的礼物。”

那只右手抓扭得更用力了。士兵抬眼望向那一排排的淋浴间和洗手池。整个人歪歪斜斜的站在原地。

Steve对读懂他的肢体语言已经越来越得心应手了，至少他是这么觉得的。“那个面具要是泡了水不会有什么问题吧？”

一抹不易令人察觉的神情从士兵的脸上一闪即逝。他松开了紧紧抓着卫衣的右手，缓缓举到脸上，摸着那些将外界空气隔绝开去的通气小孔。随后他放下右手，抬起金属左手比划起来， _疼_ 。

有那么一瞬间，Steve只觉头脑一阵发懵，冰冷海水猛灌进喉咙的感觉占据了他的脑际–

Sam从牙缝里重重吐了一口气。“你不用沉进水里，”他努力用轻快的语调说道，“你不愿意的话，也可以不用冲澡。用毛巾擦洗一番也是可以的。你随便选，伙计。”

“我可以示范给你看，”Steve突地开口，“这跟–这跟他们对你的方式完全不一样，好吗？”他忘记了等候，忘记了示意，直接迈步走了上前。

士兵的身子立刻紧绷了起来。他猛然向后退去，踉跄着脚步躲到了Steve所及的范围之外。他紧缩起身体，双目圆睁，眼中写满了惊恐和些许阴暗，不尽是颓然，但却十分 _警觉_ 。 _停_ ，他急切、猛烈的做出了下切的手势， _停、停_ 。

 _你才是他最大的威胁，伙计_ ，Sam曾经告诉过他。

Steve立时定在了原地。“对不起，”他无济于事的说道，“对不起，我不是故意想–”

“你还是让他踏踏实实的自己洗个澡吧，Steve，”Sam插话道，“你去给他拿点佳得乐什么的，这儿有我盯着就行。”

* * *

  
“这个把手是用来控制水温的，”Sam说道。注意听。头好疼。注意 _听_ 。门是开着的。屋里空无一人。到处都有回音。屋里是空的。

“调太高水会很烫的，所以多加小心。我现在先把水打开，好吗？就是开一下让你看看。”

打开水。打开 _淋浴_ 。虽然头很疼但还是要点头下巴好疼别乱动。 _是_ 。

“好，稍微往后退一点，不然你身上的衣服就该淋湿了。”Sam说这话时并没有看着他，这话听来像命令却又不是，Sam大多数的话都说这个样子—— _如果你愿意的话_ ，他喜欢说这句话， _你自己选_ 。不耍花样，也不扯谎。你自己选。

好样的，Sam。

不，他不想被淋湿。不想在穿着衣服时淋水。身上的汗水才刚刚干。退后。反正离Sam也太近了些，就算是 _你自己选_ 的，就算是–

“酷，”Sam说， _酷_ 。“好啦，我开水喽–”

水开了。激射而出，水汽氤氲，快速喷出的水花，溅洒在瓷砖地上，嘶嘶作响。

 _真特么的谢天谢地，找到了三个热水管，还有一个尿壶_ 。

不在这儿因为这里是空的不过那声音就在 _那儿_ ，是在脑袋里，从很疼的地方传来的。而不是从耳朵里传来的。

“你可以像这样试试水温，”Sam说。他抬起了一只宽厚的棕色大手，浅棕色的掌心，但没有伸向他，也没有伸向他的身体，而是放在了水流下 _那本书你看完了没？_

手指抓挠着面具。是左手因为他忘了 _操_ 。把它扯掉 _像是烫到了你的嘴一样_ ，Sam说过。 _热_ 。

“水不是很热，”Sam说道。“来，我先躲开–把袖子撸上去一点儿–然后你就可以试试温度了。”

他退了开来。湿手举在身前，滴答着水。另一只手则插着口袋里。双腿同肩宽迈开，很放松的样子，双腿挺直，脚上穿着运动鞋。习惯用胸膛发力。

一缕头发粘在了 _脸上_ –子弹横飞还有杂乱的脚步声– _手里_ 握着 _枪_ –

手掌平放在胸口。 _对不起_ 。接下来的词没有手势。编一个。掌心朝下，两个拇指并合在一起。上下摆动手指。翅膀。做出翅膀的样子。

Sam仔细的看着他的手。 _对不起。再说一次对不起_ 。

Sam把手放在胸口，像是要说 _对不起_ 可又没说。“没关系的，伙计，”他说，“没关系。我是说，你是故意的吗？”

故意什么？故意–是，他是故意的， _是_ ，点头。

Sam笑了起来。“我是说–你会再做一次吗？如果再让你重头来过的话？”

他把每件事都重做一次。一次又一次、一次又一次。一而再再而三。一手平摊，另一只手飞快的落到掌心上。 _再一次_ 。

“–你是说，”Sam在说。丧失时间。 _集中精神_ 。“你是说，你不会再那么做了，还是…？”

做 _什么_ 。做什么，Sam？

 _对不起_ ，手掌平放在胸口。手指呈圆圈状。 _我不知道_ 。他不– _问题_ 是什么来着–是什么–他到底–水还在留着，蒸汽弥漫– _到处都是水，将他包围了起来_ –

手放在额头上，向前伸出时手握成拳。 _忘记_ 。Steve教他的。 _忘记，有些事你记不起来也不要紧的，_ Steve那时候说， _如果你觉得困惑，告诉我们一声就行，喏，就用这个手势_ –

 _对不起_ ，手放胸前， _忘记_ ，手放在额头上，喘不过气来了，向前伸出时手握成拳。 _对不起_ ，继续做深呼吸–

“嘿，嘿，没关系的，”Sam还在，就站在两米开外，他退了开去。Sam的手悬在半空中， _放松，放松_ ，可那不是–那不是 _他_ –

“你不用道歉，伙计，”Sam说道，“你那时候身不由己。咱们不计前嫌。还是先洗澡吧？你能先将注意力放在这件事上吗？像我刚才那样，先试试水温好吗？”

又是似是而非的命令。伸出手去。深呼吸。血肉之躯的左手，放在水流里，不疼，皮肤还在， _好暖_ 。

“怎么样？还行吗？”

抬起另一只手，拇指向上。 _好_ 。

“那就太好了，”Sam说，“好的，那…我就–我就在这儿待着，你有什么事就叫我。慢慢洗不着急，水不会用光的。你可以把衣服都脱了，把卫衣扔在长凳上免得弄湿了，另外–”

虽不是命令但还是要照做。脱去军靴。脱掉卫衣，就算–Sam离开了，又回来了–像Sam说的那样，把卫衣脱了，扔在长凳上，身子一动就疼，肩膀、手肘、手腕，衣服落了下去–然后是–

睡衣的 _上衣_

还有 _睡裤_

和袜子

“慢着点，不着急，没人催着你，”Sam说道。

赤身裸体。一丝不挂。有些冷但挨着热蒸汽却也还行。然后进到水里。水淋在脸上。滑落下去，就像一条条温热的溪流，一点也不疼，没有没过后背或者肩膀或者脸， _深呼吸_ –

“感觉不错，对吧伙计？”

拇指向上。 _好_ 。

“那儿有–给你，”Sam棕色的大手递过一个瓶子，上面紫绿相间，还画着一个长着刺的小植物，接在手里。“这个是沐浴露。那边有一条小浴巾。”

站在水里，就像–就像–

不要闭眼，以防万一。 _好暖和呀_ 。整个身子都暖，透过面具，大大的吸气，温热潮湿的空气。全身都好疼，但脖颈处，好温暖，向下延伸到–延伸到 _脚趾，手指–肩膀_ –还有 _脊背_ –

瓶子。图画。嘿， _B。B_ 表示–

打开盖子，透过 _面具_ ，闻到了一股 _气味_ ，很 _浓郁_ ，就像–森林，像寒冷却又极为 _温暖_ ，像–

_从窗台上帮我拿点儿来，行吗亲爱的_

可–可是– _好疼_ 啊，胸口好疼，他将手里的瓶子握得太紧了，瓶子滑了出去，里面的东西洒出来了，溅得到处都是，滑腻腻的液体溅到了身上，凉飕飕、黏糊糊的，那股气味在他四周蒸腾，像冰一样，但却不冷，可是好疼啊，还有一张脸在对着他笑， _哦，谢谢亲爱的，再帮我个忙_ –

他的 _心_ ，他的 _心_ 和 _眼睛_ ，他 _喘不过气来了，妈，求你了妈，拜托_ –

“–什么事了？”一个声音问–

一个女人在轻声哼唱着 _我是个女低音，吾爱，_ 然后悄声呢喃着–可他听不清楚，那声音忽高忽低，那声调，还有那种 _气味_ ，那种 _芬芳_ ，甜美，带着松木香，飘散在他的眼前、口中与胸中–

“哥们儿，我需要你做几个深呼吸，”那声音说，而他正–

躺在地上，瓷砖地，又热又湿，冰冷的金属甲片敲打在上面叮当作响，火热的大雨和水蒸气，洒在他的身上，还有他妈妈–他的 _妈妈_ –

他怎么也张不开嘴，可他好想，他好想， _求你了妈_ –

“–不能进去，”那声音说道，“可是我–”

不不不， _快走开_ ，拜托不要啊，可是他的嘴就是–他的嘴怎么也 _张不开_ ，他的下巴好疼，一用力就一阵生疼，可他 _被困住了，妈，拜托，我要妈妈，好疼啊妈妈好疼_ –

“–不，怎么回事？”

“–是水–”

一只木勺，盛满了浓香的深褐色肉汁，笑眯眯的蓝眼睛，汗湿的栗色卷发黏在额角，一块红色的头巾将头发梳拢到了脑后– _味道怎么样，亲爱的_

“–不太合适，伙计–”

“–伙计，你还好吗？”

是他， _伙计_ ，那是– _那是Steve的声音_ ，他 _来了_ –

他是在这儿还是在那儿，他好像从没出现在那儿，他去哪儿了–

嘿， _伙计_ 还有 _你还好吗，Buck_ ，还有–还有–还有–

“嘿，我要进来了，好吗？”

这–把脸转开，缩回到角落里去，淋浴还–对不起Steve， _对不起，我这副鬼德行_ –

“我是来帮你的，好吗？我不知道你是受伤了还是怎么的，不过先跟着我一起深呼吸，咱们一起帮你清洗干净，然后就离开这儿，好不好？”

OK，拇指和食指呈圆圈状，剩下三根手指伸出。OK，Steve。

温暖的大手，纤长的手指，他超爱这双手，那双手拿着浴巾，蘸着那个，浅白色的乳液，暖暖的抚上他血肉的肩膀，来回画着圈擦抹着。是Steve的手。 _跟我一起深呼吸Buck_ 。

妈妈不在这儿对吧Steve

 _你现在在伦敦，伙计_ ，Steve说。 _跟我在一起呢。深呼吸，好吗？_

OK，Steve。

“好样的，”Steve说，“马上就好了。就这样可以吧？”

无力的挥了挥手。赶紧的吧。两条腿使不上劲。胳膊则像是– _军队里做的面条一样_ 。湿淋淋的头发垂在脸前，粘在面具上–四周都是水蒸气，他什么都 _看不见_ ，可–

Steve的手就贴在他背上，像刚才那样画圈擦抹着–

–那 _气味_ ，那是 _香皂_ ，不是 _妈妈_ ，母亲，他是有 _母亲_ 的，可是–

Steve的手，挪到了腿上–

–然后又挪动另一条腿上，然后是肮脏的左臂–

 _Steve_ –

* * *

  
流向地漏的水终于变干净了。Steve虽已浑身湿透，不过还好已经帮士兵清洗干净了，天呐，刚刚他不停的疾喘着、 _哭泣着_ ，而且还抽噎啜泣个不停的样子着实吓人，只是他现在–

“他已经恍神了，”Sam说道，Steve听罢关了淋浴抬头望向他。Sam此刻正坐在外面的长凳上，双肘支在膝上，一脸后怕惶恐的神情。“意识混沌了。”

“我想也是，”Steve说着费力的站起身，将手中的浴巾拧干。士兵依旧瘫坐在浴室地板上，两腿伸出，目光迷离的注视着前方，除了不时有些微微发抖、抽动，便一动不动的任凭水珠从他湿淋淋的发梢滴落到身上和面具上。

“来吧，伙计，”Steve柔声说道，小心翼翼的将手放在他的右肩上。就算已经帮他从上到下都洗了一遍，这时再对他小心呵护也没什么不妥。“能站起来吗？”

士兵的上半身突然便向前一倾，随着一声刺耳的嗡鸣，机械臂倏地伸出扶住了瓷砖墙权做支撑，金属手指掏进墙里，瓷砖被抓得粉粉碎。Steve下意识的退开了些，眼看着士兵机械的站起身，他的动作蹒跚失调，他的双腿虽依旧肌肉盘结，但却在不停的发抖。

“给你毛巾。”Sam将毛巾递过去，Steve两眼紧盯着他们的囚犯，头也没回的接在了手里。

Steve把毛巾递到士兵面前：“是你自己擦干，还是让我帮你…？”

然而他就只是纹丝不动的站在原地，眼神恍惚涣散。见状，Steve深吸了一口气，努力将心头涌起的同情与愤懑，以及对这男人所遭受的那些令人发指的恶行而感受到的深恶痛绝统统压了下去。他将这一切都隐忍起来，循着他母亲的教导，不带任何私人情感，精准高效地走过去，轻巧快速的用毛巾裹住了士兵的身子。

他和Sam随即便相互配合，温言劝诱着士兵迈步从淋浴间走了出去。他们领着他来到了 _尚且_ 干燥的更衣室，不过很快这里便拜Steve所赐，变得到处都湿淋淋的了。

Sam开始喋喋不休的说着安慰的话语，告诉毫无反应的士兵他们正在做什么，接下来要干什么，如果需要停下来也没关系等等的。就这样，他们帮他擦干了身体，又换上了四角内裤，运动裤和一件长袖衫。

Steve俯下身帮士兵将一双崭新的袜子穿在了他伤痕累累的脚上。然后便是那双军靴了，靴子里泛出的刺鼻臭气和士兵在洗澡时用的那一整瓶沐浴露而浑身飘散着的怡人花香形成了极大的反差。

“第二步完成了，”Sam疲惫的说道，“进行得还挺顺利的。”他这话是说来安慰士兵的，而不是说给Steve听的，因此语气中听不出一丝讽刺挖苦的口气。“你现在已经清洗干净了，感觉也好多了，那么接下来咱们就进行第三步吧，好吗，兄弟？咱们去见见Bruce。”


	11. Chapter 11

回囚室需要上六层楼，然后穿过走廊，左弯右绕的走上五分钟才能到。而整座大厦从几天前就已经封锁了，除了一些重要岗位的人员外，其他闲杂人等一概都被清了出去。

一路上，士兵走得很平缓，不过他却不停的左顾右盼着，一双眼睛虽迷离涣散，却始终本能的警觉地扫视着周遭的一切，见他这个样子，连Steve都不由得深感疲累。

（“就像往常那样对待他，”Sam推开更衣室大门往外走时低声对他说，“就算他现在好像灵魂出窍了似的，也要像往常那样对待他。”）

“马上就到了，”三人进到电梯里时Sam说道。然而就在90分钟前当他们坐着电梯往下走时，士兵还浑身紧绷，呼吸急促，机械臂嗡嗡作响呢。

可这一次，他和那条机械臂却静立不动，就像一个等待指令，毫无生气的机器人一般。

当他们回到空荡荡的监控室里，Sam顺手打开了Tony称之为‘气密闸’的门，等着士兵走进室内时，他却没有动。

“进去吧，伙计，没事的，”过了半晌，Sam抬手示意了一下敞开的屋门，他们前一天已经给那间小屋里添置了一张小小的行军床，两把椅子和一张小桌子。“这里只是暂时的。我们很快就会给你找间更好的房子住的，不过现在就…”

士兵谨慎地走进了囚室。进到屋里后，他便来到那张背对着墙角的椅子前缓缓坐了下来，顺势将两手放在膝上。他迷蒙的瞪着前方发呆，发梢上的水已将那件尼克斯队的卫衣衣领浸湿了。

大门随即关闭，将士兵禁锢在室内。

“我留下来守着，”Sam说着依靠在墙上，他低头望去，似乎有些意外的发现自己正紧握着双拳。Steve看着他强迫自己张开手指，又甩了甩紧绷的双手，仿佛他刚刚打了别人一拳似的。

Steve忽地意识到，或许他是真的 _打算_ 要揍谁一拳呢。

其实他也颇有同感呢。他不禁又想起了士兵不停颤栗发抖的身躯，还有透过面具传来的急促且呛噎的呼吸声，以及他孤身面对自己头脑中那些惨景时整个人显露出的那种难以言说的 _无助_ 。

他甚至连到底 _发生了什么_ 都没法告诉他们。

Steve费力的咽了咽口水，“再过几分钟就开会了。”

“嗯，我知道。”Sam将目光从手上别开，抬头透过观察窗望向屋子里的囚犯。

士兵的模样实在令人侧目。那种让人不安的镇定，还有异常的平静–Steve总觉得比起他表现出的其他情绪来，倒是这一点最令人感到害怕。

不过他在淋浴间里情绪崩溃的时候或许应算是个例外，他不停的抽噎着，身子随着啜泣不断瑟缩，虽 _听不见_ 他的饮泣，但Steve却完完全全能够透过手指 _感受_ 得真真切切。

“还是别让他一个人待着为好，”过了半晌，Steve开口说道。过去的一个小时里，他一直试图通过观察士兵的肢体语言，还有他露在外面的半张脸来寻找出他有哪怕一丝一毫的对外界的 _感知_ 。可惜到目前为止他却没发现分毫。他的精神虽被困在自己的大脑中了。可这并不表示外在的他就应当孤独一人。

“我陪着他就行，”Sam疲惫的揉了揉后颈。

“你觉得他会不会…”Steve欲言又止。

“会什么？”

Steve清了清喉咙。“他会没事吗？”这听起来就像是孩子问的话，既幼稚又愚笨，其实早就有很多人这么看他，觉得他不谙世事，并且作壁上观，等着看他出洋相。

Sam并没有要看他笑话。他长出了一口气。“我不知道啊，哥们儿。我看起来像是知道的人吗？我不清楚咱们–所做的究竟是不是对的，会不会– _把事情搞得更糟_ ，又或者…”他无奈的停下了话头。“不过就是 _洗个澡_ 而已啊。本来是应该–”他心烦意乱的用力挠着脑袋。“我是真的不知道啊。”

Steve的新手机叮的响了一声，那是用来提醒他有什么约会要迟到了的提示音。就算他放着不管，那提示音还是会响起来，而且间隔还会越来越短。这肯定是Tony设来逗他玩的。他也懒得想辙把那玩意儿关了。目前他唯一想到的有效关闭手段就是用蛮力。

手机又叮了一声。

“我们是在帮忙，”Steve说着将手机掏了出来。“我们肯定是做对了的。他的情况也好些了呀。”又叮了一声。“要去开会了，他们等着咱俩呢。”

“嗯，那–”Sam咽了咽口水。“我做不到，伙计，我真的–”他回头望向依旧痴呆呆目视前方的士兵。这时，Steve才头一次注意到，士兵的头部和上半身正微微的来回摇晃，那动作却和呼吸的节奏不同步。

“做不到什么？”

“这种事–找我帮着去把飞天航母炸个稀巴烂，简单，可 _这种事_ –”Sam抬手指了指天花板，表示去楼上与其他队友碰面。“我不想再看更多的X光片了，也不想了解他们还对他做了别的什么没人性的恶事。再说Stark要么已经破译了他们的密码，要么就是快要破译完了对吧？”

“他是这么说的。他已经快要成功了，说是有消息要告诉我们。”

Sam的双唇抿成了一条线。他决绝的用力摇了摇头。“不。他刚刚–才在 _洗澡间_ 里发作过一次。我得留在这儿陪着他。”Sam说着活动了两下肩膀，继而站直了身子，“我得看看能不能帮到他。”

Steve这才意识到，他会这么做是因为刚才在洗澡间的时候他没能帮上他。他拿着佳得乐回来的时候发现Sam正蹲在敞开的淋浴间门口，即便那时士兵对周遭的一切已经根本毫无反应了，可他还是急切的对着他低语，试图 _吸引_ 他的注意力。

 _舍己救人（That others may live）_ ，Steve想起了这句话，同时也意识到，除了他，还有别人在面对无助的情况时会手足无措、方寸大乱。他于是转身望向了自己的朋友。“谢谢你，Sam。谢谢你这么照应他。”

“我不入地狱谁入地狱嘛。Steve？”

“怎么？”

“转告Stark，除了必要的医疗救治，其他的事必须得等他–”他侧过头示意了一下士兵，“–等他恢复了…呃，等他 _回神儿了_ 以后再着手干。”

* * *

  
Steve到的时候，Tony和Bruce已经在一间用玻璃幕墙隔出来的小会议室里等他了，屋外则是一大片空寂无人的实验室。

“队长大人总算是来了呀，”Tony靠在椅背上，一边从手中的食品袋里掏出吃的放进嘴里大嚼，一边作势看了看自己光秃秃的手腕子，继而，他的目光落在了Steve的头发上–为了赶时间，他只来得及换了身衣服，用毛巾简单的擦干了头发就往这儿赶。Tony抬起头，用力的闻了闻周围的空气。“你是跟圣诞树搞暧昧去了吗，队长？”

“没有，”Steve没好气儿的回了一句，回手从会议桌边拉出一把转轮椅一屁股坐了下来。他已经不识闲的折腾了好长时间了，这还不算刚刚在更衣室的事情–

他深吸了一口气。“Bruce，见到你太好了。Tony，Hill去哪儿了？”

Tony则把双手叠放在了脑后，“ _Wilson_ 又去哪儿了？还有–”

可说呢，士兵还没有名字，而如今Tony欲言又止的样子很显然是受了不小的触动。看来Sam猜得不错，他肯定是又发现了什么很不堪的东西。

“是菲利普？”Steve很不耐烦的说道，“还是佐罗？”

Tony朝他啧了啧舌，然后又从口袋里抓了一把小小的 _什么东西_ 填进嘴里。“我已经用过佐罗这个梗了。 _菲利普_ 又是个啥？”

Bruce轻轻咳嗽了一声，一脸倦怠的抬起头。“出自大仲马。”

“《铁面人》吗？”Tony瞪大了眼睛看着Steve，神情既惊讶又嫌恶。“ _你不是吧_ ，队长？”

“嘿，还得靠Bruce提醒你才想的起来，”Steve一边用手指敲打着桌面一边揶揄道，“看来你还真是老了呢，对吧，伙计？”

Tony哼了一声，“拜托，这个梗怎么说也得有 _两百年历史了吧_ –”

Steve微一皱眉头，本想立刻反唇相讥， _不，还不到一百年呢_ ，但随即有马上闭了嘴。才不要把 _这个话柄_ 送到Tony面前呢。

“总之，”Tony无趣的说道，“我倒是知道Hill去哪儿了，可Wilson干嘛不来？跑去印HIPAA（健康保险便携性及责任法案 Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act）申请表了还是–”

“士兵刚刚发作了一次，”Steve直戳戳的插话道，“在洗澡间里，他…”不知怎的，感觉跟他们俩解释士兵瘫倒在洗澡间里 _大哭起来_ 就好像是侵犯了他的隐私似的。“他变得神志混乱，”半天他才开口道，“他现在也还没…呃，清醒过来。”

Bruce听了皱起眉头。“他是变得很暴力，还是…？”

“那倒没有，他就是…”Steve想起了Sam说的话，“灵魂出窍了。Hill去哪儿了？”

“在华盛顿，”Tony说着朝那面将空荡荡的实验室和会议室隔开的玻璃幕墙挥了挥手。玻璃墙应声亮起蓝光，Steve抬手揉了揉自己满布胡茬的下巴，抬眼看着玻璃屏幕上显示出的各种文件。“那个保险库现在归我所有了，一点儿毛病没有，都是我的了。鄙人的财产。就算是吧。小J发现这趟浑水比预想的要深不少，所以我们就…在一些文件上做了点小文章，改了点儿地方，伪造了几个签字啥啥的，然后…”他说着耸了耸肩。

“然后你把它给 _偷_ 过来了？”

Tony嘬着牙花子，然后偏过头去装无辜，“ _表面上_ 是看不出我偷来的啦。”坐在他对面的Bruce无奈的揉起了太阳穴。“得了，反正九头蛇的资产投资经理也不会跑到金融犯罪执法局去举报我呀，对吧？”

Steve根本听不懂这话什么意思，“这么说那儿现在归你所有了，而Hill又跑到那儿去干什么了？”

Tony的目光变得犀利起来。“她依然是个联邦特工。她确实隐蔽起来了，可她既没有离职，也没有被辞退。你 _觉得_ 她到保险库里去能干嘛？那儿是个犯罪现场，她是要收集证据的。”

Steve瞪着他，突地觉得自己被人算计了。“Tony，你自己也 _看见的_ –那些都不能算在 _他头上_ –”

“是施加在 _他身上_ 的罪行的证据，Steve。”Bruce柔声插嘴道。“所有存储在独立系统上的监控视频。纸质的文件、衣物、医疗器械。还有–”他说着撇了撇嘴，“呃， _那个装置_ 。”

闻言，Tony的神色变得阴郁起来。“咱们不能把那台机器丢在那儿不管，让别人跑进去随便参观。那玩意儿要是落在坏人手里，应该说，呃， _更坏的人_ 手里的话…”他说着用力摇了摇头。“那可绝对不行。”

“那由她出面的话一切就都能照章办事了，”Steve缓缓说道，“所以就算我们把所有东西，所有的证据都拿走的话–”

“–那这些也都是 _登记在册_ 的证物。证据链完整合规。有记录、经过处理并且保存在咱们这里，鉴于你，呃，把政府给端了。我目前暂时还没有让 _律师_ 介入此事，不过，”Tony说着露出一抹阴恻恻的笑容，“等这一切都处理完的时候，那哥们儿日后也就都有找落了。”

“那咱们 _已经_ 拿到手的那些文件，”Steve若有所思的问，“你找到什么了？”

“我们一直在查找有关面具的更多资料，”Bruce说道，“我也咨询了几位 _真正的_ 医生–”说到这儿他瞪了Tony一眼，而对方则翻了个白眼，又从口袋里掏出一把吃食塞进嘴里。“–他们建议植入一个胃造瘘管，呃，带气孔的，从这个位置做。”Bruce说罢指了指自己胸廓下方一点点的位置。“因为那个面具比较棘手。 _不过_ –”

“多亏政府被连锅端了，”Tony接口道，“我们才知道 _不能_ 这么干。”

“为什么不能？他的档案里不是–”

“他们在你身上尝试过，Steve，”Bruce很耐心的解释道。“在你还处于…”

“化冻状态的时候。”Steve明白了。“是因为血清的关系–”

“你的身体一直在排斥造瘘管，总是把它给挤出去，”Bruce附和道。“所以，咱们只能维持原来的透过面具进行鼻胃插管的计划了，那个面具是碳纤维的，可以钻透。”

“那咱们干嘛不索性直接把它 _切掉_ 呢？”Steve不耐的问，“咱们已经关了他这么多天了，怎么就–”

“我们不能冒险破坏它的整体结构，”Tony严肃的说道。“用震金头的电磨机可以把钻头的震动降到最小，几秒钟应该就能打出一个可以插管的洞来吧？这样估计不会引爆里面的装置。不过咱们这位慈悲为怀博士则不想在拿到所有装置的结构图之前碰那玩意儿， _而且_ 希望能在今天对他的脑袋做更详细的扫描。”

“这个外号我就照单全收了，”Bruce凉凉的怼了一句，“Steve，你还是…呃，先看看我们在他的大脑扫描上找到的东西吧–”他偏头示意了一下显示屏。“JARVIS，呃，放大一下–就是这个，谢谢。”

士兵大脑的扫描图占据了屏幕，随即被放大了十倍。屏幕上只显示了几张图，拍片的时候正赶上士兵醒来狂性大发，当时用的是手提式扫描仪，结果拍片的护士受伤挂彩，仪器则当场挂掉了。

“Tony，你的神经学知识如何？”Bruce轻声问，然后做了个小手势，放大了士兵头颅内部一个显眼的白花花的– _东西_ ，还有从它上面延伸出来的一些细小的白色线状物。

“跟队长差不多吧。”

Steve忍不住翻了个白眼。“这是什么呀？”

“ _大脑_ 啊，Steve童鞋。真是的，真是白夸你了。”

Steve没理他。

“这些是病变区域，”Bruce说着指了指士兵大脑扫描图上的一些深灰色和一些黑色的斑块。“是死亡的神经元。这些毫无疑问是电击刑罚造成的。我认为这些跟他的失语症可能也有些关联，不过手上没有可以确诊的扫描结果，再者，我也不是神经科专家。看到这些电线了吗？”

Steve当然看到了。有一些线一直延伸到Bruce指出的病变部位，还有一些则–

“我非常肯定有一部分的线路是跟面具连在一起的，”Bruce低声说，“还有那些让咱们很头疼的爆炸装置…”

“对他人来说构不成威胁，但对他却是致命的。”Tony有些焦躁的用手指敲击着桌面。“所以咱们得 _十拿九稳_ 才行。”

 _天呐_ 。Steve使劲揉着鼻梁，想将突来的头痛赶走。“那你们都找到什么了？有什么有用的信息吗？”

“这个嘛，”Tony说着将原本两腿悬空的椅子压回到地面上，“我们找到了他们当初把这套装置安上去的原因了。他逃跑过。”

Steve顿时觉得喉头一阵发紧。“什么时候的事？”

“大概在二零零几年。资料并不完整。”Tony不爽的撇了撇嘴。“所有去年以前的数据都是三重加密的。原始数据被化整为零，分别储存，然后重新加密。就像个碎纸机似的。除了这种方式以外，他们还用手工加密的方法把文档做成了其他东西。像发票、库存单、图纸什么的。全都是假的。基本上就是一团乱。JARVIS进行了强行破译，已经拼凑出一部分来了，可他的处理能力是用来应对更大、更强的东西的，而不是这些呀。”

“不过你还是发现他出逃这件事了，”Steve无精打采的问。

“也有可能是他不受控制了，又或许是哪个傻逼把他带出去嗨了。总之就是这一类的假设啦，因为到现在还没能把整个文件拼凑出来。”Tony抬头朝屏幕示意了一下，那上面显示出了一份扫描文件，里面都是些刻板的字体和难看的表格，纸张的顶端还用粗体字印着 _绝密_ – _敏感分隔信息_ 的字样。自从为神盾局工作以来，这种机密文件他已经见过无数了。

Steve探身过去仔细研读。“‘这一极端违规事件对行动的持续保密造成了严重威胁，’”他大声读道。“‘同时也对组织在国内IC内任务执行力及守约的声誉造成了严重损害。’”

“情报界。”

“我知道IC代表什么，”Steve不耐烦的回了一句，“这么说九头蛇…把他承包出去了？”

“没错，”Tony答道，“应该说，是 _神盾局_ 干的。把他派出去执行一个任务–现在还不清楚是哪一个任务，我正在交叉比对一些神秘死亡案件、失踪案等等的–总之组织里–这个组织95%的可能是中情局–负责管理资产的人把他给 _弄丢了_ 。然后我估计他是透露了实情，应该是把他们，或者是九头蛇，也可能是其他组织…正在做的勾当给揭了出来，”Tony耸了耸肩。“基本上就是这么回事。”

“情况到底是怎么样的？他是真的逃走了吗？”

“对。他跑了。他们借他过去是要在欧洲某国进行一次假的刺杀，可能是波罗的海国家、立陶宛或者爱沙尼亚一带。你懂的，在当地激起民愤，让他们以为邪恶的俄联邦随时会杀将过来什么的。后来他们在波兰把他给抓住了。”

“那那些中情局的特工呢？”

“所有参与这事的人都…”Tony伸出手指在脖子上做了一个抹脖子的手势，“你看吧，”他说着示意了一下屏幕。眼见屏幕上示出的资料，Steve身旁的Bruce忍不住一哆嗦。

一具头骨碎裂、肢体严重扭曲的尸体躺在一片瓦砾泥泞之中。Steve俯身仔细研看这张瘆人的照片。“‘目标被以极端手段处死’，”读完，他不禁觉得胃里一阵翻搅。“那她是中情局的人，还是九头蛇的…？”

Tony勉强扯出一抹笑意，“不知道，不过这很重要吗？”

Steve只觉愤怒与背叛涌上心头。“对，确实不怎么重要。这儿说：‘建议使用预防性措施。’这句话的意思是我想的那样吗？”

“基本上吧，”Tony点头同意。屏幕上的照片消失不见，取而代之的事一连串简单的事件记录，绝大多数内容都是用Steve看不太懂的缩写写成的。

Bruce不安的揉着两手，“他们…呃，重新制定了配药方案，采用了深度电击刑罚，还‘安装’上了那个面具，并且‘把资产放入了储藏库。’”他愤愤地闭上嘴，用力咬住了嘴唇。

“他们 _假设_ ，”Tony接过了话茬，“这是中情局给他们挖的坑。是为了收集情报，也可能是想打探内部消息。是组织间的政治斗争。总之他们是不想让他有任何 _开口说话_ 的可能，即便是在九头蛇内部也不行。”

“如果他是唯一的目击者，”Steve终于明白了，他想起了Natasha那时候警告他的话– _他至少与几十起刺杀行动有关_ –“那么唯一能够揭露这些罪行的人…”

“就只有他自己，没错。”Tony简洁的答道。“不过这是个好消息，队长。”

“这从何说起啊？”Steve阴郁的问。想想看，士兵明明已经 _逃走了_ ，明明已经 _获得了自由_ ，却不幸再次被捕–这种事究竟曾经发生过多少次？有多少次他才挣脱了牢笼，却又被抓了回去？

“他们并不是从那次 _逃跑起_ 才开始用火花兄来进行…那个啥的。”Tony解释道。“这一点咱们已经知道了。还记得那栋楼的日常数据吧，用电量激增，还有异常的读数？”他在空中做了一个复杂狂乱的手势，显示屏随即便将士兵所有的已知资料全都调了出来，密密麻麻的摆满了整个玻璃幕墙。“在他进出冷冻舱之前和任务之后他们都会给他做电击，”他继续说道，“可他还是 _逃走了_ 。他还是想起来了。”

“是血清，”Steve悄声呢喃道。转来转去始终都逃不开那个超级士兵血清。

“不管他们对他都做了什么，”Bruce努力克制住自己的情绪，低声说道，“不管他们给他注射的血清是如何仿造配制的，那都是他能挺过那张电椅的关键。不然从那些数据上来看，他早就彻底被弄成植物人了。”

“2000伏电压，”Tony附和道，“900到4000毫安的电流，直接击打大脑，每次一分钟。”

“即使如此他还是想起来了，”Steve实不知是应该感到震惊还是欣喜。“他不但恢复了一些记忆逃了出来，还给‘持续保密造成了严重威胁’。”

“若是他 _那时候_ 能够恢复记忆，”Tony继续说道，“那么 _现在_ 他就有更大的转机。他的大脑有可能能够自愈。他有可能还保有着 _人性_ 。甚至可能在风头过了以后能够过上 _平静的生活_ 呢。”

“他一直都保有人性，Tony，”Steve疲倦的答道。他想起了自己在给那个惊恐万状的男人洗澡时，从他手上传来的急促的心跳，还有他涣散空洞的目光，以及监控视频中不断出现的手势： _拜托为什么目标_ 。“他从来就没停止过抗争。”

* * *

  
“–每晚都会长谈至深夜。他们会讲起自己是如何被强行带走的，他们家乡的点点滴滴：谈起各自的宗族血脉以及祖先的丰功伟绩，谈到各自的训练以及已经学到的和即将学到的技巧–”

 _Wart_ 。一条 _鱼_ ，一位 _骑士_ ，还有一个– _我要做那个狗娃！_ 一个小女孩高声叫道，还有 _梅林_ 。

“–可惜他们作为囚犯只得忍饥挨饿。不过，他们其实和那些骑兵队长一样，对自己的囚犯身份知之甚少。他们自认像骑士一样，兢兢业业、忠于职守–”

 _跟我决斗吧，Bucky_ ，小女孩睁着一双闪亮的蓝眼睛喝道，还有， _我要当亚瑟王！_

– _长、长，再加三次长，然后是点、点_ –

金属敲在塑料上，声音很奇怪， _重新来过_ ，点、点、点–

“–他们也在进行训练中，就如同其他人一样接受严苛的训练，他们会想起–”

 _食物_ –五次点，然后是长、长–

“–食物。我还要等多久才能开始训练？如果你愿意的话，现在就可以开始。我的直觉告诉我，Hob正在–哦，嘿，伙计。”

抬起头。是Sam。在微笑。背靠在墙上，双膝蜷起，拿着一本书，那本书–

“你感觉怎么样？”

他丧失时间了。他丧失了很多时间。他刚刚–刚刚淋了水， _感觉不错，伙计_ ，还有瓶子里的那个东西–

“–见我说话吗？”

这是个问句。点头回答是。整个头颅都很沉。身体很 _麻木_ ，除了 _膝盖、肩膀_ 和 _头_ 。坐在椅子里，两手平放在腿上，有 _多久了_ –

“刚刚真把我们吓了一跳呢，”Sam说着举起手里的书，“ _《永恒之王》_ 。喜欢吗？”

不，那是–是–

手放在身前，不等他们命令，放在张开的两膝之间，做出握剑的姿势， _拉、拉、拉_ –快呀，Sam–

Sam大笑出声。“对，没错。你知道啊，亚瑟王，拔出石中剑的故事。”望着Sam，他在笑，还坐在地板上。“你以前读过？”

胸口，还有喉咙，一阵发紧，就像–就像之前一样，然后– _不_ ，不能失去，不能丧失时间了， _集中精神_ –

“没关系的，”Sam说道。在书页上折了个角 _见鬼了Steve你就不能像个文明人那样用书签吗_ 然后把书放在了身旁。“你还记得咱们的计划吗？”

计划。 _计划_ 。 _让你感觉舒服一些，让你恢复健康_ 。能说会道。点头，这就是计划，他记得。点头代表 _是_ 。

“洗澡本该是对你有所帮助的，”Sam说，“我们是想要帮助你的，记得吧？第一步，教你一些词汇。第二步，帮你清洗干净，换上新衣服。只可惜，事情进行的不怎么顺利，对吧？”

别–他应该怎么 _说_ –手指呈圆圈状， _我不知道–对不起_ –

“你什么都没做错。你根本不用道歉。嘿，你能–你不愿意也没关系啦，不过你能先看着我吗？”

这不是命令，可这是Sam式的命令， _你什么都没做错_ ，可他到底 _做了_ 什么，抬眼看，Sam没有笑，跟说 _这是最重要的手势，明白吗_ 那时一样，集中 _注意力_ 。手指紧紧抓握住大腿， _集中精神_ 。

“你什么都没做错。我们没有生你的气。”Sam说，“有时候人就是会觉得不知所措，对不对？我也遇到过。”Sam _啧_ 了下舌头。“我当然不是说我遇到过你的这种情况，不过重要的是，我们想要帮助你。我们不想做任何会对–”

Sam住了嘴。

会什么。

 _我们想要帮助_ 。

“–会对你造成伤害，或者会让你害怕的事。你能明白吗？”

不。摇头代表 _不_ 。

“没关系。慢慢就明白了。你能告诉我之前是怎么回事吗？在更衣室里，是因为什么让一切都变糟了的？”

事情–很 _糟_ 吗，还是–

_–稍微弯下点儿腰来，亲爱的，我够不着怎么帮你整理领带呀–_

_忘记_ –如果他忘记了，就应该用 _将手放在额头上，然后握拳向前伸出_ ，表示忘记。

“你是说你忘记了刚刚发生了什么，还是…？”

不。洗澡间他还记得的。不，Sam。摇头。 _不_ 。

“好吧，好吧。再跟我说一遍好吗？从头说起行吗？”

 _忘记_ 是把手放在额头上，然后向外伸出后再握拳。

一开始就握起拳头，放在头前，然后往回拉，一直拉回到额头上。

_–操他妈的，他洗过脑后要多久才能恢复正常啊–_

“再给我做一遍这个手势，”Sam说道，他–目不转睛的看过来–眼睛大睁着，双眉紧皱，额头上也起了皱纹。

手放在胸口。 _我_ 。

握拳，放在头前，然后慢慢拉回到额头上。

“你想起些什么来了，”Sam说道，他的声音–变得不一样了，他的声音–

手放下 _千万别忘了每天都写封信Buck_ –Bucky–

点头代表 _是_ 。


	12. Chapter 12

“嗨，我是Bruce。”

当他们进到囚室里时，士兵正拿着那本有些陈旧的《永恒之王》，他用一只手握住书脊，将书页全部挝到一侧然后再放开，像翻活页本那样看着书页飞速翻过。他先用左手翻过一遍后，又换到右手上翻了一次。现在他已将书合上捧在手里，正用手指来回抚摸着封面上的凸纹。他就像是捧着一本祈祷书，静静等着修女告诉他要翻开哪一页一般。

然而他的双眼却死盯着Bruce。

Bruce并非身材魁梧之人，至少在这种状态下不是。第一次见到他的时候，Steve总觉得他有点明哲保身的感觉：他要么就站在一边，要么就躲开站得最近的人，总是待在屋里最边沿的地方。他似乎总是做好了随时逃跑的准备，是那种意志并不坚定的人。

Steve很想知道士兵见到Bruce的时候， _他_ 都看出了些什么。Bruce不显山不露水的进屋后便坐在了其中一把塑料椅子上，然后用脚踝别住了椅子的前腿，将随身带来的一个小箱子放在地上后，便很随意的将双手放在了腿上，一副牲畜无害的模样。

（可一开始，他可并非如此，他进到监控室的时候身上还穿着实验室的白袍。

“绝对不行，”Sam决绝的说道，“把那个脱了。那个保险库里可是有一半儿的王八蛋都穿成这样。你是疯了不成吗？”

Bruce从容的做了几次仪式性的深呼吸，然后一边缓缓呼气，一边脱掉了白大褂。“Steve，你跟我一起进去。”他说着挑起眉梢，“安全起见。”

听罢，Steve立即为士兵鸣起了不平：“他一直都没有暴力相向过。”

Bruce扯出一抹苦笑。“是为了他的安全。”）

“我是Steve的同事，”Bruce继续说道。他探身向前，朝着士兵伸出了右手，而对方此刻正盘腿坐在行军床上，后背无力地倚靠在墙上，“很高兴见到你。”

看着Bruce伸过来的手，他手臂上的肌肉一下子便绷紧了，虽然有书挡着，但看得出，他的手指也下意识的哆嗦起来。好半晌，士兵就只是盯着对方看。

“这是握手，伙计，”Steve努力用温和的语气来掩饰自己的不安，“是用来打招呼的。”

像往常一样，士兵立刻将目光投向了Steve。他颦起了双眉，可有那么一瞬间，Steve似乎看到了他脸上闪过了一丝 _不屑_ 。

（“他想告诉我他想起了一些东西来，”稍早之前在他俩一起吃午饭时，Sam一边跟他解释，一边抬手揉着自己的后颈。虽说他的神色出奇的平静无波，但他脸上肌肉的抽搐还是暴露出了他的焦虑，这种表现Steve在战场上受了惊吓的士兵脸上见得太多了。“Steve，他把 _忘记_ 的手势给倒过来用了。咱们没教过他 _想起_ 的手势，结果他…”Sam把手从后颈拿下来，在空中摆了摆。“他自己想出跟我表达的办法了。”

“他想起什么了？”Steve问，可心下却有些害怕知道答案。他们了解的越多，想要 _像往常那样对待他_ 就越困难。这句话Sam总挂在嘴边，而且这么做似乎也是唯一能让士兵信任的方法。可要做到实在太难了。

“我也不清楚，”Sam没辙的说。“他解释着解释着就着急起来。环抱住自己的胸口，然后就像是抱着个婴儿似的摇晃自己的胳膊。我觉得，可能是说一个孩子什么的，可他却说不是。”

这个想法着实奇怪。一个 _孩子_ 。不过话说回来，他手上还有什么是 _没有_ 被九头蛇剥夺的呢？

“咱们也就只教了他…三四十个词吧？”Sam继续说了下去。他对士兵、对他们如今的处境都极为懊恼，那种愤懑就如同愁云惨雾般凝聚不散。“他们囚禁他–囚禁了他不知有多长时间，Steve，可你也看见那个小破单子了。只有十五个单词和短语而已。就他妈只有十五个！谁能对一个人做出 _这种事_ 来，就这么把好端端的一个人搞成疯子？谁能 _做得出来_ 呀？”说着他一脚踹在了餐桌腿上，桌上虽摆满了食物，但二人却全无胃口。

“他连自己看到的闪回是什么都没法告诉我，哥们儿。就算他 _再怎么努力_ ，他也解释不清楚。而他真的是 _绞尽脑汁了_ 呀。”）

他现在也正在努力，他瞪着Bruce伸过来的手，要么是在努力让自己平静下来，要么就是在努力鼓足勇气伸手过去与之相握。他紧握着书的手指节都已经发白了。

“你不想握也没关系，”Bruce轻快的说道，将手重新放回腿上，与另一只手交叉起来。他长长的吐出一口气，努力让自己不着痕迹的放松下来，以期能够缓解屋内浓重的紧张气氛。“你怎么选都可以。Sam和Steve有没有对你说明我的来意呢？”

士兵没有回答，而是将目光投向了Steve躯干部位。而后，他小心谨慎地动了起来，将自己血肉的右手从书上抽出来，学着Bruce刚才的样子，将手臂慢慢伸出，拇指抬起，其他四指松弛地并拢且微微曲起。

_是用来打招呼的。_

见此情景，Steve只觉又震惊又讶异，而且顿时不知所措。可他还是将这一切的感觉都压了下去，更克制住心头那一系列的疑问–这到底是何 _用意_ ？为什么单单找上了 _Steve_ ？他到底想要 _说什么_ ？–他走上前去伸出了手去与士兵相握。

“嗨，”Steve说道，用手轻轻捏了捏对方的手掌。

士兵的手指抓握住了Steve的手掌。他的手微微出汗，温度也很高，与Steve的手差不多大小，从二人相贴的掌心上，Steve能感觉到一些平滑的老茧，与他的手别无二致。

实难相信，短短一周之前，Steve还看着这只手持着一把匕首向他刺来，心想着 _哦，这家伙真有可能会要了我的命_ 。

士兵也学着他的样子，捏了捏他的手。 _你好_ 。

Steve收回了手臂，回头看向Bruce，发现他也一脸好奇的挑高了眉梢，望着他俩之间的交流，丝毫没有在意士兵对自己的怠慢。

Steve清了清嗓子，“我们之前没跟你说，”他半晌才开口道，自己还没从惊讶中回过神来。他退开了一步，顺势坐在了地上，将两腿伸出，脚踝叠放在一起。“现在这个就是第三步了，”待Steve和Bruce开完会回到监控室时，Sam赶紧借这个当口去休息了，于是他只能半吊子的学着Sam样子跟他说话了。“第一步–”他学着士兵的样子做了个 _说话_ 的手势–“教会你一些词汇；第二步，帮你清洗干净；第三步，帮你感觉舒服些。”

士兵的视线从Steve的身上转到了Bruce身上。“我有一些简单的问题想要问你，”Bruce简洁的说道，“还有一些东西想告诉你，是一些你可能不太…呃…清楚的东西。”他稍微顿了顿，然后抬手指了指自己的上半身和脸。“首先是那个面具，不过咱们还是先说其他的事情好了。你明白吗？”

他垂下头去，片刻后才费力的抬起头点了一下。 _是_ 。

“会觉得疼吗？”Bruce轻声问，“我是问你的头，点头或摇头时会疼吗？”

士兵听了微一皱眉，他望着他，继而缓缓点了下头： _是_ 。

Steve不由心头一紧。原来这么长时间一来他都–

“我能理解，”Bruce深感同情的说，“脱水，虽然我们已经努力在…呃，改善这件事了，可还是没太大的改观。那有没有头疼，像是锥痛–”他说着举起一根食指，“或者还有钝痛的情况？”他伸出了两根手指。

士兵目不转睛的看着他。那只刚刚与Steve交握的手抬了起来，学着Bruce的样子伸出了两根食指： _第二种_ 。然后攥成了拳头，又伸出了一根食指： _第一种_ 。

“两种都有吗？”

点头。 _是_ 。

“那试试这样，”Bruce示范起来，将一只拳头举起，轻抖手腕做出敲击的动作。“用手来表示你的头，看到吗？这是另一种说‘是’的办法。”说着他又用手指比出了一个新的手势：伸出食指和中指–做出一个V字型–再伸出拇指，然后快速的将三根手指捏在一起，他把这个动作又重复了一遍。“这是另一种说‘不’的办法。能看明白吧？”

士兵依旧全神贯注的看着Bruce，继而他举起了自己的拳头：轻轻做了两下敲击的动作， _是_ 。

“那你的手呢–两只手觉得疼吗？”

他血肉的右手： _不_ 。然后是左手： _是_ 。

 _他还保有着人性，伙计，他很聪明_ ，Sam所说的话时不时的就会出现在他脑际。尽管他能够沟通、适应环境、有推断力等等这些都是 _好事_ ，可Steve却依旧感到莫名的悲哀。士兵 _确实_ 很聪明，即便是在词汇量被限制到只有区区40个单词的情况下，他依旧能立即找到如何将自己的意思表达清楚，如何添加 _一些差别_ 进去的方法–这一点实在令人 _赞叹_ 。然而这一切同时也让他所遭受的折磨迫害显得更为令人发指，是以一种更加残酷扭曲的手段 _暴殄天物_ 。可也许连这也是极不公平的。或许这就是当时那种只有变得 _有用_ 方能获得价值的思想所造就出来的吧。

想到这里，Steve不觉咬紧了牙关，他努力让自己保持不动声色。

“很抱歉你的义肢不舒服，”Bruce说道，“那是整条义肢都很疼–”他将一只手平摊开，另一只手围着它画了个圆圈–“还是只有手很疼呢？”

士兵又立即听懂了。 _整只胳膊_ ，他比划着，血肉的右手围着金属左手顺畅的转了一圈。 _整只胳膊_ ，他又说了一遍。

Bruce的语气显得若有所思且就事论事：“从我们给你做的扫描看来，确实有这个可能。”

士兵的身体陡然绷紧了，他的右手才抬起一半，便作罢了似的在空中摆了摆。眉眼也跟着颦紧了起来。

“说吧，没关系的，”Steve鼓励的说道，引得Bruce看了他一眼，“你想问什么？”

 _不_ ，士兵用捏紧手指的动作说道。不，Steve这是才明白，他并不是要问问题，他其实是想要 _告诉_ 他们什么。

士兵缓缓将右臂伸到身子另一侧，将右手放在了金属肩膀上，五指大张开来，努力想要覆盖住从那颗红星到他可能已经被金属替代的锁骨这一片区域。

“你的肩膀？”Bruce轻声揣测道，“那儿比其他地方疼得都厉害了？”

右手悄然从肩头移开，然后握拳做出敲打的动作。 _是_ 。

“你刚到这儿的时候，”Bruce缓缓开口，“医疗小组给你拍了些片子。”

 _医疗_ 这个词就仿佛像是高压电击打在了他的肌肤上一般，立时便引得他瑟缩起来。士兵那双圆睁的眼睛立刻望向了Steve。

Steve看在眼里只觉心头一紧。“没有人会伤害你的，”眼见士兵彻骨的恐惧和害怕的 _因由_ ，Steve勉强按耐住心头突然涌起的怒火，开口说道。“而且不经过你的允许，也不会有人触碰你的。”他随即咽了咽口水，“不过…呃，我之前在浴室里，擅自碰过你。我很抱歉。”

“Steve说的没错，”Bruce的语气中带着一丝Steve从未听过的怒气，“我们绝不会做任何你不同意的事。如果因为你陷入昏迷或者无法正确表达自己的意思而无法首肯的话，那么我们只会进行必要的医疗救治，来挽救你的生命，减轻你的痛苦。你明白吗？”

士兵一动不动，好半天时间，他的眼神始终在Bruce和Steve之间来回游走，最终又落回到Bruce身上。胸口急促的起伏着。

Steve看着Bruce焦躁地掐弄着椅子的塑料边角，力量大得连指节都发白了。

“你明白吗？”Bruce又问了一遍，语气一如既往的轻柔平和。“你不明白或者不确定也没关系…”

士兵动起来的双手打断了他的话。Steve目不转睛的看着他，每一个词都令他愈发感到求知若渴： _我不知道–为什么–好–帮助–为什么–好–拜托/请–_

 _我们是好人_ ，这句话Steve几天前曾跟他说过。若是可以的话，他真想赏当时的自己一记老拳。 _我们是好人_ ，这句话对一个沦为阶下囚的人来说根本 _毫无意义_ 可言。他闭紧了眼睛，使劲揉着自己的鼻梁，努力平复着心头的愤懑和自厌感。我的个天天儿啊，若是Bucky还在的话，他肯定会满脸钦佩地揶揄道： _你可真是能胡沁啊，Rogers_ 。

 _啪_ ，房间里的沉寂突地被这一声脆响所打破。

Steve连忙放下手。士兵正看着他，他的手悬还停在半空中。他居然为了吸引Steve的注意而 _打了个响指_ 。

 _你们为什么要帮我_ ，他想要问。 _你们为什么会在_ 乎。他想要 _答案_ 。

“九头蛇对待你的方式是错误的，”Bruce严肃的说道，“我们之所以想要帮助你是因为这么做是对的。”

士兵并没有理会Bruce。他那双泛着血丝的亮蓝色瞳仁自始至终都一瞬不瞬的注视着Steve。

他在等待 _Steve_ 的回答，可若是Bruce的回答还不足够的话，那他又能说出什么来呢？

“你确实没理由相信我，”半晌Steve才终于开口，语气虽沉重但词句却显得底气不足。他伸手示意了一下周围，还有Bruce。“或者其他人。可我们是真心想帮你的。”

士兵闭紧了双眼，力气大的连长睫都被压得弯了起来，露在外面的半张脸上显出黯然与焦躁。手也落回到了腿上。

是啊，换做是Steve的话，也会觉得这个答复太不济了的。

“在着手做一切事情之前，”过了良久，还是Bruce开口打破了死寂。“我想先给你看一些东西，这样可以吗？”

士兵没有抬起胳膊，只是手握成拳做了个 _是_ 的手势。

突然之间，他原有的痛楚、警惕和困惑统统隐去，取而代之的则是疲倦。压倒一切的 _疲倦_ 。

“这边的屏幕，”Bruce说着从椅子上站起来，朝观察窗走了过去，“会显示一些东西。你来到这儿之后，我们帮你拍了一些片子…”

* * *

  
这是身体内部的影像。

肋骨，有些暗有些亮，还有那条白亮的手臂和头，那个面具，除了面具很清楚以外整张脸和眼部很模糊。是他的头。

指尖，落到其中一侧，面具和脸的交界处。沿着边界搜寻，停，这里是–

_–这个钉子能固定得住颧弓吗？–_

“–这是你上半身的X光片，”Bruce说。他现在站起来了。指着图片，回头看他，又说了些什么，再回头看他，数了一下肋骨， _没有修复肩胛骨的必要_ ，“我们认为这些是人造的肌肉纤维，还有–”

“嘿，伙计，”一个声音说–

_Steve–_

“你还好吗？”

眨眼。眨眼然后深呼吸。Steve在说话，在等着他回答， _集中注意力_ 。这是–看那些照片。跟Bruce，会打招呼的人，一起看身体内部的图片，然后看Steve。一切都– _好疼_ 。好冷，而且–就好像空气流不进面具里。好疼啊。

“听得见我说话吗？”又是Steve的声音。他也不再坐着了。Steve已经到了他面前。Steve蹲在地上，离得很近但又不太近，手肘支在膝盖上–

_你扔什么过来我都接得住！–_

–一个小姑娘，吐出一颗血淋淋的牙齿–

一个小姑娘， _血淋淋的_ –

不，不–集中注意力– _对不起_ ，说 _对不起_ 。

他没有坐在地板上。他正坐在行军床上。Steve就在他面前，大大的蓝眼睛。 _做噩梦了，伙计，你还好吗_ ？还有–热咖啡–热得直烫舌头。把舌头抵在上牙膛上。

头好疼。胸口不能–舒展开来，胸口被 _压住_ 了– _肋骨_ –

“来，”Steve说。他又伸出了手。“咱们先站起来。”

这是握手伙计。是Steve的手，就在眼前，离得不太近。握住–Steve _用力一拉_ 他就站起来了，头觉得好沉，太沉了–突然间–

“深呼吸，”Steve说，他的手还在，好暖和， _继续这么做，Steve，感觉好舒服_ –拜托， _集中精神_ 。

深呼吸。好的。

“深吸一口气，一–二–三–”

这是–他记得这个。就像从肩头往后扔棒球一样， _以前_ 。Steve的手，放在他肩头，就像是–

他的手，还拉着他的手–一个没有终点的握手，就算他已经站起来了–就算–

“好样的，”Steve说。谢谢。“我也想让你稍稍休息一下，伙计，可你需要救治。我们得先跟你把这些东西都说明一下。如果你觉得受不了，就把眼睛闭上，那我们–我们就停下来，好吗？”

说明什么。

“我很抱歉，”Bruce说，他还在。望过来。手插在兜里，他的手在衣兜里攥成了拳头，胳膊也绷紧了，他很– _生气_ 或者是–“我没想到看见这些会–让你这么不高兴。”

望过去。那些照片还在。暗淡的肋骨，亮白的肋骨。深呼吸。

头咚咚 _咚_ 的跳痛。Steve的手，还在，他的手指。 _你清楚若是可以的话我一定会牵你的手的_ 。放开。快放开，退后，这是–这是–放松。 _集中精神_ 。

Steve抬起了手。“别紧张，”他说。不，不是这样的。

显示在窗子上的，那些图像。 _对不起_ ，从这儿开始，然后– _握拳_ ，放在头前，往后拉，放在额头上。 _记得_ 。

伸出食指，指尖相对， _拧动_ 表示 _疼_ 。手，指向身侧，指向– _亮白的肋骨_ –再抬起来。 _疼_ 。抬手，指向肩膀，在放下来。 _疼_ 。

_这只会让他瘫痪，还是…？_

最后一个。左手。碰一碰面具。轻敲，发出 _啪_ 的一响，放下来， _疼_ 。抬手往肩头后甩去， _以前_ 。手放下。

那些是–他 _想不起来_ ，可他知道–那些图片，以前就 _很疼_ ，他不想这样–别让它再疼了–拜托不要啊，Steve。把这个加上，把 _Steve_ ，那个盾牌加上。

“这个是–”Bruce才开口便止住了话头。

这个是什么。

再看一眼图片。暗淡的肋骨， _亮白的_ 肋骨，亮白的 _手臂_ –闭上眼–不，睁开眼–不要–

退开，背靠在墙上，好冷，胳膊自由了–他可以动了，他 _可以_ –

“Bruce，”Steve对Bruce说，“那张手术台–保险库里的那个–”

“我知道，”Bruce说，他生气了，不过–不过只是 _一点点_ ，没有完全生气，但已经生气了，整个身体都在发抖，他退开了，躲开了–

“今天最要紧的是这个，”Bruce说。肋骨不见了，只剩下头部图片。“很快，等我们找到安全而且不会伤到你的办法以后，我们就会帮你把这个面具摘掉。”

把面具 _摘掉_ –

_别他妈操蛋了，这家伙戴着面具都够特么吓人的了–_

别–不要–

停下， _集中精神_ –手抓紧上衣，拇指和食指捏紧， _点、点、_ 长、长、长–

“现在，咱们来看看这张图片–”圆圈，一个椭圆，灰色的斑点，小小的亮白方块，细小的白线–把面具 _摘掉_ –

“这是你的大脑，”Bruce说。他指着图片。大脑，还有面具。“我们认为你会恢复记忆是因为你的大脑在自愈。”

都会痊愈的。一直都是如此。

“–需要多拍些片子，然后搞清楚这里到底是什么情况–”

Bruce指着一个白色的小方块，在他的 _脑子里_ ，不记得这个了– _不记得_ –

“我们可以就在这儿拍，不用做任何创伤性检查，而且一点儿也不疼–”

手放在了他的下巴上，隔着面具–左右摇晃– _嗯，掉不下来的_ –

不，是 _他的_ 手放在了面具上，摸着它，鼻梁上，有挤夹感，到脸颊上，边沿处，坚硬的边缘产生的压硌感，还有肌肉 _拉拽_ 的痛感–

“–一些营养剂。”

操， _操_ –他刚刚–他是又丧失时间了，还是–这他妈的面具–

“我们可以再多跟你说明几次，”Bruce说。

说明什么，说明–

“我们会分成几个步骤来做的，”Steve说。嘿，Steve。“你听到我的话了吗，还是说你想稍稍休息一下？”

 _对不起_ ，再说一遍， _对不起。再一次。拜托_ 。

望向Steve。他很– _不高兴_ ，嘴抿成了一条线，眉头皱的很紧，老皱眉就舒展不回去了伙计。

“最终的目标是要把面具摘掉，”Bruce正在说话。他正望向他而别有看Steve。“这样就能够让你正常的进食喝水了。但要把面具摘掉，我们就得多做几次扫描。还有，今天晚些时候，我们计划帮你摄入一些营养剂。”

步骤1，做更多扫描。步骤2， _营养剂_ 。步骤3， _摘掉面具_ ，那他就能–就能–

“你允许我们做扫描吗？”又是Bruce。什么是–什么–

“没事的，”Steve说，“一点儿都不疼。”

拜托Steve。拜托，这个–说Steve，用盾牌的手势–

“怎么？”

再说一次，Steve，然后将拳头放着手心里， _帮助_ –我，拜托留在这里，留下来，指指地面， _这里_ 。

等等， _等一下_ ，Steve的眼睛 _瞪大了_ –

“嗯，”Steve说，“我会在这儿陪着你的。”

OK。

OK，伙计。


	13. Chapter 13

“用不了多久的，”Steve只觉有些傻乎乎的。闻言，士兵的目光立刻从依旧显示着他身体扫描图像的显示屏上投向了Steve。他此刻坐在椅子里，那双质地不一的手正交握着垂在两膝之间，两只拇指 _焦躁不安的抠弄着_ 。相比他脸上那个诡异的黑色面具，他此刻看似平常的举动却反而显得颇为突兀。

忽然间，Steve开始在脑中想象起自己在华盛顿晨跑时看到周围那些普通人做的一些寻常事¬——士兵穿着同样的蓝色运动衫和灰色运动裤，修剪自家的草坪；在咖啡店里排队等着点餐；以华盛顿纪念碑为背景，举着手机自拍–做这些事的时候都戴着那个面具。他不禁联想起自己曾在国家美术馆看过的，却什么都没看懂一个怪异的流行艺术展。

“我是说Bruce。”过了好半天，Steve才又画蛇添足的补了一句。Bruce几分钟以前便出去了，去取他之前就已经准备好，却没敢带进囚室的那一大堆设备。剩下他陪着士兵干坐在屋里，又没有话说实在太尴尬了。

可是他要Steve留下来的，而且Steve也同意了–就算二人相对无语、气氛尴尬，他也不打算食言。不过话说回来，想必觉得更坐立不安是应该是 _他_ 吧。

Steve不禁想到对方是不是有什么想说却说不出的话。或许他有什么想问的问题，但用自己少得可怜的那点词汇量实在没办法拼凑出一个完整的句子来。

“嘿，呃，JARVIS，”Steve忽然有了主意，于是开口说道。“你能给我们–你能再找一些手语出来吗？”

_“当然可以，Rogers队长。关于哪方面的？”_

听到AI的声音响起，士兵的身体立刻绷紧了起来。

“呃，比如感觉方面的？”Steve边说边向对方投去了一个歉意的眼神。“像是高兴、难过、生气、害怕这种的？”

Steve料定JARVIS应该观测到了士兵紧张的体态，于是它不再出声，而之前显示屏上的X光片则消失不见，取而代之的是第一个手势以及一名女子演示这一手语的视频循环播放。

**高兴**

女子露出一个大大的笑容，将平伸的手掌朝向自己的身体，然后向着自己的方向画两个圆，画圆时手从胸前轻轻滑过。Steve看了几遍之后，自己也学着做了起来。

可士兵却只是无动于衷的看着，Steve过了片刻才明白是怎么回事。

“高兴，”他赶忙解释道。“抱歉，这个手势表示高兴。”他有样学样的做了起来，却远没有示范的女子做得那么顺畅，脸上也没有笑容。

士兵依旧只是盯着他看。还好，大门气闸开启时发出的嘶嘶声救了他的场。

“好了，”Bruce一走进来便说道，怀里抱着一大堆Steve之前见他放在监控室的设备。难怪他去了那么长时间。

Steve和士兵都站了起来：Steve是过去给Bruce帮手的，而士兵则是吓得站起了身，可才一起来便因为疲惫或者饥饿还是疼痛而感到一阵头晕目眩，或许这三者都有吧。突来的焦虑如同千钧重担般压在了他的身上。他目不转睛的盯着Bruce和Steve放在桌子上的那一件件设备。

Bruce注意到他的焦躁，于是开始解释： _这个是做鼻胃插管用的利多卡因注射液；这个是手提式扫描仪的接收器；这个就是扫描仪_ –可这么做似乎一点儿用也不管，而Steve也实在不能怪他。

“用不了多久的，”Bruce继续说着，一副气定神闲的样子，但Steve怀疑这是刻意装出来的。“不行的话咱们可以随时停下来。”

士兵的手下意识的抬了起来：左手平摊，右手做出下切动作。 _停_ 。

“你是想现在就停下来呢，还是你只是做一做那个手势？”Bruce随口问道。而Steve则从几步开外看到士兵吞咽口水时喉结的上下移动。他的左手也跟着动了起来：食指和中指伸出，二。是第二种选项。

“明白了。”Bruce打开箱子取出了一只小巧的控制装置。“还有一件事得告诉你，”他对士兵说道。“这间屋子–还有你到过的其他地方–都是有监控的，”他语气平静的解释道，“你现在也 _还在_ 受到监控。这么做一开始是因为你被视为一个凶恶的囚犯，不过–”说到此处，他那种刻意装出的气定神闲消失了。

士兵纹丝不动的站在，静等他继续说了下去。

“– _不过_ 鉴于我们已经认定你是受害者，继续实施监控只是为了监测你的健康状况，并且将你生理和心理的健康情况完整的记录下来，”Bruce半晌才再次开口，只是语气已变得生硬，像是在背书一样。“我还就你的医疗救治事宜向几位医学专家进行了咨询，他们都已经签了保密协议。”

这一次士兵在听到 _医疗_ 这个词的时候没有哆嗦。在Steve看来这多多少少算是有所进步。

“还有一件事得告诉你，”Bruce索性一口气说了下去。他一直试图与士兵对视却没能如愿，对方的眼睛始终盯着桌子上摆着的东西，目光从一个设备跳到另一个设备上。“我不是个临床医生。我受过一些训练，倒也有不少理论知识，可仅此而已，我不是个正牌儿的医生。”

屋内顿时陷入一片寂静，过了半死，士兵才抬起了机械臂，手握拳，拇指向上， _好_ 。

Steve忍不住哼笑出声，吓了其他俩人一跳。又出现了：第三个笑话。他实在忍不住，实在是太好笑了。而且还是在这种情况下– _那个面具明明都已经钉在了这家伙的脸上了_ ，他居然还有心思 _开玩笑_ –

“抱歉，”他边笑边努力控制住自己的情绪，“抱歉，这–这实在太好笑了。”

士兵回头注视着他。而他的眼角则显露出一丝丝的鱼尾纹来，这不由得令Steve觉得士兵此时并没有像往常那样一脸困惑、审慎，而是在跟着他一起笑。

“抱歉，”他又说了一遍。

士兵抬起双手，朝向自己的胸口画起了圆圈，一次、两次。 _高兴_ 。

Steve见了不由一愣。他这是在问问题，还是在表达自己的情绪呢？“我很高兴我们能帮到你，”他最后说道，“你刚刚若是开了个玩笑的话…”他耸了耸肩，“我觉得很好笑。”

士兵做了个拇指向上的手势，随即飞快的伸出了一根食指。

_不错（Good one）。_

“对，”Steve轻声说，“对，挺不错的。”

Bruce清了清嗓子将他俩的注意力吸引了过去。“那么，”他说道，“你有权利拒绝继续受到监控，”他举起一根手指，“你也有权决定由谁来查看你的医疗信息，”他举起第二根手指，“最后，你有权力请一位有执业证照的专业人士来护理你。”他举起第三根手指。

士兵茫然的看着他。

“首先，”Bruce继续道，“你有什么异议吗？对受到监控有异议吗？要不要我们停止对你的监控？”

士兵犹豫了起来，他那个不易为人所察觉的细小肢体语言，Steve早已烂熟于心。他的重心稍稍移动了一下，左手微微抽动了几下，终于还是没有比出任何手势，而是捏成了拳头。

这个小动作Bruce也看到了。这一点Steve并不感到意外，他总觉得Bruce是他见过的最具观察能力的人了。“你想怎么回答都没关系的。”他说道。

 _我不知道_ ，士兵沉吟良久终于答道。 _为什么–我_ 。

眼见这一切，Steve尚有一息的笑意转瞬间消失的无影无踪。

Bruce深吸了一口气，继而挺起胸膛。“因为，”他非常审慎的开口道，“虽说现在感觉上可能并不是那样的，可是那是你的身体，你说了算。”他说着指了指自己和Steve。“而我们也会尊重你的决定的。”

士兵一动不动的站在原地。他缓缓的眨着眼，然后将手掌放在胸口，就放在那个他总是用来说 _拜托_ 的位置，只是这一次他的手却并没有动，这一点正说明了他的疑惑以及他的难以置信。我，他说的是，我。

Steve于是也学着Bruce一言不发，静静的等待。

士兵的另一只手终于动了起来。二。

“你有权利对你的医疗信息进行保密，”Bruce说，“所以如果你想只让我，或者只让我咨询的那些医生们看你的信息的话，这都是可以的。而且你也可以在任何时候撤回你对任何事情的同意权，比如说，如果你想让Steve离开，就算是你之前同意他留下来，这么做也是可以的。”

听了这话，他立刻就做出了反应。食指和中指立刻就与拇指捏在了一起： _不_ 。

“好的，”Bruce说，“那我再问你一遍，是否需要我请其他医学专家来。”

士兵疑惑的偏过头去，眉梢微微挑起，这可是Steve迄今见过的最细微的难以置信的表情了。他不禁暗忖，究竟有多长时间没有人征求过 _士兵_ 在 _任何事情上_ 的许可了？

“第三项，”Bruce继续说道，“你可以找我以外的人，有执业资质的人来帮你。”

对方再次快速的答了个 _不_ 。

“好，那咱们就开始吧。”说完，Bruce便朝自己的工作台走去，然后开始一步步的向士兵解释起他们的计划来：首先要做一个脑部扫描，需要给他戴上一个装有传感器电极的软帽，以便在进行刺激测试时将士兵的脑电波活动情况传输到Bruce的工作站上。接下来则需要借助Stark科技制造的一台颇为笨重的手提式扫描仪原型机，为士兵大脑的一些特定区域进行更为详尽的扫描。

“Bruce，”Steve迟疑了片刻后出声打断了他的工作。

听见有人叫他，他有些不明所以的回头望向Steve。“哦，对哈，”他说罢转身面向士兵，“准备好了吗？”

士兵的右手稍稍动了一下： _是_ 。

“我得去到你身边才行，”Bruce平静的对他说，“如果你坐着的话做会比较方便。你看想怎么做都行。”他转过身去继续摆弄桌子上的设备，将上面连接的线缆捋顺，刻意地放慢了速度，把每个动作都细细展现给他看。

士兵则一动不动的站在原地。

过了半晌，他才拖着脚步向前迈出了一步，然后又迈了一步，再走了一步，直到来在离他最近的那把塑料椅子跟前。他用金属左手扶住了椅背，可力量大得几乎要把塑料都抓碎了。

Bruce转过身，手里拿着那只装有传感器电极的软帽，上面满布了与工作台相连的导线，而士兵见到那东西时的反应则着实让Steve的心不由得猛然一沉。他甚至都能 _听见_ 士兵隔着面具倒吸了一口凉气，他随即将另一只手也放在了椅背上，仿佛抓着救命稻草一般使劲儿的抓握着椅子。

士兵此时的反应让Steve想起了这一天所经历的一切。他下意识的注意到对方乌青的眼袋；布满血丝的眼白；异常散大的瞳孔；疲惫在他额头上刻出的道道深沟；还有惨白暗沉的肤色。虽说他几个小时前才刚刚洗过澡，可现在他的头发却又已经被汗水打湿了。

他看起来简直惨不忍睹。而Steve明明早已见识过那张电椅对他都施加了什么恶行，却还要求他坐下来，乖乖的让Bruce把那个仪器放在他的头上，看着那些 _电极_ 朝自己脸上压过来，他心里得是什么样感觉啊–想到这里他不禁一阵恶心。

“停下，不，等等。”Steve一边说一边抬手比划出 _停_ 的手势来，而一旁士兵的胸膛则开始急促的起伏，就如同早些时候他通过手掌感受到的那样，这不由得令他更加担忧了。他不能再让他经受一次折磨了。他做不到。

“Steve？”

“咱们能否–我知道你说要先做扫描，然后再提供营养剂，可Bruce，拜托。如果–”Steve说着指了指那些电极和导线，“–这些不是 _此时此刻_ 非做不可的医疗检测，那咱们能不能–咱们先给他准备些食物好吗？先让他慢慢觉得好受一些。等过一阵子，他觉得可以了，咱们再做那些也不迟呀。”

Bruce听罢低头看了看手里的一堆东西，红黄蓝交错的导线，还有用来包裹住士兵头颅的，如同牢笼一般的电极，然后闭上眼，深深吸了口气。“当然，”半晌他才开口，“你说得对。”

士兵强迫自己松开紧抓着椅子的右手。 _对不起_ ，他将拳头放在胸口画圈。 _对不起_ 。

“你不必为任何事道歉，”Steve认真的说，“是我们没有考虑周全。”

“Steve说的对，”Bruce轻声附和道，继而将软帽放回到箱子里，随手把箱子锁好放到了一边。“是我欠考虑了。”

金属左手放开了椅背，士兵的身子有些踉跄。他抬起两手将两根食指尖相对，然后左右拧动起来。 _疼_ 。他抬眼直勾勾的盯着那只箱子。 _疼_ ，他又说了一遍。

“我们不会伤害你的，”Steve说道，与此同时Bruce也开口问：“是现在很疼吗？还是想起之前哪里疼？”

士兵没有回答，而是转过身去，费力的坐到了椅子上。同样的动作他半个小时前也做过，只是这一次，却将这个 _几天前_ 就已经精疲力竭到了极限，又被恐惧和肾上腺素持续摧残的男人的疲态暴露无遗，他仿佛在几分钟的时间里就老了好几十岁一般。对不起，才一坐下，他便忙不迭的重复道。 _对不起_ 。

“不要紧的，”Steve答道，“Bruce？”

Bruce忙清了清嗓子。“对，你需要营养，”他随即开始用比解释脑部扫描时更为谨慎的措辞解释他们的每一步计划：用震金头的电磨机迅速进行钻孔以免触发面具上的反篡碰装置；做鼻胃插管的流程；插管会有什么感觉（很不舒服）；管子是否会有什么异味（不会）；注入管子内的是什么东西（是一种稀释的配方营养剂，不会刺激肠胃）。

“我实话实说，”在解释完整个过程之后，Bruce又强调了一次。“这个过程会非常的不舒服。我给你准备了利多卡因，但如果你的代谢速度也像Steve似的那么快，那么药效是持续不了太久的，”他说道，“我很抱歉，可我们实在找不到哪种对你们俩有效的局麻药物。不过如果你想要我停下的话…”

士兵抬手比划： _停_ 。

“没错，”Bruce说。他深深吸了口气，然后缓缓呼出。“你准备好开始了吗？”

士兵挺了挺胸，眼神中闪过一丝决绝。

Bruce拿起了手钻。“它开起来是这个声音，”他轻声说道，继而启动了钻头，一阵尖利刺耳的嗡鸣声立时充斥在屋内。他随即关掉了电源。“我用它磨钻面具的时候，你会觉得有点震，”他继续道，“不过既然钻头是用震金做的，你应该不会感到震得 _太_ 厉害，但打钻的声音你肯定听得见，而且那种声音也会作用在面具上，然后传导到那些钢钉和你的骨头上。所以如果你觉得害怕…”

 _停_ ，士兵用手势接过了话茬。

“对，”Bruce说，“那样的话我们就会停下来。准备好了吗？”

士兵迟疑的吞了吞口水，眼神从钻头飘向了Steve，随即–

 _Steve_ ，他打手势道。 _Steve_ 。

“怎么？”

士兵将十根手指都伸了出来，然后又重新攥成了拳头。紧接着又用右手比划道： _聊天–拜托_ 。

Steve自己突然间觉得喉头一梗。“好，”他勉强挤出一句，“没问题，伙计。我可以跟你说话。”

可突然间，他的大脑变得一片空白了。

“不如说说我们是怎么相遇的吧？”Bruce提议。“我先在面具上准备打钻的地方做个记号，好吗？”

这一点他之前就已经解释过了，不过再说一遍倒也无妨。士兵闻言点了点头。

“我觉得你估计已经受够了飞天航母了，”Steve对士兵说道，而眼见着Bruce用一只银色的记号笔在面具上鼻孔下方的位置画了一个圆点，士兵整个人更加的紧绷僵硬了起来。“不如–呃，说说我是怎么走到了今天这个地步的吧？”

士兵的手立刻动了起来：OK。

Steve于是清了清喉咙，将另一把椅子拽过来，在士兵对面坐了下来。“一切都是…”他缓缓开口，“一切都是从一个展览会开始的。我那时24岁，因为军队不肯征召我而火大的很–”

（Bruce轻声说：“等我开始钻的时候，我会用这个抽吸工具把掉下来的碎屑和粉尘都吸走，好吗？这东西用起来声音是这样的–”）

这个故事他从没跟谁提起过–因为地球人似乎都知道了，或者该说是自以为知道–不过说起来倒也蛮顺嘴的，Steve于是将自己的注意力全部集中在士兵的双眼上。

“–我之前已经去应征过好几次了–”

（“我要开始钻了。记住，如果你需要缓一缓的话可以随时叫停–”）

“–我还以为他们会把我给抓起来呢–”

（钻头发出尖利的嗡鸣，而士兵则强迫着自己一瞬不瞬的望着Steve–）

“–他们给了我一张第二天的火车票，当天晚上我紧张的什么似的–”

于是他们便这样继续了下去。Steve把整个故事都说给了他听，从在展览会上与Bucky–天呐，如今唤着他的名字依旧令他心痛–道别，到磕磕绊绊的通过遴选，再到那天早上与Peggy一同乘车前往实验现场，整个讲述的过程都伴随着面具被电磨机小心谨慎地磨钻时发出的声响；士兵不由自主的惊恐的呼吸声和电钻、抽吸工具交替发出的声音。

“–一路追着他跑到了水道边，不但光着脚丫子，一身衣服还都险些被撑破了，就这么一口气至少跑了一英里–”

“Steve，”Bruce的声音传来，一开始Steve并没有往心里去，可一只手随即便轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，他这才将自己的视线从士兵专注的眼眸上转了开来，有些苶呆呆地望着Bruce。

“已经完成了，”Bruce边说边把手钻放在了一边。“你做的非常好。Steve，你…”

“怎么了？”

Bruce冲他微微一笑。“没什么，就是你刚刚讲故事的时候，”他说道。“满嘴的布鲁克林口音。你平时都不是这样的。”

确实啊。那些东西早已从他身上磨砺掉了–随着从前的那个Steve一起埋葬在1943年了。“你还好吗？”

士兵不安的吞了吞口水，然后小小的点了点头。虽然额头上已布满了汗珠，可他还是举起一只手快快的画了个圆圈。

“是要赶紧完事儿喽？”Bruce和蔼的问。“那好。我已经把所有要用的东西都摆出来的…”

Steve只觉自己的喉咙被惶恐与不安梗住了，他目不转睛的看着Bruce将所有的用品都一一解释了一番：饲管、几支注射器、试纸条、润滑剂。士兵表面上倒是显得很泰然平静，然而当Bruce真的把装有利多卡因的注射器对准了面具上的钻孔，要他把头稍稍往后仰一些的时候，他才真的显出了恐惧。

士兵的手突然抬起，急切而用力的比划起来–

_停止–_

_停止–_

_停–停–停–_

他的双眼紧闭，寂静的屋里只能听到他急促的粗喘声和两只质地不一的手碰撞在一起发出的声响–

“停了停了，”Bruce立刻说道，随即抽回两手举在空中，这样士兵一旦睁开眼睛，就能看到他的手离面具很远。“我很抱歉，已经停下来了。”

士兵急促的喘息，胸口也随之猛烈的起伏着。如今面具上被打了洞，使得他的呼吸声显得大了很多。他的手依旧不停的说着– _停–不_ –最后是， _拜托_ 。

“嘿，伙计，”Steve困难的说道，他突然间想知道 _自己_ 被改造时是不是也是如此–一排排的森然的注射器、注射口处嘶嘶作响，还有毫无止歇、蚀心腐骨的灼烧感–这一点是否也与士兵一样。“没事了。我们已经停下来了。”

经过疲惫与恐慌的一番折腾，士兵已气喘吁吁，他的头软软的转到一边与Steve对视。然后他费力的将自己血肉之躯的右手缓缓抬到胸前，然后用力按住了胸口。 _我_ 。他用手画圆： _拜托_ ，然后用手点了点自己的胸膛： _我_ ，然后又做了一次 _拜托_ –然后， _我_ 。

“你想要自己动手做，”Steve很快就明白了他的意思。“Bruce，他能–？”

虽说两手还举在士兵能看到的地方，但不知为何， Bruce整个人看上去却好像是蜷缩起来了一般。就如同将身体的每一个部分都紧紧的缩成了一团，躲着不露头了。他沉着一张脸，轻轻点了下头。“他能做的。很多人都能做的了。”

“那就让他做吧，”Steve不管不顾的说，“你想试试看吗？”他回头问士兵，“你能行的。Bruce可以指导你做的。对吧？”

士兵的目光落在了Bruce身上，这时才看见他举起来的双手，还有他叫停时他正拿着的那支注射器。汗湿的头发粘在他的脸上。Steve几乎能感觉到对方身上散发出的一阵阵异常的体热–或许是戒断反应的结果，Sam说过戒断会导致发烧–

“好吧，”Bruce说，“那你插管时要不要注射些利多卡因？也许会有点效果呢？”说着他朝士兵微微挥了挥手里的注射器。

士兵用力的摇了下头，这一次他没有用手语说 _不_ 。

Bruce见状将注射器放下，然后拿起早就预备好的管子递给了士兵，对方伸手一把将它抄了过去。“准备好了吗？”

点头，与刚才说 _不_ 时一样的决绝。

Bruce于是用低沉而克制的语调指导他该如何插管，而Steve也尽量不错眼珠儿的观瞧。士兵动手插管时，由于异物的刺激使得他眼泪直流，喉咙也抑制不住的梗咽，试图将异物顶出去，可每一次，士兵都想尽办法让自己平静下来，强迫自己继续减持下去。

直到这时Steve才意识到，在这个新囚笼里待的这一周左右的时间里，不管遇到何种障碍，士兵都是像现在这样，即便自己的精神已经处于崩溃的边缘，他依旧会驱使着自己的肉体勉力向前。Steve终于认识到，士兵虽然是个超级士兵，但他却有着不同于常人的卓然之处：那就是超乎寻常的 _耐力_ 。

于是Steve也自始至终没有挪开视线–士兵的每一个痛苦且艰难的挣扎他都看在了眼里，直到Bruce说：“行了，完成了。”士兵的手这才垂落下来，他的双肩随着每一次艰难的呼吸而颤抖不停。

直到这时，Steve才重重吐出一直屏着的那口气，之所以如此，一半是因为紧张，另一半是为了安抚自己不停翻搅的五脏六腑。

“做得好，伙计，”他疲累的说道，“非常棒。”

士兵却像是根本没听见他说的话。他的眼神变得恍惚涣散，剩下的管子还从面具的空洞处耷拉在外面。“我想测一下酸碱值，”Bruce轻声说，“可以吗？”

士兵的金属左手动了： _OK_ 。

Bruce手脚麻利的做了起来，把一个东西从管头插进去后不久又抽了出来，用那个他称作测试条的东西做了个检测，然后才终于开口道：“我用胶布把饲管贴在你的面具上，要是你愿意的话自己动手也可以。”

 _OK_ ，士兵继续用手说道。 _OK_ 。

Bruce毫不迟疑地拿起一小块医用胶布，沿着士兵颧骨的大致位置将饲管贴在了面具上。“我这就把营养剂打进去。除了胃部慢慢变得饱满时可能会有点不太舒服以外，你应该不会有什么其他感觉的，”Bruce说道，“不过这种不适感慢慢就会好的。”

 _OK_ ，士兵答道。

过了一小会儿，一切终于都完成了。

Steve只觉得自己跟士兵此时一样的疲累，而他才只不过是 _动动嘴皮子_ 而已啊。 _老天爷_ 啊。

“接下来，就是扫描了，”Bruce说，“咱们一鼓作气把它给做完了吧？咱们就不戴那个电极帽子了，”他补充道。“就只是用手提式扫描仪扫一下就好。你就像现在这个样子，坐着不动就行了。可以吗？”

士兵没有反应。

“你还好吗，伙计？”Steve问，刚刚胃里一通翻搅恶心，搞得他现在嗓子里还酸痛不已。“能听见我们的话吗？”

士兵颓然的抬起头瞥了他一眼，看样子他几乎要睁不开眼了。他抬起金属左手，在空中做了个奇怪波浪似的手势，然后： _Steve_ 。

Steve随即意识到，那其实就是波浪。这是他在说： _嗨，Steve_ 。（Wave有挥手也有海浪的意思）

“嘿，”他连忙说道，“能听见我们的话吗？”

金属拳头敲了两敲： _是_ 。

“要不要休息一下啊？”

 _不_ ，金属左手说道，然后又在半空中画了个圈，用Bruce之前翻译的意思，告诉他们 _继续_ 。

“要我跟你聊天吗？”

 _是_ 。

于是Steve便接着之前的故事继续讲了下去，只是这次他尽量用最平和的语气，口音也收敛了许多，而Bruce则自顾自的摆弄起其他的设备来。他终于将那台手提设备拿了起来，可那玩意儿开动后不断发出的电子嘀嗒声，却让士兵本已经瘫软的身体再度紧张了起来。

两人就像之前那样配合行事，Steve跟士兵说话，Bruce则轻声将自己的每一步都说给他听，并且在设备将要靠近他的太阳穴、耳朵、面具、胸膛和脊柱的时候提前警告他。Steve将这一切干扰都屏蔽在外，把全副注意力都集中在士兵迷蒙的双眼上，不过虽说二人之间至少还相隔着一尺左右的距离，可士兵却似乎在往Steve的方向 _栖近_ 。

整个扫描花了好长的时间，Bruce不停的来回查看拍出的影像，机器卡壳的时候则会引得他低声咒骂。等他终于将手里的扫描仪放下，长出了一口气，同时也打断了Steve讲述他最家喻户晓的那个故事（“巴黎的那次火车行动 _到底_ 是怎么样的？”）的时候，Steve的手表显示已经过了足足四十多分钟了。

“做得好，”Bruce边夸奖士兵，边把另一把椅子拽到了控制台旁边坐了下来。“谢谢你，”说着，他用平摊的右手碰了碰自己的下巴然后将手向前伸出，往下画出一条弧线。“这个手势表示 _谢谢_ 。我知道挺过这一通折腾不容易，可你做得非常好。”

士兵却似乎对Bruce的感激无动于衷，径自转头望向了Steve。他抬起金属左手，用手指碰了碰面具下嘴巴的大致位置，然后学着Bruce的样子将手伸出去，缓缓向下画出一条弧线。 _谢谢你_ 。

Steve只觉心头一紧，用力咬紧了牙关。Steve刚刚 _做了_ 什么？他不过就是坐在那儿 _动了动嘴巴_ 而已，他只不过是尽力对对方 _以礼相待_ 罢了。仅仅是因为这些就接受对方的谢意，不仅让他觉得受之有愧，更令他觉得自己也是让士兵遭受折磨的人之一。

不过从某种程度上讲， _他就是_ 。正是因为 _他_ ，九头蛇才会一次又一次地在士兵的身上试图重制血清–并且最后获得了他们 _所谓的成_ 功。也是因为 _他_ ，Bruce此时才会坐在他身旁，一边强自装出一副温文尔雅的模样，一边竭尽全力地压制内心无时无刻不在沸腾的怒火。所以若是真算起来，这一切 _都是_ 他的错。

“你不用谢我，伙计，”许久他才回了一句，他花了好半天才让放松了紧咬的牙关，以免让士兵误会他是在生 _他的_ 气。“我就是来帮你的。我们全都是。”可这句话听来却显得无比苍白。

士兵审视了他一番，眼神从他的脸庞一直扫过他紧扣在一起的双手–Steve知道自己掩饰内心 _愤恨_ 的方法没能成功，他紧握双手的力道足以将普通人的手指扼断。他强自将手指伸了开来，不过这一手估计骗不过目光犀利、从不错失 _任何_ 细节的士兵。

“要看看吗？”

“嗯，”Steve答道，“好，继续做下去嘛，对吧？”他说着耸起一侧的肩膀示意了一下士兵，然后挤出了一丝比哭还难看的笑。

士兵的眼角皱了起来，他微抬右手， _是_ 。估计再过不久，Steve就能看到那似有若无的微表情是否真的是一朵笑容了，他打从心里希望那确实是微笑。

“我也是这么想的，”Bruce答道，“咱们来看看。”他挪了挪椅子面向桌子和临时工作台而坐，然后敲打了几下键盘，几人身后的显示屏随即亮了起来，这一次上面显示的是新拍的扫描片子。不出所料，Bruce选择先查看士兵脑部的扫描图像，而把他胸腹部的图像暂时放到了一边，Steve心里清楚，他们肯定能在那些片子里看到Howard Stark几十年前做的那些已经空空如也的给药器还有天知道别的什么鬼玩意儿。

虽然士兵仍旧疲惫的瘫坐在椅子里，可他还是勉力抬起头来，全神贯注的盯着屏幕。

Bruce一张张浏览着图像–有些图像看上去都差不多，Steve实在分辨不出其中的不同来–速度之快，让他忍不住想起早前有一次Tony对Bruce很无礼的形容：“ _哦，你懂的。我、Banner、霍金、Richards、Pym–然后才是爱因斯坦_ 。”

可即便像他这样只听说过爱因斯坦的人，都能听懂这话里的意思。“怎么样？”

然而还不待Bruce有机会开口解释，士兵便突然发作了起来。

被这突如其来的爆发吓得愣住了，Steve只能苶呆呆地看着士兵摇摇晃晃地站起身，继而踉跄着脚步，盲目地从椅子、从 _他们_ 身旁退了开去，他的右手抓住了鼻胃插管的管头，而那只金属左手则覆盖在了面具上，手指开始往面具里掏了进去–

“喂喂喂，”Bruce说着自己也站了起来，像士兵刚才要求–不，是乞求–他停手时那样将双手举了起来。“对不起–JARVIS，把显示屏关了–真对不起，是不是那些图像吓着你–”

然而Steve却意识到，士兵刚才其实 _并没怎么_ 注意显示屏，正这个时候，他注意到士兵的喉咙突地胀大且梗咽起来，他的眼睛也因痛苦、恐惧和惊惶而瞪圆了起来–

“ _见鬼_ ，”Bruce短促的低咒一声，“没事的–你不会有事的，”他才朝着士兵迈出一步，士兵立刻便惊恐的 _瑟缩_ 起来，他眼中的克制与神志也随之消失的无影无踪，随即，他的腹部开始抽动，那只金属左手开始疯狂的 _抓挠_ 面具–一股酸腐的味道也跟着在空气中弥散开来。

“Bruce–那个 _面具_ ，”Steve总是挤出一句话来，“反篡碰装置–”

“ _操！_ ”Bruce骂道，一切都完了。

士兵突然向前扑去，他脑中的兽性本能驱使着他选择 _战斗_ 而非 _逃走_ 。他的金属手臂一下子打了过来–一切都发生在这 _转瞬之间_ –

Steve只能眼睁睁地看着，他的心脏仿佛都要跳出胸膛了，与此同时，那只无坚不摧的机械臂猛地扼住了Bruce的咽喉，士兵用力将他向后推去，推着Bruce重重撞在墙上，而士兵的脸上除了最原始的愤怒和无以复加的恐惧外别无一物–他无法呼吸，肮脏粘稠的呕吐物随即从面具的空洞里溢了出来，而扼住Bruce脖子的手则越掐越紧–

这一刻，Steve只觉时间戛然静止住了。


	14. Chapter 14

_安全起见_ ，Bruce几个小时前曾说过。

为了他。 _为了他的安全_ 。

“求你了，”Steve嘶哑的声音穿透了他耳边呼呼作响的血流声。他的话语盖过了士兵透过破损面具发出的令人毛骨悚然的湿喘声；Bruce窒息的梗咽声和机械臂越发用力时发出的尖利嗡鸣声。

他能感到肾上腺素在体内奔涌狂飙，催逼着心跳如擂鼓般轰鸣。他们 _没有时间_ 了，而且Steve发过誓要 _帮助_ 他的，他不能–

“求你了，伙计，拜托，”他再次恳求道，继而绝望地拔腿朝他走去，与此同时，他注意到Bruce暴露在外的皮肤开始时不时地泛起绿色，另一边，士兵银亮的机械臂寒光闪闪，金属手指死命的掐着对方惨白的脖颈；而随着小腹的不断起伏，士兵又开始呕吐起来。

_“队长，我可以启动手铐–”_

“不，”Steve插话道，这一刻他突然从心底找到了以往只能在酣战时才可体会到的冷静。“别碰他，JARVIS，也别伤害他。”他已来到了近前，能清楚的看到士兵已经憋红的脖颈，他大汗淋漓，努力地忍着不让自己再次呕吐，也可能是想要将涌上来的呕吐物再咽回去，他血肉的右手正胡乱的抓挠着面具，长长的指甲刮划着面具表面，却留不下一丝痕迹。操，他们还有 _多长_ 时间？

士兵的眼睛依旧死死的盯着面前的男人，若他无法克制住自己，无法 _坚持着_ 不发狂，只怕对方就要被扼断脖颈了–

“ _面具_ ，”Bruce用梗咽窒息的声音喘息道，他双目圆睁，眼神里写满了对失去控制会造成的恶果的熟谙与深湛的恐惧。

“伙计，”Steve再度嘶声说道，火急火燎、不顾一切的想知道这个男人的 _真实姓名，上帝_ 啊– _Sam_ 在的话会怎么做？–他抬起手放在胸前， _拜托_ ，“求你快放开他，伙计，求你别伤害他–”

Steve将两手食指顶在一起拧动起来， _疼/伤害_ –

“让我帮你–拜托让我来帮你吧–”

他握起拳头，伸出拇指，然后落在另一只手的手心里–

_“房间里装有防御机制，队长–”_

“除非他真的变身了才能用，”Steve咬牙道，Bruce的身型是不是变大了？他必须将全副注意力都放在 _士兵_ 身上，除了士兵不作他人想–“拜托让我来帮你–我真的真的很抱歉，”他将拳头放在胸口画圈。“拜托了，伙计，我们也不想这样的，拜托你 _听我说_ 啊–”

士兵那双红通通、泪汪汪的眸子终于– _终于_ 转向了Steve。他脸上面具与皮肉的交接处已经被抓得红肿出血了，有那么短短一瞬间，他停下手去擦抹面具上的钻孔，更多的呕吐物从Bruce钻开的孔洞里流了出来，天呐，他不能 _呼吸_ 了–即便已经将Bruce牢牢按在了墙边，可他的身子却已摇摇欲坠了，他的机械臂、心头的怒火与恐惧估计就是唯一能令他维持 _神志_ 的东西了–

“我可以帮你的，”Steve再次嘶声道，他的胸口就如同士兵和Bruce一样憋闷，他们三人都是同样被恐慌、惊惧和Steve _事与愿违的帮忙_ 折磨得无法呼吸，“拜托快放开他，他会离开这间屋子的，他也不会再碰你了，这只是个意外，伙计， _拜托_ 快放了他吧–”

他不敢去看Bruce，不敢看他是否已经开始变身了，万一绿巨人真的蹿出来的要跟那只机械臂分个高下，万一–万一– _万一_ –

_“我可以启动不会造成持久副作用的应对措施，队长–”_

Steve使劲儿的摇了摇头，但始终与士兵四目相交，他随即像之前那样将手伸向他，就像那次 _握手_ 一样，“让我试着帮帮你。拜托就让我试试吧。”

他能听到Bruce从自己右侧发出的梗咽和挣扎声，但 _绿巨人并没有出现_ – _目前_ 还没有–

士兵的机械臂放开了Bruce，Bruce立刻摔倒在地， _还是他本人_ ， _还是Bruce本尊_ 。他瘫坐在地上呛咳着，身子哆嗦、抽搐个不停，但他还 _保持着自我_ 。

士兵踉跄着朝Steve靠了过去，Steve抓住了他的金属左手，士兵身上酸腐刺鼻的气味随即扑面而来，熏呛着他的眼睛和鼻子，Steve赶忙咽了咽口水，将自己恶心想吐的感觉勉强压了下去，士兵的身子迟钝且瘫软，他的另一只手始终抓着面具不放。Steve站稳了脚步扶住他，嘴里则急切的低声说道：“快走，Bruce，快 _出去_ –”

Steve的视线被士兵挡住了，只能细听Bruce蹒跚地爬起身时衣服发出的窸窣声，囚室大门打开时发出的嘶嘶声以及渐行渐远、踉跄不稳的脚步声。

“挺住、挺住、挺住，”他一遍遍的重复着，如今与他独处一室的只有Steve了–整座大厦里最没有心理准备，也最没有专业知识的人– _见鬼_ –

Steve扶着士兵坐在了地上，他沉重的躯体无力地任由对方摆布，可那只机械左手却像个老虎钳子般抓着他的手–Steve估计自己的手指头搞不好都要被他攥折了–士兵的身子烧得 _滚烫_ ，而且汗津津的，Bruce小心谨慎地在他面具上钻开的那个孔洞，如今却成了呕吐物的排污口，他身上的蓝色病号服也被污物沾染的一塌糊涂。

Steve拥扶着士兵让他背靠着墙座好。“把它拔出来，”他说着腾出一只手指了指那个管头。“至少先把饲管拔出来，这样的话，我就–我就能–”

士兵的下腹又开始抽搐起来，他努力地想要呛咳，努力的想在这个令人窒息的面具下，隔着一大堆液体呼吸–Steve年少时得过无数次肺炎，他清楚那种声音表示 _液体已经呛到了肺里_ –

“你先松开我的手，”Steve哀求道，“然后把管子拔出来–”

“ _Steve_ ，”Bruce略显气虚的沙哑话音从头顶的扬声器里传了出来，“ _Steve，用抽吸器_ –”

“我 _知道_ ，”Steve怒道，士兵虚软的抬头望向他，污物已沾染到了他的头发上，然而那双布满血丝的蓝眼睛却依旧犀利，随即，那只机械左手终于放开了他。

Steve立刻跳起身朝屋子另一边的工作台跑了过去，去那个摆放着钻孔需要的工具箱里翻找–而他身后，士兵仍在拼命挣扎着想要喘口气。

还好他的手没有哆嗦，他很快便在箱子中找到了装在黑盒子里的抽吸器组件，他一把抄起来反身奔回到士兵身边直接跪倒下来，然后手忙脚乱的按照Bruce以前做过的样子把那个混账玩意儿组装起来。

忙乱中他抬头看了一眼士兵，发现他将两腿伸了开来，腿上的肌肉正不住的 _抽搐着_ ，那条饲管扔在了他身边。他做到了，他把管子拔出来了，可现在他却用两只手死死抓住了面具，正使劲儿的 _往下拽_ ——

“不，别！操，”Steve低咒一声，“不不，别–”

 _“那面具会爆炸的，Steve，赶紧阻止他–”_ 这回传来的是Sam的声音–JARVIS肯定已经通知了所有人– _要是Sam在屋子里的话_ –

“拜托别这样，”就在Steve开口哀求他的时候，那个抽吸器终于嘶嘶作响的启动了，“来，拜托，求你让我–”

可士兵却并没有看他，他现在什么都看不到，他的身体扭曲颤抖着。如今除了因窒息而产生的恐慌以外，他什么都感受不到。

“求你了，”Steve再次哀求道，这时扬声器又响了起来– _“Steve，得赶紧想想办法–”_ 他于是直接把抽吸器伸了过去，躲开他抓扯的手指，努力对士兵抓挠出的血道子和瘀痕视而不见–将抽吸器插进了面具上的孔洞里，开始抽吸里面混合着营养剂的胆汁和胃液–

“挺着点儿，伙计，加油， _求你了_ –”

然而士兵却拼命挣扎着想要躲开Steve，虚软而又绝望的扭动着身体和头想要闪躲，而他原本憋得通红的皮肤此时已开始变得苍白，缺氧与积聚的恐慌虽然削弱了他的力量，却并未将他的斗志泯灭。

_（“我们要动手了队长，你也得一起陪绑了–”）_

Steve听罢不管不顾的伸手过去，一把紧紧握住了士兵的右手， _然后_ –

“动手！”他大喊道，“动手，Sam！”

一股巨大的 _声浪_ 将他二人席卷其中，这声音既强大可怕，又尖锐刺激、震耳欲聋，以雷霆万钧之势重重击打在他们身上，Steve立时被震得目不能视、动弹不得，大脑一片空白。

他本能地用一只手堵住了耳朵，而另外那只握着抽吸器的手却下意识的保持不动，那股声浪震得他 _喘不过气来_ 。士兵的手从面具上挪开，死命的捂住了耳朵，将头用力的向后仰，本能的想要躲避那可怕的噪音，Steve恍惚间注意到，他的呕吐物已经顺着下巴一路流到了他脖颈上的訾须上了。

那股声浪随即便止消下去，可双耳却依旧被震得嗡嗡作响，就连抽吸器发出的尖锐嘶嘶声都听不到了。Steve的头突突地跳痛着， _天呐_ ，挨了这一家伙，那见鬼玩意儿该不会是坏了吧？不，它–他 _看到它_ 在工作了，他也能看到士兵的胸膛开始起伏了，虽不平匀，但却在 _呼吸着_ 。他的耳朵依旧嗡鸣不止，而且有些晕头转向。

Steve只觉浑身都不听使唤。他才想开口说话，士兵的金属左手却在此时放开了耳朵，又放在了那个禁锢着他的黑色面具上。见状，他赶忙说道：“求你了，如果你硬拉的话，那个面具会 _伤害到你_ 的，”可他却 _听不到自己的声音_ ，他的话在自己耳中都只不过是喉咙和嘴巴发出的一阵阵模糊不清的震动而已。

他眼看着金属手指再次抠住了面具， _不_ ，天呐，他不能–“拜托，”他重又说道，见士兵没有反应，他于是又说了一遍：“ _拜托不要_ ，”他的右手不知不觉间再次伸向了士兵的手，他握住了他的手指，将它拉过来放在了自己的胸口上，Steve用力的按住那只手，以至于他都能从指尖上感觉到对方飞快跃动的心跳了，而这时，士兵才真正的 _看向_ 他。

他依旧是一副晕眩恍惚、惊恐不堪的样子，Steve于是说道， _请/拜托_ ，然后又用手在他胸口画圈， _拜托_ ，接着，他将手握成拳， _对不起。对不起_ ，Steve再次说道。

正当Steve说 _对不起_ 的时候，士兵汗津津的血肉右手突然重重地盖住了Steve的手，他的指尖划过Steve拳头的边沿，用力按向他的胸口，Steve每说一次 _对不起_ ，士兵就会跟着他画一个圆圈，每说一次 _对不起_ ，他都会刻意的轻捏一下Steve的手。

Steve依然听不见自己的呼吸声，只能感觉到自己的肺部在急促的运动着，他听不见自己跪在地上时身上衣服发出的窸窣声，又或者身后的大门是否打开了，Sam是否还在扬声器里说着什么。他也听不到士兵发出的声音，更不知道究竟是抽吸真的奏效了，还是士兵突然的镇静是否是 _疲惫_ 而造成的，毕竟他刚刚可是差点儿 _窒息_ 啊。

如果凑近一些的话，他说不定能感觉到士兵是否在呼吸，他于是凑了过去，一只手仍然握着抽吸器，下意识地在气孔洞间来回移动抽吸，另一只手按在了他的胸前–不停的说着 _对不起_ –过了半晌，那只金属左手终于从面具上挪开，落在了Steve的肩头。

士兵目不转睛的盯着他。他满是血丝的双眼依旧大睁着，可惊恐却已开始渐渐退去，Steve后知后觉的意识到，对方的金属指尖此刻正用力的按着他的斜方肌，力道大得足以让人叫疼了。金属拇指和食指一直随着Steve短促的呼吸频率不停的掐着他的胳膊，他于是连忙逼着自己将呼吸放缓，那两根手指也随即跟着慢了下来，Steve依旧将士兵的另一只手按在他胸口，不停的说着 _对不起_ ，他每说一次对方就会捏一下他的拳头，士兵的手指不停的按压着他的肌肉，最后逐渐形成了一个有些奇特的节奏，令人舒缓心情但却无章法。

接下来不知过了多久，整个世界里仿佛只剩下了他们俩和耳边的嗡鸣。随着体内的肾上腺素渐渐消退，Steve也开始感到全身发抖，五脏翻搅，不过这都没关系：他们俩都挺过来了，这一切就快要结束了。然而那只机械左手却突然间用力钳住了他的肩膀，突如其来的大力抓扼疼得Steve忍不住发出一声低叫，可耳朵里的嗡嗡声却遮蔽了他自己的痛叫。

突然变得僵直的并不仅仅只有那只手。士兵原本瘫坐在墙边的整个身体突然间都开始异常的扭曲抽搐起来，Steve立刻警觉的退开了些许，他以前曾见过别人如此发作过–那些人都是头部受过重击的–可士兵刚才明明还好好的，呼吸也还顺畅啊。原本覆在Steve手上，每次他说 _对不起_ 时就会轻轻捏他一下的那只手，此刻也垂了下去，五根手指像爪子一样曲起，他不停的颤抖着，双眼翻白，而Steve只能束手无策的看着这一切。

可他并没有拉扯那个面具啊，Steve忍不住想，心中极为不甘。这不公平。士兵的手一直放在Steve的肩头，根本没去碰那个面具–面具不应该–它不应该–

就在他麻木无措的当口，一群穿白袍的人冲了进来，Sam也跟着进来了，只不过他穿了一件毛衣和一双绿色的运动鞋，然后就有人把他拉开，将他从地上拽了起来，又有人在他眼前无声的撵了撵手指，张口说了什么，他见状说道：“我听不见。”拉着他的人安慰性的捏了捏他的胳膊，而他只能眼睁睁地看着那群穿着白袍的人七手八脚的将士兵放倒在地上，另一个人则将那支小抽吸器放在了一边，换上了一个洁净无菌的白色设备。

Steve踉跄着往后退去，直到自己的脊背靠在了墙上，Bruce之前就是被按在了这里，那是多久以前的事了？他实在想不起来了，感觉好像已经过了 _好几个小时_ 了，可好像又–好像又不对，他的头好疼，耳朵也疼得要命，耳边的嗡鸣也不见平息。

Sam出现在他面前。Steve呆愣的看着他。他肯定臭气熏天的，士兵的呕吐物粘得他满身都是。Sam拍了拍他的胳膊，嘴巴动了动。“我听不见，”Steve又重复了一遍，目光越过Sam的肩头望向人丛众的士兵，那些人–是 _医生_ ，他这才明白过来，他们是 _医疗专家_ 。士兵的腿已不再抽搐，他们将他抬到了一张轮床上，在他的 _面具_ 外罩上了一只面罩–一头还带着气囊，强行将空气挤压进他的肺部，然后便将他推走了。


	15. Chapter 15

Sam的嘴唇在动。

Steve呆愣愣的看着他，努力想让自己集中精神，试图从一片模糊不清的语音里猜出对方的只字片语，只可惜他的大脑一个劲儿的跑偏，根本跟不上节奏。

他只觉胃里一阵翻搅，倒也不仅仅是因为身上呕吐物散发的异味，还有刚刚那股震耳欲聋，让他们二人全都动弹不得的声波。他的脑袋一阵阵的跳痛。“听不懂你说什么，”他咕哝了一句，却感到自己的声音在大脑里四处碰撞，每个词说出来都仿佛将一块大石扔进了水里一般嗡嗡作响。

一切都在嗡嗡作响，就像刺耳的哀嚎 _连绵不停_ –

Steve感到有人用手指点了点他的下巴，他这才睁开了眼。等等，他什么时候把眼睛闭上的？

Sam的脸又说起话来，不对–是他的 _手_ ，是手在动–

Sam： _你–疼–很重_ ，然后挑起眉梢做询问状。

“我没事，”Steve说，“士兵呢？”

Sam摊了摊手做出一个还好的手势，然后又开始说话，只是这一回一串蓝色的字突然出现在Sam右肩上方的半空中。

_**他已经被送到病房去了。他们会随时通知我们的。** _

Steve花了好半天才把这短短两句话全读完，他眯起眼睛，费力的看着全息投影上低帧率的字体。“那个声音是怎么回事？”

**_定向声波炮。它造成的影响几个小时以后就会消失。你刚才也正好就在射程内，而且那玩意儿是用来对付绿巨人的。_ **

“士兵怎么样了？”

Sam的手搭在了他的肩上，轻轻捏了捏那只金属左手刚刚抓扼的地方。捏的他生疼。Steve睁开眼睛看见Sam努力想掩饰自己的紧张。

**_你刚刚已经问过了，哥们儿。_ **

“去病房了，”Steve这才想起了。他只觉周围的一切仿佛都按下了慢放键。

**_你能先坐下来吗，Steve？_ **

Steve费力的看着那行字半天，然后才低头看了看自己。他的小腹就像一根被扯来扯去的皮筋一样不停抽搐翻搅着，整个人只能依靠墙壁来支撑起身体，他的双膝僵硬，后背靠在古怪的合成瓷砖的地方一阵阵发凉，而且他现在真的是头疼欲裂。

“好，”他说罢踉跄着朝不远处的一把塑料椅子走去–士兵不久前还坐过那张椅子，并且一边干呕一边自己动手把鼻胃饲管硬插进去–想起这些，他突然蹒跚着侧过身，像几分钟前…还是 _一小时前_ 那样在原地转了个圈。

就像他们小时候玩过的那样，Steve不觉间想到。一直转一直转，比谁坚持的时间长。

他那时候就总是输。现在也一样。

体内的肾上腺素下降，还有空气中弥散着呕吐物的酸腐气味，再加上他本身也头晕恶心，所有这些加在一起令他难以招架。

Steve双手扶膝，弯下腰去静待不适感慢慢过去，他只觉得胸腹间不停颤抖，喉咙也在震动。他一定是在呻吟。他的头随着异常缓慢的心跳突突的跳痛不已。

一只手轻轻的拍了拍他的后背。虽然他弯着腰看不到JARVIS打出来的全息投影，但Sam应该是有话要说。

他费力的抬起眼，果然，面前出现了一行字。

**_快去清理一下然后找医生检查一下吧。你能走吗？要不要给你找个轮椅？_ **

Steve缓慢且小心翼翼的直起腰来。他实在很想像以前那样，一把摔开Sam搀扶着他的胳膊，然后火大的甩下一句： _我用不着别人帮忙_ 。

注射血清之后他倒也不是没受过伤。只是他从没觉得 _这么难受_ 过。他居然能把得病的感觉忘了，真是好笑。

他抬起头，刚刚的问题还悬在半空。他于是举起一只沾满了污物的手，用食指和中指做了个走路的手势，做完了他才想起自己其实还能 _说话_ 的。

真是活见鬼了。

**_那好吧，慢慢来。_ **

总之，Steve还是在Sam的搀扶和支撑下，踉跄着脚步，跌跌撞撞地走出了囚室。恼人的耳鸣和一阵阵袭来的恶心感本就令他无法集中精神，而室外空气里淡淡的药水和消毒剂的气味则更是让他难受，他们迈步进了–

是走廊。他现在身处在一条走廊里。医疗队也是从这条路把病人送走的吗？要是他–

“Sam，他一定很害怕，”虽然依旧听不见自己的声音，可他还是咕哝道，如今他说起话来都觉得舌头和双唇都不像是自己的。

他们之前怎么他妈的那么 _没脑子_ 呀？

JARVIS的全息投影并不是到哪儿都用的了的。不过当Sam拍了拍Steve让他看着他时，就算不用文字显示他也能明白对方的意思。Sam做了个深呼吸的示范，然后一边连数三下一边呼气，这跟Steve小时候努力挺过哮喘发作时用的方法一样。

做了几分钟的深呼吸之后，Steve用读唇看懂了Sam问他“好些了吗？”，他点了点头，但立即就被随之而来的头痛弄得一咧嘴。他忍不住握紧了拳头，想起在Bruce发现点头摇头会引发头痛–人家只用了一瞬间就发现了这一点–之前，他们不知问了士兵多少是或否的问题。

Steve本来就很长的罪状上算是又多了一条。

他们足足花了十五分钟才上了两层楼来到医疗中心。Steve头晕目眩，在途中又吐了两次，即使耳边依旧嗡鸣不止，他吐完还是不忘咕哝了几句道歉的话。坐电梯、走路，靠，动一动都几乎快要了他的命。

Steve一步三晃的踉跄着踏进玻璃大门，屋内明亮的灯光既刺眼又让人头晕恶心。他的目光越过了那些穿着手术服，朝他走过来的人影，扫过室内一排排颇具未来感的显示屏、磨砂玻璃墙和贴满标签的柜子。

没看到士兵。他不在这儿，难道他–

“他还好吗–”Steve含混不清的问，灯光刺得他睁不开眼睛，紧闭的眼睑下一片血红，有人扶着他坐了下来，耳边除了嗡鸣还传来一阵呜呜作响，应该是什么人在说话吧，不知是谁碰了碰他的胳膊，吓得他立时躲了开去。

他睁开眼，看到面前有一位留着花白短发的女子正在跟他说着什么。“听不见，”他说道。这帮人难不成到现在还没 _发现这一点_ 吗？

女子举起了一个平板显示屏：

**_你觉得头晕吗？有没有恶心、耳朵疼、头疼的症状？_ **

Steve不由得想起了士兵的手一把攥住了那支铅笔，在自己的卡通形象周围缓慢的画了一个圈，然后说道： _全部_ ，他的手围着另一只手上画了一个圈： _全部_ ，表示 _各个地方_ 。全身上下到处都很疼。

“对，”他说道，“要多久才能–”

对方再次举起了显示屏：

**_可能需要几个小时的时间。我们想做几项快速的检查，然后帮你清理一下，让你去休息一阵子。_ **

Steve迟钝的抬起眼越过面前的女子–那个医生，她的名牌上写着Moran医生–望向了不远处双臂环胸而立的Sam。此刻Sam正高挑眉梢，那表情的含义Steve早已深谙于心了。

那个神情的意思就是： _听医生的话，队长。_

Steve努力的想忽略周围压过来的那些走来走去、手里拿着塑封器械和金属托盘的人，他们肯定已弄出了不少 _动静_ ，算起来，这间屋里–应该是检查室吧，总共也就只有他们俩人，可即使如此他依然觉得室内 _人满为患_ 。

“我的脉搏通常都比较慢，”他无意识的说了句片儿汤话。当然了，他们手上早就有他的医疗记录，他的一切他们都了如指掌，他们通晓他的各种生理指征、他的耐力和力量，这些他们都一遍又一遍的 _测试过_ 无数次了。

思及此，想不联想起士兵此刻的处境都难。

正是因为Steve，士兵险些被自己的 _呕吐物_ 呛死；也因为Steve一再的要求先做鼻胃插管而不是先做扫描；而Bruce也被迫屈从了他。更是因为七十年前，那些心术不正的人想要将埋藏在Steve细胞里的神秘物质 _据为己有_ ，而躺在这儿 _某个_ 病房里的那个倒霉蛋却为此付出了惨痛的代价。

他如今 _依旧_ 在为此而付出代价。

Steve努力让自己待着不动，内心却在挣扎不停，不知该蜷缩起身子、闭紧双眼，静待自己的耳鸣晕眩 _慢慢痊愈_ ；还是该跳下床去看看那个原本该受他 _庇护_ ，如今却险些被他害死的男人是否安好。

天呐，Sam从始至终都是对的。虽说他从没有怀疑过这一点，但他根本就不明白没有向 _他们的囚犯_ 提供适当的医疗救治意味着什么。此刻他也终于明白了，士兵其实就是他们的囚犯，这一点毋庸置疑。

他们本应该是好人的。Steve更应该是好人 _中的_ 好人才对。然而他却自以为是地用这句话去安慰士兵，却根本就没意识到这堆屁话于士兵而言根本毫无意义。所以也就难怪士兵从一开始就对他百般猜疑了。

有人生硬的在他胳膊上拍了三拍。Steve睁开眼看到一名护士正将一个血压袖带从他的手臂上取下，一个显示屏举到了他眼前，上面用相对比较舒适的色调和亮度写着一句话：

**_我们帮你清理一下。_ **

他们将他扶进了一间宽敞的洗手间，Sam跟了进去，手上拿着几件跟他之前给士兵拿去的差不多的衣物。

话说，那一切真的只是今天早上才发生的事吗？

Sam没再跟他讲话，也没试图插手帮他，Steve脱掉了沾满污物的衣服，蹒跚的进了淋浴间。那里有个座位，他于是坐下来，盲目而伸手去摸开关，打开截门后，他被突然喷溅出的水吓了一跳。

洗澡比平时慢了很多，Steve虽然坐着，但眩晕感依旧不曾消减，他只能咬牙坚持，糊弄地冲洗了一下脸和身体。

花洒被关掉了。

Steve抬起头，看见Sam的手从截门上挪开了，另一只手则递来一条毛巾，感觉他就像是个残废一样。

Steve不爽的咧了咧嘴。Sam则开口说话了。

他仿佛又回到了从前一只耳朵聋的时候，只是这次更糟，他两只耳朵都听不清。而本身就很拢音的浴室让本来就十分模糊的声音变得愈发的难以辨别，也让他耳边的嗡鸣声更加刺耳。

“你说什么？”他实在抑制不住，口气里带出了恼怒，而Sam也是最不应当擎受他这顿鸟儿气的人。

可他就是忍不住。他实在是太他妈的 _火大_ 了。

糟糕的是，被怒火一激，胃里恶心的感觉更盛了。Steve只能一边继续做深呼吸，一边接过毛巾一把捂住脸，反复地呼吸着湿热的空气，希望能缓解自己脏腑的翻搅、脑袋的跳痛和蒸腾的 _怒火_ 。

良久，他才终于抬起头来，开始机械的擦干身体，穿上Sam拿给他的一件T恤和一条柔软的运动裤，又接过递来的牙刷，刷牙时一手还要抓着洗手池边沿以防摔倒，完事后他接过一瓶蓝色的佳得乐喝了一大口，但那个味道跟之前用的薄荷牙膏犯冲，害他差一点又干呕起来，他赶紧又做了半天的深呼吸才把那股恶心劲儿给捱过去。

“谢了，”过了半晌他才对Sam咕哝了一句，浴室里虽然没有JARVIS的系统，不过倒也没什么太大关系，因为Sam只是一脸严肃的点了点头。

Steve踉跄着回到了外屋，来到之前没注意到的一张病床上倒头便睡。有人过来在他的食指上套了个什么东西，可他已经顾不上了。

闭上眼反而使得眩晕感更强烈了，不过总好过被屋子里的灯光刺得头疼。

他下意识的揉着锁骨和肩膀之间的那块被捏得青紫的地方，忽地想到，即使士兵那时连气都喘不上来，却还在发现 _他_ 很难过的时候义无反顾的想要帮助他。

Steve在疲累不堪即将睡去时仍然在想，即使自己都已自顾不暇了，却还想着要 _帮别人_ ，这到底是个怎么样的人啊？

* * *

  
Steve惊醒过来时周围一片漆黑。

才醒过来他有些犯迷糊，刚刚做的那个梦不但令他睡得极不安稳，而且还弄得他浑身上下紧张不已。

Steve他用力咽了咽口水，却发觉嘴里一股酸臭味儿，他随即开始查看自身的情况。之前要命的头疼已减轻成了钝痛，不太妨碍他集中精神了；恶心反胃的感觉似乎消失了，不过，从他坐起身时眼前的景物依旧在摇晃打转的情况看来，他的眩晕感依旧没有消失。

耳朵里仍旧嗡嗡作响，可当他小心地开口询问“有人在吗？”时，他发现自己的听觉恢复了一些。

没人应答，又或是他 _觉得_ 没人回答他。虽然听得不像平时那般真切，但他至少能感知到自己语音里的高低顿挫和屋子里的各种环境噪声了，光是这一点，就已经让他感激涕零的了。

至少算是有点进步吧。

Steve小心翼翼的光着脚下床站了起来，咬牙挺过突然袭来的一阵晕眩。这应该是他内耳的问题，他不禁想起自己小时候生病时走起路来也会这样深一脚浅一脚的。“JARVIS，”他叫道。

“ _Rogers队长，_ ”智能系统的回答显示在了附近的一个镶板上，系统还很有心的用了低对比度的文字，以确保Steve看起来不累眼睛。“ _其他队员就在走廊另一头的屋子里。_ ”

“那士兵…？”

_“已经脱离了极度危险状态，队长。”_

_极度危险状态_ 。Steve苦涩的思量着这个词。也就是说， _他现在是处于一般危险状态喽_ 。

出了房门，外面的灯光不由令他眯起了眼睛。走廊上的灯光调暗了不少，少了白天时你来我往的忙碌景象，空荡荡的过道让人几乎认不出这里是医疗中心了。

“现在是什么时候了？”

“ _刚过午夜，先生，_ ”JARVIS答道，文字同时打在了离他最近的一块镶板上。

Steve抬起头，看见走廊尽头上有几扇门窗透出了灯光。他于是朝那个方向走去，心想自己若是走错了地方，JARVIS肯定会提醒他的。

JARVIS没有出声。而当Steve来到门边时，不禁顿住了脚步。

他确实来对了地方。两间装有玻璃幕墙的屋子分立左右：右边的屋里，Tony和Sam见他站在门外，不约而同的从正在观看的一个屏幕上抬起头来；而右边的屋子，则是士兵的所在。

此刻他正仰面躺在一张病床上，一根– _管子_ 一样的东西接在了他面具下方露出的 _喉咙_ 上，他双眼紧闭，长发凌乱的铺散在头颅四周，病床边摆满了各种仪器，他的蓝色上衣不见了，左臂在昏黄的灯光下闪闪发光，病床周围的各种监护仪器上的各色显示灯光也映照在银亮的甲片上。

他看上去虽不显得瘦小，但却 _形同枯槁_ 。

Steve耳边仍旧在嗡嗡作响，但他却听得到一阵阵的 _鸣响声_ 。那是接在士兵身上，用来监测他的心率、氧饱和度还有其他什么指征的仪器发出的，两种嗡鸣绞和在一起，形成了一种诡异却又不太同步的和鸣，仿佛是一对双胞胎在用不同的语速同时说话。

除了胸口有节奏的起伏之外，他整个人一动不动地躺在那里。

“Steve？”

Steve闻声回头望去，但转头过快让他不得不赶紧闭眼忍住晕眩。当他再次睁开眼时，Sam疲惫不堪的身影已来到了近前，替他拉开了房门。

“嘿，”Steve说道，虽说是站着不动，可还是跟刚才一样觉得腿脚虚软、浑身打晃，只凭着一股子倔强才勉强压制住难忍的眩晕。

“护士刚刚去休息了，”Sam说着歪头朝士兵示意了一下，“他一直在看护着他呢。我们也都在，那些智能设备–都是接驳在…”Sam边说边摊了摊手，“接驳在楼里，或者连上了JARVIS什么的。”

“他…还好吧？”

“目前是，”Sam简短的答道，“你还站得住吗？你看起来像是马上就要摔似的。”

“不，我…很好。”Steve弱弱的回了一句。他怎么可能没事呢，而Sam那一脸不屑也表明了他根本就不信Steve的鬼话。

“对吼，估计再过会儿你就又能连蹿带蹦的喊‘注意左边’了哈，”Sam怼了一句，不过语气里却少了平时的犀利。“赶快进来吧，哥们儿。”

“他还活着，”Tony高声说道，Steve则费力的推开门走进来，然后用力拽着门把手缓了半天。“要不要–”Tony大大的打了个哈欠，“–给你找个呕吐袋啊，队长？”

Sam疲惫的拖着脚步回到刚刚看见Steve时坐的那把椅子前，一屁股坐了进去。“你感觉怎么样？”

“很好，”Steve重复道。

“护士回头会给你检查一下的，”Sam说，“你就等着别人继续问你这句话吧。你睡了会儿没有？”

“你知道他睡了的，咱们都看到他睡了的嘛，”Tony说道，他浑身散发着一种紧张感，Steve很快就明白这是严重缺觉的一种表现。他从倚靠着的墙边起身慢慢溜到了Steve跟前，“你还能站着，没摔个大马趴，能听见声音，也没再吐我一电梯–”

“抱歉了–”

“Steve，”Tony淡淡道，“你可是挨了实验性声波炮一击啊。我这可是关心你哎。耳鸣吗？”

“什么？”

“耳朵里，”Tony说着伸出一根指头对着自己的耳朵转了几圈，“嗡嗡响。”

“对。”Steve说罢拉过近前的一把高背椅，然后尽量不太失态的坐了进去。“实验性的？”

“你懂的，我手头儿上没有富余的超级士兵实验体可用嘛。”

屋内顿时陷入一阵尴尬的寂静之中。

“总之，”Tony说道，“那种嗡嗡响会慢慢消退的–”

“你是说耳鸣吼，”Steve用尽可能义正言辞的口吻说道。

Tony不禁哼了一声。“ _耳鸣_ –”

“那个东西…呃，他戴的那个…”Steve打断了他的话，用手指了指自己的喉咙，“是什么？是干什么用的？”

“是气管切开术，”Sam说着探身向前，将双肘架在了桌子上。“把管子插进他的气管，帮助他呼吸的。”

“他还是不能…？”

“他可以透过面具呼吸，可他刚刚有过一次癫痫发作，”Sam继续说道，“你之前看到他哆嗦了对吧？那就是发生癫痫了。我们正在想是因为什么…”

Tony接过了话茬，开始一根一根数手指：“也许是因为那个面具，也许是因为戒断反应，也许是因为缺氧–”

“–脑部供氧不足–”

“那到底是因为什么？”Steve问，愧疚感顿时涌上心头。士兵用手指抓拉着面具，挠破皮肤，急切绝望的想要呼吸的样子出现在脑际–“我努力想阻止他–”

“你已经尽力了，Steve，”Sam认真的说，“他从一来就应该接受医疗救治的。”

Tony没有言语，只是抬头看着屋子一头的那一堆屏幕上显示着的代码、结构图和–

“你们看当时的监控视频干什么？”Steve问，眼睛盯着角落里一个屏幕上显示的囚室画面，画面中，士兵蜷缩的身子被Steve健硕的躯体挡住了一大半。

“想看看当时到底发生了什么，”Sam答道，“其中一位大夫也想看一下，她想看看能否找到些诱发癫痫的症状，这样咱们就能推断–那话是怎么说的来着？”

Tony清了清嗓子。“推断发病的时间与囚室内传感器检测到的面具上的电信号活动是否同步，这样的话咱们说不定能排除其他引发癫痫的原因。面具上的防篡碰机构似乎是个一次性的玩意儿，所以要是它 _真的_ 触发了的话…”

“那你就能把面具取下来了，”Steve恍然大悟，“这样既可以拿掉面具，又不会伤到他。”他自然而然的转头望向与他们隔着两道玻璃墙的士兵，他模糊的身影此刻正被一大堆医疗设备围绕其中。他隐隐约约能看到士兵的胸膛在机械的驱动下精准的起伏着。

“我们能把它摘下来的，”Tony点头同意。

“那这次癫痫发作，他们为什么…”Steve抬手使劲的揉着自己的眼睛，一来是急于想缓解自己的头痛，而来也是 _籍此_ 来泄一泄愤。“这么做 _意义_ 何在啊？”

“JARVIS发现了一些关于‘战地洗脑’程序的参考信息，”Tony沉声道。“而我们都知道他的大脑在自愈，所以…”

“是吗？”

Sam打了个哈欠，然后开口道：“Bruce做的那个扫描，你看看吧。”屏幕闪了几闪，继而显示出一排接一排高清晰度的 _白色斑点_ 影像，那一丛丛白色的电线和 _不该_ 出现在人脑中的带有尖锐边角的白色物体上，都能分辨出这是士兵的脑部扫描图。

“这儿有几张之前和之后的对比图像…”Tony低低的吹了声口哨，“Bruce说，咱们这位仁兄的神经元重塑可是达到了一个前所未见的水平呢。”

“Bruce在哪儿？”Steve突然问，“他有没有…？”

“他没有–”Tony做了个爆炸的手势，嘴上还跟着配了个音，“不过他去…你懂的，去做他的那些事儿了。”

Steve疲劳的大脑实在有些跟不上趟，“是…呃–去鼓捣疗愈水晶和绘本了？”

“不是，”Tony说，“科学研究。”

Steve听罢舒了口气，“好吧。那你…？”

Tony偏了偏头示意了一下走廊的方向，Steve这才发现一部钢铁侠战甲正在外面站岗。

“他代谢镇静剂的速度快得连这位土豪的制毒工厂都跟不上，”Sam说着用拇指点了点Tony。“他有几次差点儿就醒过来了，而现在又没给他上绑带，所以，这算是以防万一吧。有一位麻醉师正守在他隔壁的屋子里远程监控他的体征呢。”

“所以你们在这儿开夜车，”Steve边说边将视线从钢铁侠战甲上转回到Tony身上，“不但是为了保险起见。而且还在想怎么把那个混账玩意儿摘下来的办法。”

“孺子可教。”虽是说笑，可Tony的语气却沉重。

“那，关于这次癫痫发作的症状，”Steve说着重又坐直了身子，抬头看向面前的屏幕，那上面依然显示着脑部扫描的影像，“你们从视频里找到什么了吗？”

“大多数的角度都很差，”Sam靠在了椅背上，将双手叠放在脑后。“而且有你这么个高头大马的挡在那儿，Steve，稍微减点儿肥不会要你的命啦。”

被眩晕和头疼整得七荤八素的，他可真不觉得自己有多人高马大，“一上镜头是个人都显胖，”他弱弱的怼了一句，立刻惹来了Sam的哼笑。“我或许能帮上忙。毕竟，我是身临其境的嘛。”

“你当时的状况也很糟呀，”Sam说道，Tony也立刻随声附和，“他现在也好不到哪儿去。”

“我能帮上忙的，”Steve虽然眼前发花，可还是倔强的说道。“要找的是什么？”

Sam于是开口说道：“找急促的眼球跳动–”

“肌肉痉挛、抽搐，”Tony接话道–

“–所有看似异常的体态，”Sam最后说道，“这是大夫说的。”

无需请求，JARVIS自行调出了监控视频：白色的囚室，一旁是Sam的旧铺盖卷，塑料椅子倒在地上。士兵背靠在墙上，用手拼命抓挠着面具，Steve则奔进了镜头中，手忙脚乱的组装着抽吸器。

这段视频实在令人不忍观看。

“他们怎么…呃，”Steve盯着视频问，“他们怎么能确定…？”

“已经清理干净了，”Sam安慰他道，“不过反正他现在也用不着透过面具就能呼吸。”

“好。”Steve说道，镜头中的自己已经跪在了士兵身侧，硕大的身躯却显得笨手笨脚的。靠，就他这个熊样，也难怪他没法让对方冷静下来。

正当视频里的Steve凑得更近的时候，JARVIS将两个不同视角的视频并排放在了屏幕上：一个镜头正对着Steve的后背，因此士兵的头部和伸出去的腿都被Steve的身子挡住了一部分；另一个镜头则是从侧面拍摄的，从画面上可以清楚的看到Steve握住了士兵的手。

“BASS就是这时候启动的，”Tony插话道。Steve回头见他靠在了玻璃墙边。

“什么？”

“他老觉得自己怪聪明的，”Sam干巴巴的揶揄道，“超尼玛大的–”

“音响系统–” （BASS：Big Ass Sound System）

“所以视频才静音了，”Steve明白了，而画面中的自己此时则猛然一抖，用力堵住了耳朵，另一只手死死抓着抽吸器不放，而高清的画面将士兵二目圆睁、痛苦异常的模样展现无遗。

这一幕他真的不想再看到了。

那股声浪着实让人难以形容。不仅震耳欲聋，而且其特殊的音色和声调也让人对那种声音 _无法忍受_ 。如今即使隔着屏幕、开着静音，在重看这一幕的时候还是不禁令他感到脊背一阵阵发凉。

屏幕上的他将士兵的手按在他胸口上，那是他在这混沌且无尽的极度恐慌中唯一能想到的话： _对不起、对不起、对不起_ 。

“这一手很管用，”Sam低声说，“找到一个跟他沟通的方法。”

“这都得归功于他，”Steve说着抬手按揉起酸痛的斜方肌。“我那时候的情况也没好到哪去。”

“除了耳鸣以外，还有什么后遗症吗？”Sam轻声问，“你当时看起来可是惨不忍睹啊。”

“就是还有些头晕。”Steve心不在焉的指了指自己的脑袋。“所有的声音听起来都怪怪的。还头疼。”

“嘁，都这样了还好意思说你没事呢？”Sam怼道，而这时，视频中的士兵猛然掐住了Steve刚刚在按揉的那个地方。

Steve看着画面里自己肩膀的颤抖抽动逐渐慢了下来，呼吸也随着士兵的手渐渐变得平稳，抽吸器也开始起作用了，士兵的眼中虽然还盈着恐惧，但却 _已透出了_ 信任，与此同时他还在不遗余力的安抚着Steve，可就在Steve才刚想着， _还好，最糟糕的已经过去了_ 的时候，士兵原本坚定地握着Steve肩膀的手就–

“–我们觉得他的手可能出了什么问题。” Sam的声音好像从很远的地方传来–

–先是拇指用力按进了他的肩窝，使劲的按了 _三下_ ，然后金属食指曲起，在肩头的肌肉上飞快的敲击了两下，然后拇指又重重按了两下，接在食指再敲击三下–

“Steve？”

Steve的手按在了士兵抓握出的瘀青上，跟着画面里的动作做了下去，这一次用拇指按了五下–刻意的停了片刻后，又再按了五下–这肯定是在 _表达什么_ ，可到了嘴边又说不出来了，这是–

整个世界那一刻仿佛都消失不见了。恍然间，他的内心深处灵光一闪：就像一个钟表匠终于找到了那枚连他自己都没意识到已经遗落了的小齿轮，而将它放在由 _当你进到屋里时他便会立刻做出反应、这是他对Steve的称呼_ 以及 _拜托陪着我_ 堆砌而成的机构之上时–一息之间，这精巧的装置便会运作起来，所有的一切

也就都

顺理

成章了。

“摩尔斯电码，”Steve惊呼道，他不知什么时候站了起来，只觉一阵阵头晕目眩，他 _喘不过气_ 来了，“这是 _摩尔斯电码_ ，这是–是–”

一种无以伦比的恐慌感汹涌而来，将他整个人席卷其中。他喘不过气来了。这是摩尔斯电码，这不仅是摩尔斯电码，还表示着–

3–2–5–5–7–0–3–8

周围的一切仿佛都在不停的旋转着，他的心脏狂跳不止，似是要从胸口蹦出来了，震耳的心跳声与旋转摇晃的景物都好像要混杂成一体了似的，还有那把椅子，他刚刚被椅子绊倒了，可他必须去找–他必须去找–

“是Bucky。”他惊喘着说道，尖细的声调连他自己都听不出了，他重重的撞在了墙上，只要透过幕墙望过去，他一眼便能看见 _士兵_ ，一声不响、纹丝不动的，应该说是被 _迫着一声不响、纹丝不动_ 才对–而他就是 _Bucky_ ，他原本就是–他原本就是 _Bucky_ ，一直都是，Steve怎么会 _没看出来_ 呀，他怎么会–

“–惊恐发作了。嘿，伙计。兄弟–”

 _挺住，伙计_ ，Steve之前曾这么对他说过，而士兵– _Bucky吓坏了_ ，一双亮蓝的眼眸瞪得老大，而S _teve却没能认出他来_ –

“赶快做深呼吸，队长，快呀。吸气，呼气。你知道该怎么做的。没关系的，深吸一口气，快–”

Steve眨了眨眼，这才模模糊糊的看清蹲在他面前的是一脸严肃的Tony， _Steve到底做了什么呀_ –

“深吸一口气。快点。你还知道自己是谁，你在 _哪儿_ 吧？”

“Steve，”Steve半天才挤出一句来，可即便他的耳朵尚未痊愈，这句话听起来也极没音准，他必须–他必须–

Bucky，被绑在试验台上，断断续续的叨念着自己的军籍号码，“3–2–5–5–”

“Steve，”一个平稳而镇定的声音说道，“深吸一口气，然后屏住呼吸，一–二–三–四，很好，现在吐气–”

Steve照做了。然后又顺从的做了一次，虽然他的心脏狂跳不止，胸腹上的肌肉不停的 _颤抖、抽搐_ 着，可他却感到整个身子沉重得无以复加–

“拜托，注意听我的话，咱们再做一次，”Tony说，然后–

他的唇舌发干，想要咽一咽口水，喉咙却似乎忘记了怎么工作。原本已经减轻的头痛如今则卷土重来，变得剧痛不止，然而他的大脑却拜这头痛所赐，变得异常清晰起来。

“Tony，”Steve试着再次开口，只是这回他的声音变得异常的麻木且嘶哑。“Tony，士兵就是 _Bucky_ 。”


	16. Chapter 16

实际情况就是如此：69年前，Steve辜负了Bucky。而事实证明，如今他再度让对方失望了。

Steve的脑子总是比大多数人都要快。活了小半辈子，他总能找出一下别人发现不了的蛛丝马迹，也总能先别人一步获得重要的信息。而血清则将他本就十分敏锐的洞察力愈发的强化了，有些时候，这种感觉让他有些不知所措，他的思维就像他孩提时看的那些老默片里的人物那样迅捷。

现在他的脑袋里就像那样飞快的过着电影：Bucky躺在实验台上，迷迷糊糊的重复着自己的军籍号码，四肢被捆绑着，虽未受到酷刑折磨，可施加在他身上的各种实验却也与酷刑不相上下了–而下一秒眼前的景象则变成了满眼惊恐、脸色惨白的Bucky正抓着扭曲的金属栏杆，然后坠向死亡–在Steve的脑中，这一切都无比的真实，遍体鳞伤、性命 _垂危_ 的Bucky，没有被舍弃了他的朋友发现，反而被四处搜寻的敌手找到–

“Steve，你最好再解释一下这到底是怎么回事。”

Steve呆愣愣的看着Tony严肃而紧绷的脸。可他的神志却根本没有放在他身上，他的身心还在那辆飞驰的列车上，周围的景象飞快地掠过，他努力的伸出手去，自信以自己的力量绝对能 _抓住他_ 的，直到一切都太迟了。

他的心跳终于慢了下来，但他却能感觉到每一次沉重的心跳就如同无数辆隆隆作响的坦克在碾压着他的身躯。

“那是Bucky，”他隐约听见自己茫然的说着。“那是他的军籍号码，32557038，1940的时候被征召入伍的。”

血流在他耳边轰鸣，他连自己在说什么都听不清了。

又或许，轰鸣的是凛冽的寒风。那种声音同样凶残，同样可怕，让他至今都无法彻底摆脱。

他听见Tony的声音从好远的地方传来：“JARVIS，你能–做个耳型对比什么的吗？找些Barnes的老照片–不用找高清照片做什么视网膜扫描，只要是–”

“那就是他，”Steve此时正瘫坐在地上，他得赶快站起来。“那就是Bucky。”所有的特征无比清晰的从他脑际闪过：士兵前额的弧度， _Bucky的前额_ ；那双Steve自诩一眼便能认出，然而却没能看出来的蓝眼睛， _Bucky的眼睛_ ；还有线条优美的修长双手– _是一只手_ –他还把那只手 _伸向了Steve_ ，对他说 _你好_ –

Steve连滚带爬的站起身来，全然不理会Tony和Sam的不满。他两眼发花，晕眩感卷土重来，周围的一切仿佛都在打转。他差点儿就又要吐出来了，可他根本不在乎，就算让他咽下去也无所谓，他在乎的只有赶快去找Bucky。必须去。突然之间，他们二人间的距离不再是相隔 _数十载_ ，而是 _近在咫尺_ ，所以他绝对不能再让他俩之间哪怕有 _一分一秒_ 的阻隔了。绝对不行。

“我必须，”他含混的咕哝道，“我必须去见他，我必须–”

“Steve，”不知是谁说道，“你需要先集中精神。”

Steve不假思索的将年幼时那种标志性的顽固劲头拿了出来，固执的向Bucky的所在冲了过去。他踉跄着冲到门边时，既没注意到Sam的存在，也没注意到他被自己重重的撞到了一边，吃惊的发出一声痛哼，更没有理会Tony的叫喊。

然而走廊对面的景象却令他猛然刹住了脚步，也将他的全副注意力牢牢的牵制住。

一个身着白袍的人疾步走进了病房，Bucky的腿 _在动_ ，四周仪器则芬芳亮起了警灯和警报， _他就那么孤单一人_ –

“我必须…”他哑声道，迈步向前就要去拉门把手，可就在最后一刻，一只手却伸过来抓住了他的胳膊往旁边一拽，弄得他更加脚底发虚。Steve费了好大劲才站稳了脚步没有栽倒，才一回头就对上了Sam。他心头仅存的一点点麻木和镇定飞快的被凶暴所取代。他只觉自己隆隆的心跳声几乎响彻了全身，从他的胸膛、喉咙、指尖都能感觉到每一次搏动。“Sam–”

Sam上前一步挡在了Steve和房门之间，一只手小心翼翼的揉着自己的下巴，另一只手着伸了开来，手掌顶住了Steve激烈起伏的胸膛：用力伸直手臂，若是普通人被这么推着，恐怕很难再前进一步。

可Steve并不是普通人。

Sam当然也知道这一点，可他却毫不动摇。“你是打算再把我撞开吗，美国队长大人？”他的口气极为强硬且克制，“还是想破门而入？把医生们吓个半死？你看这么做他们敢不敢给士兵提供必要的医疗救治！”

Steve胸中如燎原般的怒火瞬间平息了下去。“Sam，他需要我，我得–我必须得帮他，他是Bucky呀–”喉咙里泛着酸涩，眼角也刺痛不已，周围的一切都在旋转，Steve整个人虚软的靠向那堵– _天呐_ ，那堵Sam刚刚撞上去的墙， _他差点儿就要了他的命_ –

“我有没有–”Steve顿住了话头，将视线从走廊对面的骚动上挪开，然后 _集中起精神_ ，望向了Sam。“你…？”

“感觉像是脸上挨了一板儿砖？对，没错。”Sam怼了一句，“下不为例。咱们可是一边儿的哎。你还是先坐下吧，哥们儿。”

Bucky的腿不动了。Steve看不到他的动静了。他是又被麻醉了吗？他刚刚是醒过来了吗？他是不是吓坏了？那些医护人员能读懂美式手语吗？那次癫痫会不会像那个狭小金库里的那张可怕的椅子那样，将他们之前所有的努力统统 _抹去_ 了呢？

 _他从始至终都是Bucky_ 。这个想法如火烫的烙铁一样烧灼着他的大脑，既令人头晕目眩、狂乱欲呕，也让人困惑不解、不知所措。

“我必须得见他。”半晌，他才终于用连自己都听不出的哽咽嘶哑的声调开口说道。那是 _Bucky_ 呀。

Bucky还活着。Bucky就是士兵。

Bucky还 _活着_ 。Bucky就是 _士兵_ 。

“你是被惊着了，”Sam说道，“你能先专心听我说几句吗？”

Sam的语气很是冷静严肃。Steve于是抬起头来。

“我知道对你来说一切都变了，”Sam说，“可你必须明白，对 _他_ 而言，一切都没有任何改变。”

还不待Sam说完，Steve便用力摇起头来，原本已经开始消退的头痛被这么一闹，再次卷土重来。“你不明白，”他哽咽道，他知道自己此刻有些歇斯底里，可他已经不在乎了。“你不懂–你根本 _不懂_ 。”

那一刻，他心头的抗拒彻底消失了。Sam也看出来了，那只用力推着Steve的手也跟着松了下来，Sam将手从他的胸膛移到了肩膀上，改阻挡为扶持。

他的另一侧肩膀被Bucky抓得乌青，那时他虽然无法呼吸，虽然惊恐万状，却依旧努力想用这种方式告诉Steve他是谁，然而 _Steve却根本没有仔细倾听_ 。

Sam用力捏了捏Steve的肩头，唤回了他的注意力。“等他醒过来，咱们再问他。咱们到时候可以问他关于摩尔斯电码的事，问他叫什么名字。证实他是不是你认为的那个人。”

Sam的安抚被这句话彻底击碎。Steve猛地退开一步，头重脚轻的依靠在墙上。“他 _就是_ ，”他斩钉截铁的说道，对于Sam _怎么就是不明白_ 这件事深感气苦。他无力地滑坐到地上，依靠着冰冷的墙壁。“他就是。”

Steve的好记性并不是吹的。之前他或许可以推说自己眼拙，但 _如今_ 可不会了。今天早些时候–也或许是几小时，甚至是几辈子之前–他还曾第一次，也是第无数次的触摸过Bucky的身躯，他亲自动手给他洗澡，却 _没能认出他来_ ，可如今，他认出他了。“那就是他。”

“Steve， _也可能不是_ ，”Sam双手环胸，开口反驳道，“你得有这方面的心理准–”

Steve内心当然明白Sam是真的为他担心，而且他的话也颇有道理。可这并不重要。他的怀疑反而再一次激起了Steve心中的怒火。他顿时气冲牛斗，腾地一声站了起来，一下逼到了Sam面前。“别告诉我说他不是Bucky。”Steve低吼着，虽然他为Sam又一次无缘无故的做了自己的炮灰而感到内疚，可如今他却顾不上这许多了。“我熟知 _他的身体_ ，”Steve说着急切的指了指大厅对面，“甚于了解 _这个躯体_ 。”他用拳头狠狠捶着自己的胸口。

比起内心的锥痛，胸口的这点钝痛根本不值一提。

但见Sam讶异的看着他，Steve这时才意识到自己刚刚说了什么，而且是 _大声说出了口_ 。

惊恐之余，他心头的熊熊怒火此刻已骤然熄灭。他从没–Sam肯定会想到，那意味着什么，Steve话里的意思– _他怎么会_ –

眼见Sam恍然大悟的神情，Steve实在无能为力了。

他喘不过气来了。他无法 _思考_ 了。

“原来如此啊，”Sam的声音仿佛隔了老远。

“我不是那个意思…”Steve梗咽道。他居然还没摔倒在地。他笨拙再次开口。“事情不是–”

Sam像对待一只受了惊的小动物般，朝Steve伸出了双手，他脸上的和善神情，诚挚得令人都觉得 _难以接受_ 了。他那两只温暖的大手则重重的按在了Steve的肩头。“没关系的，”他说道，Steve只觉自己真的快要 _喘不上气_ 来了，而Sam则再度开口道：“Steve，咱们还有正事要办呢，好吗？”

* * *

  
“Rogers队长，请做几个深呼吸–”

Steve照做了。Sam领着他往走廊另一头走去，离开了Bucky的病房， _你得先去做个体检，好吗_ ，他又做了个深呼吸–

“要是右耳听到声音就举起右手，左耳听到就举左手–”

左边、没声音、左边、右边、右边、没声音、没声音、右边、左边…大概是吧。

“你能跟我叙述一下今天早些时候你都做了什么吗？你起床后做的第一件事是什么？”

他前一晚睡得不太好。他和Sam吃了些鸡蛋。然后就上楼–去了 _囚室_ ，去了他们关押 _Bucky_ 的地方，带他去洗澡，接着他就–他就–

“我要用手电照一下你的眼睛，你坐着别动就行–”

刺眼的强光晃过眼前。

“你情绪上感觉怎样？”

这个问题冲破了Steve胸中积蓄的冰冷厚重的迷茫，也驱散了笼罩在他脑际的混沌。也让他突然间将注意力集中在了面前的医生身上，她公事化的关切神情，她带着蓝色乳胶手套的双手和她身上的白大褂。他不知该如何作答。他甚至不确定自己是否真的 _有话说_ 。他俩之中Bucky一直都是巧舌如簧的那一个。Bucky才是那个嘴巴抹了蜜一般，信口说着 _嘿，Baker太太，事情是这样_ ，还有 _拜托了伙计，你有没有仔细看啊，这个可是说时光机器的_ 那个人–Steve到底 _干了什么_ ，他怎么可以–

Steve深吸了一口气，用力闭紧双眼。他不能这个样子。他这个样子对Bucky一点儿帮助都没有。

“大夫，他的身体状况您都查过了吧？”Sam问，“这样吧？您能过一个小时再来吗？”

医生离开了。这时Steve才意识到自己正盯着地面，还有垂在双腿间的那两只紧握着的手，他的余光中，周围的门窗墙壁依旧在晃动，眩晕感也依旧不肯消退，然而就算他的五脏六腑正在翻江倒海，可比起眼前的情势，却根本 _不值一提_ 。

他知道现如今断袖之癖已经没什么大不了的了。甚至还有一个专有名词来形容Steve的这种情况，不过既然Bucky都不在了，这又有什么关系呢。可要命的是， _他没死。他还活的好好的_ ，而Steve刚刚却–

“他们都走了，”Sam说道，“你还好吗？”

Steve摇了摇头，他实在没勇气抬头。

“你做得很好。咱们需要这些体征。以你的体征为基准，这样就算他没法告诉咱们，医生们也能推测出他大致的感觉是什么。”

 _他没法告诉咱们_ 。那是因为那个面具。因为有人狠心的把那个面具 _钉在了Bucky的脸上_ 。因为有人凶残的 _伤害了他_ ，任凭他如何挣扎，任凭他在阴寒刺骨的 _冷冻舱_ 里苦捱多年，仍旧将他捆绑在 _那张椅子上_ –

“你又在胡思乱想了。这样有用吗？”

“没用，”Steve咕哝着抬头望向Sam，对方那种坚毅且淡然的神情，他除了曾在战友的脸上看到过以外，在任何一位朋友、神盾局指派的医生、对Steve无意间承认的事实感到厌恶的人脸上都遍寻不着。虽因Steve的鲁莽，Sam的脸颊微微肿起，可他还是咬紧了牙关，双唇抿成了一条线。他的眼神写满了疲惫，却显得异常坚定。Sam知道自己该做什么，他也在坚定不移的做着。而 _Steve_ 虽然知道自己该做什么， _可他却什么都没做_ 。

Steve深深吸了口气，刻意将自己的胸肺撑得生疼，然后挺起了胸膛。他必须 _集中精神_ ，不能再去 _想那些没用的_ ，绝对不行。他必须将苦痛一股脑儿的强行压下去，将之深深埋入骨血肌理，就如同用纱布一圈又一圈的包裹缠绕住伤口一样，虽无法止住流血，但至少能将伤口 _堵住_ 。

“好吧，”Steve说道，“接下来怎么办？”

* * *

  
“计划是这样的，”Sam喝了一口咖啡，忍不住一咧嘴。体检结束后，他拽着Steve下了四层楼来到咖啡厅里，逼着他选了一杯热饮。

Steve也机械的拿起面前的杯子喝了一口。甜得齁嗓子，“卡路里高如猛虎，”是为了帮他的血糖恢复正常，Sam如是说。

“麻醉师想让他清醒一段时间。他担心他的肝脏会受损，但说真的，尽管他现在是靠静脉点滴输营养液–”Steve听了不禁一怔， _他们怎么特么早没想到这个法子？_ “–可在咱们对他的身体状况了解得更透彻些之前，他还是不希望用药物把他的身体折腾得 _更瞎米_ 。”

“他原话就是这么说的？”Steve努力想让自己的语气显得更戏谑些。“他不想把 _他的身体折腾得更瞎米？_ ”

“人家的专业术语就这么说的，”Sam怼了他一句，“总之，我先进去。除了你以外，他最熟悉我，也知道我不是医生。我会问他一些问题，你当然也能见到他的，不过–”

“不过咱们不能刺激他，”Steve重复道。这话说出来实在令他不快。“所以我先待在这儿。”他们在离Bucky病房不远处又找了一间新的空会议室安营扎寨，Sam一针见血的指出，只要Bucky一出现在Steve的视线范围内，他就没法集中精神。

“之前囚室里发生的事真的让人挺有阴影的，Steve，”这还是过去几个小时以来Sam头一次露出心有余悸的神色，“我–那时候启动声波炮的可是 _我啊_ 。虽说那一下没要了你的命，可毕竟…”

“那一下难受得要命，”Steve说着又喝了一口咖啡。

“对啊。可咱们也得考虑考虑他的感受啊，”Sam说着朝Bucky病房的方向示意了一下，“他那个时候既缺氧窒息，又怕得要死，咱们不但伤害了他，而且整个过程中你都在场。咱们还不清楚那次癫痫会不会对他的记忆造成影响。他有可能记得这一切，也有可能记不得。他甚至有可能只会记得在自己受到伤害的时候你就在场这件事。”

 _可我没有_ ，Steve实在想大吼一句。他连忙喘了口气，“那我就待在这儿好了。那个面具怎么办？”

“有脑补双人组呢。对吧，JARVIS？”

_“先生和Banner博士已经请来了知名神经外科专家Thomas DeWitt医生，还有Rhonda Hayes小姐，她是生物医学–”_

“我明白，”Steve插嘴道，“他们在着手了。”努力想要压制的怒火和恐惧又有些许抬头，挑战着他的定力。而他的话语也不期然的带了些情绪。“咱们必须把它摘掉。咱们必须得把那个 _混账东西_ 摘下来，Sam。”

“我知道，”Sam简短的说了一句。

Steve努力不让自己把Sam表情中掺杂的同情往坏了想。他不想从他脸上看到可怜，或者是 _好奇_ –

“他记起我来了。”这句话突然间便蹦了出来。“他记起我来了。他问了– _银行_ 的那段视频里，他问起过–”

“又跑偏了啊。”

Steve颤巍巍的吐了口气，在心里默默数了十下。他必须 _集中精神_ ，然后将胸中逐渐蔓延开来的恐惧再度扼制下去，继而挺直了身子。“你不打算问吗？”他有些讥讽的说道，“问我–美国队长是不是个–”

“这事儿我管得着吗？”Sam平静的反问。

他自己喉头一阵紧绷。Steve抬手使劲的揉着眼眶，力气大的连眼前都冒金星了，可一点儿用也不管。

_“Wilson少校，病人开始恢复知觉了。”_

“好吧，Steve，”Sam语气严肃的低声说道，“要开始喽。”

* * *

  
“–它们头罩下那些或直或弯、或犬牙呲互的尖喙不约而同的张了开来，它们齐声吟唱着：生命便即鲜血，或汩汩流淌，或拱手奉上。雄鹰的双眼可直视这一切–”

好疼。他觉得好疼–觉得–很吵、 _很冷_ ，而且–

“–坚强、高贵与孤独之人将获得力量，对丝袜–呃，应该是 _对死亡_ 吧？狂西–呃， _狂喜_ 不已。懒惰之人应自惭形秽，软弱之人自艾自怜。临阵脱逃者将难逃一死–”

他此时正仰躺着。口干舌燥，嘴里发苦。头痛欲裂，而且喉咙刺痛不已。周围不仅亮得刺眼，还有什么在嘀嘀作响–哦不，不不不 _不_ –

“别别，我在呢，有我在呢，没事的，”那个声音说道。

_对死亡的恐惧使我狂喜不已。（Timor mortis exultat me）_

他的手动了起来。食指和中指向下按在了拇指上， _不_ 。不。拜托不要再这样了。拜托不要啊。拜托–

“嘿，哥们儿，”那声音说道，“我知道你肯定很害怕。不过没关系的，你很安全。你之前–病得很严重，好吗？我们麻醉了你一阵子。你现在还在原来的地方。还跟我和Steve在一起。”

Steve。 _Steve_ 。

睁开眼。眼睛就像进了沙子般刺痛。喉咙酸痛。 _好冷_ 。屋子里好亮，太亮了，白色的天花板，头 _好疼_ 啊。

“能听见我说话吗？”

这他妈算是哪门子的问题啊。 _是_ 。

他笑了笑。“那就好，那就好。就是确定一下而已。你还记得之前发生了什么吗？”

发生了什么。发生了什么， _喘不过气来_ ，那个东西，伸进他的喉咙里，很难受， _恶心_ –然后就–

然后就–

“不记得也不打紧，”那声音说。看过去，得赶快看过去， _Gabe不是一直都喜欢大声朗读吗_ –

Sam。是Sam。扇动手掌，做翅膀状，像只鸟一样。 _Sam_ 。

“对，”Sam轻声说。“没错，是我。你刚刚可把我们吓个半死啊，大个头。”

什么。

“鼻饲管的事很抱歉，”Sam说道，“我们没想到你会对营养剂产生那么严重的反应。这种事以后不会再出了，好吧？”

饲管。插进喉咙里的饲管，Steve在一旁说 _你能行的，加油，再往里插一点就行了_ ，然后那种可怕的–可怕的– _这种事以前发生过_ ，而且–

“你还在听吗？我知道你一定很累了。”

抬起手： _OK_ 。饲管插进喉咙里，他 _喘不上气来_ ，胃里的东西一个劲儿的 _往上反_ ，拜托Steve _快救我_ –

然后头脑就变得沉甸甸的，疼得要命，手抓住了Steve的肩膀，Steve很害怕，他也很害怕， _拜托，Barnes，快振作起来_ –

“我有几个问题想问你，”Sam说道。

_有一些问题。就一两个问题。如果你配合的话，士兵–_

“在囚室里的时候，”Sam极为柔和的轻声问，“你抓着Steve肩膀的时候，用拇指和食指打出了一串摩尔斯电码–”

那个顺序模式。那个 _顺序模式_ 。

不要动，不要–嘴巴 _好干_ ，他不能让他–谁都不能看到的，他们不应该 _知道的_ ，如果被他们看到那他就大祸临头了，他不能–他不能–

“你不用怕，”Sam说道，“如果你不记得也没关系。Steve说–”

Steve。比划出来，可只有左手能动，另一只手–被捆住了，好疼，胳膊上插着针头， _还有管子_ ，一只手比划不出 _Steve_ 来–

“喂喂喂，拜托，没关系的–”

不， _拜托了_ ，拜托，他必须得– _Steve没事吧_ –

抬起手臂，扯开绑带，周围的嘀嗒声开始狂叫起来， _Steve_ ，画圆盾表示 _Steve_ ，拜托， _拜托_ –拜托了Steve， _他在哪儿_ –坐 _起来，快起来_ –

一只手按在了他的胸口，不让他起来，哦不，拜托不要–求你了Sam–Sam的脸，Sam的眼睛瞪得大大的，而且– _嘴巴_ 在动，“我去叫他来，哦， _见鬼_ –”

哐当一响，急促的脚步声，然后一股轻风刮来–

“ _Bucky_ ，”Steve悄声道， _他来了_ ，大大的脸庞，在他眼前摇荡。他的头 _好疼_ –Steve _吓坏了_ –

Bucky– _拜托Buck_ ，Bucky– _Bucky Barnes_ –

“没事了，”Steve说，一张脸惨无人色， _天呐，他真是吓坏了_ ，他自己的手突然被温暖所包裹，Steve的那双大手，手指纤长–他的手指一直都很长–他的手被按在了Steve脸上–他在哭， _见鬼_ ，拜托了Rogers，没事的， _Bucky_ –

干燥的嘴唇熨帖在了他的指节上，亲吻着贴了胶布缠满管线的手背， _紧紧握住_ –

 _嘿，Steve_ ，他非常清醒的想着，自己的双唇在–在那只 _面具_ 后摆出了口型，哦，拜托， _拜托快把它摘掉_ –

“Buck，我–”Steve说不下去了，不知该如何开口，只得紧咬住了牙关， _屁话都说光了，没辙了就拿自己的牙出气呀？真是的，Rogers，你能不能悠着点儿啊_ ，然后便俯身过去， _亲吻他_ ，然后–

双唇亲吻着他的手，干裂却火烫的双唇，Steve温暖的大手正握着他的手–

Steve， _是我啊_ ，他是Bucky，他是 _Bucky_ 呀，Steve终于来了，他只觉得胸肋生疼，两眼刺痛， _拜托_ ，一根拇指抚上了他面具上方的脸颊，轻轻拭去了–嗄，见鬼， _他_ 也跟着哭起来了，好疼啊，Steve靠了过去，将Bucky的手按在他的心口，将脸埋在Bucky胸前，然后–

好，Bucky暗想。 _好的_ ，他也用力捏了捏对方。


	17. Chapter 17

“Steve。我说哥们儿，醒醒。”

那个声音像是从很远的地方传来的。Steve缓缓睁开了眼。

“醒啦？”

Steve慢慢的将自己蜷缩的身子舒展开，抬起一直歪靠在一边的头，然后低头看向自己的手，依旧和Bucky的– _Bucky的_ –手指交缠在一起。两人交握的手热乎乎、汗津津的，几乎快要粘在一起了，他只觉双眼一阵刺痛，一半是因为疲倦，一半多半是因为 _只是想到_ –天呐， _Bucky的手_ –他的头还在疼，只不过疼痛减轻了很多，他浑身酸痛，可却握着 _Bucky的手_ 。

Bucky还在睡，身子朝着Steve刚刚躺的那把椅子微微栖近–他依稀想起Sam的声音， _给你，哥们儿，坐这儿吧_ –四周的机器设备还在滴答作响，各色的指示灯也还在闪烁。但Bucky总算睡着了。只是他不知道他是自己睡去的，还是他们又给他施打了镇静剂。

Bucky在自己脸上挠出的那些血道子已经结痂了。看来他是睡了一段时间了。

“Steve，”那个声音再次说道，那是–没错，是Tony。Steve转头望向他，一边抬起另一只手揉了揉眼睛。他能摸到脸上已经干涸的泪痕，还有睫毛上的黏腻。他只觉脑袋发沉，脸上也紧绷绷的。

Tony站在病房门口，头发潮湿，脸也洗得很干净。不过就算是洗了个澡，换了身干净衣服，也无法让他看起来比–Steve抬头看了看门口的时钟–七个小时前更精神。他惺忪的眼睛下方挂着两个乌青的眼袋，说明他依然在点灯熬油，没有一点儿停下来的迹象。

“嘿，”Steve半天才沙哑着嗓子说道。然后他就又控制不住的低头望向Bucky，还有他的手指，和被面具遮掩的脸庞。“你…？”

“正在努力呢，”Tony说道，声音出人意料的轻。“有点儿进展了。找到了一段视频，是他们做…做…”Tony清了清嗓子，却没有继续往下说。

“做什么？”Steve只觉胃里一阵翻搅。可他必须得知道。 _必须_ 。

“看起来是把面具取下来，然后给他做定期的– _维修_ 。”Tony摊了摊手。“做得挺有规律的。他一出冷冻舱就把那玩意儿摘下来，检查一下所有的硬件，给他剪头刮脸，修整一番之后再给他戴回去。”

“是为了追踪器，”Steve明白了。一想到那些人胆敢 _触碰Bucky的身体，伤害他_ ，粗暴地将神智迷离、疼痛难当的他从冷冻舱里拽出来，拖向那把–他就立时怒从心头起，恶向胆边生。

“对滴，言之有理，”Tony答道。“追踪器被植入了他的牙齿里。总共有两个。现在拿不出来，除非–”

“在被钉面具以前，”Steve打断了他的话，“他逃出来的时候，有可能–”

“把它们拔掉了，”Tony顺着他的思路说了下去，“天呐。对，有这个可能，条件是他还记得起是哪颗牙…”

Steve用力闭紧双眼，没能揉去的黏浊牵扯着他敏感的眼睑。 _如果他还记得起是哪颗牙的话_ 。

他曾多少次被逼迫着遗忘，然后 _又再度回忆起来_ ，一次又一次的记起，直到–

“他认出我了，”Steve说道，“早些时候，在…”

“我知道，Steve。Wilson都跟我说了。”

Steve低头望向他俩交缠在一起的手，仅是这一点就足以证明Bucky对他有多么重要了。至少在他们那个时代，这一点就够了。甚至在 _现今_ 也一样。如今的男人们已不再有肢体接触了，至少在Steve甦醒后还没有看到过。他们都只会飞快的在对方后背上拍上几下。 _牛逼啊，队长_ 。Rumlow总是喜欢这么跟他说。

可就算Steve和Bucky多年前在人前 _仅有_ 的表情达意的方式，像是彼此间勾肩搭背， _在他出征前的一次深情相拥_ ，这样的行为放在现代依旧立刻会被他人认出他们是玻璃圈。

Steve用拇指轻轻摩挲着Bucky的手背。“他有没有告诉你…”他忍不住吞了吞口水，“他有没有说我们俩是…”

“没有，不过…”借着余光，Steve看到Tony耸了耸肩，“这倒也没什么大惊小怪的，Steve。真的。”

Steve的脑子里顿时冒出了一大堆问题–他到底是哪儿露了相？ _是不是所有人都那么想他的，连Howard也_ –然而刚想到此处，脑海里就突地蹦出了Sam严肃且冷淡的声音： _你又在胡思乱想了。Steve。这样有用吗？_

“还要多久咱们才能把那玩意儿摘掉？”Steve开口问，“咱们必须得把它摘掉。必须。”

“我明白，”Tony说，“最多也就再过几天吧。应该能更早些。现在大家都在连轴儿转呢。有医生来找过你了吗？”

“我不知道，”Steve说道，“我想是–我刚刚睡着了，”他自觉有些愚笨。“他们来是要解释–”

“他们会把他所有的情况都解释给你听的，”Tony认真的说道，“如果他们要采取什么措施，更改哪些措施，或者要给他施打镇静剂什么的，他们都会告诉你。也会跟你商量的，明白吗？你虽然算不上是…呃，直系亲属，可在这儿嘛…”Tony说着举起了双手，“跟是也没多大区别。”

Steve不禁想起之前自己因好奇而上网搜索，他问的那些问题后来获得的答案是， _这种情况在现今被称作‘同性恋’，而且已经不用再担惊受怕了，只要别说某些敏感的词汇，大体上都是没什么问题的。_ 而后他便琢磨出了Tony安慰他的话里的深意，一切便都清楚了。

直系亲属，指的是兄弟姊妹一类的，可也包括– _配偶_ 。或者是他们说的， _同性伴侣_ 。

想到这里，他不由得喉头发紧，一股说不清道不明的情感涌上心头：既不是感激，也算不上是尴尬，更不是恐惧，确切的说，应当是三者皆有吧。

“谢谢，”半晌他才终于说道。“我就待在这儿了。不管多久我都在。”

“你会成熟起来的，”Tony轻描淡写的说道，“不过呢，Steve。我想你也是会这么做的。”

* * *

  
Bucky几个小时之后醒了一小会儿。Steve当时并没有注意到，他问一位满脸倦容的护士要来了一个平板电脑，凭着记忆用它搜索着Hill关于士兵，关于 _Bucky_ 的初步体检报告上的那些词句。

苯二氮卓类药物是用来让他保持冷静的；甲基苯丙胺是为了让他一直一直保持清醒的；氟哌啶醇，是一种抗精神病药，用于... Steve想不出来，是为了让他保持思路清晰的？他用力咬紧牙关，连牙齿都跟着吱吱作响。如果Bucky需要靠药物才能保持 _思路清晰_ ，那除了 _九头蛇那帮王八蛋_ 还能怪谁呢！

他以前 _学什么都特别快_ ，不管是牢记作战计划的每个细节、上手一项新技能，还是用何种技巧痛打对手都是如此。他曾是那么的 _聪慧、风趣_ ，而且总是一会儿一个 _玩笑_ ，他那时还总是拿Steve开涮，不论是他的制服还是–

醋酸环丙孕酮，是用来 _化学阉割_ 他的。这是可逆的–那个该死的平板电脑上说所有这些药物的效力都是可逆的–可一想到Bucky的身体完完全全的落在了那些恶人手中，只能任人摆布，方方面面都被他们控制，甚至连 _这种事_ 都被他们用药物–

Bucky的手如同肌肉下意识的抽动般极轻地捏了下Steve的手，惊得他差点把平板电脑给摔了。当他看着Bucky缓缓睁开双眼时，急切与惶恐不禁涌上了心头。而对方花了很久才终于将眼神聚焦在Steve身上。

“嘿，”Steve半天才挤出一句来，可就这一个字却说得甚是粗哑苦涩。直到片刻前他才意识到，这一刻–Bucky缓慢的清醒过来，而Steve则陪在他身边–才是他俩第一次在都清醒的状态下，真真正正的独处。

而Steve能想到的话却只有一个 _嘿_ 字。

“才过了几个小时而已，”他开口道，“你刚刚–睡着了，这样很好，你需要–好好休息。”他只觉喉咙发紧。“觉得哪儿疼吗？有什么不舒服吗？”

Bucky的手指握得更紧了些。Steve将他的手拉到近前，在Bucky虎口处印上了一记轻吻。他的手好热。

这是戒断反应引起的，Steve意识到。发烧、出汗、周身疼痛、恶心。如果情况不好的话，还会出现 _抽搐_ 。虽说他现在已经输了液，也注射了营养剂，可–

金属左手发出一阵嗡鸣。与血肉的右手不同，他的机械臂可一点也不迟钝：金属手指曲握成拳，然后慢慢抬起放在了Bucky接满了管线的胸口–哦，天呐，拜托千万别再说 _对不起_ 或是 _拜托_ 了，说什么都好，就是不要说这两句–那只手颤动了一下。是来回转动了一下。

 _冷_ 。他觉得冷，然后，天呐，别，金属拳头伸了开来平放在了胸口上， _拜托_ –

Steve伸手过去，将那只金属左手纳入自己掌中–比起Bucky热得烫手的身子来，这只手却显得出奇的冰凉–制止了他的动作。“你不用说拜托，”他哽咽着道，“你不用再说拜托，或者对不起什么的了。你想要什么都行，好吗？只要是你想要的，Buck，你都能得到。”

他没花多长时间就找到了放暖毯的柜子。Steve拿了两条毯子把Bucky全身上下都盖了起来，还不等他开口问 _觉得好点了吗？_ 这句话，Bucky的眼皮已经开始往下沉了。

* * *

  
Bucky再次醒来时，情况可就没这么平和了。

Steve也在打瞌睡，最近这几天–应该说是 _这几个星期_ –的折腾，早已经把他耗得精疲力竭了，然而，他身旁包裹在被子里的人儿却突然间开始疯狂的挣扎起来。

事后他才会暗自琢磨Bucky醒来后不知在床上躺了多久，只能看到Steve的身体被周围那些该死的 _医疗仪器_ 上发出的光亮照出的一个模糊轮廓，而且身子也被Steve _帮他盖上的_ 那几条毯子捆缠着，也就理所当然的感到被囚困住了。Steve那时候才会意识到他肯定觉得恶心、难受且迷茫困惑，不知道–又或是 _根本记不得_ –Steve就在他身边，自己是安全的。然而在那一刻–

Bucky挣扎着坐起身，两手抓拉着周身的管线，抓拉着 _接在他喉咙上的气管_ ，一旁的仪器开始狂叫起来。Bucky慌乱地从床上蹿了下来，脚下被线缆和毯子绊了一下，而那一瞬间，Steve只能看到对方的眼白和黑色的面具。Bucky蹒跚地朝着大门冲去，但双脚踉跄得太厉害，以至于他完全偏离了方向，直接往墙上撞了过去。直到他的左肩将石膏板墙撞出了一个大洞，他才总算停了下来。

见此情景，Steve只想立刻扑过去。但是心中仅有的一点自知之明–就是Bucky总喜欢说他生来就缺少的那种自知之明–却驱使着他缓缓的从椅子上站了起来。

他全身都绷得紧紧的，心都快从嗓子眼儿里跳出来了。惊恐也使得他将精神集中到了一点上，汩汩上涌的肾上腺素让他从半睡半醒之间一下子就变得精神百倍了。可他必须得保持冷静。 _必须_ 。

而狭小的病房对面，Bucky的呼吸声– _是从他喉咙上的那个切口发出的，天呐_ –则显得急促而粗响。

随着屋外走廊上传来的动静，屋内的灯光也跟着亮了起来。Steve见状赶忙举起了双手面向房门，希望这样能阻止其他人进门，那一刹那，他意识到如果一大群医护人员冲进屋里，  
Bucky会作何反应–会惊惶恐惧成什么样。

Steve的心狂跳不止。Bucky还无力地依靠在墙上。借着室内的灯光，Steve看得出他此时不仅面如土色、浑身是汗，而且迷茫混沌，他那双露在病号袍外的双腿在不断的 _打颤_ 。手背上的输液针头被扯了下去，此时正汩汩的流着血。

他的眼睛扫过病床，落在了Steve身上，然后又看了看门外那群Steve只能闻其声却不见其人的医护人员。而Steve则目不转睛的盯着Bucky。

他肯定觉得自己被困在了屋里，而且 _病弱不堪、周身疼痛_ –

“JARVIS，挡住他们。”Steve命令道，但随即就为自己的强硬口吻后悔不已，Bucky听了他的这句话，身子立即紧绷起来，人也挣扎着挺直了些许，一双圆睁的眼睛死死盯着Steve，而他的眼神却变得颓丧、黯淡了起来。

正对着走廊的那扇透明的玻璃墙瞬间变成了乳白色。

“Bucky，是我啊，”Steve说道，努力让自己的语气显得温和而安心，同时也拼命的想将每次Bucky用恐惧的眼神看着自己时他心中涌起的痛苦强压下去。“我是Steve啊。没事的。你很安全，Buck。是…”Steve的语调不由自主的带上了些许泣声，“是我啊。”

Bucky呆愣愣的看着他。一旁的那些仪器还在疯狂鸣叫着，仿佛一场恼人的怪调大合唱。他的脚–他的脚上穿了袜子， _看来是有人给他换了一双新的_ –他的脚稍稍有些打滑，他下意识的伸出金属手臂稳住脚步，金属手指深深的抠进了石膏板墙里，登时抠出了不少灰泥。

“我知道你一定觉得很难受，Buck，”Steve再次开口，“那是那些药物造成的。你只是需要一些时间恢复–你的身体需要一点时间，来适应不再那些依赖药物。我保证，你会–好起来的，好吗，一切都会–”

Bucky打断了他的话。他将金属手指从临时的抓握点里拔了出来，另一只手也颤巍巍的伸了过去，一手 _握拳_ ，一手 _画圆_ ： _Steve_ 。又做了一次， _Steve_ 。又做了一次。

“我在，”Steve勉力挤出一句，声调哽咽。“我哪儿也不去，Buck。就在这儿。”

然后： _我。拜托_ 。Bucky急切的望着他，随着他粗浅的呼吸，他的胸膛快速的起伏着。 _你–我–拜托_ 。

“你想要我过去是吗？”

对方轻轻点了点头。

Steve三步并作两步地走到了屋子另一头。“我哪儿也不去，”他来到Bucky一步开外的地方站定，轻声对着他说道。而他身后的那些设备也停止了鸣响。他再也不会离这个男人而去了。他再不会放他独自一人躺在病床上，再不会将他弃在 _深渊谷底_ 而不顾了，这辈子再也不会了。

Bucky那只血肉的右手迟疑着抬了起来，按在Steve的肩颈上，按在了他几个小时前向他诉说– _32557038，Steve，是我呀_ 的地方–那里虽被他抓出了瘀青，但肯定已恢复得差不多了。

“Bucky，我能–”Steve才一启口，心中的话就忍不住蹦了出来。泪水也已盈满了眼眶。“我能不能–？”

然而还不待他问完，Bucky就已经朝他走了过去，穿着袜子的双脚无声无息的滑过地面，他微侧头颅，将脸埋在Steve的肩窝里，右手从Steve的斜方肌向下滑到了他的脊背上，然后死死抓住了他背后的衣衫，而那只金属手臂则一直僵直的垂在他身侧。Steve只觉得这一刻，他终于将自己从1945年就窝在心里的那一口气大大的吐了出去，两手跟着抬起紧紧抱住了对方。

Bucky的身子烧得滚烫，而且颤栗不止，从二人紧贴的胸膛上可以感觉到他的心脏跳得飞快，他浑身虽然散发着汗臭和一种酸腐气味，可对Steve而言，这却是他这辈子闻到的最温馨的气味了。

Steve缓缓地抱着他坐倒在地上。

顾不上二人纤长的四肢笨拙的交缠在一起，更不管各自扭曲难受的姿势，Bucky拼命的往Steve的怀中又钻了钻。地板和墙壁的寒凉很快便透过Steve的T恤、裤子和Bucky身上的病号服渗了进来，那只金属手臂也是一般的冰冷，可Steve却毫不在意。他伸手拉住对方的左臂环在自己腰间，然后便感受到它动了起来，也同样用力的揽住了他的腰，他于是将脸埋进了Bucky发间， _深吸了一口气_ ，感觉着自己双手下Bucky的肌理飞速的颤栗与抽搐，还有他放在Steve背后的那双手痉挛般的抓握，以及他颤巍巍的急促呼吸。

Steve将脸埋入Bucky发间缓缓吐了口气。他能感觉到那个棱角分明的坚硬面具顶在自己胸口，可他只能逼着自己不去想它。

Bucky像是怎么都嫌靠得不够近似的。而Steve也不敢往这个方向细想，更不敢想这其中的深意，又或是他已有多久没–

 _不行_ ，他暗自告诫自己。 _不能胡思乱想_ 。他只得坐在那里，不停的深呼吸，一边紧紧抱着Bucky，一边做着深呼吸；一边让Bucky紧抱着自己，一边做着深呼吸。

* * *

  
也不知过了几分钟还是几时几日，JARVIS出声打破了室内的沉寂。“队长，”JARVIS语带歉意的轻声说道，“有你的电话。”

Bucky闻声浑身立时紧绷起来–那双质地不一的手臂更加用力的抱住了他。Steve费力的咽了咽口水，只觉自己口干舌燥，嘶哑难言。“好。”

两人对面的一个显示器亮了起来，Tony那张憔悴疲惫、焦躁不安的脸出现在屏幕上：“哦，好哎，”不等Steve开口，他便飞快的说道。“你俩都在呀。太好了。谁想玩点儿戴面具、摘面具的游戏？”他说着把脸凑近了过来，眼神专注且炯炯有神。“重点在 _摘_ 这个字上哦。”


	18. Chapter 18

接下来，一切都进展得很快。虽说手术室原本是 _不许_ Steve进去的，可他赖着不走别人也拿他没辙。Bucky只是微微侧过脸望向他，他便立即将医用口罩拉了下去，全神贯注的望着他；而当他触碰到对方眼睛下方露出的皮肤，引得Bucky一阵瑟缩时，他则马上摘掉了硅胶手套。

早些时候，Steve帮他把头发拢起用手术帽子罩住。少了垂散的长发，那只轮廓分明的面具将他的皮肤衬得格外苍白。而没有了头发的阻挡，那个东西看上去更像是一只笼头，那些呲互的棱角深深地嵌进他的两颊之中，然后自耳根蜿蜒而下，一路延伸至将下颚整个包住。

他仰面躺在手术台上，抬眼望着Steve，血丝密布的蓝眸因恐惧睁得老大，脸略微侧向他，追寻着Steve抚摸他脸颊的手指。Steve只觉这是他这辈子见过最惊人的英勇行径了。

* * *

  
（“我研制出一种配方可以用于局部麻醉，只作用在需要实施摘除术的区域，所以你在手术中既可以保持清醒，又觉不出疼痛来。不过我们也可以让你睡过去–”

 _拜托_ ，Bucky打断了他的话，两眼大睁着。 _拜托_ ，然后将质地不一的两只手掌贴在一起，放在了微微侧过的脸边，如孩子般的比划了一个谁都看得懂的手势。 _睡觉_ 。

 _拜托–睡觉_ ，他又说了一遍， _拜托–睡觉_ ，Steve不由得想起了银行保险库里的那张金属试验台，还有那间由厕所改建而成的囚牢，以及台子边沿上厚重的金属夹钳，用来禁锢某人–Bucky–的手脚，还有Tony说的那句 _你们那时候的手术室还自带镣铐的吗，队长_ ， Steve立时 _明白了过来_ –

“没问题，”Tony插话道，他手里捏着一只用资料数据和扫描结果构建出的面具模型，只是此时，那只手的指节已因用力而泛白了。“我们保证你能睡得香香的。对吧，Bruce？”

Bruce虽小心翼翼的摆出一副面无表情的样子，可他也已明白了Bucky如此请求的含义和缘由。“我们保证，”他半天才哑着嗓子从牙缝里挤出一句话来，那其中蕴含的情绪让Tony都不自觉地投来警觉的目光。

 _拜托_ ，Bucky再次乞求道，Steve再也看不下去了，一把将Bucky放在胸口画圈的手纳入自己掌中。Bucky立刻向那碰触熨帖了过去，他的体热也随即在Steve身上扩散开来。）

* * *

  
“你不会有事的，”Steve在Bucky身边轻声呢喃道，对方则用迟缓的眨眼作为回答。看来镇静剂已经开始起效了。

屋内一片繁忙，Tony正与神经外科专家低声交谈着，旁边的Bruce则在询问颌面外科专家一些事宜，一位技术人员对自己的搭档说 _我已经过完第三遍数了，你那边呢_ 。而对这一切，Steve却都置若罔闻，他既不关切，也没那个心思。除了Bucky就近在眼前，急切 _需要_ 他之外，他现在根本没有多余的心情去注意其他任何事情。

他弯下腰去，将干涩的双唇贴在了Bucky汗津津的额头上。“我就在这儿等你醒过来。”

* * *

  
（“麻醉剂是不会加重他的戒断反应的，”那位麻醉师之前曾对他解释过。他个子比Steve高，但却比他瘦两倍，顶着一头已经稀疏的白发。他自我介绍说叫做Bill。“这跟其他手术没什么区别。根据我的计算，他应该两个小时以后就能苏醒过来。时间绰绰有余。”

Steve立刻一脸严峻的望向了他们的神经外科专家。“时间真的绰绰有余？”

DeWitt医生头都没抬的继续拿着平板电脑埋头工作。Steve迄今为止还真没见过有哪个大夫对 _他_ 不感兴趣的呢。“只要Stark把他那部分的功课做足就没问题，整个手术用不了一个小时就能完成。”）

* * *

  
Bucky的双眼已阖上，鉴于他体内的肾上腺素已不再疯狂飙升，心率也随之降了下去。

“先生，”一个声音自他身旁传来。

Steve颤巍巍的深吸了一口气，内心的翻江倒海几乎让他当场崩溃。

“先生，”那个声音再次说道。

“给我一分钟，”Steve脱口说道。他俯身过去将手放在支撑着Bucky头部的垫枕上，用力的眨了眨眼，看着他倒立着的脸。

Bucky的双眼已阖上。而当那双眼再次睁开的时候–

“他会一直保持昏睡状态，对吧？”他有些急切的开口问。原本忙碌的手术室早已安静了下来，而如今Bucky已进入昏睡状态，Steve在与不在都不重要了。“这手术能成功的吧？”

Tony也与其他医护人员一样换上了手术服。他上前一步，用带着硅胶手套的手稍稍拽下了自己的医用口罩，好让Steve看到他的脸。他昨晚一定是睡了一觉的。虽说睡眠并没有消弭他眼中那种狂躁的光芒，但至少他那两只乌青的眼袋稍微有所好转。“有我们呢。现在赶紧出去吧，我们也能尽快把 _那玩意儿_ –”他说着用另一只手指了指Bucky的方向，“–帮他摘掉。”

* * *

  
（“救兵今晚就会坐Tony特快飞过来，”Tony告诉他们俩，“医疗小组明早就能做好准备。等明早，他们会过来把所有的流程一步一步的跟士–跟 _Barnes_ ，还有你都过一遍的。等到了明天这个时候捏？”Tony说着把一只手盖在脸上，顺道学了一个夸张的声音。“我们就能把那怂玩意儿给摘掉了。”

“咱们得让他们帮忙，Bucky，”屏幕暗下去之后，Steve在Bucky耳边呢喃道，他俩依然用那种连根针都插不进去的姿态紧紧相拥在一起。早些时候Tony用视频通知他说外面的医护人员差点儿就要把门撞开闯进来了。“我不知道他们会怎么做，可他们能帮咱们的。他们一定能帮咱们的。”

Bucky湿热的气息透过面具喷吐在Steve的肩头。Steve不由暗想，他是否 _尝试_ 着想要说话，却又张不开口。不知Bucky在没人听得到的情况下到底曾说过多少话–

那条环绕在Steve腰间的机械臂抽了出来，之前那手臂始终死死的揽着他，估计那上面的甲片和缝隙的纹路都在Steve身上硌出印子来了。他的金属手指拉了拉Steve的手臂，让他也松开了拥着自己的臂膀，然后将Steve的手掌展平，掌心向上放在Bucky的膝盖上。

金属左手随即握成拳头，然后缓缓放在了Steve摊开的掌心里。 _帮助_ 。

“嗯，”Steve说着转过头去将脸埋在了Bucky的发间。“对，他们会帮咱们的。”）

* * *

  
Steve拖着脚步地走出手术室时，Sam正等在外面。然而他却丝毫没注意到Sam帮他脱掉了绿色的手术袍、鞋套，还有那个他一早就拽下来的医用口罩。Steve将所有的衣服用力攒成一团，然后喘着粗气，回手将之丢进了更衣篮。

“也祝你早安，”Sam揶揄道。

Steve闻言抬头望去，见他一身干净衣服，神清气爽的样子。“你…呃–你今天休息…？”

Sam听了忍不住翻了个白眼，“你可不是我的 _工作_ ，Steve。他也不是。我不需要 _休假_ 。不过人嘛，总得时不常的休息一下。你也不例外。赶快过来吧。”

Steve转身透过玻璃门望进屋内，Bucky被一大群身着绿色手术服，行动敏捷高效的人包围起来，早已看不见踪影了。“不行，Sam，我–”

“咱们不是要去别处。就是像计划的那样，坐下来观看整个手术过程而已，”Sam打断了他的话。“赶紧的吧。”

* * *

  
（等他们二人终于胸膛紧贴在一起从地上起身时，Bucky伸出一根食指用力戳了戳Steve的胸口， _你_ ，然后又同样戳了戳自己， _我_ ，他就这样不停的在二人之间重复着这个动作，直到Steve探身过去，将自己的额头枕在Bucky的肩窝上。“你和我，伙计，就你和我，”他轻声对他说道。

Bucky的手滑到了Steve的身侧，拂过了那一段曾几何时他能一手环住的躯体。他的指尖曾轻抚过Steve的胸侧，将他的肋骨一条条数清。此时再度感受到那熟悉的触感，不禁令Steve一阵哽咽。

不久之后，房门处传来的警告式的敲门声催着两人回到了病床边，Bucky的身上还拖拽着一堆的管线，Steve眼看着他套在袜子里的脚趾蜷缩了起来，然后又放平。过了一会儿，脚趾又再度蜷起，之后又放平，以一种特定的模式如此往复数次，看得Steve心中一阵翻搅。

医生进门后的第一件事就是重新帮他把监护设备和静脉点滴重新接好。Bucky强迫着自己直视前方，脚趾蜷缩，金属手臂僵直的放在身侧，手掌则藏进被单下，与Steve的手交缠在一起。他努力的隐忍着医生的触碰，任由她将扯掉的点滴针头重新插好。

然而当她放开了他的手，回身要去拿一旁的缝线包时，心脏监护仪上的体征立时飙升了起来，没一会儿便超过了临界值，引得监护仪狂叫起来。Bucky的金属手指死死的攥着Steve的手，两肩也绷得死紧，Steve再也看不下去了。

“等一下，”他对她说，“等一下，让我们先缓一缓。你不会有事的，Buck。就你和我，对不对？”

Bucky瞪视着他，一双流光闪闪的蓝眸一瞬不瞬，瞳孔散大。多年以前，他俩仅凭着挤眉弄眼就能感知彼此的心意。可如今–

毯子下，Bucky的手再次动了起来。那只手握成拳头，轻轻放在了Steve的掌心， _帮助_ ，与此同时他挑起了眉梢， _这是个问句_ ，然后他的手指摆出了一个 _好_ 的手势，Steve理解之后不由得重重吐了口气。“好。咱们就这么做吧。”）

* * *

  
_“很快，手术小组就会帮病人俯身躺好，”_ JARVIS的声音从无处不在的扬声器里传出。Steve紧张不安的透过观察窗看着屋内的那些医疗专家，不自觉的抖着腿。“ _然后先生和DeWitt医生会协调–”_

“这玩意儿管用吗？”Sam问，“我是说那些彩色的评述？”

“我也不知道，”Steve挤出一句。“他们把整个流程都跟我们…跟我，过了一遍。”Steve改了口，因为当时Bucky已经被疲惫和疾病折磨得憔悴苍白、汗流浃背的了，连医生们问他问题时该如何回答都听不明白了。“我知道–那个装置机构是在后侧，Tony会先处理那个。然后他们会做几个测试，之后就–”

他实在说不下去了。那之后看着扫描片子，听着Bill讲述整个过程（“我虽然不是手术大夫，可倒也略知一二”），并一一指出那些金属针–应该说是 _钉子_ ，Steve心中暗想–之间的不同，以及钻入骨头，钉在 _Bucky脸上_ 的加固点。 _拜血清所赐，骨密度足够_ ，颌面外科专家在Steve敏锐的听力所及范围内解释道。 _不然的话它早就支撑不住断掉了。实际上，有证据显示它有断裂脱落的可能…_

_“他们现在就要让病人翻身了–”_

“那就好，伙计，咱们能成功的，”Sam插嘴道。“说起来，咱们不是非得站在这儿看不可的。”

Steve闻言瞪了他一眼。

“好好好，我明白。可这…”Sam摇摇头，随即咬紧了牙关。“连我都看不下去了，伙计。这整件事，我实在–实在是让人难以想象。真的是太操蛋了。”

然而，过去的这一天–还是好几天？Steve一直都将全副精力都放在了帮助Bucky，还有帮他把那个该死的玩意儿摘掉这些事上了，全然没有想过一旦面具 _摘掉之后_ 会怎么样。Bucky就在这种Steve无法想象–而且也 _不敢_ 想象–的可怖情况下回到了他身边。而一想到这一切是多么轻易、多么迅疾地就会被尽数摧毁， _Bucky_ 也同样可能被–

思及此，一股蚀心腐骨的恐慌顿时袭上Steve的心头。要是他当时没有手下留情；要是他当时用星盾 _真的_ 砸了过去； _他那时可是瞄准了他的头啊，_ 要是坠入河中时他没能及时抓住Bucky的衣服，将他拉上岸的话；要是他没能–

“Steve？”

“我当时真可能会–”Steve惊喘着说道，坐起身来将头埋进手里，用掌根使劲的按着双眼。“Sam，我当时真有可能–我差点儿就–”

“别瞎想，哥们儿， _千万别_ ，”Sam的警告彻底打断了Steve脑中不停回荡的那句 _我真有可能失手杀了他却不自知_ 。

* * *

  
（“你可能扯开了你喉咙上的缝线，”她柔声向Bucky解释道，而他则始终目不转睛的盯着自己的两腿，毯子下的手也紧紧拉着Steve。“我需要检查一下切口。鉴于你的自主呼吸情况很好，我们可以暂时不用再给你做气管切开，不过就算你的恢复速度快，我也不想看到任何软组织损伤。我可以用局部麻醉，应该能坚持30到45秒左右。我的手速可快了。”

她说着冲他摆动了下手指。

Bucky没有回应。他甚至好像都没在 _喘气_ 。

“伙计？”Steve柔声问，“能不能让她…？”

过了半晌，Bucky才抬起头茫茫然的看着他， Steve一直注视着他的喉头–喉咙的切口张开着，上面还挂着一些塑料和胶布的残片，伤口周围布满了干涸的血迹–随着他的吞咽动了一下。

“我这儿有片湿巾，” Moran大夫说着拿起一块白色的湿纱布一样的东西。“我就是把血先擦掉。碰到有裂伤和擦伤的地方会有一点儿刺痛，不过这上面就只是生理盐水而已，不会伤着你的，好吗，Barnes先生？”

Bucky放开了Steve的手，将双掌合在一起，质地不一的十指焦躁的交缠在一起， _我不知道_ 。他的额头上已渗出了一层薄汗。

“你只要把头往后仰一仰就行，”Morgan大夫说道，“不疼的。”

可Bucky却没有动。

“是不是有什么–”Steve才开口却又止住了话头。Morgan大夫挑起眉梢，一脸疑问的看向他。他于是清了清喉咙，“需要我做什么吗？”

Bucky的手指动了起来。 _Steve。拜托_ 。

“这表示我，”Steve指了指Bucky，含糊的解释道，“那是他用来表示–”

“我知道，”她打断了他的话。“我们都听过简报的。接下来你要做的是…”）

* * *

  
_“病人已成功转变姿势。先生现在正在进行整个手术中最精细的部分–”_

“Steve，值得你大惊小怪的事情多着呢，你就别再去纠结那些 _你没做过的事_ 了好嘛。”Sam严肃的说道。他的声音显得近了很多。Steve甚至都没注意到他什么时候把椅子拉到了自己身边。“你就只管把注意力放在当下就行了，好吗？过不了多久你家小哥就回来啦，对吧？”

一句话顿时让Steve全身都紧绷了起来：不管是他的脊背、肩膀、胳膊，还是手腕、脖颈，甚至连他的心都仿佛凝滞了。他费力的将脸从手中抬了起来望向Sam，试图从他的神情中找寻到–

他也不知自己想找的是什么。Sam是绝不会 _嘲讽_ 别人的，他也绝不会–

“我们俩…呃，”他用前所未有的低哑嗓音说道，“谁都不知道这事。我们以前也没有–”

Steve实在无法正视Sam眼中的善意。他连忙转过脸去透过观察窗望向手术室，而屋内，戴着钢铁侠图案手术帽的Tony，此时正拿着一件连接着 _线缆_ 的工具，弯着腰在Bucky的头部动手工作着。

“想聊一聊吗？”Sam语气轻快的问，Steve突然间 _很想_ 将心事一吐为快。

* * *

  
（大夫说了句 _好好休息一下，好吗？_ 之后便离开了，好像Bucky就是一个普通病患，会对医生言听计从一般，实则，他是纹丝不动的坐在床上，脸上的一点点表情如今已变得空洞木讷。他焦虑地紧缩着双肩，挺直了腰板，左手死死的攥着血肉的右手。Steve受够了那些恼人的嘀嗒嗡鸣，终于厉声命令JARVIS将所有仪器的警报统统关掉，房间里这才沉寂了下来。

Steve斜坐在了病床上，侧过身去让自己面对着Bucky，然后抬手抚上了他的右肩。Bucky轻轻地瑟缩了一下，这看似细微的动作却不由得令Steve一阵心疼。他于是抽回了手。“你能听见我说话吗？”

Bucky颤巍巍的缓缓吐了口气，然后抬起手： _聊天–再一次–Steve_ 。

Steve看罢不自觉的吞了吞口水。“你想让我再跟你说说话是吗？说说明天的事？”

他摇了摇头，一下、两下，然后抬头望向Steve，从他的眼角可以看出他的疲惫，或许还带着一些挫败。他的手动了起来： _记得–聊天–以前_ 。）

这时候Steve才头一次意识到，自己没什么好问他的。他们已没必要再为了解他所经受的一切，或者再想从他口中打探情报而不得不用那可怜兮兮的十几个手势跟他沟通了，如今他们可有千言万语了呀。

 _我给咱俩安排了一次超级赞的约会，伙计_ ，Bucky笑着对他说， _超–级–赞哦_ ，他一边重复着，一边用手指头杵着Steve纤瘦的小心脯。 _这个金贵词儿可都是为你想的呢，甜心_ 。说到这儿，他俯身过去，那根手指从Steve的胸膛一路向上滑到了他的下巴上，Steve羞怯的开了个玩笑，转身躲开了Bucky亲过来的双唇。 _更应该说是超–级–傻吧，_ 他回了一句， _谁有那个闲钱啊？_

可就在几天前，Bucky却连Steve问的最简单的问题都读不懂。在Steve强迫自己反复观看的那些可怕的视频中，当那些恶人将他从那张椅子上拽起来的时候，Bucky连 _路_ 都 _走不了_ 。

然而现在： _记得–聊天–以前_ 。

“你想让我…”Steve话说到一半就住了口。“要不，我可以读书给你听，或者…？”

Bucky吐出一口气，旁人一听就知道那是在叹气，Steve见状忍不住在心中想象起他不戴面具的样子来–他会不会鼻孔喷张，会不会气得抓耳挠腮的将下巴上的胡茬揉得呲呲作响，会不会将一张俊脸板得紧绷绷的，因为Bucky总是那个能控制得住情绪的人，而Steve则总是动不动就跳脚怒骂的那一个。

不过Bucky却没有再多做解释。他只是抬起手放在了Steve胸前，像是要做 _拜托_ 的手势，然而他的手却没有做画圈的动作，而是 _推_ 了他一把。Steve则任他推搡，顺势转身抬腿爬上了病床，挨着Bucky躺了下来，他烧得火热的身子紧紧靠着Steve，Steve腾出一只手，像自己还瘦小枯干时那样，用Bucky喜欢的方式揽住了他的肩膀，Bucky则将戴着面具的脸埋进了Steve的胸膛，手指攀住了他的衣襟，他的身子轻轻颤抖着，Steve于是靠得更近了些，两人就这样相互依偎着，慢慢进入了梦乡。）

* * *

  
“他–那时候发生了爆炸，”Steve刚开口就止住了话头，意识到自己应该将他俩的故事 _从头说起_ ，而不是一上来就讲结尾。他本该先讲一讲两个傻小子开玩笑似的而亲了彼此，然而对他俩而言，那并不是什么玩笑，而且他俩就那么走了下去，即便是–

“当时发生了什么并没有说的很细，”Sam小心翼翼的说，“我是说历史书里讲的。就只是说他…”

“当时发生了一场爆炸，”Steve再次开口道。“他摔出了–火车车厢外。我们当时在火车上。我努力的伸手去够他，而他那时吊在车厢外，我差一点就–”

“我的 _天呐_ ，Steve–”

“可我却没够到他，”Steve颓然的望着面前的观察窗，看着屋内被一群医护人员围绕着的Bucky。“ _他们_ 找到了他。这辈子头一次赶上 _他_ 需要 _我_ ，可我却–”

“你他妈的给我闭嘴。”Sam厉声说道。

Steve立刻讶异的抬头看他。Sam此刻一脸严肃冷峻，但却找不到一分一毫的 _怜悯_ 和嫌恶。

“我是说真的，”还不待Steve开口Sam便揽住了他的话头。“哎哎哎，打住。他 _现在_ 就很需要你。那个时候嘛，当然也需要。而过去的这…”Sam说着摆了摆手。“这七十年里呢？当然也需要。可那些都是你无能为力的。但是你 _现在_ 能够有所作为啊。”

 _“先生已经在没有触发爆炸装置的情况下成功移除了防篡碰机构的外壳，”_ JARVIS说道， _“下一步就是将机构拆除掉了。”_

Steve听罢深吸了一口气，眼睛死盯着观察窗。“能让我们看得更仔细些吗？”

 _“当然可以，”_ JARVIS回答，其中一个观察窗随即便开始播放视频，放大了的图像中两双手正在那只黑色亚光面具和束缚着Bucky头发的手术帽之间的区域工作着。Steve有些心不在焉的想到，那是Tony和那位神经外科专家DeWitt医生的手。

两个人正一起操纵着–

“这就像是在给机器人做显微手术似的。”Sam边说边俯身过去仔细观看那些精细小巧的工具在防篡碰机构细小的元件上来回挪动，那装置看起来跟Steve早前不小心砸坏的手机内芯甚是相似。

Bucky大约会为了这个嘲笑他的。“知道吗，他要是知道自己能穿越到未来的话，肯定会兴奋不已的。”Steve轻哼一声，“而我却是– _愤怒不已_ 。”

“说句实话，”Sam说道，“你现在 _还是_ 很愤怒好吧。”

“是啊，”Steve揉了揉眼睛。“是啊，的确如此。”

* * *

  
（当Steve睁开眼睛的时候，Bucky已经醒了。他不知道当时是什么时候了，也不知Bucky到底是 _何时_ 将他俩挪移到了那张窄窄的床上去的，或是他俩到底睡了多久，更不知Bucky到底合没合过眼。

他将手从Steve的腰胯上挪到了二人之间那块狭小的空间。然后飞快的将手指伸曲了三次。 _嗨_ 。

这一次没有握手。

“嗨，”Steve答道，声音虽有些低哑，但总是恢复到了往常的样子。“你–你感觉怎么样？”

Bucky的眼角微微皱起，许是因着困惑，又或许是因为 _笑意_ 。Steve暗自想象着他会勾起唇角，轻轻说一句， _好多了，帅哥_ ，然而他的手却从 _嗨_ 变成了 _我不知道_ ，然后又做出了 _不–冷–好。_

“那就好，”Steve傻乎乎的说，忽然之间有些不知所措：他面前的就是Bucky，而且他 _还认得_ Steve，他的本性还在，他们终于又 _在一起_ 了–）

* * *

  
_“先生已经成功的将那个机件与我连在一起了，”_ JARVIS说道， _“它现在由我全权控制。”_

Steve登时激灵起来，他这时才突然注意到自己胸口闷痛、口干舌燥、心跳加速、双眼痒涩。“也就是说–那你–”

 _“一切都在按计划进行，”_ JARVIS飞快的回答。 _“下一步就需要请–”_

“Clark医生，”Steve接口道。接下来就该颌面外科专家上场了，他会真正着手–

“这么说他们这就要让他翻回身来喽？”Sam说，“咱们已经成功了一半儿了。”

Steve却一瞬不瞬的盯着屏幕，看着医疗团队的成员们小心配合着彼此，有条不紊的工作着。

“Steve？”

他回头看了一眼他的朋友。Sam则抬起下巴示意了一下手术室。“你之前说那事没人知道？”

Steve听罢不禁心头一紧。“你是说我们俩的事？”他不由得再次想起他俩从懵懂孩童，成长为青涩的少年，之后又双双投身军旅，但最后却只剩他孤身一人。“对。我是说，我觉得应该没人知道。我们那时候必须得–这种事是决不能–”他不知该如何遣词造句，才能将那时无时不刻不萦绕在他们心头的恐惧，以及那种彻骨的 _不公之感_ 描述出来–

“是啊，”Sam说道，“这特么太操蛋了。”

听了这话，Steve忍不住扑哧一笑，“可不是嘛。”

* * *

  
（“我会一直寸步不离的，”Steve对他保证道，见医生们走进病房，准备将他推往走廊尽头的手术室里，Steve眼看着Bucky脖颈上的脉搏点飞快的跳动起来，眼角的细纹也随即舒展开来，刚刚的困惑和笑意此刻已消失的无影无踪，只剩下了 _恐惧_ 。

Bucky将手平放在Steve胸口。全然没将屋里其他人放在眼里–不过，这他妈跟 _他们_ 有毛关系呀？–Steve随即将他的手纳入自己掌中，另一只手则攀上了Bucky的肩头，就跟之前Steve被他抓握出瘀青的位置一样。他略微使力，先是用拇指轻按了三下，然后换食指，轻按了两下–

Bucky一双蓝眸立时瞪得大大的，他放在Steve胸膛上的那只手随即跟着这个顺序，用拇指和食指轻按了起来，他的呼吸渐渐的舒缓了下来，Steve于是将他揽进了怀中–）

* * *

  
“这个部分你就别看了，”Sam告诫他，而Steve的双眼却目不转睛的盯着Clark医生用手术镊子将一个个血淋淋的小钉子，或者该说是– _小螺钉_ 取出来，然后 _吧嗒吧嗒_ 的放进一只小金属盘里。“你真的没必要看这个部分。”

“不，”Steve答道。“我必须看。”

* * *

  
“嘿，Steve，”Tony稍有些气喘的声音从扬声器里清晰的传了出来。“准备好坐第一排看戏了吗？”

  
Steve走进了手术室。什么口罩、手术服、手套，一概都没有穿戴。因为根本来不及。有人给他让开了道路。 _来啦_ ，有人对他说，Steve抬头一看才发现，说话的是Bill，他还冲他竖起了两个大拇指。拇指向上代表 _好_ 。

Bucky的眼睛是闭着的。面具上粘着一抹血迹。那是 _Bucky的_ 血。旁边的人赶忙用纱布将血迹擦抹干净。

主刀医生抬手换了一件器械，然后说道：“ _千万别_ 碰，”Steve没有回答–他也着实说不出话来–于是他静静地看着几只戴了手套的手将一个银色的抓握器探了过去，Bucky依旧闭着眼睛，那些器械伸开来钳住了那个混账玩意儿的各个边缘，Steve看得大气都不敢出，可随即，面具便被取了下来。


	19. Chapter 19

他睁开眼时四下里一片漆黑。

除了从走廊上照进来的些许微光外，周围的一切都笼罩在黑暗中。就像之前，和Steve在一起，整个人与Bucky熨帖在一起时那样， Steve那双大手的暖意能隔着衣服透过来，实是比身上的暖毯还要温热。

周围一团漆黑。而他则仰面躺着。

头好疼。脸也好疼，是那种尖锐的疼痛，脸，因为– _我会守在这儿等你醒过来的_ 。

手可以自由活动，但是感觉很沉重，抬起手，上面接着的管子拉扯着他的胳膊，可是–

Bucky的手指触摸到了自己干燥却柔软的嘴唇，他用力按了按，随即便曲起手指，一路向上摸过自己的 _脸颊_ ，摸起来–有些许扎手，他轻轻使力，感觉着脸颊上的肌肤随之下陷，抵在自己紧闭的牙关上，他随即张开牙关，再次按揉脸颊，直到自己感觉到肌肉与舌头相碰为止。

他将嘴巴张大了些。下颌随即疼了起来，而且有牵拉感，可他的嘴张开了，张开了，真的 _张开了_ 。沁凉的空气直接灌入了他的口中，他挪动起舌头舔过牙齿，然后伸出唇外，舌尖触到唇上的须毛弄得他一阵发痒，那是他的 _短訾_ ，而且–

“嘿，哥们儿，”一个声音说道。

别动。那不是Steve。转过头去看， _Sam_ 。是Sam，那个有一双翅膀，会手势，会读书的Sam。他正坐在一旁黑暗之中，还拿着–

“觉得怎么样？”

头很疼。脸很疼，但还不错，因为那个面具终于拿掉了，不在了，还有他的嘴，他能 _张开嘴了_ ，可当他张开嘴时，却发不出任何声音，用嘴巴，做出口型来， _面具_ –

Sam探身向前，“我也称呼你Bucky可以吗？”

Bucky。Bucky。那就是他呀。不仅对Steve而言是，对Sam也是一样的。别点头，用–用手，用嘴，把那个词表达出来， _可以_ ，但他却说不出来，只能用手握成拳头，像脑袋一样做敲击状， _是_ 。

“很高兴正式见到你，Bucky。”Sam俯身过去，将手肘架在膝盖上。“你之前醒来过好几次。但是都很神志不清。从手术做完到现在已经大概一天半了，一切都非常顺利，他们成功的把面具给取下来了，也没有–”Sam用手做了个爆炸的动作，“–被电被炸的。一切都挺好的。而且–”

 _Steve_ 。Steve在哪儿。他必须得– _我会一直守在这儿等你醒过来的_ –赶快挪动起手来，按着语序表达，因为他费了好大劲却只能发出一个 _s_ 的嘶嘶声来表示 _Steve_ ，而且他的 _头好疼_ ，周围的空气也–好冷–他的身子也好冷，不过不像之前那样冷，也与跟Steve在一起时不同–

“Steve就在那边儿，哥们儿，不用担心，”Sam说道，他顺着他下巴指的方向看过去， _Steve_ ，歪着头，正在酣睡，真是个大呆瓜。“要不要我帮你把他叫醒？”

是。叫醒他，把他叫醒就–就能– _我会一直守在这儿等你醒过来的_ –亲吻他的额头–因为面具终于拿掉了，一群人围在他身边，戴着护目镜、口罩，居高临下的盯着他， _这一次麻痹药物会起效吗–_

“Bucky，你能听见我的话吗，哥们儿？”

Bucky。手放在胸前。面具没有了。被摘掉了。脸上–和受到牵拉的骨质和皮肤都很疼，可是–

抬起手指放在嘴上， _嘴上_ ，呼出的气息划过牙齿与唇舌，然后将手伸出去， _谢谢你_ 。

谢谢，Sam。

“这可不是我的功劳，Bucky，”Sam说道， _Bucky_ ，不是士兵，也不是–

 _谢谢你_ ，再说一次，他全身–胸口、喉头、双眼全都开始发紧，就像之前，跟Steve在一起时一样，而且，终于 _结束了_ ，他浑身上下就像–被紧紧拽住一样发紧–而且他的头好疼，可是–

“Buck？”

Steve。神情疲惫，声音嘶哑。他从来不喜欢早晨。 _其他时候也一样_ ，Bucky曾经这么说过， _丑兮兮的就像–_

_就像–_

转头看过去。Steve在微笑，对着Bucky微笑。 _Steve_ 。Steve，面具被摘掉了，终于摘掉了。 _我会一直守在这儿等你醒过来的_ ，拜托，Steve–

Steve靠近了些，他温暖的大手覆上了Bucky的手掌，弯下腰来， _你得刮刮胡子了，Steve，_ 然后双唇凑过来，吻在了Bucky的眼角与颧骨间那块潮湿的皮肤上，他身上一股怪味–体味儿和汗臭，就像以前一样– _还得洗个澡，小子_ –

抬起左臂，这条胳膊可以自由活动，将他往下一直拉、一直拉、一直拉， _Steve快过来_ ，结果他只能发出一声漫长且颤巍巍的 _s_ 音，因为–胸口正 _剧烈的_ 起伏着–

他的脸庞、肌肤和胡须，完完全全的埋进了Steve的肩窝，他一身的汗臭，訾须扎得他的 _脸颊_ 直发痒，Bucky的气息喷吐在Steve的皮肤上，没有任何阻隔，没有面具–没有障碍– _Buck，好痒啦，_ 或者该说是 _找个没人看得到的地方，_ 而且–

“天呐，Bucky，”Steve颤声说，Bucky的 _双唇_ 都能感觉到他的脉搏在飙升，心跳得 _好快啊_ ，哦，Steve，就这样待一会儿吧–别走–

Steve想要退开，别放他走，就把脸埋在那里，埋在他颈间，与他肌肤相亲，将他的皮肤焐得更热，别去看别处，深呼吸，将他拉得更近些，这一次让Steve将他的脸庞遮住，别放手， _别走，就这样待着别走，Steve–_

* * *

  
过了许久，他终于感到了疲累。Bucky觉得，自己已经精疲力竭了–很久了。

* * *

  
全身上下都好疼，他的 _五脏六腑_ 、还有 _头_ –突突的跳痛，就像–就像是–

“要喝点水吗，Buck？”

他觉得好冷。两脚冰凉，冷得几乎要结出水滴来了。可他却–躺在床上。

Bucky抬头望去。

Steve，一脸疲惫，伸出手，递来一个杯子。是水。那是从哪儿–什么时候–

这他妈 _怎么回事_ ，他是不是–他到底丧失了多少时间–怎么老是这样，他的胸口只觉得–迅速抽紧，感觉他无法呼吸了–

Steve。就坐在他身旁，近得他都能 _感觉到_ 他的体热了， _天呐，你给人的感觉真特么好，_ 而且 _是啊，我时常–_

时常–

_时常–_

_你给人的感觉总是那么爽，甜心，_ Buck曾经这么说过，他转身依偎在Steve的怀中，他总是守在那里的，他曾经无数次在他身旁甦醒过来，Steve的手里拿着水杯，另一只手则揽着浑身颤抖不已的Bucky。

– _在哆嗦，Buck，你都冻透了，_ “让我来吧，”Steve说道–他真的 _说了_ 吗？

“你得多补充水分，Bucky，”Steve说，将水送到了他面前。

他将水喝了。像之前戴着面具时那样，有一点点呛咳，Steve的手–覆上了Bucky的脊背，来回的揉抚，就像–

“慢着点儿，伙计，”Steve轻声说，只有他俩能听得见， _就像他一贯做的那样，_ 嘿，伙计。

Steve。 _Steve_ ，说呀，把那个 _见鬼的_ 词说出来呀， _“Ssssssss–”_

“我知道，”Steve悄声说，水杯不见了，只剩下Steve了。Bucky实在不想–他实在不想再丧失更多的 _时间_ 了，他想要–他的头 _好疼_ ，就像他妈的– _火车_ 一样，轰鸣作响， _咚–咚–咚_ –

他又重新躺回床上。他真的 _好累_ 。Bucky实在太累了，Steve的手，温暖的大手，抚上了他的脸，轻轻抚摸着–他的两颊，然后又抚过 _下巴_ ，疼痛消失了，手掌上下轻抚着，然后–

* * *

  
“–戒断反应会持续多久？”一个声音轻问，但却足以听得清楚–

他的头， _Bucky的头_ ，好疼，除此之外还有肩膀、喉咙–眼睛–别睁眼， _天呐_ –一阵吱吱声传来，一阵 _吱嘎–吱嘎–吱嘎_ 的声音，有什么东西在滑动，在四处 _滚动_ ，然后便是一阵窸窣声，那是–

他认得那个声音，很轻柔，是 _我实话实说，整个过程会非常不舒服的_ 。

“–从症状开始到现在已经有几天了，这我们都清楚，不过他现在已经通过静脉点滴获取水分和营养–还有睡眠–这些都能加速整个进程的。”

好吵。 _拜托你们别吵吵了_ 。灯光打在脸上，穿过眼睑照过来，照得眼前一片刺眼的血红，眼睛好疼。转开头，把脸埋起来，因为如果他要是醒来的话，那 _Steve_ 就–

“那么是因为戒断反应，”Steve说道， _嘿，伙计_ ，可他的声音却显得–很 _阴郁_ ，甚至有些愤怒， _哦，得了，Steve，他们根本就不配活着_ ，他曾说过–“他醒来的时候才会是那个样子吗？”

什么样子。 _哪个_ 样子，Bucky是–他 _现在_ 就已经醒了呀–待着别动，别动来动去的–可他的身子好疼，浑身上下都疼，连眼睛，还有 _头_ 都很疼，拜托–

“–很难说。还有很多–Steve，他需要救助，还有时间。”

那个 _他_ 是指Bucky。Bucky就是那个–他需要 _帮助_ ，是–是 _Bruce，是我不是大夫，好吗，_ 而Bucky–Bucky差点儿就–

“你以为我不知道这些吗？”

身上的毯子并不–毯子 _并没有多重_ ，可就是–他无法–

“你觉得我不了解。”Steve重复道， _你把他惹急了，Bruce_ ，可–

“我觉得你对脑损伤了解的不多。”

“可我了解 _他_ ，”Steve说道，这时一切豁然开朗，当 _Steve就在这儿_ ，说着 _我了解他_ 时，一切就如同透过眼睑照进来的光线，如同灌进口腔的沁凉空气，如同从肌肤上传导过来的体热一般明了，他指的就是Bucky，而Bucky也了解 _他_ 呀，他真的了解– _一直_ 以来，他都是真的 _了解他的_ 。

* * *

  
他醒来时，知道自己在什么地方。

病床。还有这间屋子。

面具已经摘掉了。他们帮Bucky把面具摘掉了。而Steve–Steve就在这儿，一直都在，Bucky转头观瞧， _头居然不疼_ ，然后看到了Steve， _尚在酣睡_ ，粗壮的四肢蜷在一起，就像是–像–

 _一个长条气球_ ，被吹鼓起来，然后拧来拧去，所以看起来–圆嘟嘟的。一个小小的气球人儿，Steve浑身上下的肌肉都像是被气儿吹起来的似的。

Steve还在睡着。Bucky躺在床上。好冷。 _很好_ ，Bucky暗想，他想着： _你他妈终于肯打个盹儿了_ ，然后–

Steve熟睡着， _瘦小的身子_ 蜷缩在椅子里，脸上到处是–泥污，不，是 _铅笔的碳灰_ –

熟睡， _昏睡过去_ ，胸膛与Bucky紧紧相贴，在–在一个– _帐篷_ 里，而且，他变得好 _魁梧_ –

Bucky的指甲很长。他抬起手来，另一只手–没有指甲。 _倒是省了一半儿的手套_ 。他轻挠了挠自己的脸，然后沿着下巴从左耳到右耳慢慢抚摸过去， _你好啊，嘴巴_ ，然后探出舌头四处舔触。

 _靠_ ，他得刮刮胡子了。

* * *

  
他醒来时依旧躺在那间病房里。身上的颤抖已经消退了。已经–他的手已经抖得没那么厉害了，身子也抖得没那么凶了。

* * *

  
是那该死的九头蛇。是– _他妈的九头蛇万岁_ ，是– _给他洗脑，然后重头来过_ ，是–那面 _盾牌_ ，还有那张 _脸_ ，金色的头发，鼻子，还有魁梧的– _他怎么会变得那么魁梧的_ ，是– _拜托赶紧问问题呀，那家伙他妈的到底是谁_ ，还有– _给他洗脑，然后重头来过_ ，哦，不，拜托–刚刚洗过脑的呀，出任务前刚刚洗过一次脑了呀，然后是–士兵，你还会不会再惹出什么麻烦来，然后–摇头表示 _不_ ，然后就是 _给他洗脑，然后重头来过，给他洗脑，然后重头来过_ –

* * *

  
“嗨，”男人说道。Bruce，Steve的 _同事_ 。握手，然后– _那些图片_ ，然后–然后，金属手臂扼住了他的 _喉咙_ –

我拜托你哎，小子，放松。他–在病房里，躺在床上，没有贴着Steve，觉得很冷，屋里只有–Bucky、Steve和Bruce。

Bucky抬头看着Bruce。机械左手，扼住了他的脖子。拜托，爷们儿点儿，集中精神，这是– _对不起_ 。用嘴说，别只用手比划，说出来， _“Sssss，”_ 做出口型–做出正确的口型，用嘴唇、用舌头，见鬼–

“你不用道歉，”Bruce说，Steve贴在Bucky身边，他真的好暖啊，一只手放在Bucky的腿上，他的头又开始疼了，实在是–很难–

“–挺让人害怕的，”Bruce说， _操_ ，他又丧失时间了，他没法–

“嘿，Buck，”Steve开口道，手指与Bucky的手指交缠在一起，拇指和食指， _又按照那个顺序按了起来_ ，“你做得很好，好吗？”

Bucky暗想， _说得轻巧，混球，_ 可那个 _顺序_ ，就在他手边敲打着，好吧好吧，Steve。好吧。“Sssss，”他说，这他妈–这实在太他妈的–

 _丢人_ ，就是这个词，他甚至连–他没法–那混账面具都被摘掉了，可他还是没法–那是Steve，他是Buck，他是–它是– _给他洗脑，然后从头来过_ –他怎么就不能–他为什么就不能 _说话_ 了呢–

一只手覆住了他的手。是Steve的手。他的另一只手抚上了Bucky的胸膛，隔着– _T恤衫_ –Bucky开始做深呼吸， _深呼吸_ 。先喘口气，Bucky。加油。

见鬼。

“你的喉部神经受了损伤，”Bruce说， _什么_ ，“我们目前还不太确定–这需要再做一些扫描才能知道–不过我们推测你患上了一种失语症，” _这他妈到底是什么意思_ –

“–你能够 _理解_ 语言，也能在脑子里遣词造句–”

 _是_ ，就是这样的。Bucky就在这儿。他的意识已经恢复了，可他就是不能–他连个 _声音_ 都发布出来，连–

他的手被捏了一下。Steve。他还在。嘿，Steve。

Bruce停下来了。Bruce停下了话头，因为–因为–

Bruce微微一笑。“你想缓多久我们都等得的。我知道这事肯定让人觉得很懊恼。”

右侧的一个显示屏亮了。有什么东西–一些线条、圆圈、斑块闪过， _很是模糊_ ，然后一双手出现了–一个男子的双手，手指伸出，用手掌在自己的脸上拍打了一下、两下– _什么_ –

“懊恼，”Steve说道，他也跟着做了起来，伸出手去，在自己脸上拍打，这个小蠢蛋。你小心着点儿，Rogers。他–他现在–他现在很强壮了， _还会不会疼呀？_

懊恼。做做看，伸出金属手掌，Steve用的是–他的真手，Bucky的真手–来打脸的，没有面具， _懊恼_ 。再做一次， _用脸来配合做出这个手势_ ，然后做 _坏_ 的手势，然后竖个中指–表示 _操你的_ 。

耶。

Steve笑了起来，声如洪钟，让他听了心头一暖，看看这个小子啊。Steve笑了，那–有 _多少次_ – _是的亲爱的，我肯定能把你逗笑的_ ，Steve望向他，嘴巴也动了起来，那双眼睛里–那双眼睛里闪着一种情愫， _这才是我想要的笑容，还以为你忘了怎么笑了呢_ ，他真想 _白他一眼_ –

 _别用那种眼神儿看我啦，Buck，_ 他曾有一次说过，他说过–他说过– _我会忍不住也这么看着你的_ ，他是这么说的，Steve说过， _跟两眼带桃花似的_ 。哦，Steve。

“好消息是，”Bruce继续说道，“你的脑部已经出现了恢复的迹象。手术以后，我们还没来得及再给你的喉咙多做几次扫描，可神经损伤 _肯定_ 会有好转的。这是血清修复的结果。”他的嘴角扯了扯–但并没有露出微笑，而是另一种神情。那是–那是–见鬼，那个词儿怎么说来着–

“Buck，”Steve说道，Bucky只觉自己整个人都被Steve点亮了，因Steve而回复了活力，他只想–他要是能–

“等神经损伤自愈之后，你就能发声了，”Bruce说，看着他，集中精神，Steve叫他就是为了这个。 _Buck_ ，是让他看着对方。“而且像进食呀、饮水什么的都会变得轻松一些。总之这一切都需要一点点时间。”

多久。需要多长时间。Bucky想要–Bucky想要说话，他脑袋里–堆积的东西太多了，有那么多的 _此时此刻，他们，以及这所有的一切_ 。还有–一个孩子，一个面带笑容的姑娘，还有–一个女人的声音，还有–还有 _Steve_ –

用手比划。快他妈用手比划。两手弯曲呈拱状。 _多少_ 。手指轻敲手腕， _时间_ 。多久。快点，多久–

“我也不确定需要多长时间，”Bruce答道， _去他的_ 不知道，这就是– _屁话_ ，根本就是一堆–

“嘿，”Steve说道，他的头他妈的 _疼死了_ ，而且–他不能–Steve将他拉了过去，不仅仅是贴在他的身侧，而是将Bucky整个人都拉进了他真实的怀中，是的，这是Steve，这一切全都是– _真实存在的_ –Steve又说了几句，Bruce便离开了，而Bucky则–疾喘了好一阵子。

* * *

  
感觉就像是–从 _静止_ 中，从虚无中慢慢苏醒过来一样， _好热_ ，而且，低沉的声音在Bucky待的这间病房里回荡，聆听、思考或呼吸都不再觉得疼了，就是觉得– _浑身发沉_ –脸埋在 _枕头_ 里，而且–

“咱们上次念到哪儿了？”是 _Sam_ 。Sam会读书，而且–之前，他也 _读过书_ 。

“我放了个–”Steve打了个哈欠，“–书签进去。你不用…”

“我是没法让你去 _洗个澡_ ，或者是 _出去走走_ ，不过…”

“我洗过澡了，”他又打了个哈欠，Steve， _去睡一会儿啦_ 。

“对吼对吼。啊哈。找到了：Wart仰面躺着，熊皮半盖在身上…我靠，这家伙是要 _睡觉_ 吗，多特么应景儿啊–”

Steve大笑起来，然后是一阵窸窣声–

“哦吼，Steve Rogers居然还会竖中指啊，额滴 _神_ 呐–”

“我可是等到花儿也谢了啊–”

Sam也笑了，刚大着嗓子笑出了 _一声_ 就停了下来，然后压低了声音问：“靠，我没吵醒他吧？”

他，是指 _Bucky_ 。Bucky其实早就醒了，只是–要 _动一动_ 实在太难了，而且–Steve就在 _这儿_ ，所有传进他耳中的声音就像–就像是缓缓滴落下来的蜜汁一样，晶莹剔透且金光闪闪–

他的后背和身侧，都被某种温暖的东西撑着，Bucky正–侧躺着，胳膊下垫了–枕头。闭着眼。周围的空间仿佛缩小了，从 _一间病房_ 缩到了只有–他和Steve两个人– _就算是三伏天你也能想个辙跟我说嘿，Buck，我好冷_ 然后就贴在了他 _湿粘的_ –

“嘿，Buck，”Steve凑到他脸前悄声说，Bucky能感觉到Steve吐出的气息，可他实在不愿意动弹–他的身子好沉，就像是沉入湖底… _河底_ 的一块石头，但他还是要睁眼看，他必须得睁眼看看，因为Steve的声音– _好甜美啊，Rogers，瞧瞧你那张嘴，_ 他就在他眼前，脸上挂着微笑，看起来有些模糊。“你还好吗？”

Bucky的一只手在毯子里，被压在了身下，另一只手则空着。他转过手，做了个 _过来_ 的手势，让Steve把手给他，他照做了，手上的指甲参差不齐，但已不想之前那样长着倒刺。Bucky将对方的手摊开，然后将自己的食指和中指搭在Steve的手掌上。 _读_ 。

这手势是JARVIS教的，不过–

 _“是读的意思，先生，”_ JARVIS说道，Steve探身过去，在他的脸颊上亲了一下，而Bucky的双眼却已经阖上了，他已经–沉到了水下–耳边传来了Sam的声音，“我听见了，”Steve的身子凑到了Bucky身后，他也爬上了病床，他的身子比以前大好多，像个楔子，像一堵墙，像– _大西洋壁垒_ ，挡在Bucky和外界的一切之间–

“Wart仰面躺着，熊皮半盖在身上，双手交叠放在脑后，”Sam开始读道。Steve好暖和呀。“面前的景象太美，令人舍不得入眠，天气渐暖，用铺盖则太热了些。他恍惚地遥望着星空。很快，夏日就将降临–”

* * *

  
屋子里只有Bucky和Steve。Steve坐在他面前，身上穿了件– _运动衫_ ，Sam是–那么叫它的， _如果你愿意的话就穿上吧_ 。Bucky说道：“Sssss，”然后他问， _多久_ ，因为已经–已经过了好多天了，在这之前，也已经–

“面具已经摘掉一个星期了，”Steve回答，已经一个星期了，可到底过了 _多久了_ ，他再次问，因为Bucky–Bucky已经–

“–因为那些药物，还有–其他各种情况的关系，你那时候一直都神志混沌，”Bucky想了想， _对吼，还特么用你说啊_ ，然后–

 _多_ 久，他再次问，因为这肯定 _不只是_ 过了几周的问题，绝对不止，他知道这段时间肯定要更久，这一点他就跟认识Steve一样笃定–

“现在是2014年了，”Steve说，“九头蛇囚禁了你–很长时间，你还–”

对啊，那–那时候的那列 _火车_ ，还有–Steve的脸，挂在车厢外的身体，凛冽呼啸的寒风，然后就–一片空白了，再接下来–就是那张戴着眼镜的脸，还有 _其他人的面孔_ 。

“Bucky？你还–记得吗？”Steve柔声问，他问询的语气就像是在一遍 _又一遍_ 的求问某件事一样，真是的，集中精神， _又_ 或者，那种语气就好像Bucky是个 _孩子_ 一般，更像是–

他还记得– _奔跑，好样的，中士，_ 还有Steve，行军了一整天累得贼死，值瞭望哨，回到宿营地，沉沉睡去， _自由_ ，一包糖果撒的满处都是， _亲爱的，别忘了_ ，还有–那列 _火车_ ，之后就是 _给他洗脑，然后从头来过_ –

“你是Bucky Barnes，”Steve说道，他的手轻抚着Bucky的面庞，他虽单膝跪在他面前，可他高大的身材却让他二人得以面对面直视彼此。“现在是2014年，”他再次说道，“你和我在一起。”

* * *

  
面前是一扇玻璃门，四壁贴着瓷砖，“小心别滑倒了，Bucky，”Steve说道，他穿着蓝色短裤，身子昕长，他胳膊上的插管已经撤掉了–所有的管线都撤掉了，而他现在则一丝不挂–这还是许久以来头一回。花洒 _嘶嘶_ 的喷着水流，空气中弥散着水汽，就像–之前一样， _感觉不错对吧，哥们儿？_

抬眼望向Steve。他的样子如此清晰，而Bucky的头脑感觉很清楚，可他的身体却–黏糊糊的，又是汗又是泥，头发油乎乎的垂在脸前。然后–

“你也可以不用洗的，要是你觉得…”Steve说着，眉头紧紧颦了起来， _老这么皱眉小心扳不回去了，甜心_ ，他的嘴角也向下撇去，有那么一瞬间，Bucky似乎看到了两个他，他看见– _赶快进到浴盆里去，我帮你洗_ –Bucky的双膝蜷至胸前，即便周围很暖，却依旧浑身发抖，Steve一只手抚上他的脊背，另一只手轻轻捋过他的头发–他 _短短的_ 头发，不像，不像–

“我不想见你受惊吓，”Steve说道， _我不害怕，小子_ ，“上一次…”

 _OK_ ，Bucky用手比划的同时也做出了口型，舌头轻弹，发出一个 _k_ 的音来，他试着开口但却发不出声来，他就是说不出– _你的喉部神经_ –Bucky于是朝Steve伸出手去，将自己的右手放在了Steve平滑的胸肌上，那里的肌肉随即跳动了一下。他仿佛又看到了两个人，他触摸的是Steve，他的手抚着就是Steve，一只手抚着Steve的胸膛，一只手搭在他肩头， _这些都比原来大不相同啊_ ，Bucky于是闭上眼，走到了花洒喷出的水流中。

Steve屏息等候着。Bucky的体温开始 _变烫_ ，虽然滚烫却感觉 _极好_ ，水珠溅得他直眨着眼，然后便冲得他睁不开眼睛了，他的头发也粘在了颊边， _到时候咱俩就再也不用洗冷水澡了_ ， _Rogers_ ，对方闻言笑了起来， _因为总有一天你和我一定能出人头地的_ 。

 _快过来_ ，Bucky用手势说道，他不是让Steve伸手，而是让他的人过来， _我帮你洗，Bucky，让我来_ ，Steve就在他身边，一双手抚上了Bucky的后背，涂抹着浴液， _感觉好舒服_ ，他用嘴无声的说道， _感觉好舒服_ 。拇指向上， _好_ 。

* * *

  
“不行。”

犀利的语气引起了Bucky的注意。犀利、斩钉截铁、愤愤不平。 _肯定是Steve了_ ，Bucky暗想，唇角也自然而然的向上挑了起来， _快来人呐，可了不得啦_ 。

“什么叫不行？你也看过他的 _扫描结果_ 了，Steve，我找来那一大堆学富五车的医生，所有人都 _同意_ –”

“他已经好多了，”Steve答道，Bucky虽看不见他本人，却能在脑中 _想象出_ 他此时的样子，腰杆儿挺的笔直，寸步不让。“他不会给他人造成威胁，戒断反应已经差不多消失了，他吃起东西来也顺畅多了–”

“他吃的是 _酸奶_ 和 _佳得乐_ 好吧，Steve，而且他最近都有过多少次癫痫发作了？而且他的脑子里的–那个玩意儿还在，还有那些个皮下–”

 _不要_ ，Bucky暗想– _不想要，不想要_ –别让他们得逞，Steve–

“不行，”Steve说道。“除非他–完全康复了，或者出现什么意外，否则谁也不能自作主张。这事得让他自己做主。”

* * *

  
他又丧失时间了，到了要离开病房的时候， _因为没有别的治疗要做了_ ，还有Steve的脸， _我想让你住得舒服些_ 。

Bucky努力不让自己丧失时间，他知道那是– _你的大脑正在恢复，Barnes先生_ ，还有 _你受了很严重的创伤_ ，这个叫做 _戒断反应，Barnes先生_ ，他听到了–他们说的他都 _听见了_ –可 _他会神志迷离_ ，那时候–这跟丧失时间是一样的。

他是Bucky Barnes。现在是2014年。他和Steve在一起。

他在病房里，Steve正说着：“准备好离开这儿了吗？” –天呐，他看起来很疲倦–然后便…心脏狂跳–冰冷的空气–刺鼻的气味迎面扑来，那种气味实在 _太呛人_ 了，走廊里空无一人，但–也有可能不是–

然后他便坐了下来。Steve的手抚摸着他的脸，那感觉–超级好，见Steve看着他，Bucky忍不住想说： _靠，Rogers，我又犯病了，_ 可他就是说不出来，就算他能正常呼吸，面部能正常运动，他也说不出来–而且他依旧会丧失时间–

“我这段时间就住在这儿，”Steve的声音冲破了所有的混乱，听来就好像他这样子根本没关系似的。可他看起来实在是太疲惫了。“是我跟Sam合住啦。虽说还是需要–让医生给你做检查什么的，不过…”他说到这里摇了摇头，“不过没必要再让你住在病房里了。你在这儿也可以照样一天睡18个小时。”

太好笑了。他翻了个白眼，他这点倒是没变。Steve见状也笑了起来，哦，快瞧瞧啊，养眼的东西来了。

然而–即便他会丧失时间，即便别人对此并不在意，可他还是觉得很累，Bucky说， _你和我_ ，可他探身过去，把脸埋进了Steve的胸膛，嗅闻着他的气味，所以他看不见对方的表情，他实在 _太累了_ ，他只能靠在Steve怀中，挤出一声 _“Sssss”_ 来，Steve的双臂环抱着他，他俩坐在–那个词儿怎么说来着？对， _沙发_ ，Steve叫着他的名字–Bucky–至少， _这个_ 他还是知道的。

* * *

  
_多久_ ，Bucky每每醒来时都会问。而Steve则守在他身旁，轻吻他的额头，然后说， _已经过了一天了，_ 或者是 _过了两天了_ ，又或是–

Steve总会守在他身边，因为 _你醒过来的时候JARVIS都会通知我_ ，也因为Bucky总会问， _怎么再次这里_ ，而他身后的一个屏幕则会亮起来，显示出一只手，小指伸出，然后猛然 _曲起_ ，Steve也会跟着学– _JARVIS_ ，他说。

* * *

  
Bucky一直闭着眼，用手比划道： _坏_ ，所有的一切–他脑子里一片 _乱哄哄的_ ，太多了–脑子里面东西太多了，要是Sam能–

“要不我读一段书吧？”

 _好啊_ ，Bucky心想， _好，Sam，_ 因为这样的话–他就能聆听一段故事，聆听那些词句，然后对自己说，往这个方向想，Buck，跟随那些词句，跟随– _Wart、梅林_ 的故事，别去想–其他的东西。

Sam开始翻书页，手指在书上发出 _沙沙沙_ 的响声，然后他呼出一口气，他一定离得很近，应该是坐在了沙发旁的地板上，而Bucky则–瘫卧在沙发上–

“‘唱歌？’Wart惊讶万分的问，”Sam开始读道，因为–Wart去找了刺-猪，这是他的 _最后一个试炼_ ，而且–

“–刺猬叫道。它赶忙非常平和的唱起歌来，不过由于它不敢舒展开蜷缩着的身子，所以歌声显得有些含混–”

一个小姑娘，尖着嗓子咯咯笑着，然后将纤瘦的身子缩成一团，尖叫着： _我是只刺猬猪！_ –

“–它蜷着身子唱出了最悲伤的曲调，‘甜美的吉纳维芙–’呃，这么念对吗？好吧，‘昼夜穿梭，宛若逝水，唯记忆之光可织就昔日春梦’。嗷，见鬼。”

Sam深呼吸了一会儿，他只顾着喘息，却没再继续读下去，Bucky听见书本合上的声音，可他依旧没有睁开眼，他听见– _Steve_ ，Steve读过这句话， _唯记忆之光可织就昔日春梦，_ Steve，还有– _Becca_ –

* * *

  
_“做得很好，”_ 看着Bucky打出 _走_ 的拼写，JARVIS说道， _感觉自己跟个三岁小孩儿似的_ ，然后–一个一个的拼，这些–这些东西还是很 _模糊_ ，不过这一个倒很简单，是去的拼写，抬起舌尖抵住门齿后侧，发出 _T_ 的音来，然后再拼下一个字，加油，Barnes。

* * *

  
醒来后发现不知自己身在何处，或是–这里是个什么地方，而且这个–男人，这张脸，金色的头发，这是–到底–

* * *

  
头好疼，疼得要裂开了，快打手势，Bucky紧闭着双眼比划出 _头疼_ 的手势来，Steve的声音传来–“有什么我能做的吗？” _有，你闭上嘴巴别出声我就谢天谢地了_ ，然后一只手抚上了他的肩头–太过了， _快躲开_ –躲进黑暗里–

* * *

  
“怎么，你不信我啊？我都给你–拿了 _多少件_ 旧卫衣了你还不信我啊？”Sam眉眼带笑的将一个杯子往前推了推，杯子冒着热气，闻起来像是–闻起来很香。

“很好喝的，Buck，”坐在他身边的Steve说，“我尝过的。”

角落里的屏幕亮起来。上面显示出一张照片： _马克杯_ ，还有相应的手势，然后–一件带帽兜的长袖衫， _卫衣_ ，以及相应的手势，Bucky目不转睛的看着。马克杯、卫衣。

谢谢，JARVIS。竖起小指，上下挥舞。

Sam还在等着。“你想尝尝吗？来吧。”

用手比划： _什么马克杯_ 。

“这是骨头汤，伙计，对你的身体有好处。既补蛋白质，又不是固体食物。你喝正可好儿。这可是我老妈的食谱哦。”

他浅尝了一口，汤很 _热_ ，他没有–这个真的 _管用_ ，他往下吞咽的时候并不觉得哽噎，就是有一点点–咸，吃起来像是–鸡汤，然后用手指–慢慢搓捻着， _慢着点儿，亲爱的_ –他闭起双眼，然后听见Sam说：“抱歉，伙计，你是觉得不好喝吗？”Bucky必须–他必须–字母 _M_ ，手握成拳，拇指从小指和无名指中间探出，然后是字母 _A_ ，就只是手握成拳头， _弯下腰去，这样她就能踮起脚尖亲吻他的脸颊了，谢谢，我的宝贝儿_ –那是他的 _母亲_ ，他于是又做了一遍手势， _我的_ ，然后继续拼了下去， _妈妈_ 。

* * *

  
他醒来时觉得他的脸–好痒，他躺在床上，除了一只脚露在外面，其他地方都盖着毯子。好热。Bucky挠了挠脸，嘴边的皮肤摸起来很粗糙，有些扎手，Steve抓住了他的手，稍稍捏了下他的指头。

他的后脑处有点疼，一跳一跳的。咚–咚–咚。

“已经过了十二个小时了，”还不待他问 _多久_ ，Steve便开口告诉了Bucky，“这么长时间一直都在睡呢。你觉得怎么样？”

答案就是，好痒，Bucky的脸–不过他觉得挺好的， _别替我担心了，伙计，_ 因为Steve就在他身边，一只手还抚在他脸上，曲起了指尖摩挲着他的胡茬，脸上露出了微笑。

“你这辈子加起来都没现在这么胡子拉碴的呢，”Steve笑弯了眉眼，而Bucky看了心头也是一热，他好想–就这么一直看着这张脸，看着他， _Steve_ ， Bucky想要把这一脸的胡茬都 _刮掉_ ，他知道该怎么做，于是用Steve的手做底，用自己的手做了个翻开的姿势，代表 _去掉_ 。

“我不知道这个手势是什么意思，”Steve说道，Bucky于是伸出小指上下挥舞了一下，用来表示 _JARVIS_ 。

“代表 _去掉_ ，先生。”JARVIS回答道。

Bucky也同时做出了口型，可除了一个“ _Ffffff_ ”以外，却发不出声来，Steve见了微微一笑，然后探身栖近，整个人都压了上来，他一把将他搂进怀里，用自己的脸摩挲着Bucky的脸颊， _都快蹭秃噜皮了，Rogers童鞋_ ，不过他记得Steve以前曾说过， _谁让我男人蓄着一脸小胡茬让人家忍不住呢_ ，如今Bucky的双臂却一把抱不过来他了呢，见鬼。

“你想刮刮脸吗？”Steve问，声音含混不清的像是–像是， _操_ 。他的一张脸都埋进了Bucky的发间，手指抓拉着他的发丝，他不但死沉的压着他，浑身热烘烘的，还不停的拽他的头发， _从了，_ 他是彻底 _从了_ ，Bucky深吸了一口气，将Steve整个身子都拽了过去，然后转头将脸藏进Steve的颈间，努力的想说出 _刮脸_ 这个词来，可发出来的却是 _“嘘”_ 的音来。

“不许嘘我，”Steve答道， _这个小混球_ ，Bucky推了他一把，然后用手指戳他的肚子，弄得Steve哈哈 _大笑_ 。

* * *

  
有时候当Bucky醒来时，他的手会发抖。他的整个身子也会抖。不过不像是–以前那样，不像– _几周_ 前、很多天前，情况 _很糟_ 时那样，可是–

他看着镜中的自己–长长的头发、瘦削的脸庞、胡子拉碴，眼神疲惫–眼角还挂着一点点眼屎，脸上还有一道被枕头硌出来的红印子，再就是那处原本总是被拉扯得生疼的地方，他抬手抚摸着那里–从眼睛下方开始，一直到颧骨处，有一个小– _凹陷_ ，那个词叫 _凹陷_ ，它不仅是停留在骨头上，更是深入到骨头 _深处_ ，那里–那里曾经–那里–

Steve也会抚摸那里，将每一处都摸到。表层的皮肤虽然已经恢复如初，可– _底下_ 却并没有，Bucky依然能够感觉到那些伤处。他从镜子里望向Steve，Steve如今已没了笑意，他阴沉着脸，双唇抿成了一条线。 _你别也这副德性嘛_ ，Bucky暗想，可他的手却依旧抖个不停。

那只面具就曾戴在他的脸上，他们把它 _戴在了_ 他脸上，却没有–他们将那东西安了上去，这样他就没办法–他 _没有了脸孔_ – _给他洗脑然后重头来过_ –还有那根 _管子_ ，让他无法 _呼吸_ ，还有 _Steve_ ，他无法–

“咱们来给你刮脸吧，”Steve说着伸手打开了水龙头，让水蓄满，然后将手搭在了Bucky的腰胯上，轻轻捏了捏， _没事的_ ，Buck。“你能坐上去吗？”他用下巴示意了一下洗理台。

好吧，Rogers。

Bucky看着Steve做准备，看着–那种 _节奏感_ ，还有剃须刀–“这把是新的，旧的那个好像是被国会图书馆还是别的什么地方给收藏了”–还有那条磨刀皮带–那条皮带叫– _操，叫杠刀带_ ，然后是Steve的手，上面还抹着什么–

“这点儿就是新东西了，”Steve说着把手伸给Bucky看，他手上有一层油亮亮的 _东西_ ，“我就是把这个给你抹上。别担心，味道很好闻的，Buck。”Bucky闭上眼睛，感受着Steve的双手抚上他的脸颊，轻柔的揉抚着他脸上的訾须，然后–

 _拜托欸，Rogers，你怎么这么磕磕绊绊的啊？_ Bucky记得自己曾大笑着说过这句话，那是一个清晨，天气潮热的很–靠在Steve身上– _你那双手不是特别稳当吗？_

Steve把剃须刷放在水下冲，然后抹上– _肥皂_ ，然后说：“准备好了吗？”Bucky张着眼睛，目不转睛的看着Steve，感觉剃须刷在脸上来来回回的涂抹，肥皂的气味充斥鼻间，Steve说：“说起来，这还是你教我的呢，”Steve的手扶住了他的下巴，过了不久，肥皂涂抹好了，Steve说：“稍微往右侧一点点头，”然后用手指展开他的皮肤，用被暖水焐热的剃刀慢慢向下刮去，他能感觉到Steve的呼吸，他的大手，他的手指，全都温热的贴敷着他的肌肤之上，肥皂似是带着–一股 _香气_ ，Bucky闭上了眼睛，Steve的声音从远处传来，“现在要刮嘴唇上面了，小心点，”他听罢绷紧了上嘴唇的皮肤，剃须的沙沙声听来只比二人的呼吸声大了些许，而此刻，他俩却呼吸着– _彼此的气息_ ，就像是–

暖毯之下，肌肤相亲的依偎在一起， _小心点，这样–这样行吗_ –然后便是哗哗的流水声，接着便是再次刷上肥皂，之后剃刀又刮了下去，Steve就在他身边，还有他的双手， _一切都好_ 。

* * *

  
Bucky的脸颊光溜溜的。光滑柔顺，Steve用手直接清洗着他的皮肤，然后又帮他擦干，Bucky张开眼睛看过去，却见他 _啪_ 的一声打开了一个瓶子盖，一股清香随即弥散开来，Steve说道：“咱们，呃，抹点润肤露。”

Steve用食指蘸着冰凉的润肤露一点点的抹在他的脸上，Bucky立刻凑了过去， _快过来，Steve_ ，他伸手去揽Steve的腰身，然后Steve的拇指便落在了他脸上，轻柔的画着圈圈。

 _我这么做的感觉很舒服吧，Steve，_ 许久以前，Bucky曾这么问过他。只是那时是Bucky的双手抚上Steve的肩背，循着他的脊骨慢慢抚揉。Bucky环住Steve的腰胯，手指深陷进他的腰窝，两人虽换了位置但感觉却依旧如故，Steve贴得如此 _近_ ，近得二人之间没有一丝缝隙。就如同两只紧握的手。如同–

Steve的手指缓缓滑动，先是捧住了他的下巴，继而向下抚上了他的脖颈，然后抚摸他的上唇、眼角，他是那么的–那个词…对， _温柔_ ，就好像Bucky是–一件稀世珍宝一般， _若是我俩能永世相守的话_ ，一股难以名状的情感瞬时涌上了Bucky的心头，令他的喉头一时哽咽， _亲爱的你可知道，_ Steve的拇指正轻抚着他的双眉和眼睑，Bucky忍不住开口：“ _Steve_ ，”这一声呼唤虽含混嘶哑，但却终于 _叫出了口_ ，那是Steve的名字，Steve先是一怔，继而两眼圆睁、一脸惊讶–

“ _Bucky_ ，”Steve回应道，他用力捧住了Bucky的脸颊，温热的手指描摹着Bucky的肌肤，但那力量却渗入进了他的骨髓，他的心魂之中，Steve抓握着他的手岿然不动， _永世如此_ ，而且– _你这张嘴真是让人家心猿意马呢，让我帮你，Buck，让我–我能吻你吗？_

“ _Steve_ ，”Bucky再次哽咽着呼唤道，心中对Steve的全部爱意顿时奔涌而出，他忍不住整个人投了过去，不一刻他两人间便再无阻隔，呼吸着Steve的气息，抚摸着他的菱唇，与Steve四唇相接– _这一刻我等得太久了，亲爱的，_ 很久以前他曾如是说，而且还–满心恐慌的问： _这样可以吗，_ Steve闻言深吸了一口气，仿佛是要– _冲出水面_ 一般，然后回吻了过去。


	20. Chapter 20

“这就跟你刚开始健身的时候，一下子就会见到很大成效一样，懂吗？”Sam试着用通俗易懂的话跟Steve解释，那天下午Bucky又睡了一个长觉，Steve见惯不怪的明白这一觉估计又会睡上16个小时。

“我懂，”Steve回头抻着脖子查看了一番Bucky的情况后才回答道，对方此刻正躺在宽敞客厅里的沙发上呼呼大睡。“我第一次开始健身的时候，确实一下子就见到很大成效来着，”他揶揄了一句。

“混球，”Sam一边怼他一边喝了口热汤，“总之，我说的可是 _普通人、正常人，_ ”他继续道，这回可是让Steve觉得打脸了，因为Sam和其他队友可是终于– _“终于！”_ –听到Steve像1935年那样像个布鲁克林小土孩儿一样说话了。更何况有Bucky在侧，他怎么忍得住呢。不过这种调侃他也受得住。

“就像一个人刚开始健身时那样，”Sam接着道，“你的进步会很快，恨不得一个礼拜就能在做深蹲、举铁什么的时候多加上二三十磅的重量。”Sam说着吹了吹勺子里的汤水。“可等过了一两个月、俩仨月以后，你的状态就开始停滞不前了。想要进步就变得困难了。突然之间你发现，一个礼拜之内能多加个 _五磅_ 的重量就不错了。甚至可能都加不了那么多，能保持原有的状态就很好了。这么说你能明白吧？”

Steve大叹一声，没辙的揉着头发。这一整天Bucky又一声不吭。既没有用手语，也没有尝试着开口说话，甚至都没有注意过 _Steve_ ，这一点着实令Steve无比的紧张焦虑。

为这种事就焦虑虽然让人觉得可笑。可打从Steve第一次踏进那间囚室起，Bucky就从来不曾无视过 _他_ ，一次都没有过。

然而今天，他就切切实实的无视了他。他一开始是躺在床上，然后就独自跑掉，在大厦无数的走廊中游荡，几个小时以后才又现身，回到自己房里坐着。可他既没有读书，也没有跟JARVIS一起练习，就只是– _呆坐着不动_ ，不管Steve是给他端汤、拿果汁、送 _思慕雪_ ，又或是给他读书、陪他坐着、随便 _做什么都行_ –他都一概视而不见。

“这可不算是退步，”Sam认真的说，“退步指的是他 _落荒而_ 逃。退步是指他 _癫痫发作_ ，就像上周跟我在一起时那样。退步是他 _惊恐万状_ ，袭击他人，忘记 _词句_ 怎么说，突然 _头脑一片空白_ 。而这种情况呢？”Sam说着指了指缩在沙发上酣睡的人儿，“这是他的脑白质再生的过程，Steve。这是 _好事_ 。懂了？”

  


* * *

  
一声呢喃和自己身上的被单被掀开让Steve苏醒过来，他感觉到身下的床垫一沉，继而一只温热的手攀上了他的胳膊。他睡觉向来很轻，而战争和生活在未来则将他这一感官打磨得更为敏锐了。有的时候他甚至觉得自己压根儿就不曾睡过去。

他等到Bucky躺稳当了，才开口轻声问：“Buck？你还好吗？”

脊背上传来Bucky转头时有节奏的波动，他的长发如羽毛般轻轻拂过他的肩胛骨，只是不知他是在点头还是摇头。Steve于是转过身去。

Bucky看上去一脸憔悴，胡子拉碴，长发蓬乱打结。他咬着下唇，他身上那件Sam几个月前送给他的卫衣几乎要把他整个身子都埋起来了。

“Buck？”

Bucky的肩膀些微地颤抖着，他蜷起身子靠在Steve身边，将头枕在他的胸口上，右手从肥大的卫衣衣袖里伸出来放在了Steve的小腹上。“以前，”他说道。听起来却更像是 _‘洗前’_ 。他总是会把近似的发音搞混，在他觉得焦虑或者犹豫的时候更是如此。

Steve一直紧绷着的神经缓慢地放松了下来，连带着全身上下的感官也渐渐甦醒过来，累归累，但不影响他恢复知觉。这两天来，Bucky一直龟缩在自己沉寂的小世界里，要么就是睡得昏天黑地，要么就在睡不着的时候在大厦里四处游荡，如今他突然跑来，Steve倒也并不觉得有什么奇怪的。毕竟这段时间他除了等待别无他法。可等待却从不是他的强项。

“Steve。 _以前_ 。我做了–坏。事。”

Steve听罢不觉心猛地往下一沉。Bucky刚刚说话时声细如蚊。还不等Steve伸手过去拉他，他便将手抽了回去，然后用手势表达了起来： _伤害了–很多人_ 。

“对，我知道，”Steve悄声答道。他仰面躺着没动，可心里却只想要依偎在Bucky身边，将他一把揽进怀里，把自己的一切都注入到Bucky的骨血之中，这样他就能与他形影不离，这样他就不会再孤身一人面对这一切。“那些都已经过去了，”他小声对他说，“你现在安全了。”

“他们，”Bucky小声反驳，“ _没有_ 。我不能–我 _不能_ –”

Steve没有插话，只是静待他说完。

“我不想– _那样做的_ ，”Bucky贴着Steve的胸膛说道，温热的气息喷吐在他的皮肤上，两只手也紧紧抓着他。“我 _还记得_ ，战斗–我不想的。Steve–”

“都 _过去了_ ，”Steve再次坚决地说道，他不能再继续隐忍下去了。他抬手抚摸着Bucky的发丝，将头埋进对方的胸膛，一条腿也伸进了Bucky的双腿之间。若是可以的话，他宁可将他二人绑缚织就在一起。他宁愿将他二人如丝线般拆成一地，然后绞缠系死在一起，任谁也无法把他俩分开。

“你的战斗 _已经结束_ 了，”Steve低声说，话语随即一股脑儿的涌出唇间。“你不用再去战斗了，Buck， _再也不用了_ ，我 _发誓_ ，”他一遍遍的重复着– _结束了、都结束了_ –他将他揽进怀中死命的拥住，Bucky也紧紧熨帖着他，拼命的拥抱着Steve，两人都用自己最大的力量拥抱住了彼此，紧的几乎无法呼吸。

  


* * *

  
Bucky总是做噩梦。

一个接一个的做噩梦。

  


* * *

  
“多久，”有一天Bucky忽然问道。那时他俩正依偎着窝在沙发里。

Sam之前过来读了一阵子的书。继 _《永恒之王》_ 之后他们又读了三四本书，现在Sam的这本 _《Discword》_ 系列的第二集已经读了一多半了–“欢迎来到 _《卫兵！卫兵！》_ 的全球首映礼。其中的这位Vimes队长可是来自哈莱姆区的兄弟呢，你懂的吧？”–于是之前的这一个小时，两人被Sam的即兴表演逗得前仰后合，他俩也越凑越近，两人藏在毯子下的手紧紧交握，依旧像做贼似的怕被人发现。

这一天还算是过得挺顺的。

_多久_ ，Bucky用手语又问了一遍。虽然他横躺在Steve身边，头枕着对方的膝盖，Steve的手指抚摸着他的头发，可他却没有抬头看Steve。

“你没有昏睡，”Steve轻声告诉他。“我是说不仅仅是现在。”他努力不让自己露出懊恼的神色。Bucky时不时的还会犯糊涂，Bruce管这种情况叫 _持续性短期记忆障碍_ ，可他已经有好一阵子没出现过这种情况了，而且他也恢复得 _非常好_ –

“我是说，”Bucky说着紧闭起双眼，转头迎向了Steve僵住不动的手指。“我是说–到底， _多久_ ， _我_ 被–”

“哦，Buck，”Steve俯下身，在他额头上轻轻吻了一下，继而拉起他的手轻吻他的指尖，自己随即也闭上了眼睛。“已经–很久很久。”

  


* * *

  
这一天过得很不顺。

  


* * *

  


然后有很多天都过得很不顺。

  


* * *

  
“我们得到了一条线索，”Hill和Fury打来了电话。“疑似九头蛇的基地，在华盛顿的事件之后就出现了异常的活动迹象，用电量激增、人员进进出出。你要不要来？”

那一周过得非常糟心。他们又换掉了一个心理医生，而且有好几天Bucky只能靠手语进行交流，更糟的是他总是头疼，而且又犯了好几次癫痫，导致他无法入睡–有时是他自己不肯睡–而Steve则只能干看着，却无能为力。

“我来，”Steve说，“什么时候出动？”

  


* * *

  
Steve才从淋浴间里出来，就听见Bucky在浴室门外问：“我是不是要…”。声音虽不大，可Steve却听得一清二楚，无论他在什么地方，对方的声音他都能听得清楚分明。

Steve蹒跚地转过身，小心翼翼的用毛巾擦拭身体。“要什么，Buck？”

Bucky没有应答，而从Steve站的地方也听不到或是 _看_ 不到他。等Steve将湿漉漉的头发擦干，回手把湿毛巾丢进洗衣篮里时–这一个动作立刻扯得他筋疲力尽且伤痕累累的身体一阵剧痛–这才看到Bucky正坐在门口。他背靠着门框盘膝而坐，抬头注视着Steve，脸上带着一种讳莫如深的表情，这个表情并非九头蛇所赋予，而是在这一切发生之前的时候就有了。

他在深思的时候总是让人捉摸不透。

Steve指了指自己满是伤痕的上身，“就是看起来挺吓人的罢了。”

Bucky用力咬紧了下巴。他张开嘴，但发不出声来又闭上了。然后他抬起手来： _我不喜欢这样_ 。

“不喜欢我受伤？”Steve朝关着的马桶盖子伸出手，他在进淋浴间前把一套干净的内衣裤放在了上头。他小心的将一条腿伸进了内裤，但Bucky却在这时伸出了金属左手在他的另一条腿上狠狠的弹了一下。

“ _嗷_ ，Buck，搞什么–”Steve痛叫着躲开了Bucky的手，这一下扯得肋下的伤处也跟着疼了起来。“你这是干嘛呀？”

Bucky苦涩的看了他一眼，咬紧了牙关。继而抬手比划道： _你去战斗–战斗–战斗–战斗–_

Steve长长的叹了口气。“Buck，”他轻声呢喃道，“你知道–”

“等我，”Bucky打断了他的话，眼睛直勾勾的盯着对面的门框，飞快的眨着眼，费力的想要把话说出来，“ _好些了_ –我是否–”

Steve缓缓坐到了地板上，双手抚上了Bucky的膝盖。静静的等着Bucky把自己的话问完。

这一点很重要，他老早就已经学会了。 _让他把话说完，不要去接他的话，不要代替他说话。_

Bucky再次开口。“你说过–我的战斗结束了。”说着他望向Steve，眼神坚定而专注，就如同他俩最初接触时，他的脸还被面具遮蔽的时候一样。“说过我的战斗结束了。”

Steve的心一阵抽紧。他一句话也说不出。

“说过我的战斗结束了。”Bucky第三次说道，口齿有些不清晰。他伸出手，全然不顾对方的伤痛，用金属食指戳住了Steve的胸口。

“Bucky，我不能就这样…”Steve虚弱的开口反驳，但Bucky却又戳了他一下。

_你。_

Steve忍不住咽了咽口水。“你不想让我再出去搏命了，是吗？”

“不是，”Bucky挤出一句。他努力的想要说话，但最后还是懊恼的紧闭起了双眼，Steve赶忙伸手抚上了他的肩膀，轻柔地为他从上到下的按摩起胳膊来，然后再回到肩头。

“ _操_ ，”Bucky低咒一句，用力将后脑撞在门框上，然后抬起手： _你和我_ 。“可我– _已经结束了_ 。”

这个决定自然而然的便落到了Steve的肩上，突然之间，他只觉得好像在自己还没有意识到冷的时候，周身就忽地变暖了；就如同有个人捧住一条暖毯等待了许久，等得胳膊都举酸了，才终于将它披在了他的身上一般。

_我并不想战斗的_ ，当Bucky用尽全力却一次只能挤出几个零星的词汇时，他便用这种残破的方式首先说出了这句话来。 _我并不想的。_

Steve咽了咽口水。“好，”他终于开口说道，一切都回归到了最初的样子，一如孩提时代的他俩，坐在沙发垫子上，同裹着一条毯子，彼此间悄声的谈笑，将世间的一切都阻挡在外，没有战争、没有纷乱，有的，只有他们俩。

他俯身将自己的额头抵在了Bucky的胸前。Bucky抬手环住他，小心的躲开了他身上的伤处，将他拉到近前，Steve随即又说了一声：“好。”

“我们–的 _战斗结束了_ ，”Bucky一字一句地慢慢说道，“Steve–我们的 _结束了_ 。”

  


* * *

  
“医疗团队建议将你体内的几个植体移除掉。”Bruce轻声说。他坐在扶手椅上，脚踝交叉，双手心不在焉的绞动着。“根据我们的观察–”

_不_ ，Bucky用手势说道。他站得老远，与Bruce隔着一个沙发和一个厨房的流理台，似乎依然担心自己会像梦里那样冲过去掐住他的脖子不放；害怕像在梦里那样，依旧戴着面具；而Steve没能发现他的身份；他也没能回忆起自己的过往；还有他在饱受疲劳与恐惧折磨的时候，勉强用手语和文字吐露出的那些只言片语，到头来却 _无人知晓_ 。

“Buck？”Steve问道，“你 _拒绝_ 的是什么啊，伙计？”

Bucky却没有看他。“不，”这一次他开口说道。“我不要–我 _不要_ 。”

Steve立即坐直了身子，他回头望向Bruce。“那东西会伤到他吗？是有哪个植体…？”

Bruce挠了挠下巴，露出一脸的不情愿。“鉴于所有的东西都已经被关闭了， _目前_ 倒还没有–”

“我不– _想要_ ，”Bucky打断了他的话，语气低沉愤怒且毫不退让，每一个字都说得字正腔圆。这种情况时不时的就会出现，Steve早就学会了不对此小题大做。

“那好，”Bruce微微一笑，“既如此，那我宣布你不再是我非法收治的病患了。”他站起身，缓步走到Bucky面前，伸手与他相握。“相识一场，深感荣幸。”

  


* * *

  
九月末的一个天气异常温暖的日子，他俩决定去摄政公园走走。坐在专车的后座上，Bucky给Steve发了条短信。

_我喜欢这辆车。_

Steve则回了一句：“我倒是喜欢走路，”此话立刻招来Bucky鄙夷的眼神。Steve忍不住笑了。

那天虽是个工作日，但却挡不住纽约人享受最后一点夏日时光的热情，树丛中、草地上还有池塘边到处都是如向日葵般享受阳光的游人。

“ _这儿_ 附近–有一座你的雕像，”走了一会儿，Bucky开口说道，他的左手紧抓着Steve的汗衫，不时地便会拽Steve一把，将他拉到自己身侧。

“你怎么知道的？”

“手机上查的，”Bucky甚是得意的说道，伸手从后兜里掏出手机朝Steve挥了挥。“那张脸简直是–”他顿了顿，想了下该用什么词汇，喉头跟着上下动了动–“ _雕塑家_ 的最爱。我 _从没_ 见过雕得–这么神似的。”

“对吼，”Steve不以为然的说，他往前迈了一大步，然后用腰胯拱了Bucky一下，对方得逞的看了他一眼，就势倒在地上，顺手把Steve也拽了下去。

Steve重重的倒在地上，一阵伴着惊讶的笑声从口中溢出。“我的大英雄，”他说道，“真够绅士的，真够–”

Bucky则伸手捉住了Steve的手掌，熟谙且飞快地将二人的手指交缠在一起，这个动作立刻让Steve闭了嘴。他俩这是在 _大庭广众之下_ 啊，可他们 _如今可以毫无顾忌的这么做了_ 。

两人仰躺在草地上，Steve回头看着Bucky闭上了眼睛，他本就浅白的肤色在阳光下显得更加苍白了。

他得多到户外走走才是。

Steve也跟着闭上了眼睛。身下的草地既柔软又有些冰凉，现在虽没有八月流火般的炙烤，但艳阳高照，这点凉倒也不足为惧。Bucky的手指在他的手掌中有节奏的轻轻抽动，拇指和食指交替轻敲着那个模式，表示他要么已放松了下来，手指的动作也是无意识的，要么就是他在努力适应周围的一切。

Steve赶忙将胸中腾起的那一丝愤怒和酸楚强按了下去。见鬼，他不是早就该释怀了吗？

他转头望向Bucky，“Buck？”

Bucky的手指停了下来。他懒洋洋的抬起了另一只手–当然是戴了手套的–放到胸口上攥成拳。 _对不起_ 。

“你不用道歉的，”Steve有些难过的对他说，“我只是…”

“我们能否，”待Steve止住话头，Bucky才开口问，“像这样的地方。”

Bucky只要累了，就很难将词句编排清楚，“你什么意思？”

Bucky扭过头，在阳光下眯着眼看向他，几缕长发粘在了他的脸颊上。“像这样的地方。不过，”他稍稍缩起了肩膀，努力想着该怎么表达。“我们能去。”

“你想去哪儿咱们都可以去，”Steve诚恳的说道，“你是说像这样的地方？像公园这样的？”

Bucky那只戴了手套的拳头在胸口轻敲了两下，简单的说了声： _是_ 。

Steve翻过身来，把他们交握的手压在二人中间，探身将额头枕在了Bucky的肩膀上。“没问题。”

  


* * *

  
这原本应该是一次假期的。至少开始时是这么想的。Steve一开头就跑去找Tony，让他帮忙出出主意– _我和Buck，我们是打算想–他喜欢公园，我琢磨着去个周围一片绿的地方，还有_ –还没等他说完，Tony已经开始点头了，然后就调出了一座老房子的照片，房子规模并不大，坐落在阿迪朗达克山中，周围有几十英亩的土地。左近还有一汪湖水，好几块田地和大片的树林，一路延伸到山脚下，Steve寻思这些产业估计得有一多半是Tony的。而到了那儿的头几天，Bucky什么都没做，就只是专心致志的如仍是冬兵一般，将那里仔仔细细的都走了一遍。

“周边情况如何？”每次他浑身是汗，热红了脸，头发胡乱拢在耳后，满身泛着山野里不只是什么的气味，慢慢晃回来时，Steve都会兴高采烈的问他。“一切还正常吧？”

而Bucky则会回答一句 _是的_ ，第二天也是一句 _是的_ ，第三天还是那句 _是的_ 。

  


* * *

  
“周边情况如何？”Steve边问边从厨房另一头走过来伸手揽住了Bucky的腰胯，轻轻给了他一个问候的吻，这样的亲吻总能让Bucky脸颊泛红。他们来到这儿已经有一个礼拜了吧，还是两个礼拜或者更久了。Steve有些惊讶的发现自己并不太介意自己搞不清时间了。

Bucky花了些功夫才总算把要说的词句想好：“我，就只是– _去走走_ 而已。”他过了片刻才答道，然后回吻了他一下。

  


* * *

  
“或许我们可以…”一天下午Bucky忽然说，当时他正目不转睛的看着自己的画，长发垂在颊边。

这几天他出去遛弯，时不时就会捡些 _草蕨、树叶_ ，或是一些 _动物的骨头_ 带回家，然后便用铅笔将它们仔仔细细的画下来。他通常一画就是 _几个小时_ ，手里握着一支铅笔或是签字笔，嘴里再叼上一支，一边咬着笔头，一边思考该如何描摹当天他找来的那棵 _羊齿蕨_ 或者 _那朵艳丽的紫菀花_ 。Steve相当肯定这是他心理医生给他出的主意，过去几个月里他尝试过无数的爱好，只有这一个他坚持了下来。

他以前对艺术从来没兴趣，而且还会在Steve找他给自己做模特的时候装出一副不情不愿的模样来。Steve猜想，他画那个Kilroy到此一游也是如此。他出去游走的时候，会它当成了自己的记号四处描画。有一次Steve陪他一起出去散步的时候，他就开始给自己画的小人儿添上帽子了。

“或许…”Bucky又说了一句。他手里的铅笔停了下来，笔头紧紧的顿在素描本上。

“ _或许_ 什么，Buck？”

Bucky将笔放下，金属左臂发出一阵嗡鸣。“或许，在这儿，种点东西。”

Steve一怔，“你是说弄个花园？”

Bucky没有马上作答。Steve于是耐心等着他开口，半晌，他才说：“然后留下来，或许。”他抬手补充道： _一段时间_ 。

  


* * *

  
“我是不会 _卖给你的_ ，Rogers，”Tony不耐烦的说，“第一，就凭你 _或者是_ 他那点家底儿，你们俩 _根本就买不起_ ，要是他肯让我把手下 _那些养得脑满肠肥的律师_ 放出去告联邦政府的话，至少也能帮他 _争到些银子来_ –最不济也能帮他把 _合法身份要回来_ 嘛–”

“Tony，”Steve插话道，被人家硬生生的撅回来，他费力好大力气才将心头涌起的不满按捺下去。“那要不–先租后买也行，或者–”

“你玩儿 _下定押货*_ 啊？你怎么拿自己的房子当在超市里淘大衣似的呀？拜托，队长，我可没那么 _不靠谱_ 啊。”Tony说到这里才正正经经的出现在视频里，他的脸上满是汗水和机油。“第二–”

Steve听了一愣。“等等等等，你刚刚说 _自己的房子_ ？你到底–”

“–更确切的说是 _您本尊_ ，因为房本儿上只写了你一个人的名字，所以，对，是你的房子–”

“Tony，你这话到底是 _什么意思_ –”

“Steve，”Tony探身到镜头前，一手拽下了挂在额头上的电焊眼镜，不管皮肤上被勒出的红印子，抬起另一只手捋了捋头发。“你和他，你们盼着解甲归田已经 _很久了_ ，”屏幕上的他煞有介事地比划着，仿佛自己此刻就像是跟睡着沙发上，像晒着太阳的猫儿般惬意自在的Bucky一起站在他们的客厅里一样。“ _麻利儿的_ 。你已经回家了。退伍还乡日快乐，还不赶紧去把你家的阿兵哥哄得五迷三道的。”他露出一抹少有却真诚的浅笑。“我是说真的。这边剩下的事就交给我们吧。”

然后他便挂断了视频。

  


* * *

  
“我搞不懂–有什么意义，”Bucky心不在焉的翻动着手中的书页。“听…起来– _太费劲了_ 。”他说着努力摆出一副不爽的神情瞪了Steve一眼，可此时Steve的头正枕着他的大腿，整个人舒舒服服的躺在沙发上，弄得他根本生不起气来。

“我可没看见Sam在近前儿呐，”Steve老神在在的说道，“我可是已经被惯坏了的，Barnes，我也不知该怎么说–”

“可我的声音– _蠢透了_ ，”Bucky怒道，抚摸着Steve头发的手也停了下来。“ _别逗了_ 好吗！”他双眉紧锁，唇角下垂，一脸的不悦。“要是–是。 _操！_ ”

Steve耐心等待了片刻，好让Bucky有机会发泄一下心中的不快，并且整理一下自己的思路。“你不想读也没关系，”他小声说，后面那个 _但是_ 却没说出口，可Bucky当然听得出，他满眼怨怼的瞪了他一眼。

他现在每周两次通过电话会议的方式接受语言治疗师的指导，大声朗读就是留给他的作业，而他也一直 _坚持不懈的_ 按照治疗计划努力完成各种训练。Sam把这称之为 _以任务为导向_ ，乍听之下确实有些伤人。可眼见他取得了进步，而且见他看上去 _很高兴_ 的样子，Steve很快也就不再计较那些细枝末节了。

“Sam说，”Bucky费力的说道。他的指尖在轻轻敲打着Steve的头皮，这个敲击的模式原本会让Steve心下一紧，如今却能令他放松的闭上双眼，平心静气起来。 _嘿，是我呀_ ，这就是Bucky在无意识的情况下传达出的讯息。

“说我–欠他的。他会–”Bucky顿住了话头。Steve抬眼望向他，却看到他咬紧了牙关。

发现他在看自己，Bucky掐了他一把，然后抬起手比划道： _讨还_ 。

Steve咯咯一笑。“要不把他约过来朗读诗词吧？咱们可以找些超烂的文章读给他听。”

Bucky白了他一眼，然后比划：留宿。“在咱们的… _房子_ 里。”说罢他的双颊便泛起了一抹淡淡的嫣红，一如两人青葱年少时那样，那时Bucky会与Steve出去约会，在同志酒吧里亲昵携手，有时则会在夜半时分，微醺地盖着毯子依偎在一起，在他那只好耳朵边轻声呢喃着： _若有朝一日，Steve，若有朝一日_ 。

  


* * *

  
这天夜里，轮到Steve尖叫着惊醒过来，只不过他以为的尖叫实际上却是低哑的 _呜咽_ 而已，他牙关咬得死紧，连下巴都觉得 _疼_ 了，浑身的冷汗弄得他不住发抖，肌肉不停的抽搐痉挛，仿佛他的身体同时朝四个方向用力牵拉、撕扯着，想要将自己撕个粉碎。

一只温热的手掌抚上了他的胸膛。他急忙将之死死攥住，顺势将手掌的主人拉向自己，他只觉 _如坠冰窟_ ，过了好一会儿才意识到Bucky正在对他说话。

“放松，”Bucky在Steve耳边说道，声音显得有些含混，仿佛他也刚才睡梦中被惊醒一样。他的手不停的在Steve的胸前来回抚摸着。“已经– _没事了_ 。”他说这些话明显要比平时更为吃力–这也更证明了他刚刚确实睡得很熟。见鬼。

Steve缓缓抬手用指尖捋过自己的头发，汗津津的发梢令他微一皱眉。刚才的 _梦魇_ 已开始消退，可那种恐惧却是深入骨髓的，意识虽已清醒，但激动的心情却无法快速平静。“Bucky，”他哑声呢喃道，Bucky立刻凑得更近了些，用自己的体热温暖Steve湿冷的身躯。

“吓坏了，”Bucky在他耳畔轻道，Steve努力让自己将全副精神都放在对方安抚他的手上。“你很安全。”

“我没事了，”Steve挤出一句，继而转身面向Bucky，将脸埋在了他的肩窝里。他俩并没有同床而眠，在纽约的时候就没有，到这儿后也是分床睡的。这事他俩甚至都没有互相提起过–毕竟Bucky现在还在 _恢复期_ ，而Steve也情愿等到有一天对方会主动向他伸出手来–可现在，体会到抱着他、紧紧依偎着他的美妙感觉，就算被噩梦惊得浑身发颤也值了

“去洗澡，”Bucky说道，口齿不清说得像是 _起澡_ 。“起来。”他说着用胳膊揽住Steve肩背，然后用力往上 _一拽_ ，Steve由着他把自己从床上拉起来，顺势让他倚着自己颤巍巍的站起身，然后揽着他进了浴室，让Steve坐在马桶上。

Steve微微阖上双眼，Bucky并没有开灯，浴室里的那点光亮全是来自于走廊上那一盏昏黄的台灯。透过浓密的长睫，Steve只见Bucky赤着上身，屋外照进来的灯光映得他的那条金属臂闪闪发亮。

“我没事啦，”Steve再次说道，可Bucky却依旧自顾自的进到淋浴间里开水，很快花洒喷水的声音便充斥了整个浴室。“你听见我尖叫了呀？”他睁开一只眼睛望向Bucky。小的时候他也会不时做噩梦，大一些之后也是如此–不过一醒过来，梦里那些诡异的东西他便记不清了–而Bucky则一直是睡觉很轻的那一个。

_我还没睡_ ，Bucky用两只质地不一的手优雅的比划道。以前每次Steve将他吵醒，他总是会用这句托词骗他。Bucky清了清喉咙，“进去，Steven，”他用不耐烦的语气命令道。不过这一回他似乎是故意把他名字里的 _t_ 音发成了 _d_ 音。“没那么多–闲工夫等你。”

Steve听罢不觉嘴角上翘，想起年少过往不禁令他心头一暖，也将噩梦带来的寒冷冲淡了不少。他于是站起身，准备把身上仅有的一件内裤褪去，可手才放到裤腰上，他便犹豫了一下。

“你的零件儿，”Bucky吃力地说，Steve于是动手脱光了衣服，“我早就– _见识_ 过了。”

Steve把褪掉的短裤踢到一边后，起身朝热气弥漫的淋浴间走去，却又转身望向Bucky，“你想起来了？”

“你也并不…”Bucky轻声说，然后努力想了片刻， _“低调_ 。”他命令式地用力拉开浴帘，Steve乖乖迈步走进了淋浴间。

滚烫的洗澡水将噩梦留存的残迹冲得干干净净。他颤抖着长舒了一口气，继而斜倚在尚有些冰凉的瓷砖墙上。

片刻后，他便听见Bucky也进了淋浴间里，紧接着，那双质地不同的手便攀上了他的腰胯，有Bucky与他挤在这狭小的空间里，周遭的气氛顿时就变得不一样了，随后，Steve就感觉到对方将额头靠在了自己肩胛骨之间。

“我记得你… _矮小_ 的样子，”Bucky坦陈道，“不过这样…可以吗？”

他的口吻听起来并不怎么紧张。而他的脸则几乎贴在了Steve的脊背上，以至于他说话时嘴唇轻触到自己的皮肤他都能感觉得出来。Steve不由得吞了吞口水，将注意力集中在Bucky攀扶着他的那双手上，仔细感受着他修长的手指，还有按住了他腰窝的拇指。“这样当然可以，”他低声答道，“这你根本不用问的。”

Bucky轻轻用手捅了捅他的腰侧权做警告。“身体的， _自主权_ –”话语虽有些含混，可却听得分明。“–是… _很重要的_ 。Steve。”

Steve宠溺的哼了一声，回手掐了过去，结果他的指甲却从Bucky的金属臂上滑了过去。

Bucky低笑了一声，攀扶着Steve腰胯的手更用力了些。“你照顾过我，”他说道，Steve能感觉到他说这话时喷吐在他脊背上的温热气息。“那时在– _洗澡间里_ ，”这一次， _洗_ 字他说对了。

Steve闭上眼睛，将注意力集中在冲刷着自己胸膛的洗澡水，和背后温暖且活生生的Bucky身上。他实在不愿想起那一天的情景，想起Bucky瘫软且战栗不停的身躯，还有他空洞失焦的眼神。“你那天都记起来什么了？”

这倒是个无伤大雅的问题。他对于早先那段日子的记忆颇为模糊。由于药物戒断反应和脑损伤，搞得Bucky的记忆就像是一堆混沌且零散的碎片。他俩已不怎么提起这件事了。Bucky至今仍旧无法确切的描述出当时的感觉，只是说感觉就像 _所有的东西都同时涌过来一样_ 。

Steve到现在也不能完全明白这句话的意思。

“是气味，”Bucky过了半晌才答道，继而用鼻子在Steve的脊背上磨蹭了几下。“真是遗憾，我–错过了–”他顿住了话头，从Steve的腰胯上抬起左手指了指一旁墙上挂着的沐浴球。

“海绵浴，”Steve接着他的话头说完，忍不住也笑了出来，刚刚做的那个噩梦此时已被抛到了九霄云外。“我那时候可是非常专业的哦。”

“你全淋湿了。”

“嗯。”

“我那时候，”Bucky说着松开了Steve的腰臀，将双手从Steve身侧和肩颈伸到了他的身前，用Steve的身体比划道： _很害怕_ 。

Steve抓住他的手按在自己的胸前。他 _当然知道_ Bucky那时候既恐惧又焦虑，还很犹疑–惶惶不可终日，除了 _拜托_ 和 _对不起_ 这两个手势以外根本无法与人交流。Steve如今则用Bucky的手按在自己胸前不停的画圆。 _对不起_ 。虽然这个程度的歉意远远不够，可这整件事却并不关乎Steve。这一点他现在已经明白了。

他身后的Bucky微微颤抖了一下，“ _现在_ ，”他说，“不是了。”他说着在Steve的后颈上轻吻了一下，却引得一股热流在Steve的四肢百骸流窜不已，然后他才又开口：“一切都–”他顿了顿，然后用手比划道： _不一样了_ 。

这话倒是不假。他们此时正处在一个完全未知的环境中，不仅仅因为Bucky所经历的那许多磨难，还有他每天要克服的诸多困境，填补一个个空白。也是因为他们从没有想象过会过上如今这样的日子，无需再为生计发愁，不用再去出生入死，也不再亏欠任何人、任何事——他们不再归属于任何人，不再为他人效力，更不再需要 _遮遮掩掩_ 。

Steve对此还不太习惯。他于是用手势问： _是好的不一样吗？_

Bucky动手掐了他的肚皮一下，而Steve与往常有些不一样的反应则逗得他哈哈大笑起来。“呆瓜，”他说道，“你–老是， _睡不好_ 。”他是想说做噩梦。有时候他得花点功夫才能找到想要的词汇，可如果找不到的话他就会很烦躁，然后就会用最相近的词汇代替。这让 _他_ 颇为懊恼，但Steve倒不觉得怎么样。上世纪三十年代的时候Bucky Barnes总能用各种方式将Steve迷得神魂颠倒，如今到了二十一世纪，这一点也丝毫未变。

“是你还是我？”Steve过了半晌才问。

Bucky突然之间用下巴使劲的硌在了Steve的背上，疼得他低叫一声。“嘿！”

Bucky哼笑了一声。“是你。”

“我没事的，”Steve看着Bucky的手越过他伸过去拿过了沐浴球，随后他听见浴液瓶盖打开的声音，继而由着身后的人儿将他推到了花洒的水流里。“你不用非得…”

Bucky没有作答，而他用沐浴球开始擦拭自己脊背的触感也让Steve全身不由得一阵颤栗。他缓缓闭上双眼。他们两个人挤在昏暗的浴室里，Bucky的手在他的腰窝、肋下、肩膀、手臂和臀瓣上滑过。沐浴液清新芬芳的气息弥散在潮湿的空气中。

一只手握住他的肩膀拉着他转过身让他二人相对而立。他张开眼，却正好看到Bucky专注地噙着下唇，一只手按住Steve的肩膀，另一只手则用浴球擦拭着他的胸膛。Steve只觉自己的分身渐渐充血、挺立起来。前有Bucky的双手来回摩挲他的身子，后有滚热的洗澡水将噩梦的余悸冲刷殆尽，你叫他如何忍得住嘛。

而当Steve望过去时，却发现Bucky的下身并没有变化。如今他体内的药物早已代谢干净，可他俩却始终只停留在亲吻上–这一阵子两人倒是时时亲吻。最近这段时间Bucky总会突地拉住他的胳膊，顺势猛地将他拉进自己怀里甜甜一吻，仿佛Steve还像多年前那样弱不禁风，仿佛他还是自己心尖儿上的人，仿佛一切都不曾有丝毫改变。就在几周前，Bucky还不曾像这样虽有些予取予求，却浅尝即止的亲吻过他呢。Steve倒也乐得想看看 _接下来_ 几周会发生什么。这件事他俩还没有认真谈过，不过若真要论起来，多年以前他俩也都是心照不宣的。

过了不久，Bucky靠过去伸手越过他将沐浴球挂回墙上，湿漉漉的胸脯顺势贴在了Steve的胸口，大腿也从Steve的分身上蹭过。待他退开，Steve胸前的泡沫已粘在了他的身上。Steve望着那些泡沫随着水流滑过Bucky凹凸起伏的劲健。Bucky还是 _太过_ 瘦削了，这几个月他们为了解决他进食的问题虽也花了不少功夫，可在这期间他也掉肉掉得险些脱了形，不过他现在已经在慢慢恢复了。他现在已经很健康了。

Bucky当然知道他在盯着自己看。即便是他没做狙击手之前，他的一双眼也是很锐利的。他用拇指掂住Steve下巴，令他抬起头来与自己四目相对，然后垂眼看了看Steve昂扬的分身，随即便再次抬起眼，透过积满雾露的长睫望向他，嘴角也随即缓缓勾起，露出一抹即陌生又熟悉的神情–他从前总是会用这朵微笑来表示 _嘿，要约吗，Rogers？_

Steve深吸一口气，整个身子都激动得泛起了红晕。他跟Bucky只要碰到一起就如同干柴烈火一般。之前的噩梦此时早被忘得一干二净，而Bucky则再次揽住了Steve腰胯，然后一路向后摩挲过去，指尖用力的掏进他的肌肤之中。他的双手抓握住了Steve的臀瓣，拇指正好按在了他的腰窝上，眼见Steve的分身向前一挺，他忍不住自得的笑了起来。Bucky的分身此刻虽然还很软垂，但也许–

“我可以吗？”Steve用低沉且饥渴的语调问，继而伸手轻触Bucky的脸颊，Bucky不由得浑身一震，仿佛脸颊上的肌肤依旧很敏感，仿佛这种亲昵之感难以忍受。

Steve将他的脸庞捧在手中，静静的凝视了片刻，然后便沿着他坚毅的下颌慢慢抚摸，感受着那里肌肤和訾须滑过手指时的触感，这张俊颜实在是他的挚爱啊。他的拇指拂过对方挺直的鼻梁，最后停在了他的唇角边。

Bucky不禁张大了一双美目，相比他消瘦的容颜，他微张的下唇却显得尤其圆润柔软。他慢慢呼出一口气，气息喷吐在Steve的脸上，其中的温热不亚于滚烫的水流。

与二人间的亲昵相比，Steve反倒觉得自己的身子离对方太过遥远。他吞了吞口水，迈步栖近。循着Bucky那熟悉而急促的呼吸靠了过去，将二人间的距离彻底弥合，而Bucky双腿间的分身也沿着Steve的小腹硬挺起来。

Bucky的鼻孔大张。他扯开嘴角，用齿尖轻咬Steve的指肚，继而猛地迈步上前扑进了Steve的怀里。他用一只手揽住了Steve的腰身，另一只手则覆住了Steve抚在他脸上的那只手，将两人的身子熨贴在一起，紧密得连水都流不进去。

滚烫的水流与氤氲的蒸汽都无法阻止Steve浑身的颤栗。Bucky轻启双唇，啄吻着Steve的手指，继而将两根指头含入口中，一边不停舔舐、吸吮，一边用魅惑的眼神瞟了Steve一眼，他的这种神情总能令Steve神魂颠倒、血脉喷张。

然而身处水中却又那么的不同–他潮湿的长发黏贴在额头与肩颈上显得异常迥异；他吮舔着Steve手指的感觉是那么的迥异，可 _他_ 却一如往昔。他的分身此时也硬了起来，那种熟悉的火热之感此时正抵在他的小腹上。

“ _Buck_ ，”Steve颤抖着吐出一句，他抬眼打量着对方，看着他肌肉紧绷的胸膛，还有水滴打在他金属左肩时发出 _啪啪_ 的轻响，以及他昕长消瘦的线条。“让我–我想–我可以吗？”

“ _我_ –要，”Bucky打断了他，张开双唇放开了Steve的手指，继而靠上去给了他一个热烈的湿吻，回手越过他关掉了淋浴。他对着Steve微微一笑。“我等了 _好久了_ 。”他说着很认真地点了点头，然后把Steve从淋浴间里拉了出来。

他用毛巾草草擦了擦身子，可对待Steve却颇为细心。他的动作既 _优雅_ 又 _高效_ ，即便是甩开脸上的发丝，蹲身帮Steve擦腿时用机械臂支持的样子都显得异常动人，不但动人，而且颇具力量。

他抬眼看他，满眼戏谑的把手放在Steve的膝上，将脸靠在Steve的大腿上，然后用一双菱唇轻轻抚弄那里细软的肌肤。“你知道的，”他开口道，Steve听得出他想让自己的语气显得平淡无奇，可要费力吐出每一个字却让他无法如愿。“我可是– _有病在身_ 的，”他说道。

“我早就知道你有脑损伤的事了，”Steve自然而然的悄声答道。他朝Bucky挤出一抹笑意。这种时刻要集中精神实在太困难了。

Bucky听罢哼了一声。“ _呆瓜_ ，”他说着在Steve的大腿内侧轻轻咬了一口，他的脸离着Steve想要他多多关照的那片区域实在太近了。“ _我，_ ”他刚开口就停住了话头，而后抬起手接起了刚刚要说的话： _想念你_ 。“即使是在，”他接着道，然后他的表情就变得狡黠起来，“ _脑损伤_ 的时候。”

一阵笑声从Steve口中溢出，胸口也随之涌起一股热浪，当然这可和刚刚的热水澡没有一丝丝的关系。“过来啦，你个混蛋。”不管对方需不需要帮忙，他还是一把将Bucky拽了起来。两人随即热吻起来，Steve只觉下身欲火上涌，他二人此时都已经硬了，吻着吻着，Bucky的手捉住了他的手腕。紧接着，他便扳过他的身子，拉着他出了浴室，没有进Steve的卧房，而是直奔他自己的房间。

他让Steve坐到自己床上，自己则站在原地，旋即探身过去又吻了他一下，手上却比划道： _别动_ 。然后他便用力推了推对方的胸膛，直到Steve顺势躺倒在他凌乱的床面上。

Bucky来在床边，跪在了Steve大张开来的双腿间。他抬起两手握住Steve的小腿轻轻揉捏着，“我的– _意思是_ ，我有– _口腔固定（口唇抚慰）_ ，”他哑着声音颤抖地说道，继而，他抬头朝Steve勾起唇角，眉眼含笑。他轻咬住下唇，让朱唇在皓齿间摩挲，就如同他含住Steve时那样。

这句笑话说得含混不清，不过就算Steve再累、再心猿意马，眼见Bucky弯下身子，凑过去亲吻Steve的大腿，试探着吮舔他的分身，那句话什么意思他再笨也能猜得出来了。正这档口，对方一口将他的分身含进了嘴里。

Steve立刻发出一声令人脸红心跳的娇吟，他拼命克制住自己才没有用力顶进Bucky的口中，只能疾喘不停，努力忍住即将破口而出的那一声声愉悦的呻吟。他放松了双腿，浑身欢愉地颤抖起来，Bucky一如既往地用满意的低哼告诉对方，他是多么喜欢用唇舌让Steve欲仙欲死。Steve好想抬头去看面前的盛景，可他真怕自己会忍不住。

可眼前的一切 _就是_ 会让他忍不住啊，他这就快要–

“Buck，”他哑着嗓子，气喘吁吁地急道，一只手徒劳的在半空中抓挠，另一只手则无助的摩挲着自己的头顶。Bucky并未像往日那样用直截了当、风火流星的手段，而是用唇舌以湿热、逗弄的方式慢慢品尝着他，将Steve搞得欲火中烧、溃不成军。

过了片刻Bucky再次抬头看他时，虽因逗弄吞吐而眼角挂泪，但他却对他挤了挤眼。Steve重重瘫倒在床上，大口大口的喘着粗气。

Bucky终于停止了逗弄，开始用以前那种足以让Steve拼命咬住枕头才不会大叫出声的节奏吞吐吮舔。Steve竭力想让自己集中精神，拼命隐忍，然而当Bucky的金属手指抚上Steve的小腹，抚弄那里汗津津、紧绷绷的肌肉时，Steve终于败下阵来，高声吟哦、眼前天旋地转。

以前每次Bucky这么做时总会对他搞这些小动作，Steve也时常吼他， _你不玩儿手段就搞不定我是怎么的？_ 然后也会伸手去捅他。

Steve几乎都忘了这个小细节了。他的腹肌被Bucky抚弄得颤栗不停，他于是伸出手去再次握住了Bucky的下巴，手指轻抚过他喉咙上伸展开来的肌腱，他大张的双唇还有自己在他口中进出的湿热分身，同时感受着自己下身激荡着的那股热流。

Steve再也忍不住，挺身用力顶向前去。在做这种事的时候他从来也不规矩、克制的人，而且眼见Bucky那么魅惑的 _看着_ 他，也让他实在无法再继续隐忍下去了–

而他也更 _用力_ 、更快速的吮吸吞吐起来，惹得Steve尖叫出声，他抬手拂去挡在眼前的汗湿发丝，双眼一瞬不瞬的注视着对方，那感觉实在 _太销魂_ 了，原本摩挲着他肚皮的金属手指渐渐紧捏成拳， _对–对_ – _是的_ ，Bucky边吞吐着他的分身，边从喉咙中发出阵阵低吟–而Steve则能从放在他的脸颊和喉咙上的手指上清楚地感受到那声声吟哦带来的震颤。

Bucky的整个身子都挤在床沿上。他急切的用一只手潦草的比划出了 _Steve_ ，Steve此时已接近高潮，只能隐约听见自己随着疾喘喊出一串 _啊啊啊_ 的声音，Bucky用手又比划出一个潦草的手势，Steve好半天才明白过来，他不停的用Y这个手型反复敲打着Steve的腹部， _现在–现在–现在_ –

快感铺天盖地而来。Steve整个人绷得死紧，手指用力扣住了Bucky的脸–他颤抖着在Bucky口中激射而出，而且 _毫无止歇_ 的意思，天呐– _哦–哦_ –

Bucky顺着他汗湿发颤的身子爬了上来，火热的唇齿覆在了Steve的颈间–他自己的手则挤在二人身子中间，飞快地套弄着自己的昂扬。Steve虽然浑身酸软无力，可还是抬起手兜住对方的翘臀将他拉到自己面前，“ _来吧_ ，Buck， _快呀_ ”–Bucky随即在他耳边发出一声低叫，身子弓起，一股热流随着他嘶哑的低吟在二人之间流散开来。

Bucky无力地瘫倒在他身上。他们就这样躺了许久，心还在砰砰狂跳，浑身燥热湿黏，气喘吁吁的想着回头要再洗个澡才行。两人的体热慢慢褪去，Steve费了半天劲才扯过一条毯子盖在他二人身上。

周遭的一切都变得温软静匿起来。Bucky转头熨帖在Steve身上，双唇轻柔地吮舔着他的脖颈。那触感令Steve不由得发出一声心满意足的轻叹，继而伸手拂过Bucky的脊背。

“你还好吗？”这句话被毯子遮掩的有些含混。

Bucky轻哼一声。“做– _噩梦_ 的人–是你。”他用脸颊磨蹭着Steve的胸膛，“这治噩梦的法子–不错吧？”

Steve哼笑一声，“嗯，挺不错的–靠，Bucky。你–刚刚…？”

Bucky深吸一口气，作势要回答却又住了口。然后抬起那只揉捏着Steve肩膀的手，举到了二人面前。

Steve呆愣地看着。那只手平伸出来，在空中来回摆动了一下，做了个 _一般_ 的手势。他能感觉到Bucky靠在自己颈间的脸颊弯出了一抹微笑，他的后背也跟着哆嗦起来，Steve见状将他推开，让两人面对面的侧躺下来，毯子滑脱，将Bucky无声的笑颜展露无遗。Bucky汗津津的脸庞一片绯红，双唇殷红微肿，可却对着他嗤嗤低笑不已。

_一般般_ ，他用手表示道， _一般般_ ，Steve也跟着笑了起来，继而俯身过去报复似的在他的乳头上轻咬了一口。Bucky顿时惊呼一声，叫声在寂静的卧室中显得颇为刺耳，但随即，轻咬变成了温热而甜蜜的亲吻–Bucky则在他的乳首上也掐了一把。

过了半晌，Bucky拉着他翻身躺好，自己顺势依附在了Steve的脊背上。他将他紧紧搂住，把嘴巴凑到对方耳边，用因疲累而非其他缘由而显得含混的声音轻声道：“从今–往后，好吗？”

Steve不由得浑身一震。Bucky的手抚上Steve的胸膛，昕长赤裸的身子紧紧熨帖在他身后，低哑的话语飘荡在Steve耳边，“从 _现在_ 开始，”说完，他用手比划道： _一直–一直–一直_ ，Steve于是回答道： _是的_ ，然后亲吻了他一下， _一直_ ，两人同时长出一口气，然后比划出 _我爱你_ 。随后：“好吧，”Bucky说道，Steve从他话语中听出了笑意，“我知道了。现在–赶紧，睡觉，Rogers， _真是的_ 。”话音刚落，他的手便比划道： _我也爱你_ 。两人慢慢进入了梦乡。  



End file.
